Phoenix Rising
by MzMocha
Summary: [Sexis] Look out Port Charles, Natasha has come out to play! Alexis and Sonny, with appearances from Lorenzo, Luke and others...
1. Chapter 1

**summary:** This is a standalone story, very little correlates to what is going on in GH at the moment. Alexis is married to Ric - he hasn't turned into psycho-Ric - yet. Carly is with Jax and not Sonny, John Durant hasn't died, and is still the D.A. Lorenzo and Skye aren't a couple because I have better things for him to do in this story, and everything else goes the way I want. Just because.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Yes, everyone says that Dobson was dreadful. What was Alexis thinking? Well, Dobson was meant to be dreadful. Do you think I wanted to be a man? I mean, take a look at me. Take a very good look. Check out the legs…not bad, hm? Check out the slightly tousled, bangs in my eyes, on a good day - come do me hair… Why in the world would I ever want to be a man, when I am – if I say so myself – one helluva woman. And make no mistake, I do say so. _

Some people say I that I was willing to let others go to jail for my crimes. First off, it wasn't a crime. Self-defense never is. No one was there except Luis and I. And Luis was ready to kill. Growing up the way that we have, don't you think we know the look of murder in someone's eyes? Trust me; I know it all too well. And Luis had it in his. He was going to murder Alexis that night. And I wasn't about to let that happen.

And while we're on the subject, so what if Jason or Brenda went through a little discomfort? Like the two of them are any sort of angels and being in court was a real traumatic experience for them. I so don't think so. And if you asked either of them they would say the same. If they were in the mood to be honest, that is. Both of them have been on the wrong side of the law plenty of times. By their own choices and by their own actions. And I can say truthfully, that I would have never allowed them to go to jail in my place.

_But you know what, say whatever you want - it worked. After all, you don't see me sitting in a jail somewhere, or taking a vacation in sunny Rose Lawn, like some other people whose name I won't mention here. _

I might as well be honest, I don't care what anyone else has to say; after all, in the end, nobody went to jail. Most importantly, I didn't go to jail. And people can talk about my bad Dobson impersonation all they like. And they can say what they want about my little deception. To tell the truth, I could care less.

_People tend to forget that Alexis Davis isin fact and by blood -a Cassadine -and in some cases, they had better begin to recognize that little fact before it's too late. Because when push comes to shove, the ends damn well justify the means. Alexis' daughter needed her. We'd already lost one Kristina, I wasn't about to lose another. After all, did I do any serious jail time? Or end up in Rose Lawn Sanatorium like some other people whose names I won't mention here… _

Or maybe I will… cough...Carly.. cough.  
_  
Yes, I went there. Do you expect me to apologize? Well, don't hold your breath.  
__  
Just so there's no confusion, let me introduce myself. Natasha Alexi Davidovitch Cassadine. Emphasis on the Cassadine, please. And double emphasis on the Natasha. And just so you know, that's no mispronunciation - there's no s on Alexi. I'm not Alexis, and never have been. And I've been around for a very long time. You don't want to know how long. _

_I love Alexis, I truly do. We're two peas in a pod, two sides of the same coin, I might even be the yin to her yang, but I have to say it – she has seriously slacked up on the job lately. Now she's thinking about settling for Ric and a nice safe life...when what she really wants… well, she won't admit it to anyone, not even herself…but with me, she doesn't have to admit a thing. I know. _

And I'm going to see that Alexis gets what she really wants. She led with her heart once.

Me, I'm stepping in and finishing the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I figure that it will take about a month to work out my plan. That might seem a little longest, but hey, Sonny and Alexis haven't exchanged much more than a civil word here and there for quite while now, so what will a few weeks going to matter?

The first order of business is to find out whether or not Sonny is even remotely interested in speaking to Alexis, let alone re-establishing their connection. After all, there's been a lot of bad blood between them, and if I'm going to be honest, I played a large part in that. All I wanted to do was protect us, but things spun out of control quicker than I could fix them. When Kristina died, that's when I came out; Alexis was overwhelmed with so much grief, that it was easy. It was me that came to the funeral dressed in red, the color of _my_ rage. We'd been separated for so long and then we lost each other all over again. It wasn't fair! My rage was for Alexis' pain, my rage was for my loss. I had lost Kristina; it was me, not Alexis that had carried her out to hide her away the day Helena murdered our mother. And we'd found her only to lose her all over again.

And why?

Because of one stupid lie, a lie that Ned had been responsible for and Alexis hadn't seen a way out of. And I couldn't help her. The love she'd held for this Sonny Corinthos had drowned her usually cool reasoning and had kept me from stepping in.

And in return, I took the coward's way out. I backed off…no – I ran away – I left Alexis alone, to make one bad decision after the other. So I owe it to her to get it all back.

She walked into her baby girl's room. Here was one thing they'd done right. She leaned over the crib and pressed a gentle kiss against baby Molly's silky curls, then gathered her up in her arms and held her close. There was nothing to match the smell of baby girls. Sugar and spice and everything nice - that was Molly. It was a totally un-Cassadine name, but that was okay; sometimes Alexis tried to deny who she is, and I can't say that I blame her… especially in this one instance, this miracle I held in my arms. It was more than okay. What did I care about a name? She was mine. Flesh of my flesh and heart of my heart. Babies know when they were loved and I could feel the pure emotion, her utter and absolute love radiating from the small body that snuggled into mine's with nothing more than the whisper of a sigh filled with contentment.

My eyes flickered involuntarily across the room to the door that led to Kristina's room. Involuntarily, echoes of the night she was conceived shivered through me. Like softly spreading ripples on a pond, those old memories of Alexis' dropped into my consciousness, and spread themselves across my own, whether I would have them or not. And those memories were sweet. Not that Alexis had ever been into one night stands, but this had been something beyond special. If we closed our eyes, we could still feel the smell of him, the taste of his lips and the texture of his skin.

And because of that night, we had created a little miracle all our own.

I crossed the space to the adjoining room, an involuntary smile curving my lips as I looked down upon my eldest daughter, Sonny's first-born child. And even asleep, I could see the hint of the dimple that was so like Sonny's. Her eyes were shut, and her long sable lashes were dark and lush against her skin, but I knew her dark gaze was identical to her father's, dark, direct and piercing. Sometimes I could swear she could look into my soul – just like Sonny had been able to do with Alexis. I shivered with the memory of his eyes gazing into mine's. If Alexis had fled Port Charles and never returned, she would have been forever reminded of Sonny, every time she looked into their daughter's eyes.

She murmured softly as her mother's hand gently stroked her hair and then her cheek in a feather-like caress. She as going to grow up to be a beauty. How could she not? A blend of Latin, Greek and Russian blood was going to produce one uncommonly exotic beauty. Heaven help the boys that cross her path. Her daddy was going to have his hands full. That would be something to see. Sonny, the woman-magnet of Port Charles, with a daughter. It will probably turn his hair white and with good reason.

As I left the room, my determination solidified. And in that moment, I decided that it would come to pass. It would be Sonny and I, or Alexis, I should say, to be the ones raising our daughters together. Ric had been a poor substitute, an illusionary safe haven. Molly was an innocent in all of this, but it didn't matter. We knew that Sonny loved children enough to accept Molly without question.

The first thing to find out is whether or not he'd be willing to accept Alexis back into his life, let alone his heart..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Alexis walked into the living room. Ric was there, preparing his briefcase with the papers he would need for the day. He glanced up as he said good morning.

_I felt his eyes slide away, then come back. A lot of things Ric may be, but stupid isn't one of them. His gaze followed me across the room as I went to the sideboard and poured myself a cup of coffee. Feeling his eyes on me, studying me carefully, I took my time, adding cream and sugar and stirring it carefully before sipping at the steaming brew. Another thing Alexis missed about Sonny that she would never admit – him and his freshly brewed personal blends. Sometimes it's the littlest things…_

Alexis smiled to herself as memories of her and Sonny and endless mornings and late working nights with pots of coffee came to mind. She jumped slightly as her husband's arms suddenly slipped around her.

"Busy day today?" Ric said as he nuzzled his lips against the side of Alexis' throat. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her before she could answer.

Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him as I leaned into his body. I took the moment to look deep into my heart, Alexis' heart. I wanted to be sure about what it was she wanted. And what I felt was contentment. Warm and safe and content. Slipping into Ric's embrace was like slipping into a nice warm bath. But contentment, like a warm bath, was not what I wanted. Not what I needed or what any woman really wants or needs. Am I wrong?

Ric tried to deepen the kiss, but I wasn't really feeling him. Thank goodness the phone rang; saved by the bell indeed. I slipped away from him and went to answer it. And swore softly when the phone call was done.

"That Durant." Alexis said angrily. "I had a pro bono case opposite him today, scheduled for nine a.m., and he has decided at the last minute to reschedule for the late afternoon."

"It is the D.A.'s prerogative." Ric reminded me. As if we needed to be told that.

"The case is a juvenile. I had a caseworker standing by and a spot promised him in a good group home. And because of Durant exercising his prerogatives for no other reason but his own convenience, all that work I went through putting this together may go straight down the drain."

"You can't save the world, Alexis. How many times have I told you that?"

"It's not the world. It's one kid."

Ric held up his hands. "_Mea culpa_, Councilor. You go on and save the world – and I'll head on out and get the cases that pay the bills."

_Okay, Ric was on his way to not being my favorite person today._

He must have seen something in my face because he changed his tune real quick. "I'm sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did. You've got a big heart, and yes, sometimes you want to save the un-savable. You know that this is one of the reasons why I love you. I'm sorry about what Durant did; it was probably to throw off your game. Unfortunately, you have to play along to get along with the D.A."

Alexis made a face. "Tell me about it." But I was thinking otherwise. _What if I played my own game?_ A seed had been planted.

"I told you when you took this job that it was going to be nothing but one aggravation after the other." Was that a hint of self-satisfaction I was hearing? I turned to look at him. If it wasn't in his voice, it was definitely in his eyes. It only lasted for a moment, as though he caught himself, and then his eyes dropped as he busied himself putting his notes into his briefcase. I could feel the sweet loving agreement hovering on the tip of Alexis' tongue. Felt it, swallowed and choked it back down.

"I'm up for the challenge. I wonder if Durant is." Alexis said.

"Ready to run with the big dogs are you?" Ric said. This time, he covered his reaction a bit better. But it wasn't as if I didn't catch the annoyance in his voice. Alexis had been bending over backwards just a bit much too lovingly accommodate this man, and Ric had gotten spoiled. Definitely time to do something about that.

So "Bow wow." Was the only answer he got.

Not long after that, Ric left, looking as though he was not feeling too happy. Ask me if I really cared.

As he left out, Viola, our nanny, came in. While she went in to get the girls up and together, Alexis made a few phone calls. What she found out did noting to improve her mood. The judge wouldn't budge; it was perfectly acceptable for the District Attorney to arrange the docket to suit the demands of his demanding job. But a few more calls uncovered the truth of the matter. What he wanted was a sound-byte on the six o'clock news, featuring his tough stand on juvenile crime. Durant's office had made all the arrangements last night. This was why she'd gotten the early morning call. His timing was to guarantee she couldn't do anything to stop it.

_Alexis and I are both outraged. Some kid's life is in the balance, and John Durant wants to schedule his life around his love of media sound bites and target audiences? This gave us the incentive to bring Durant down. It isn't as though he didn't deserve it, after all. This kid was innocent; his only crime was in hanging around the wrong crowd. _

Alexis walked over to the couch, coffee in hand, and pulled out his folder to re-read the facts of the case; as she'd already noted, the most it could be charged with was accessory – and that was after the fact. There was nothing in his past to show the facts different from what they were. Bad home life, no guidance; and a few missteps. All he needed was a second chance. But Durant was going to see that he didn't get the first one.

What was wrong with him, could he really stand by and watch a young life go to waste? Didn't he care? Unbidden, another young man's face floated up from the well of our collective memories. Zander Smith. My eyes stung with unshed tears as I remembered another young life gone horribly wrong. I had cared for him, almost like a son. Never dreaming that I would ever be a mother, he had been the closest thing to a son that I'd thought I'd ever had. And if I had been his mother, then Sonny had been like his father. One more time, it had been Sonny and I united, Sonny and I who had had his back. Not for the first time, I wondered how it had all gone so horribly wrong. Overnight, it seemed, everything had fallen apart. Sonny and I had had one night, when it had all come together, and then all hell had broken loose. And in the end, we were apart, wrenched apart by lies, Zander had been lost and now he was dead.

There were so many things I couldn't change; Zander's death being one of them, but I wasn't about to let it happen again – not if I could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Alexis left for her office and once she got there, re-arranged her schedule; that was more than irritating, given the reason why it was happening. But she took all of that frustration and channeled it into productive energy. She made a few phone calls of her own, did some research and re-formulated her game plan.

_And so did I._

Everything was as prepared as it could be; Alexis looked up at the clock – she still had two hours before court. Molly would just be going down for her nap, but Kristina, at day-camp, would be getting ready for lunch. On a sudden whim, Alexis decided to surprise her.

But the surprise was on her.

Alexis arrived at the day camp and walked around the building and to the grassy park behind it; smiling to herself as she watched the rush of small bodies as they ran to the collection of bright colored blankets scattered across the grass. Her eyes instantly locked onto the dark chestnut tresses that Alexis would recognize anywhere instantly as her daughter's. And then her heart skipped a beat as she saw the dark-haired figure sitting across from her. It started thudding heavily in her chest as darker eyes rose up to meet hers.

Obviously Kristina's father had had the same idea.

He smiled at our daughter, his damnable dimples deepening; and Alexis' heart flip-flopped as she saw it echoed in Kristina's cheek. The smile stayed on his face, but faded slightly from his eyes as he stood to face Alexis.

"I didn't know you were coming." Sonny said, his voice very carefully neutral.

Having already had one battle today, and with the prospect of another still to come, Alexis was hardly in the mood for another. So she kept her voice as carefully neutral as his. "I didn't either. Know you were coming, that is."

Sonny shrugged. "It was just a spur of the moment thing." He said. His eyes were half-challenging, half- what? Pleading? "I do want to spend time with my daughter, you know. I get the day camp calendars and school newsletters too. I like to see my daughter happy."

"I know you do." Alexis had forgotten about that. Of course he had copies of the camp's schedule. Part of their custody agreement had called for Sonny to have a say in Kristina's activities. He'd approved and signed the admittance papers for the day-camp, the same as she had. That explained how he'd known about the picnic. He held up a bag. "I thought I'd bring her ice cream, for a treat." He handed the bag to Kristina, who grinned up at Alexis happily before digging happily into the bag.

"Did you bring enough for Mommy too?" she asked.

"I didn't know she was going to be here. Remember, this was a surprise."

Kristina busied herself discovering what the bag held. She pulled out two cups. "There's enough if we share!" Again, she looked up at Alexis. "Can't we share, Mommy? You can sit here" and she pointed to a pot between her and Sonny. "… and Daddy can sit there, and we can all share the ice cream."

Alexis only hesitated for a moment. "Sure, honey, of course we can share, if you want. And it was a very nice surprise for your daddy to bring ice cream." She dared a slight smile at Sonny and was strangely happy that he managed to smile back. A part of her sighed with sadness; once upon a time, smiles had been so easy between the two of them.

"You sit there." Kristina said as she pointed to a spot that sat Alexis right next to Sonny. "That way, I can share and Daddy can share too."

"That's okay honey; you two can eat your ice cream…" Alexis began but Kristina had her own plans.

"No!" she said very insistently. If we all share together, then we will all have the same. See?" she said as she held up a spoonful of ice cream. "One for you." She said as she held up a spoonful for Alexis to taste. And then she turned to Sonny. "Daddy, it's your turn."

_Kristina was adorably stubborn, where she gets it from – I have no idea. Don't laugh – okay we all know exactly where she gets it from – but I'll give you two guesses though, and the first one don't count. Then again, it's probably a coin toss, after all, both sides of her DNA tree carries it – in equal measure. _

It was obvious that their little girl was not going to take no for an answer. Alexis turned hesitantly to Sonny, slightly shrugging her shoulders as if to apologize silently. She leaned forward a little as Sonny dipped his spoon into his cup of ice cream and brought it to her lips. For just a moment, his eyes met hers and they found themselves unable to look away. His hand shook, just a little, and despite his best efforts, a little of it the ice cream dripped onto her chin.

Unthinking, Sonny sat down the cup and reached out to wipe the drops of sweet vanilla cream away. A drop or two fell on my blouse, but I can't say that I noticed much. I was much more interested in the fact that Sonny's hand had been unsteady enough to dribble the ice cream enough in the first place. This was a man who could and had held a weapon steady on an enemy – and now a mere spoon of soft serve had done him in? As Alice in Wonderland said, "Curiouser and curiouser."

Kristina beamed at them both and started chattering happily to her mother and father about her day. She and another girl had been so good, that their teacher had picked them to be in charge of the new class pet this week, a bunny rabbit named Maxwell House.

"Maxwell?" Sonny asked, trying not to laugh. "You have a bunny named Maxwell House?"

"He had to have a name. Everybody put their name in the rabbit's magic hat and I won, so I picked Max and then Katie said she saw Maxwell House on a can in her mom's house, so we decided to name him that." Kristina said seriously. "But I call him Max, 'cause he's big and cuddly looking, just like your friend that's always with you. Is Max here today? Did you bring him ice cream too?"

"Max is waiting for me in the car today." Sonny said, not looking at Alexis. Any mention of the bodyguard was sure to trigger her feelings about the fact that there was need to have bodyguards around Kristina to begin with. And he honestly just didn't want to have that argument today. All he wanted to do was spend time with Kristina, to look into those big brown eyes that reminded him, in spite of himself, of her mother's and see the laughter in them. The laughter that he never saw in her mother's eyes any more.

Sonny stole a look at Alexis. She was smiling at Kristina's story, but he could tell something was bothering her. It was probably him. He shouldn't be surprised, but he was. And the thought that it still managed to hurt him was a bigger surprise. He wondered if Alexis ever really smiled anymore. Kristina's eyes had lit up when she saw him. When was the last time Alexis' eyes had lit up for anything – except maybe for their daughter? Did her eyes light up for Ric? He pushed away the annoyance that came with that thought. Alexis' life was none of his business anymore. It wasn't.

But if it wasn't any of his business, why was it bothering him? How the hell had they gotten to this place? He wondered for the millionth time, knowing the answer even as he asked it.

Just then, one of her little friends ran up to her. "Come on, Kristina." The little girl said. "Mrs. Johnson says the new bag of food came in for Max and we can feed him now, if we want." The two little girls ran off, hand in hand. Sonny and Alexis couldn't help but share a second smile as they watch their daughter run back inside. And then somehow they found themselves looking at one another… and miracles of miracles, the smiles stayed in place this time.

Alexis tried not to smile, and failed. "Max? Does Max know that Kristina calls him big and cuddly?"

"Yeah." Sonny said; his expression shifted subtly, and Alexis found herself wondering why. So many times in the recent past, his eyes had been opaque, shuttered away and she knew that it had been the same for her. But today – today was different. Was it him or was it her? Alexis caught herself studying him without realizing it. Just as she looked into his eyes intently, she realized what she was doing and dropped her eyes as he continued to speak. "She told him last week; he blushed."

"Blushed, hm? You mean the mighty bodyguard was brought down low by a pre-schooler?"

"Who'd have thought it, hm?" Sonny said. "Such a big man, brought down low by a pair of beautiful eyes. She just gives him a look, and he's like putty in her hands."

"She does have beautiful eyes…" Alexis said. _I caught her unwillingly thought -_ _Her father's eyes, she thought involuntarily._

Alexis slowly raised her gaze back to his as she realized that both of them were trying to find a way to have a conversation that wouldn't turn into either a chilled conversation, polite only for their daughter's sake or an outright acrimonious argument. And suddenly, for the first time in a long time, it didn't seem like such an insurmountable task.

_Well, even if neither one of them would admit it, I had my answer; looks like there might be hope for these two after all._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I stopped back home before heading to court. After meeting with Sonny, I decided on a slight change in tactics. Well, I found out what I wanted to know. There was still a bond between them, whether Alexis or Sonny wanted to admit it or not. I'd felt it, without a doubt. That it was still intact after all this time, after all the hurt and …yes, the rage that had burned so brightly between them. And I'd played my part in that. It is When Kristina died, I came out. Alexis was too lost in her grief. But me, I was in full effect, dressed in red, the color of pain – and my rage. And I turned the full blast of my rage on Sonny.

And he let me. From what I remember, I could feel Sonny's emotions – he had been devastated to know that he had played a part in her death. Even though afterwards, we both knew that it had been the act of a crazed obsessive lunatic and not the result of his business. But at the time, I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't. The pain and rage in me went too deep. I was born from rage, born from loss and Kristina's death had been one more ember on the pyre of my pain.

Even as I was on my knees, sobbing out my rage – I can still feel the moment when he reached out to me. But he didn't touch us – he couldn't bring himself to just reach out across the tiny space that separated us. Because his own guilt had suddenly put us on the opposite sides of an uncrossable abyss. Alexis would have reached out for him. But it was me…the me who needs nobody, the me that knew that everything good that came to us was always, _always_ snatched brutally away, couldn't. I'd lost him, I'd lost Kristina… and at that moment, I couldn't bear to have his touch – only to lose it once again.

But that was then, and this is now. I played my part in Alexis' decision to keep our Kristina's paternity a secret. And even though nobody asked him, Ned played his part. I don't think we'll ever really forgive him for that.

But that was then and this is now. Sonny had smiled at Alexis and the sun was suddenly shining, the birds sang, the earth moved… yeah right. And I was home contemplating the next move on the board. The question was, what should I move? A pawn, a knight, what?

Alexis went into the bedroom to change my ice-cream stained blouse, then sat down at the vanity, studying her reflection, lost in thought. She didn't know how long she'd sat there, but the sound of a key in the door shook Alexis from her unexpected daydream and then she was looking up into the mirror, to see Ric standing there in the doorway.

"Ric!" she said, startled at his unexpected appearance.

"Hello, hon." He answered, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "What brought you home? The same thing as I did, I'll bet. Forgot a file."

For a moment, she couldn't remember just what it was that had brought her home, but she nodded in agreement. Ric came and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry if I sounded a bit out of sorts earlier." He said. Ric trailed his fingers along the back of her neck and smiled suggestively. "Maybe I could make it up to you?"

Unfortunately – for Ric - Alexis wasn't feeling this. This was a good thing because I don't think I could fake an appropriately affectionate response right now. A girl's got plans, after all. And Ric didn't figure in them.

"Timing is everything," Alexis said as she smoothly slid away from his touch. "I spent time over at Kristina's day camp, which is why I had to come and change my outfit. I don't think ice cram makes a very good accessory."

"That depends, doesn't it? I could think of quite a few things to use ice cream for… including accessories." Ric said, smiling at her. Something in that smile set off an alarm. What else was on his mind? It wasn't just me, I was suddenly sure of that.

Alexis laughed and moved once more, putting herself out of his reach. "Timing, Ric, remember? I have court in a little while. And Durant." She frowned in the mirror.

"Yes, timing is everything." Ric repeated Alexis' words slowly. His voice had changed subtly, sharply and hearing the shift, Alexis turned to look at him. "….seems like my timing is off today. I stopped by Kristina's day camp too. I guess I must have miscalculated the time, because I missed the ice cream party that you, Kristina and Sonny had." His smile disappeared. "Or was that the way it was supposed to be?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Kristina went on and on and on about how her and her daddy fed you ice cream…." He paused, and a slow fire began to burn inside my chest as I realized what he was waiting for. "It must have been quite the happy little family scene."

The words of explanations and apologies hovering on Alexis' lips burned me as I choked down. I would _not_ bow down and explain one single solitary thing. Something long dormant in Alexis' heart fluttered and I let it slip free. "And?"

The frostiness in her reply made me smile; I tried to bite it back, but a glimmer of it must have slipped through because Ric's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sonny feeding you ice cream? You want to explain that?"

_And while Alexis' better nature tried to find the words that would make everything okay, the words that would reassure Ric that he had nothing to worry about, I made a decision. It was time for me to step in_. "Actually, no I don't."

"What?"

_I have to say it; I was very gratified to see the surprise on Ric's face. Like I said earlier, he'd gotten a bit spoiled by Alexis' ever wanting to keep him happy. I understood what she was doing – by keeping him happy, she'd sold herself on the idea that she would be happy.. But what she was selling, I wasn't buying… and un my opinion, it was past time he was cured of that bad habit. But at the same time, I had to step carefully; I didn't want to have an open confrontation._

_Not yet._

"I don't want to – and I didn't think I would have to…but I would think that you would understand a little girl wanting her mommy and daddy have a good time together. It was Kristina's idea for us to share the ice cream that Sonny had brought for his daughter and himself. He didn't know I was going to be there – and I didn't know that he was going to be there. What were we supposed to do – say no to our little girl?"

I'd phrased it just right; Ric felt like a cad and rightly so. "I… I just didn't know...what to think…"

_No, you didn't think at all. Mention Sonny's name and you just lose it, don't you Ric?_ "Next time, stop and think about Kristina." I said, gentling my voice a little. The point was made; and considering what I had in mind, the last thing I wanted at the moment was to raise his suspicions. "The only thing that matters to me is making her happy."

_Well, not the only thing – but a happy mother makes for a happy child – and I intend to see Alexis end up very happy. So sorry Ric, the happy ever after that I have in mind doesn't include you. It's nothing personal, though. It's just what it is and what it will be. And Sonny and Alexis will be. _

_It's as simple as that._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

After Ric spent a good twenty minutes apologizing – which I really shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did, but a girl has got to take her small pleasures where she can get them, yes? Well, after that, he picked up his file and left again.

Alexis turned back to her vanity and sat down; she looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection, wondering what had come over her for a moment, wondering what had Ric seen that had made him expect… what? He'd expected her to be the peacemaker, to back down, explain everything to his satisfaction. When had that become such a matter of fact thing? When had he started mistaking her sweetness for weakness?

… and then, quite unconsciously, Alexis found herself wondering what Sonny had seen as he's wiped the ice cream from her chin. She'd thought he'd hated her and was never going to get over the fact that she had kept the truth about Kristina from him. But there had been no trace of that in his eyes today. Alexis closed her eyes as the touch of Sonny's fingers against her skin echoed through her, a bittersweet warmth rippling across her senses as she was reminded of other moments, other touches...

She didn't know what; but something had shifted today. Between all of them. Alexis wished she could figure out what it was.

But there was no more time for daydreams. Alexis had a case to try – correction - a case to win.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that's how it happened. With a little more fireworks; it was actually amusing, in its own way. If you like pricking the ego of an overconfident man, and I have to admit, I did. I was batting two for zero today. _

_Helena would be proud. _

_Me, I was simply satisfied with myself. All right, to tell the truth, extremely satisfied with myself. _

And so was Alexis.

She shook her head slightly as she stood at the defense table, putting her documents back into her suitcase as she tried not to smile.

_It had been easier than she'd thought it would be. But really, Durant should never have come into court with such a weak case. He had to know that I would ram his very specious, all too arrogant self-righteous, grand-standing arguments right down his throat and make him eat every word._

"Miss Davis?" The emergency-case social worker she called earlier approached her, her young defendant behind her. She put out her hand. "I just wanted to thank you." She chanced a glance back to the boy. He looked so much like Zander that it hurt. The mask of defiance, the warily distrustful gaze masquerading as bravado, but with the same sweetness hidden underneath. Even the cowlick of hair that always managed to fall into his face; his eyes were hazel, not the deep, rich chestnut brown that Alexis remembered with a twinge of soul-sickness, but other than that, the resemblance was enough to make her heart ache. "I'm glad you called me in on this. Every once in a while, we get one that's reachable. You were right to push for this one, I can tell."

"You're welcome, but I was just doing my job." Alexis said as she smiled at the other woman.

"We both know you did more than that. I hope one day that he will too." She motioned to the boy and after one last look at Alexis; he followed her out of the courtroom.

Alexis turned to watch them go. The boy paused in the doorway to look at her one final time. One long, measuring look – and then he was gone.

Maybe he'd realized his good luck after all.

"Don't think that I'm going to forget this, Miss Davis." Durant's voice was an evil-tempered hiss.

_I'm sure you won't._ _In fact, I'm counting on it._

A quick look around had shown everyone else had gone. Very good. I wouldn't want any unnecessary eyewitnesses. This was going to be a private party.

While I was placing the last of my folders into my briefcase, I turned away so Durant couldn't quite see me. One hand slid carefully up and undid the top buttons of my very tailored, very buttoned down white shirt. A quick glance down showed me that just the slightest hint of the deep crimson red lace edging my brassier was showing. Perfect. Armed and ready, I swung back around to confront the big, bad D.A.

"Of course not." I told him. "Actually you should get used to the sensation. Of losing to me, I mean." _Here I was, challenging him on his home turf. If he was angry before, he was furious now. Looking at the scowl on his face, I knew I had him. "_Doesn't say much about the DA's office, does it? I've heard that the Mayor just might be looking to add some new blood to the department. Think maybe I should apply?"

"You'd want to work for me?"

"Whatever gave you the idea that I'd want to work _under_ you?" That little double entendre had worked, as had the little bit of cleavage I'd exposed. I could see the wheels turning in his head…what he was seeing now hadn't been visible throughout the entire hearing – or had it? "I was thinking about the top slot."

Durant could barely speak he was so mad. But he finally found the words. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Alexis." Funny how the "Miss Davis" had disappeared from his vocabulary; I guess his good manners had left with the judge.

"Come on, John. All that showboating you do for the press works well with the masses, but you can't expect to win a case on nothing but big words. Is it my fault that I got the charges dismissed because of an illegal procedure? You knew the kid was under aged, but you let him be questioned without benefit of an attorney anyway?

"The kid already had a jacket." Durant growled irritably. "He's a disaster waiting to happen." Yeah, and so was he, judging by the many times Durant's eyes managed to slide where they ought not.

"The kid, is exactly that." I told him, getting a little angry myself. "A kid. And his having a jacket only made your stand weaker. As a minor, it's inadmissible in court, and you tried to use it anyway. Why wasn't his caseworker called in?"

"We're not going to re-try the case." He told me, his face red with anger.

"You're right. Since I already won it, let's not waste anymore time on it. Let's cut to the chase and deal with the matter at hand." I leaned in close. "You don't like me much, do you John? You've never quite approved of me."

"No, I don't like you because I don't trust you – you or your ethics, or should I say the lack of them. Everyone else might have forgotten, but I haven't…you're a Cassadine and I know what you and your family have done to this town, then you were Corinthos' mouthpiece and if that wasn't enough, you had a kid – out of wedlock - with him. In light of your judicial ambitions, what does that say about your morals?"

"Hmm…this is definitely a case of the pot calling the kettle black. For the record, I was Sonny's representative in his legal interests…"

"So you admit to knowledge of his illegal activities…" John was quick to jump in.

I shrugged. _Get real, Johnny-boy; do you think I'd be idiotic enough to do any such thing? _

"I admit to nothing, so take your false accusations elsewhere. But let's stay on the subject of my ethics vs. yours. You have an illegitimate child of your own… and no insult to Bobbie, because I happen to like and admire what she's done with her life, but let's not forget she was a hooker when she had your daughter and you were her john. And you want to point a finger at my life?" I reached out and took his tie between my fingers, twirling it slowly.

"What's the plan? You attack me, and I counter, then you, like a hypocrite…blame me - the woman but what about yourself? Oh, I bet in your case, it wasn't your fault...it was bad, bad Bobbie, wasn't it?"

Before he could make an angry retort to that, I tugged on his tie, bringing his face level with mine, looked him straight in the eye and delivered the shot I'd been waiting to deliver.

"Face it, John; you think I've been a very bad girl too. And maybe I am… So tell me, what do you do to bad girls? How do you punish them? Spank them? Is that a little left-over hobby from your hooker days? Maybe you'd like that. Spanking me, I mean."

_The look on his face, jaw-dropped, wide-eyed and speechless was priceless. Talk about your Kodak moments. _

Mission accomplished. With all of the righteous indignation boiling in his eyes, there was a touch of something else. More than a touch. I watched his gaze as it dipped downward to the goodies, flicked back up in stunned confusion, only to be drawn downward again. Smiling inwardly, I leaned in for the kill. "What say I give you a call sometime soon? Maybe you'd like a personal tour of Wyndemere while we discuss what a naughty girl I've been. Like it or not… your position as D.A. requires us to have a somewhat …intimate …relationship. We might as well make the best of that, don't you agree? I think it could be interesting…the two of us…collaborating… in private. In very private chambers."

_Exit stage center. _

I walked up the aisle of the courtroom, not giving Durant a chance to accept or reject my offer. I did pause and peek through the doors just as they swung shut. He hadn't moved. I think the fish is on the hook. All I've got to do now is reel him in.

Never insult a Cassadine, Durant. There's a good reason for that. We don't take slights easily and we can hold a grudge for a very long time. And speaking of my daughter as though she were something to be ashamed of? That was a very bad move on your part. As you will see, that will warrant you a very special something.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis left the courtroom in a much better mood than when she'd gone in. Her day was ending much better than it had started. As she was walked towards her car, she reached for her cell phone and made a call home to checking in with Viola.

"Molly's sleeping?" Alexis smiled as she pictured her baby girl. "Well, that's okay if it's little early, but let my little funny-face sleep. No, I won't mind if she wakes up a little later in the night, that's all right. Her mother the workaholic will probably still be awake and there's nothing like one of my favorite warm cuddly bundles of sweetness to take my mind off of things." Alexis said, feeling the smile that spread across her face. Molly was such a good baby, even if she did wake up later, all she'd want is maybe a bottle, some cooing and cuddling and then she'd be right as rain.

Viola went on to tell her about Ric; he'd called in and said he'd be a bit late. She shrugged mentally. Nothing new there; sometimes Ric seemed to being playing one-up games with her. Whatever case she found herself working on, Ric made a point of working on something, bigger, harder, longer hours, whatever.

She told Viola that she'd be home as soon as she dropped off her case files back at her office and did a little consulting and scheduling for next week and then did exactly that. Pulling out of her parking space, she rolled the window down and turned on the radio, punching the radio dials until she found something with a driving beat. The late afternoon sun beat down on her and all of a sudden, Alexis found herself feeling…happy. She let out a laugh, surprising herself.

Today had been a good day, she decided. She felt a weight lift itself off of her as if for once, the weight of her world didn't rest entirely on her shoulders. All was right in the Cassadine universe, a young man was possibly on his way to a better life, Ric had been firmly put in his place and if she were going to be honest, her one-upmanship of Durant was icing on the cake. She wondered what kinds of dire and dreadful punishment he'd been thinking up since she left and laughed again, this time at herself as she wondered what made that thought pop into her head.

Feeling good, she followed an impulse and decided against driving onto the highway that would get her home faster – she was going to take the more scenic route instead. So Alexis drove slowly through the city streets. This long way took her through residential areas and past schoolyards and playgrounds, lined with copses of trees and shrubbery and Alexis smiled again as she breathed in the fresh greenery and heard the shouts and laughter of young voices. She had never thought to be a parent in this life, yet and here she was, a mother to two darling, precious daughters.

As she passed one of the riverside parks, a gleaming dark luxury sedan out of place from the normal lines of mini-vans and SUVs caught her eye. On second look, it looked like one of…. Yes, it was definitely one of Sonny's cars. Just then she remembered that Sonny had had a scheduled play date with Kristina this afternoon. Another impulse sent her driving into the parking lot and pulling up into the space next to his.

Several bodyguards were moving towards her as she stepped from the car, no doubt to warn her off from parking there, but they stopped as the man in the lead held up a hand.

"Hello Max." She said to Sonny's chief bodyguard. He did an almost comical visible double take at her friendly greeting, so unlike her normally cool politeness. "Which way is my daughter and her father?"

He gestured down a meandering path towards one of the smaller baseball diamonds. Alexis walked down the well-worn path, enjoying the soft afternoon air as she walked along the dirt path. The path meandered into the grass and then just ahead of her, she could see the three of them, Michael, Kristina and Morgan. It seemed that Michael was trying to teach the two younger ones how to hit a ball. She stopped to watch them, pleasantly surprised at the patience he was showing as he lined up the ball on the T-ball mount and guided their little hands around the bat. He wasn't short-tempered with them and was amazingly gentle.

Her gaze was drawn to the solitary pair of figures sitting on the bleachers watching them. Well, she thought it was a pair, as Alexis drew near, Alexis saw that it was Sonny and a rabbit. A very large stuffed rabbit. A small smile curved her lips, but she managed to squelch most of it as she drew near.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." She said. "Especially if you're going to be keeping company with giant rabbits."

Sonny turned his head, his eyes guarded for just a moment, but they softened as he looked into her softly smiling face. "Well, the rabbit does have its advantages."

Alexis walked around to face him. "And those would be?"

"He's a good listener." Sonny paused for a moment, and when he spoke again it was with a deeper meaning that was clearly meant to be understood. "I've missed having a really good listener around."

"Really? Were there any other benefits?"

"I don't know. We've only just met; Max bought him for Kristina. I am finding that despite the good listening skills – he isn't big on conversation. You know – no witty comebacks." Sonny raised his eyes to Alexis'. "I miss those too."

_Well, I didn't know what to say to that. Neither did Alexis, so we just stood there with a suddenly foolish grin spreading across our face _

Sonny grinned a little grin of his own that sent a little certain something right through her. "At least sometimes I do."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes I miss it – sometimes, not so much."

"And why is that?"

"Sometimes it's hard to hear…things."

"Things?"

Sonny turned back to watch the children. Some other kids had joined them, what seemed to be at least two sets of big brothers and sisters and their younger siblings. Michael was very obviously in charge, directing everyone to places on the field. As they watched, Morgan had hit a ball and was toddling rapidly for first base, while Kristina was scampering after the ball. Michael was shouting encouragement to the both of them.

"They are all growing up so fast." Sonny said quietly. It was a deliberate changing of the subject. Obviously whatever Sonny had been open to expressing had gone away. "Little boys are all rough and tumble, but Kristina…well, having a little girl...it's something special for a father. Time has passed so fast since I found out about her being my daughter. Sometimes, I just can't get enough of seeing her."

_I felt a wave of guilt sweep through me; Sonny had missed so much...her first smile, her first tooth, her first steps…and it had been me, not Alexis, that had taken them from him. I see we're going to have to eat some serious crow here. But hey, I was more than willing to take one for the team, as it were._

"Sonny, why didn't you mention that you would be seeing Kristina again this afternoon?"

Sonny shrugged and didn't answer. His gaze met mine for just a moment, and then flicked away, back to the kids. But that momentary glance had been enough and Alexis guessed why.

"Was it because you thought I'd be a stickler to the appointed visitation schedule and object to a second visit in one day?"

A long moment of silence stretched between us a moment that spoke volumes as to how far apart the two of them had grown. "It occurred to me that that might be a possibility. The letter of the law and all that stuff."

_And it was all my fault that things were the way they were… that Sonny had to think about me and the law and how I would use it against him. Me, the one who used to used to wield the law so intently on his behalf. How far we had come in the space of just a few years, we, who had been so close, were now at the point to where we had to think about my legal objections to his spending time with our daughter. _

Alexis sat on the bench beside him. "Sonny." She said as she turned to face him on the bench. She hesitated; what she had to say wasn't easy and she was sure she could find the words. But suddenly, it was important that she try. "I know I've apologized for keeping Kristina's paternity a secret from you…."

_As soon as Sonny realized where my words were going, I saw a glimpse of that old hurt. And it hurt me as well; it hurt a lot to realize just how much pain I'd done to Sonny. And to see it in his eyes all over again only broke my heart all over again as well. _

"You don't have to do this, Alexis."

"I feel like I do. I need for you to understand where I was coming from. It wasn't as cut and dried a decision like you might think." Alexis reached out and touched his hand. "Let me do this…please."

_He didn't pull his hand away. That was a good sign._

"I represented a young man who reminded me of Zander today." Alexis began. She had started out by looking at Sonny, looking in his eyes but suddenly couldn't. It was easier to let her gaze fall down to where her hand covered his.

"It's funny; it was my overhearing you telling Jason to go after him that set a lot of things in motion. Hearing you give the order that would hurt Zander scared me Sonny – no, terrified me. I mean, I knew what you were capable of, I never fooled myself about that, but this was – personal. Zander was someone we both knew…someone that we had both cared about and there you were…giving orders to hurt him. And for the first time I …I was afraid of you."

Alexis paused and tried to swallow as those old feelings crept in and filled her heart and threatened to choke her throat with remembered sorrow.

"He betrayed me, Alexis." Sonny said.

There had been enough betrayal all around to last them all a lifetime, Alexis thought involuntarily. That errant thought tightened her throat and it took a moment before Alexis managed to find her voice again. "I know that. I know you could have had him killed, but you didn't – in your own way, you were showing mercy. I know that now… but all I could think about was the world that you lived in, where choices that involved life and death had to be made."

She raised eyes to him that were glistening with unshed tears. "I made the choice to live in that life. It was my life and my choice and I never regretted it – not ever…but how could I bring a child into it? My…my mother had done that; she'd made a choice to bring her children into a dangerous life.

"For years, Helena taunted me with the fact that she'd warned my mother to stay away from her husband. But Mikkos had told her that he would protect her… and us, Kristina and I. But he couldn't. And my mother died, and my sister was lost…" For a moment she choked and couldn't go on.

Sonny watched as Alexis bowed her head and her eyes squeezed shut. He could see the tears she fought to hold back glistening on the tips of her eyelashes and felt her tremble as she willed herself not to cry. He had no words for her, only a familiar numbing sense of loss as he re-lived a part of the pain that had driven them apart. And this time, just like the first time, there was a part of him that wanted to reach out and brush it away, wanted to wave his hand like a magic wand somehow and make the pain disappear for the two of them. But he hadn't had a magic wand then or now.

But the darker side of him, the part of him that loved to wallow in his own pain and relished his the ache at her betrayal held him back. And with a rare flash of inner perception, Sonny realized that a perverse part of him relished her pain; even as it fed his own.

A moment later, he was instantly ashamed of the thought.

"I realized that I didn't have the right to make that choice for another life – only my own." Alexis said as she raised her eyes back to him. Her free hand came up to wipe at her eyes. "Was it right or wrong? I don't know. But at that time, it was the only choice I thought I could make. Can you understand that?"

Sonny watched her master her pain and a thrill of admiration went through him, in spite of his own hurt. And the truth was, he could understand it. He had no choice. Alexis' greatest fear – that Sonny's life would impact their child's – had come true. Kristina had been kidnapped – right out of his house. It had been his life that had endangered hers. The fact that Alexis had tried to prevent that from ever happening…What argument could he possibly make to Alexis about how wrong she had been after what had happened?

"There's more, Sonny. I want you to know it all. I didn't sit back and scheme and decide to come up with a plan to keep my pregnancy from you. I was terrified to tell you, but that day...that day you came to me and asked me point blank if you were the father of my child…"

"Ned came out and said he was…"

"I was as shocked as you were. Ned came up with that all on his own."

"You and he didn't plan that?" The world rocked beneath him.

"No." Alexis said. "After you left, I was so furious with him for interfering that I slapped him across his face. But then I let the lie play itself out."

"But why?" Sonny asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let that lie…"

"….Destroy everything between us? I….I don't know…that's the truth. I've asked myself that question a million times. Maybe if I had said something that very moment, everything would have been different. But the fact remains…I didn't, and after that, everything just spiraled out of control…after Kristina died, there was no going back for either of us. I thought you hated me…and then when you threatened to break me…I knew it."

"I didn't…" Sonny said in a low whisper. "I would have never hurt you…_Never."_

"I didn't know that then… I didn't know you anymore…I - I won't lie to you – I believed then, in that moment, that you would do anything in your power to destroy me."

_What was going on here? This wasn't me anymore, I realized. This was the pain that I had tried to protect Alexis from. Sonny had pushed and instinctively Alexis had pushed back – it had been almost instinctive for her to act to protect herself and had armored her heart in the process._

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at once.

There was so much meaning in those two little words. Their eyes met and held and suddenly, without knowing quite how it had happened, Sonny's hand moved until he was holding hers.

There was a moment of silence between them; one where they didn't let go of each other's hands, but sat in silence, both of them remembering. Remembering too much maybe. Remembering all the times they'd sat in a comfortable silence, not needing any words, remembering so many silences filled with feelings, feelings and thoughts that hadn't needed to be put into words.

Maybe he was remembering too much, Sonny thought. He didn't even know why he was thinking this way. Just because Alexis had found it in herself to speak more than two civil words to him gave him no reason to suppose at anything else. That thought spurred him to break the silence and even attempt a little joke to make nothing of his feelings. He was feeling nothing, he told himself. _Nothing._

"Hey, we're having a conversation. Two in one day, as a matter of fact; that's got to count for something."

Alexis smiled at him. "I guess it does." She looked over to the three children still playing on the baseball diamond, and then glanced at her watch. "I guess I'd be getting Kristina home. It's almost dinner time."

Disappointed without quite knowing why, Sonny reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Time's up." He stood and called to the kids.

The three of them looked up at the sound of his voice and a moment later, came running our way. It was sweet, in its own way; Michael was in the middle, with Morgan holding one hand and Kristina the other. _For a brief moment, I felt Alexis allow herself one brief second of a fantasy; that the children were running to the two of them, and they would all head home together, for dinner and bath times and bedtime stories and everything else that came with it._

It wasn't a bad fantasy. Neither was it foolish, I silently promised her.

We held onto it for a few moments more, as we all walked back to the parking lot. Michael and Morgan ran ahead of them up the path; Sonny held the stuffed rabbit in one arm while Kristina insisted on skipping between us, one hand in each of ours.

Yes, it was certainly a nice little family tableau.

When Alexis and Sonny, along with Kristina, reached the parking lot, Michael and Morgan were already climbing into the back of Sonny's car. They turned and yelled cheerful goodbyes to Kristina before disappearing inside.

"I'd better get them home to their mother." Sonny said to Alexis. He knelt down to face his daughter. "Do you know how special today was to me?" he said to her with a smile.

A blind fool couldn't have missed the tenderness and adoration that filled his voice. Alexis' heart thumped strongly as she saw Sonny's dimples echoed in his daughter's diminutive face. "I got to spend time with my favorite girl." Sonny told her.

Kristina grinned a bright little grin that melted both of their hearts; impulsively she flung her arms around Sonny's neck and hugged him. Sonny hugged her back just as tight.

"Is mommy one of your fav'ite girls, too?" Kristina asked. She looked from Sonny to Alexis and back again.

Lost for words, all Sonny and Alexis could do is smile at one another, smiles that were pasted in place solely for Kristina's face. Inside, their insides were churning in confusion; the past and the present were crashing into one another, and all of it was born again in the smile of an innocent little girl.

"Honey, did you thank Max for the present?" Alexis said as she finally managed to find her voice. Kristina's face lit up at the suggestion; hugged Sonny one more time and then flew across the small space separating their two cars to go chatter excitedly to Max.

"I'm sorry Kristina put you in such an awkward position." Alexis said. "She doesn't really understand the situation…"

"Of course she doesn't…" Sonny interrupted her, his voice oddly rough. "What little girl doesn't imagine that her daddy would find her mommy as one of his favorite girls? It's natural."

"But we aren't natural, are we, Sonny?"

"We never were – were we?"

Alexis couldn't tell how he meant that.

From the look on his face, maybe Sonny wasn't quite sure how he meant it either.


	8. Chapter 8

_Things on the home front have been getting a little – tense, shall we say. Ric is not altogether happy – I can't imagine why. _

I'm sorry, excuse the sarcasm.

_Seeing that gigantic bunny rabbit from Sonny's bodyguard a few days ago hasn't improved his mood any. It didn't matter that the stuffed animal didn't come from Sonny directly – just the fact that it's linked to Sonny somehow has seriously frosted Ric's cake. Somehow that turned into an argument that got skewed around so now I'm guilty of neglecting Molly somehow. Never mind that she was home sleeping, like babies do – the implication that I had somehow deliberately shut her out of the Corinthos family gathering. _

_I wonder if this is something I should worry about; I mean, one day Ric is giving it his all to get close to Sonny, the next day, any mention of his name sends him into a rage. This has been going on for months, even when Alexis was begging him not get involved with Sonny's business, and Ric was doing his best to do exactly that. But what was good for the gander obviously isn't good for the goose. _

_All this means is that I'll have to be a bit more careful than I'd thought I would have to be. But this isn't going to stop my plans. In fact, it's time for the next part of my plan to be put into play. _

_But I'd better not do this from home. It would be just my luck if Ric walked in on me in the middle of a conversation. So it's time to take a little trip across town.

* * *

_

It was time to call in a few reinforcements, so I headed to the Haunted Star.

Once upon a time, Luke and I were partners in crime. Not that it turned out well in every case, but I think we're still _simpatico._ And I could use his truly twisted view of the world in this. The whole situation might even appeal to him. Luke is perverse like that. Not that this necessarily is a bad thing.

Unfortunately, shortly after arriving at the Haunted Star, I discovered that Luke was out of town.

_What is it they say: Oh yes - bummer._

_Luke is off on one of his infamous escapades. Not that I blame him. Port Chuckles, as he likes to call it, can get dull at times, if you don't count the occasional mob hit or Cassadine plot and there's been little of either lately.. No wonder he takes vacations from the place. But I need him here, so it's time to set the Cassadine bloodhounds loose. Being a Cassadine does have its perks; you know. _

_I need him like – yesterday - so before I leave, I need to set things in motion._

I perched myself on a seat at the far end of the bar and began making phone calls. Twenty minutes later I was done. And after all that talking, I found myself feeling parched, so I decided to order a martini. Chocolate, in fact. But it wasn't the waiter that delivered it.

Instead, it was Lorenzo Alcazar who placed my drink before me, before moving to stand beside me.

"Well, what's the plan, Councilor?" His low, lazy Latino voice was the first hint I had of his presence.

I turned and regarded him coolly, even though my heart did a little dance and a frisson of fear traveled up my spine.

_But maybe fear wasn't the right word. Something shivered through me, but somehow, I wasn't afraid. Not the way I should have been. For a moment, it was Alexis, not me, the memory overlaying the reality, and we were looking into the crazed gaze of his brother, Luis. And just as quickly it was gone, and I was back in control._

Despite my inner turmoil, outwardly I stayed ice cool; as chilled as the iced mocha drink I raised to my lips; one eyebrow arched upwards. "I don't know what you're referring to, Mr. Alcazar."

He slid onto the seat next to me and signaled to the waiter to bring over a drink for himself. "You're looking for Luke." It wasn't a question. And then he smiled. "There really is only one reason for looking for Luke. You need something done. Something without a doubt underhanded, secretive and possibly illegal, but definitely something that needs doing that calls for operating under the radar. I've used him myself, you know." He said, very conversationally.

_Well, this is something I'd never thought to see happening. Me and the brother of the man I killed having a cozy, if cryptic, conversation. But I wasn't about to trust him. Even Alexis with her great big marshmallow of a heart wouldn't do that._

He read the look in my eyes. "I say let bygones be bygones. I know about the subterfuge you created to free yourself from a murder trial. Unfortunately, I know…knew… my brother all too well, and I believed you when the truth came out and you claimed that it was a case of self-defense. My brother had a very misogynistic view of women. They were objects, or possessions." He sighed, a sound of genuine regret that I recognized, having exhaled many of the same. In spite of my inner warnings, there was a thread of a connection happening here – one of comprehension, or acceptance, if nothing else.

Lorenzo was still speaking. "Luis never really regarded or respected women. As much as he claimed to love Brenda Barrett, what he really felt was the need to possess her. And that need turned into an obsession that led him to Port Charles and eventually to his death. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen. Another of his faults. He never listened."

"And you do."

"Listen? I do. And I appreciate women in all their magnificent glory. A woman with intelligence and cunning is definitely one to be admired. Combined with beauty, it could be a lethal combination." He smiled at me again.

_Could this be happening? Was Lorenzo Alcazar actually attempting to flirt with me?_ "What is it you want, Mr. Alcazar?"

"Since you asked, I've been waiting for the opportunity to get to know you better. We've had our run-ins, true, and that's understandable, I'm sure you will agree. But in the meanwhile, I've also done my homework; you were a formidable attorney on Corinthos' behalf, and even before that you had a reputation for legal expertise that continues to this day. That intrigues me. Perhaps I could hire you for future endeavors on my behalf?"

_Alexis would have turned him down cold. Me, it was going to take second thoughts. Or maybe even a third. Alexis, if were ever possible to meet face to face, I would love to ask you one question; what is the deal with us and Latin men? Was it the dark eyes, the intense gaze? Or was it the accent? It only slipped through every now and then, but just the way Lorenzo said the name Corinthos, the way his voice caressed his "r's" was enough to give a girl a tingle in all sorts of curious places. The question was, whose tingle was it? Was it Lorenzo's voice or the name Corinthos that was sending a second thrill through my body?_

_I wish I knew.  
_  
I know I have a plan and it's all about Alexis, but there was no rule set up saying I couldn't have a little enjoyment for myself along the way. Hmmm… now that was an idea to ponder. This might even work out better than I had planned.

Damn. He was reading me again, I could tell. His lips curved up in the slightest of smiles, as if he knew all about my second thoughts. Or even my thirds, which were definitely getting more delicious the longer he sat there.

Unconsciously, my voice dropped, went all husky on him. "I repeat, just what is it you want, Mr. Alcazar?"

"We can start off with your calling me Lorenzo, _por favor_. " He paused expectantly, that smile coming back to dance softly around the corners of that very sensuous mouth.

Yes, that amused twinkle in his eyes told me that the man was definitely trying to flirt with me.

I nodded. "Very well… Lorenzo." _Hmmm… I liked the sound, the taste of his name on my lips. _

_Sonny might be the main course, but there was no rule saying I couldn't have a little Lorenzo on the side, was there?_

Now this was an opportunity I hadn't seen coming. Maybe we should reconsider_ all_ of our options.


	9. Chapter 9

It took almost two weeks for my people to find Luke. When I got the phone call, I was told it was somewhere in the vicinity of Marrakesh, I believe. Delivery was imminent, but in the meanwhile it was ten days of having to bide my time and bite my tongue. And that was proving to be harder than one might think.

Meanwhile, things are deteriorating daily between Ric and I - or should I say, Alexis. He grates against my nerves, against every fiber of my being. I expect that it's been pretty much the same for him. I can't help it. I can see why Alexis cares for him, but there's something behind his gaze that disturbs me. Knowing his and Sonny's history, I think I know what it is. The two of them have huge mommy issues. And I don't know which one of them has been affected more.

But Ric has somehow come to expect for Alexis not to question him too much, but I can't stand it when his moments of the unconscious male superiority gene pool decide they want to come out and play.

I can see now where Alexis would just let little things go by, let Ric "be the man", telling herself that this was what family life was all about, little compromises here and there to keep everything smooth sailing. Why was it that she couldn't see that all the compromises were being made on her side? Maybe it hadn't been that way in the beginning, but that's what it was now. Well, that kind of compromising just isn't my way. What I know of life never permitted me to learn those things. So when Ric tried to press me too hard, I didn't know any other way than to press back.

And Ric didn't appreciate that one bit.

On the other hand, Sonny and I seem to be trying to move towards a mutual existence pact. Was it my imagination, or was he making a real attempt at being more of a daddy to Kristina lately? We kept running into each other at her day-camp classes. Of course Kristina was loving it; finally, like all of her little friends, she was there with her mommy and her daddy. So there we were - Sonny and I - all of a sudden, sharing snack times and lunch times and all the in-between times as well.

There had been something called a field day. Lots of races and games across the grassy campus. And there Kristina was, dragging us by the hand from event to event to event. She had a grand time, but when it came to afternoon quiet time, she and her best friends giggled themselves to nap-time with nary a fight.

Sonny and I walked easily between groups of parents and teachers; of course, in the beginning, most of them were wary of Sonny and glanced nervously from him to me as we joined the conversations. But one thing you have to remember is that Sonny is a man of great charm and charisma, and he knows how to use it. In less time than one might think, he'd put most of their fears to rest, as he showed himself to be nothing more than very concerned parent and doting father.

After a time, I excused myself to use the facilities and left him in full control - charming Kristina's art teacher and some of her friends' parents as they discussed the various creative paintings they'd done this week. On the way back, I stopped by Kristina's classroom to peek in on the small forms napping quietly in the drowsy afternoon shadows filtering into the room. I smiled at another parent leaving the doorway; she flashed a conspiratorial smile at me as she went back outside.

Like all the other parents, I was enchanted at the sight of all the small forms sprawled across their sleeping mats. My heart swelled with so much love as I peeked into the half-light of the classroom and spied my own little sable-haired angel fast asleep. I was hopeless, I thought with a smile. I was as besotted as any other doting mother. And this was something I thought I'd never feel. If I had had a son, would I have felt such a tug at my heartstrings? Little girls were so precious, so very very special…

"There's something about little girls, isn't there?"

I hadn't even felt Sonny come up behind me, but suddenly every fiber of my being reacted to his nearness. And it was more than my body feeling the closeness of his. The softness, the total tenderness in his voice set my pulses to thundering wildly. And it was eerie how Sonny echoed my thoughts so clearly, it was almost as though we were experiencing our very first parental bond… my throat choked up suddenly and a strange feeling came over me, one of pain mixed with a strange sort of joy...

I turned to him, and my misty eyed gaze was reflected in his…

Time shifted somehow - even though that moment in our lives had been long gone, I felt as though we were experiencing being parents to Kristina for the very first time. Standing the way we were, so close, as we looked in on our child, in a way, maybe we were.

I blinked back the sudden tears and as I did, time flashed backwards for me in an instant. And then time itself played tricks on me…in my mind's eye. there I was, no fear, no fighting, Kristina's birth-day a time of joy and anticipation, holding a new-born Kristina in my arms and there was Sonny - and I was seeing what I had never seen, the pride and love in Sonny's face as he held his truly first-born child, his baby girl, in his arms for the very first. time…and then looked at me with all the possessive pride and love he was capable of…the agony of her birth echoed through me for just a moment, but at the end, there was peace… and joy as this time it went all the way it was supposed. I took her from her father and cradled my child of love in my arms, and then raised shining eyes to her father…

No that was the exact opposite of the way things happened, but that was how it was supposed to have been.

Why did I see that in Sonny's gaze as it went from Kristina to mine's? It was just wistful thinking….wasn't it?

Then why, when I looked in Sonny's eyes, did it seem all too real? As though he had been seeing the same?


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, I was out at Wyndemere, finishing up going over some reports o the Cassadine holdings and waiting for a delivery. Very soon, I heard the sound of my delivery approaching down the hallway. Fighting back a smile, I swiveled my chair around so that I was facing away from the door. This should be entertaining. And I was right.

I could hear Luke hurling curses and various other very colorful, descriptive and incredibly imaginative imprecations down on his "escorts'" heads as they approached. Then I heard the doors opening and Luke stumbling through them, no doubt due to "helping hands".

"Hells, if you've decided to wreak havoc here in Port Chuckles, you could have sent a nasty-gram, not have me trussed up and delivered like thanksgiving a turkey..." His voice stopped in mid-rant as I twisted my chair back around to face him and he realized that it was me, not his nemesis behind the desk.

I've got to hand it to Luke. It takes a lot to faze him, and my presence registered little more than a blink or two. "Natasha!" he said, suddenly all a-grin. "Well, darlin', what is it I can do for you?" He crossed the room and headed to the bar, pouring himself a healthy glass of 100-year old scotch." He took a sip and then smacked his lips appreciatively. "Good stuff."

"Only the best for you, Luke." I told him. "I had it brought up from the cellars - especially for you."

"If I weren't intrigued before, I certainly am now." Luke said. He pulled up a chair to face me. "What's cooking?"

"I'm thinking of a little game of cat and mouse. You game?"

"Looking at you…I'm guessing you're the cat."

I stretched kitten-like in the chair, almost wanting to purr. So astute. Luke was definitely the man I needed.

"So who's the mouse?"

I smiled.

* * *

After we had discussed our preliminary arrangements, Luke left, happily carrying a hefty retainer to forestall any inconvenience he might have endured on my account. It was the least I could do.

After he had gone, I busied myself in Cassadine affairs, and as usual, the time sped by; only the sounds of activity beyond the office doors pulled me away from the work. I glanced at the clock on my desk and found that to my surprise, hours had gone by and it was close to midnight.

I stood and stretched, just as a knock came at the door. "Come..." I answered.

"Nikolas!" I said as my darkly handsome nephew stepped into the room. Both Alexis and I love this young man so much and have been so proud to see him grow into the man he has become. My smile was genuine as we moved easily into a warm embrace.

I stepped back, but affectionately kept my hands on his shoulders. I'd missed Nikolas; he'd been in Europe since last week; supposedly taking care of business, but I knew more than he'd let on. Unfortunately, his love life had been no better than mine lately. And after a few minutes of idle chit chat, where we caught up on Cassadine interests, I called him on it.

"When are you going to admit to the real reason that you ran off to Europe?"

Nikolas knew where I was going and tried to change the subject, but I wasn't having it. A spark had gone out of Nikolas since he and Emily had gone their separate ways. I wanted the prince back - and said so. "We've spent too much time and energy trying to fit in, somehow."

Nikolas didn't deny it. "I wanted a normal life."

"Normal for whom?" I countered. Alexis had wanted the same thing - one more reason why she had settled for Ric and the very safe, very mundane, very "normal" life he seemed to offer.

And if that was normal, I wanted no part of it. I was sick of it. And so was Alexis, even if she wouldn't admit it. And I was not going to have Nikolas follow her sorry example. "Not that I want to be like the rest of the insane clown posse that we laughingly refer to as family. But Nikolas, we are who we are. You are the Cassadine Prince, heir to an empire and descended from royalty."

"And you?" He'd been more than a little amused at my description of the Cassadine clan.

"I think I'm still trying to find my way. And like you, I tried living 'normal.'" I said slowly, the thoughts coming to me slowly. After all, it was Alexis' feelings I was explaining, not my own. "Face it, normal isn't us. BE you - Nikolas - take the time to find out exactly what that means - for you. Find out what makes you happy - and then reach out your hand and take it. Don't settle for what others think you should want, or what others think you should have."

Nikolas smiled again but his expression showed that he was taking in what I was saying. But wise Prince that he was, he adroitly turned the tables on me. "Does that apply to all the Cassadines in the room?" he asked. "There's enough reprimanding in that area to go around. You've been doing the same." He pointed out. Nikolas pointed at me "Physician, heal thyself."

"I intend to. Starting with the Bacchanalia Ball."

Nikolas went pensive, and I saw a glimpse of the old soul that he has possessed ever since he had recognized just what being the Cassadine Prince had meant. "I used to imagine Emily on my arm, the new mistress of Wyndemere at my side for the first ball that I would give."

"And that can still happen." I said gently. He wanted that; his longing was written all over his face. "Do it. Have the ball. Ask Emily to help. She's a Quartermaine, she understands the responsibilities of throwing a huge undertaking like the Ball.."

"And if I make it a charity event, tied to the hospital, and present it to the board as such…" Nikolas said, thinking out loud.

"And what with the ties her family has to General Hospital, it would be the most natural thing in the world to recruit her for help."

I could see I put a thought into his head. But he still wasn't one hundred percent convinced.

He sighed aloud. "I don't see that happening. She divorced me, remember? And she was with…" his voice trailed off; knowing that I was the mother of Sonny's child, he didn't want to hurt me with the memory that he had moved on to another relationship without a single glance back. "She's moved on. Why would she ever want to come back?"

"I never thought that that misalliance was ever going to be a permanent one. She was hurt, and he was lonely." I told him. I didn't want to go into details, but I had to give him hope. "By the night of the Ball, well, let's just say that things will change."

"Aunt, you say that as though you know something."

I smiled… and all of a sudden there was something very much like a glint of hope in his eyes.

I think the same could be said of mine


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, I got a rather cryptic phone call.

"I've got what you want in the works, can you meet me at Coleman's say around eleven o'clock tonight?"

"Coleman's? That's not exactly my idea of a having a good time. Not quite my cup of tea."

"Loosen up Natasha. Come off of the Cassadine pedestal and come mingle with us common folk." Luke said mockingly. "Be daring. Try a beer."

I shuddered. And even though I didn't make a sound, Luke must have known what my reaction would be. He laughed softly. "Careful, Natasha, your blue blood is showing."

"Tell me they have something besides beer."

"I'm sure they have vodka, but I can't guarantee its pedigree."

"I think I can work with it. Tell me, Luke," I asked. "Why Coleman's?"

"I'll explain when you get there."

"Give me something, Luke or it's going to be a no-show."

"Hey, you contacted me, remember? And why is that? Because you knew I could deliver what you need. So can you trust me?"

"Something, Luke…."

"Fine. We're meeting there because Coleman is a lot more than what he lets on to be." Luke says. "Technically, I may be out of the game, because I've got to run the Haunted Star and pretend to be a respectable businessman while married to my SpankyBuns. But that doesn't mean that I don't keep my ear to ground, my fingers on the pulse, and my eyes on the prize…"

"... and do you mind getting to the point?" I said succinctly, making a point of my own. "I get it; you're on top of everything. Except for making your point. So, could you? Please?"

"He's my contact point. And we'll need to grease the wheels, so bring cash. Eleven o'clock, darlin'. Don't forget." And the phone went dead in my ear.

If I'm going to this dive - and I knew that I would because Luke had deliberately provoked me to it - we both knew that; then I figure that I'd better go low-key. That calls for a change of wardrobe. But if I dress down, Ric is going to question me. And I'm not in the mood to be questioned. I've got a plan to execute. So even though I hating lying, it's time for tell one. After all, it is for a good cause. The best.

* * *

I told Ric that I had to consult with Nikolas on some matter concerning the Bacchanalia Ball, but I was only at Wyndemere long enough to drop off a change of clothing, withdraw a hefty amount of cash from one of the house safes and then I was off again.

"Aunt?" Nikolas said my name as I came down the main staircase. There was a wealth of questions in that single word and no doubt that was due to my appearance. I was dressed in what I guessed was not Alexis' usual wardrobe. Soft black leather pants, a black blouse pinstriped with subtle silver threads that I had rescued from the back of Alexis' closet - no doubt a relic of her pre-Ric days. Medium-heeled black leather boots completed the outfit.

What can I say, I like what I like. For me, this is dressing down.

"I'm just going out to take care of some personal business." Natasha told Nikolas. "Nothing to worry about; I'll be back in plenty of time and no one has to worry."

I could tell from Nikolas' eyes that he wasn't one hundred percent convinced. To tell the truth, neither was I.

* * *

Luke was waiting for me when I arrived at Coleman's. After giving me an appreciative leer up and down the length of my body, he steered me to a table near the back and then went to the bar to get us some drinks. I watched him while he ordered our drinks and then chatted Coleman up for a few minutes.

I bet Luke could be a lot of fun. I always wondered why Alexis never gave old boy a chance to ride the merry-go-round. It's not that he was never not interested. If I were going to have a "play date" he might be one of my choices. I was guaranteed that it wouldn't be boring. But a Cassadine and a Spenser? Mikkos and Stavros would roll over in their graves.

Hmmm... I said that like that was a _bad_ thing.

Luke returned to the table with two shot glasses filled with vodka. "To whatever gets you thru the night." he said, raising his glass.

I touched mine's to his. An odd toast, but in its own Luke-wise way, it made sense. After all, wasn't that that I was working on? And then we got down to business. He had what I needed, but when he pressed me for a little more info, I wouldn't reciprocate. Luke has access to certain assets that I do not, but that's only because I don't want to leave any unnecessary trails leading back to me. But Luke is someone you've got to watch; he isn't above using what he knows for his own benefit, and while I know he wouldn't deliberately hurt me, Luke really has no scruples when it comes to getting what he wants. He's a kind of "buyer-beware" kind of guy.

"You're displaying your Cassadine traits," Luke remarked when I refused to tell him any details. "That's not like you, Alexis...or has my Natasha come out to play?"

_Ah Luke, if only you knew_. "Just the names and numbers please." I told him. "I'll handle the rest."

"There is a matter of a finder's fee." Luke reminded me/

"Of course." Alexis told him. "You'll get your cut - after I've come to an agreement with the all the concerned parties. A percentage of the negotiated fee will be placed in any off-shore account you specify."

"Ah, Alexis, you know me so well. Marry me." he chuckled.

"You already have a wife." Natasha pointed out. "And I have no aspirations whatsoever to become the next Mrs. Spencer."

"And you have a husband, but I'm thinking maybe not for too much longer, considering what you're wanting."

"Drop it, Luke."

He shrugged unrepentantly and changed the subject.

We had barely begun discussing the particulars of our business when a familiar figure stepped through the door. To my dismay, Luke picked that time to leave our booth and go back to the bar. This time he picked up two bottles from Coleman, and actually took the time to get into a short conversation with Jason before he came back to the booth. I didn't look his way, but I knew Jason had marked me with his eyes.

"Darn it." I looked from Jason Morgan back to Luke and hissed at him, "Why not take out an ad in the paper and announce that we're here?"

"Don't have a choice here, darlin'." Luke said easily. He uncorked his bottle of bourbon and pushed the vodka across to me. "What you want was going to show up on the Corinthos/Morgan radar anyways. You know as well as I do, that this is Corinthos' town. Nothing happens here without his say-so. So we might as well put our cards on the table - so to speak."

"I'm not happy with you, Lucas Lorenzo." I said through gritted teeth. "No_ way_ do I want Sonny in on this. If we are here not to call attention to ourselves, then why did you just do the opposite, letting Jason know we are here?""

"You'll get over it, darlin' - cause you know deep down inside you love me." Luke grinned at me with all of his usual cockiness. "And you know you can trust me. The truth of the matter is - what you want has got to come through our good friend Coleman."

"Your good friend, Coleman." I muttered, still feeling more than a bit betrayed. Any loving feeling Luke imagined I felt towards him was quickly disappearing.

Luke continued as though I had never spoken. "He's more than the local barkeep, even though he don't advertise it. Let me explain it to you like this: Sonny was going to find out about it one way or the other. One of us was going to have to explain it eventually once it goes down. I think I'd rather it was you."

"You could have let me in on your plan."

"The way you're letting me in on yours? Don't think so Natasha; I'm actually protecting you."

"Really?" Natasha's tone of voice told just how much she believed that.

"Really. This way, the news goes straight to Sonny, without too many other people knowing about it. Believe it or not, I am looking out for your best interests. And mine's of course."

"Of course." Well, Luke was just being Luke. How mad could I be?

He read the grudging acceptance and understanding in my face and sat back, satisfied. "Exactly. I wouldn't worry about it much - you're his baby's mama and that gives you major pull."

The look I gave him at his description of me made him choke slightly on his drink. He hastily changed his words. "All right, the mother of his first-born - does that soothe your sensibilities? Whatever you want to call it, it gives you an immunity that no one else has. I only bring it up to point out that it's time for you to use what you got to get what you want."

Truer words were never spoken.

But in the meanwhile, I hadn't planned on this, what would Sonny say when he found out what was going down as far as my new arrangement with Luke? I tried to think my way out of this. "Can't we buy Coleman's silence?"

"Doubtful, but even if we could, it might turn out to be mighty expensive. Besides, Jason has seen you. I doubt if it's worth it to Coleman to keep his mouth shut under the circumstances. Money can't buy everything - not even the Cassadine ga-zillions."

"Ask me do I care about costs."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What's got the bee in your bonnet a-buzzing, Alexis? We both know you are playing cat and mouse...but now I'm wondering all over again...who's the mouse? Or has kitty got games that I don't know about going on? Not fair, Natasha."

Instead of answering, I lifted my glass and tossed back my drink, needing time to think. The harsh liquor stung my throat and set me to coughing for a moment. I used the time to think rapidly. I hadn't counted on Sonny being involved at this stage. Meanwhile, the vodka seared its way through me and pounded into my veins and up through the top of my skull. Unfortunately, it also loosened my tongue.

"I'm not ready for him yet. It's not time." I muttered, not realizing I'd spoken out loud until Luke responded.

"Yet? Alexis, I know you're not telling me all of what's going down, so maybe now is a good time to do that." He leaned in close. "I don't know much about what went down between you and Sonny, but I know - like the rest of Port Charles does at this point - that you and he produced a beautiful little girl. But it's also pretty much common knowledge that the two of you have barely been on speaking terms. So is this some kind of revenge trip? 'Cause if it is darlin', I want you to think twice about moving forward on it. Think thirds, if you have to."

I wasn't sure if it was a good time to be trusting Luke with more than what he already knew, but I was starting to think that I didn't have much of a choice. Luke might decide on his own to do some digging. "The services you are providing have nothing to do with Sonny. It's not like that."

Luke studied me closely and I felt myself blushing; something in his eyes told me that he was seeing a lot more than I'd planned for him to see. "Then what is it like? My well tuned radar tells me Sonny is in this - one way or the other." Very helpfully, Luke poured another drink into my glass. This time I was ready and downed the shot without much of a reaction. He poured another and I drank it down just as fast as the one before it had gone.

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. "What's going on, Alexis? And don't tell me nothing. I'm not buying it, I saw the fire that was in your eyes when I first mentioned Sonny's name and I'm not going to stand by and watch you get yourself into a situation where you could get hurt. You go up against Sonny and you are going to lose."

"I'm not going up against him!" I said heatedly. I took a deep breath weighing the pros and cons of being truthful with him. And then I chose. "I've decided I want him back. But only if he's interested." I told him.

"And how do we know if he is?" Luke asked. Very astute, our Luke. And so was I - I didn't miss the "we". He was onboard, just like I figured he might be. Luke has a romantic streak in him, even if it was buried way down deep. He knows what it's like to have that one great love of your life. He knows what it's like to lose it too.

"Things have been different between us lately."

"Really? Tell Uncle Luke more." he said with a grin, his worry gone and his good humor restored.

Face it, I realized that it was twisting my insides into knots wondering if I was seeing what was happening or was I deluding myself, just seeing what I wanted to see. I guess I had to talk to someone and Luke was as good an ear as any. Better than most; he wouldn't pass judgment. One of things I love about Luke; he believes totally in the idea of going after what you want. And everyone else's opinions be damned.

I poured myself a drink this time. "I don't know for sure…not one hundred percent." I told him. "But Sonny is unfinished business. I tried building a life apart from him…and it's not working. Maybe there's a reason for that."

"Maybe there is." Luke raised his glass and I touched mine to his. "What say we find out?" We drank, and then Luke lowered his glass and looked towards the door. "Looks like things are about to get a little more interesting."

I turned my head, just in time to see Lorenzo Alcazar step through the door. He paused on the threshold, his dark eyes pausing to scope out the area. Then he caught my eye and smiled.

Interesting wasn't the word for it.


	12. Chapter 12

"This couldn't have worked out better than if I planned it." Luke said, with a wicked grin.

"You mean you didn't?"

"Sorry, can't take credit for this...this is nothing but pure serendipity."

"How so?" I asked; Luke knew nothing about my previous conversation with Lorenzo.

"How long do you think it is before Sonny is informed that you are here in Coleman's, and Lorenzo Alcazar is here as well?" he laughed. "If you want to know whether or not Sonny has Alexis on the brain and is caring about you these days, let's see if he shows up. Care to make a bet on how fast he gets here?"

"You're assuming that he cares enough."

"That is the question of the day, isn't it?"

Lorenzo went to the bar and spoke to Coleman. While he got his order, Lorenzo turned and smiled at me again, which only caused Luke to lift an eyebrow again and give me a look. "Has Natasha been a busy little bee while I was away?" He murmured low enough so that I was the only one that heard him. I chose not to dignify his comment with an answer. Obviously that didn't stop him at all. "Or should I even put that in the form of a question?" He joked. "For five hundred dollars, just who is Natasha playing fire with? Gangster number one, or gangster number two?

"This is not a game show, Luke."

"Isn't it? I think you've been playing games that you didn't tell your Uncle Luke about, Natasha. But I forgive you - as long as you let me play too."

Before I could make a reply, Lorenzo was standing by our table, a bottle of imported beer in hand. "Is this is a private party, or can anybody join in?"

"By all means, join us, Senor Alcazar."

"Gracias, Luke - but we're all friends here…"

"Oh, we are?" Luke said, his eyes back on mine.

Lorenzo let Luke's comment go by with nothing more than a smile. "… so let's dispense with the formalities and just leave it at Lorenzo, okay?" He said as he pulled a chair over to our booth, deliberately placing on my side rather than Luke's.

"Are you keeping tabs on me, Mr. Alca…" I saw the amused light in his eye and quickly amended my words. "….Lorenzo?"

He smiled and I felt myself respond to him; Lorenzo nodded in approval and I felt my face go warm with a soft blush. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Don't tell me that you're a fan of this place?"

"Are you?"

"I had business to conduct."

"And who says I don't?" he asked. "Actually, I'm here to help."

"How so?"

Lorenzo leaned in close. I looked over to Luke who said nothing. For once. "I won't question your presence here, if you don't want to confide in me, but did you know that Coleman is a bit more than a low-level bar-keep? Or is the fact that you do know is the reason why you're here in the first place?"

I shot a glance at Luke, who only shot me one of his cockier smiles in return. I looked back at Lorenzo. "So I've been told." I told him.

"Well, your appearance sent off some alarms. And if I'm not mistaken..." and Lorenzo glanced at his watch. "We should be seeing a response to your arrival any moment now. I decided to drop in and see the fun first hand."

"Does my life amuse you?"

"Not as much as you think. I'd much rather be amusing you than amused by you." He leaned in close, his lips barely brushing my ear. "I've come to be of assistance, if you will allow it."

"And why should I believe you?"

"No reason at all. But I do mean it."

"So, are we having fun yet?" Luke asked brightly.

"Luke." I said, at least making the attempt to sound stern – and to shut him up. It's not that I expected it to work, but it was worth a try.

"What?" All perfect innocence, that's our Luke. I couldn't be the only one not buying this. But Lorenzo was no help. He grinned at Luke and they seemed suddenly bound in some sort of exclusive testosterone-born fraternity. One in which I - as a woman - was obviously not allowed entrance.

* * *

"Well, since we're all here, let's make a night of it." Luke said. "What do the two of you say to a friendly game of pool?"

Lorenzo looked at me. "I'm game if you are. If you like, I'll even teach you a thing or two about the game."

"You're assuming you have something to teach me."

"And the gauntlet is thrown down." Luke laughed as he stood up. "Come; let us adjourn to the billiard table. Coleman." he called out. "I'm feeling a little like a third wheel in this configuration." He couldn't resist shooting another meaningful glance in my direction. "How would you like to make this threesome a foursome?"

He turned back to me. "I never was into ménage a trois."

I sighed. Why must Luke always have to have the last word?


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny was out in his garden, looking up into the night sky. But the beauty of the stars were lost on him. The garden had been designed for peace, but peace was the last thing he was feeling.

He'd thought his life was on its way to resolving itself. So much had been in turmoil for so long and he'd been at the center of the storm. And just when he thought he'd been getting his footing back, the world had shifted on its axis once again.

And that was because of Alexis.

He thought she had hated him. She'd walked away from him without so much as a second glance, and had taken the fact that she was pregnant with his child with her.

She had to have hated him. When had any woman walked away from him so completely? She had built herself a new life atop the ashes of what they had been. Sonny didn't know if he hated her or admired her for that. His actions had

But something had changed. Had it been him? Had it been her?

Did it matter?

What they had been... Sonny had to ask himself just what that was? They had crossed over a threshold of a whole new level of feelings between them. That one incredible night, when he had put aside everything that he had, everything that he was for a woman, rather than lose her. And to see her in the dawn light had given him a peace he'd never known. They had had one incredible night and one loving morning. He had been so sure that he was on his way to falling in love with one of the most incredible women he had ever known. A woman that was more than his match in wisdom and understanding.

And then he had let Carly's lies destroy it all. No, be honest – it hadn't been Carly – it had been him. His blind need for what had been familiar, his fear of facing something new. And then it had been his pride hadn't let him look back.

Sonny had thought he'd come to terms with this long ago. But he just kept running into Alexis and somehow, he didn't know how...but somehow - things had changed.

But changed to what?

It was hard, but Sonny was ashamed to admit to himself that he was afraid to answer that question. Was it because he remembered threatening Alexis when she was pregnant with their child that he would break her? He remembered how she had looked at him from her hospital bed, the dread and fear and realization that it was a betrayal of all the times she had confided in him things she had never told anyone, not even Ned, who she'd been engaged too? He, the man who cried betrayal to the heavens when it came against him, the man who had lived by a code that was a part of him, had played the betrayer against the closest friend he'd ever had. As close as Jason had been - until he had betrayed him as well.

Even now, that was another hard truth to face. The fact that he had betrayed two people who had been closer to him was a knife in his heart – and knowing that they'd both forgiven him when he hadn't deserved their forgiveness was salt in the wound.

In his eyes' mind, he saw Alexis' face, shifting, changing…all the changing expressions that crossed her face – there was Alexis laughing the day at Kristina's day camp when she had laughed as he fed her ice cream; Alexis looking down on him as he sat on the park bench, the look of caring and concern in her face that day was one he had thought he'd never seen directed towards him every again…the tenderness of her gaze when they had stood side by side watching their daughter sleeping and then had turned the sweetest gaze on him. It had taken him back in time…to a time that never was but should have been… and all he could think about these days about how much wasted time they had lost between him, Alexis and Kristina…

What a contrast that fantasy had been from when they had stood over her sickbed, when Alexis had been so afraid, so terrified of Kristina's dying, of fearing his anger and her being forced to tell him the truth he should have seen for himself. And he'd been so angry with her… he had thought he would never ever be able to trust her again… and he had willingly unleashed the full measure of his pain and rage on her…the pain in her face would be something that he would never, ever forget.

Last of all, he saw her the way he'd thought he'd never willingly choose to remember her again, the way she had looked when she had begged him – with tears in her eyes – begged him not to throw his life away on a revenge trip against AJ Quartermaine, he remembered watching the spark of incredulous hope bloom in her face as he spoke the words that were supposed to change their lives forever …and the glow of love in her eyes the night he had taken her into his bed and into his heart.

She had given all that she was to him. Had chosen him above all others. And then he'd ripped her heart out. Could he really blame her for anything that had happened after that?

Thankfully the phone ringing from inside the house interrupted those dark and painful thoughts. Sonny turned and walked straight to his desk. The light blinking told him that it was his private line.

"It's Jason."

"What's going on? Trouble with the pickup? On the docks?"

"Not on the docks. And I don't know if this is trouble or not. But I'm outside of Coleman's and well... I don't know if you want to know this or not...but Alexis is here."

"Alexis? That's crazy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." But she isn't here alone. Luke and her were all chatty in one of the booths. That had me wondering all by itself, but then Alcazar showed up. I thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah." Jason was right about that. Sonny felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. What was Alcazar doing sniffing around Alexis? And what was Luke doing allowing it? He knew it was irrational, but he found himself angry at Luke. Anything involving Alcazar had to be dangerous. And didn't Luke know better than to let Alexis get herself involved in a dangerous situation?

"Do you want me to do anything about it?"

"No." Sonny said. "I'll take care of this personally."

Five minutes later, Sonny was out the door.

* * *

A short time later, Sonny drove up and parked in front of Coleman's. Jason was waiting for him. "Talk to me." he said. Sonny's nerves were more than a little on edge, but he did his best to ignore it.

"The situation is pretty much like I told you. When I got here, she was at sitting in a booth, Luke was at the bar, getting them drinks. They were obviously there together. And then Lorenzo showed up."

"What is she doing here?" Sonny muttered out loud.

Jason pointed out the obvious. "Alexis must be planning something with Luke. And if Luke's involved, then it's a sure thing that whatever it is, it's something on the wrong side of the law."

"And Alcazar?"

"I don't think either of them expected him to show up. But he was real friendly towards Alexis. Sat down at their table and was full of smiles."

Sonny felt a sudden hot rush of anger boil through his insides suddenly and unconsciously, his hands clenched themselves into tight fists.

"Alexis wasn't afraid?"

"Didn't look that way. Surprised at first, but no, she wasn't scared at all."

"Has she forgotten what happened between her and his brother? You can believe that Alcazar hasn't. What is she thinking? And what is she doing with Luke?" Sonny swore out loud in Spanish.

Jason looked at Sonny. His friend had already told him earlier of how the ice had seemed to be thawing between them lately. That was why Jason had thought that Sonny might want to know where the mother of his child was - and with who. Now he wondered if this had been a good thing. He wasn't sure about how to take Sonny's reactions. They seemed to be a bit - much.

"All right, Jason, you can go on and finish up taking care of the rest of tonight's business."

What about you?"

Sonny smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm going to take care of mine."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

So, maybe Coleman's bar wasn't my first choice for a party, but I had to admit, I was having one great time. I mean, what woman wouldn't? Here I was, the center of attention for three very different, but each in their own way - pretty attractive -men. Good company, free drinks... hey, good times.

"Rack 'em, Coleman. Let us peasant show these nobles how to play the game." Luke said. He glanced over at me and threw a tiny wink at the same time. He and Coleman had ended up as one team, since I had perversely selected Lorenzo as my partner.

_What the heck, if I were going to act up tonight, I might as well not do it half-way. _

So, looking around with an odd sense of satisfaction, I noted that the gang was all here – except for Sonny. So much for Luke's great idea. The expected "guest" of honor was nowhere in sight.

And? Well, I was determined not to lose any sleep over it; after a remark from Lorenzo about his teaching me, I couldn't help but allow him to persuade me to team up with him against Luke and Coleman. And one thing about playing with the proprietor – the drinks were flowing like a river rushing downhill. . After several shots of premium vodka - Coleman had gone behind the bar and bumped the grade up for all of us – things were, shall I say, definitely looking amusing – and promised the possibility of getting interesting.

Except for one thing. Sonny was nowhere in sight.

In spite of all the fun I was having, my eyes kept straying back to the front door. Plenty of people passed through the doors, but not that certain Latino I was looking for. I sighed inwardly. Looked like I was going to have to make do with what I had.

_Like that was going to be a hardship. _

My eyes traveled over Lorenzo's lean and muscular form as he bent over the table to take his shot. He'd taken off his coat and jacket, lost the tie and that left him in just his shirt and slacks. Both had been immaculately tailored, of that I had no doubt. They fit him…perfectly. He'd rolled up the sleeves so that his lean muscular forearms were bare, and had unbuttoned the collar and actually looked like he were enjoying himself. It was the most relaxed I had ever seen him, I realized.

It was Lorenzo's turn; he knocked back his shot of a_guardiente_ and moved to the other side of the pool table to study the layout. My eyes followed him, subtly of course. It wouldn't do for Lorenzo to notice that I was actively checking him out.

Even if I was doing exactly that. After all, what was the harm in just looking?

The harm, it turned out, was doing where Luke could see.

"Careful, Natasha." Luke moved to stand slightly behind me, pretending to study the table's layout. "Let's keep our eye on the prize, shall we?"

"I don't know what you mean, Luke." I kept my eyes stubbornly forward.

He only chuckled softly. "One Latino at a time, m'dear. Of course, it's only a suggestion. If you're feeling frisky thataway, then hey, go for it."

I laughed at him, but inside, I was somewhat mortified at the fact that Luke had been able to read me so easily. It wasn't that I was as interested in Lorenzo as I was in Sonny, but still…I tried to turn it into a joke. "Next you'll be suggesting I take up Coleman on one of his offers."

Between him and Luke making ridiculously exaggerated compliments to me, I could barely keep a straight face. At the very least, Luke should have known better. But he was living down to my expectations. He flirted with me outrageously, kept the drinks coming, and before I knew it, I was well on my way to becoming tipsy. Way past tipsy, in fact. And it felt good. Even if I felt like a fly under a magnifying glass what with the way Luke was looking at me. I may be a bit tipsy, but nowhere drunk enough to think that Luke wasn't in full control of _his_ faculties. "Uncle" Luke was having his own version of a good time.

As Lorenzo took his turn at a second shot, I leaned back to whisper at Luke, "You wouldn't be trying to get me drunk so that you could take advantage of me, would you?"

"Would it work?" Luke answered. He laughed at his own joke. "No, Natasha; as delectable as the thought might be, I figured you needed a night to rest your nerves. If I may make an observation..."

I nodded for him to continue.

"You've been looking a little tense of late. I figured that what you needed was a plain old girls night out."

I lifted an eyebrow. "A girls' night out. I seem to be the only girl, Luke."

"Well, it's Spencer style - you wouldn't expect just any old run-of-the-mill girls' night out from the likes of me, now would you?" Luke leaned in close. "Face it, Alexis - tell me you're not enjoying this. Every woman needs to be spoiled and indulged a little. And somehow, I don't think you're getting that on the home front."

Not that I answered him, but to tell the truth, I couldn't argue with him either. There hadn't been much indulging for me at home. And darn it, being here did feel good.

It must have shown, because Luke looked at me closely for a moment and then laughed out loud. "Just what the doctor ordered – right? Come on; tell Uncle Luke he was right."

"I'll do no such thing." Her voice tried for indignant and failed miserably. A grin twitched at her lips.

"Tell me that you are not totally enjoying being the envy woman in the place, with three handsome, debonair ..."

"…egotistical…" She suggested.

Luke ignored her. "….suave, delectable, free-spirited…"

"Full of spirits, don't you mean? At least eighty proof."

"No more than _you_, darling Natasha." In a challenge, he reached for the bottle of vintage genuine Russian vodka that Coleman had miraculously caused to appear and poured two straight shots. He handed one to me and lifted the other in an unspoken dare. "_Prosit_!" Luke downed the shot in one swallow and slammed the shot down on the pool table's edge.

Before he could make another one of his comments, I downed mines as well. It hardly even burned going down anymore. Well, after the fourth one, it had stopped and by now, who was counting? I slammed my glass down next to his. "_Prosit_!.Which is German, by the way, not Russian."

"And is this a matter of great concern?"

I turned my head. Lovely; Lorenzo had decided to come and play.

"My good man Alcazar, didn't you know that our lovely Alexis is descended from Russian royalty?"

"Greco-Russian." If he was going to tell the story, then he might as well tell it right.

Lorenzo regarded me with a slow smile. "Yes, I do remember hearing something about that. Sounds like a delightful blend."

I turned to face him. "And just when did you hear that? When one of your minions handed you a folio on my life?"

Before he could explain – that is, if he were in a mood to explain, Luke jumped into the conversation, obviously of a mind to keep the mood light. "What was wrong with my toast? - sounded good to me…." Wickedly determined, Luke poured another round, this time, filling Lorenzo's glass as well. "Prosit."

"Luke, at least get it right!" Natasha snatched up her shot glass and raised it high. "_Vashe Zdorovie!_" _To Your Health! _And just as my beloved Stefan had taught me, she tossed the fiery drink back in one smooth motion. "_Khorosho poshla!"_

"That means – "It went down well." I informed them with an air of mock arrogance..

"It should." Coleman offered. "It's two hundred year old vodka."

"What were you saving it for?" Lorenzo asked.

"A special occasion." Coleman said, grinning at Alexis. "I think this definitely qualifies."

Alexis grinned back at him, then turned back to Luke and Lorenzo. "But if we were doing this in true tradition, we would smash the glasses in a fireplace. Which, unfortunately," She said with a pout, deliberately designed to get their attention. "… We don't have."

"I have one." Lorenzo said with a small but knowing smile.

"_I _know where to – acquire one." Luke said. Despite all of his schemes and machinations, it just wasn't in him to let any man show him up. That was the Luke I knew and loved. Or something.

Natasha couldn't help herself; she started laughing softly and then she couldn't help herself, laughing louder in delight. Luke was…Luke. Unabashedly, unapologetically, he was who he was. And he wouldn't have it any other way. And neither would she.

_Darn it, why couldn't Alexis and I find it to be as easy to do the same - to simply be who we were? _

She had definitely picked the right kind of ally. Keep your eye on the prize, indeed. She laughed harder at that thought, until tears threatened to come to her eyes. Alexis laughed so hard until she had to lean against the nearest male for support. That it happened to be Lorenzo didn't matter.

At least it didn't matter until Sonny walked into the bar.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

  
Well, that certainly changed things, didn't it? One thing you had to give him, Sonny knew how to make an entrance.

He paused just inside the doorway, coolly looking over the room. I tried to just glance once and look away, but it was hard. Instead of his usual dark suit and tie, he was looking dangerously, wickedly, almost unfairly handsome in a black t-shirt, black slacks and leather jacket.

Was it me, or did the temperature in the room rise just at the sight of him?

Most people looked away on purpose, not wanting to meet his eyes. The few who dared to stare were obviously ignorant of who he was – and they were quickly corrected on that score by the round of whispers that whipped around the room. Coleman looked up

"Looks like I'm back on the clock, people." He said with regret, as Sonny looked at him purposefully as he headed towards the bar. "Excuse me boys and girls."

As Sonny crossed the room, I tried not to look like I was watching him, but I was aware of every move he made; I knew when he turned to Coleman and ordered a drink and I felt it when he turned back around on the barstool and gave the room a slow and thorough perusal. His eyes slid over our little group and only then did his gaze meet mine. To anyone else, it might have looked like it was an accident. But we both knew it wasn't.

It was almost as cool and as impersonal as the look he had had as he noticed Lorenzo's presence. Almost.

Me, I knew better. Or more to the point, Alexis did.

As his eyes met mine a bolt of dark lightning pulsed hot and heavy like a budding summer storm brooding between us. It shivered through me, and sent an electric shock right from my head to my toes. Or more precisely, straight to my heart, with force enough to weaken my knees.

As impersonal as his expression might be, I felt the full force of his emotions behind that single glance. It was hot, intense and soul-piercing. Sonny was feeling a lot of things and that old connection that he and Alexis had shared was still very much in effect. I could almost feel each of the jangled jumble of emotions in him, but overlying it all, it was abundantly clear that Sonny was not happy. And I was the cause of it.

Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

I knew it was due partly to the drinks, and partly from anger at myself for not being able to either deny or control the intensity of my own physical and emotional reaction, but suddenly I didn't care; I felt indignation blossoming up inside me.

_How dare he?_ He'd walked away from us – from Alexis and had practically gone running back to that conniving lying witch of a wife and the web of dysfunction they called a relationship, and now, after all these years, he thinks he has the right to sit and give or withhold his approval about anything in our lives? In spite of the way his gaze had affected me, I refused to turn away. Without even realizing I did it, I raised my head in an unconscious act of defiance and met his gaze just as coolly as he met mine.

But a split second later, I swore to myself silently as I realized that just as unconsciously, I had moved away from Lorenzo – just because the great Michael Corinthos had cast his disapproving gaze my way. I was infuriated at my own womanish weakness. That was Alexis' thing -.not mine. I told myself. Not mine!

I turned my own gaze to Lorenzo, gentleman that he was, smiled slightly at me in perfect understanding. He turned away and began pouring himself another drink.

My eyes went back to Sonny. He'd caught that look between Lorenzo and I, of course, but what he thought of it was hidden behind his black eyes.

What I thought of it, I'm sure, wasn't hidden behind mine. I glared at him.

"Easy, Alexis." Before I could react further, Luke was at my side and murmured softly in my ear. "Down girl - let's not do anything rash."

"Rash? When have you ever known me to do anything rash?" I asked.

"'Tasha, if looks could kill, both you and Sonny would be dead on the floor right now. As for your being rash, well, I'd have to say never, but there's always a first time…and from the look in your eye…"

The look I turned on him was only slightly less glacial then the one I had directed at Sonny.

"Well….look, just remember that I'm on your side in all of this…." Luke let his voice trail off for a minute as he studied my face.

"What?" I asked acidly. Luke was looking at me too deeply and I dropped my gaze from his, wondering uneasily just what it was he was seeing.

He was silent for a long moment, while whatever he was thinking jelled in his mind. "I'll back your play as much as I can, but just think it out before you make a move. I don't want you doing anything you might regret later."

"I wasn't intending to." I told him grimly. I forced a smile onto my lips. Sonny wasn't going to walk in here and take over. Now here, not now, not ever. That was not part of the plan. "You, I and Lorenzo are here playing a friendly game or two of pool. So let's play, shall we?"

"I agree." Lorenzo said as he smoothly rejoined our little group.

The more time I spent with him, the more I was beginning to appreciate this man. He'd stepped away, because he'd thought that was what I wanted, but here he was back again…and just when I needed him, too. He hadn't been standing close enough to hear Luke's admonitions, but obviously he'd picked up on something. And true to his word, he offered his help once again.

"And I do believe I offered you a private lesson." Lorenzo said with another understanding smile. Before either I or Luke could react, he slid one hand up my arm and led me around the table. Luke followed.

"Would you like to join us?" Lorenzo asked him as he settled himself against the nearest wall.

Luke shook his head. "Seems like this is a private party. Besides, I think it's going to be much more entertaining to watch."

Lorenzo handed me a pool stick. I took it and began to set up my stance.

"Yes, definitely more entertaining." Luke said, just as I bent over.

Before I could answer him, Lorenzo was suddenly behind me, body close, one hand sliding softly, slowly, but intentionally sensuously over my own. His fingers intertwined with mine, guiding them to the correct positions on the pool table.

His voice in my ear was the same – sensuously deep and soft as he gave me instructions. Lorenzo settled the cue stick in the crease between my thumb and the side of my hand while his other hand slid down the length of the stick to caress the butt of the cue stick, and then to cover mine's. I took a deep breath – all the while hoping he didn't notice my reaction as he began to slide the stick slowly back and forth, while explaining to me why it was important to have this motion come easily and evenly to me. I did my best to keep my breath on an even rhythm, even while my body fairly tingles at the sensation of his body so close to my own.

The cue stick was smooth to the touch. Smooth and hard as it slid softly but firmly against my skin in a slow back and forth rhythm. Oh yes, I could definitely see why this was a necessary thing. Very necessary, I said to myself.

_I tried to keep my mind on his words. It wasn't easy, because Lorenzo was using his body to say all sorts of other things. None of which had anything to do with his words. Between the heat of his body, the motion of the cue stick in our hands, and the sound of his voice, I couldn't decide which was more interesting at the moment. Somehow, I managed to force my attention back to what he was saying. _

_With his lips, I mean. _

"It's a matter of balance." Lorenzo was saying. "We want to have your body relaxed…fluid… supple. All the things that come naturally to you."

"Is that a fact?" I murmured. _I couldn't help – the double entendres, the triple threat of his supposedly innocent stimulation of my senses was beginning to wreak havoc with said senses. I was starting to enjoy this just a little bit too much._

"I told you, I've been paying attention. Longer than you might realize." Lorenzo said. "But let's play our game, shall we?"

_And just what game was Lorenzo interested in playing? I wanted to ask, but didn't quite dare._

The light in his eye lightened my spirits even as it made me wonder which game he was referring to; especially since there were so many in play. I glanced up. Luke was still leaning against the wall, a smile of mischievous delight slowly spreading across his face. And in direct opposition, beyond him was Sonny sitting at the bar. He was barely masking his intentions – and that was to stare at me disapprovingly. Discretion was obviously not in his vocabulary tonight. His eyes shifted to Lorenzo briefly, but he didn't react to the barely hidden hostility in Sonny's gaze. He pretended that his focus was entirely on me.  
_  
Hmmm, then again, maybe he wasn't pretending._ I couldn't be mad at him for that. In fact, maybe I should be grateful.

Lorenzo continued to ignore Sonny as carefully as Sonny was ignoring him.

"Follow through is just as important, Natasha." Luke said, having followed us. "Before you take aim, you've got to plot your shot. In the game of pool, what you gotta do is plan your shots. Planning is everything in your game." I glanced up at him just in time to see him throw me a tiny wink.

_Oh lovely – Luke has jokes. _

I didn't dignify his double-entendre with a reply. Instead, I allowed Lorenzo to guide me through the break. But after that it was time for business. I moved to the other side of the table and eyed the setup. "We are playing 8-ball, yes?"

Lorenzo looked a bit startled at the question, but nodded.

"I think I'll be colored over striped today." I said conversationally, just before I tapped the far right corner. "Let's start with the one ball – right there."

"You don't call your first shot…only the la…" Lorenzo started to explain, but his voice trailed off as I sank the ball into the designated pocket.

It was an easy shot. My first ones usually were. From then it was all about me - of course.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Twenty minutes later, I was grinning at Lorenzo as I took aim at the 8-ball. He was looking back at me a trace of his earlier stunned expression still lingering in his eyes. Good. I didn't want him – or any other man – ever underestimating either Alexis or I never ever again.

"Just to keep things interesting, I'll let you call the pocket, Lorenzo." I told him coolly.

We were standing side by side at the far end of the table. The question was, would Lorenzo go for chivalrous, or was he going to make me work for it? I turned my head and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and then tapped the pocket next to him. Which meant it was furthest away from me.

So, work for it, I would.

I re-checked the lay of the balls, and decided to go out with a bang. I lined up my shot, put a decent enough topspin on the cue ball, and threw a combination that knocked Lorenzo's remaining ball to the side – just a small insult for which I knew I'd be forgiven - and banked the 8-ball into the designated pocket.

Game, set and match. I toasted myself with the last of the vodka.

"You said you didn't know how to play pool." Lorenzo said with a questioning life of an eyebrow.

"You never heard those words come out of my mouth." I told him smugly. "You assumed that I didn't know how to play pool. I also never said that I was on the billiards team at boarding school."

"Yes, you left that little tidbit out. Lie of Omission, Alexis. As a lawyer, I thought you'd know better." His eyes were laughing.

"We're not in a court of law, Lorenzo."

"Of course we're not, Alexis… would I be caught there? I can't think of a single reason why I would find myself caught so."

"Ahh…" I asked with a naughty smile. "…are you caught here?"

"Kindly stay on the subject, senora." Lorenzo said.

"Well, perhaps if you said please…"

"_Por favor…" _Lorenzo said. "But I will admit that if I were to be caught, it could be by you, and if I were willing, which I would have to be, would you call it caught?"

_Oh my… be careful what you ask for… _I couldn't help but think_. Lorenzo's accent was wreaking havoc with my insides again. If a girl wasn't careful, she might lose control of the situation. Caught, as it were. And that would never do. Would it?_

I forced my attention back onto his words. "I do believe that the subject was pool."

"More to the point, the subject is what you didn't say about pool."

"Nice to see you were paying attention, Lorenzo."

"I'm definitely paying attention, Alexis." He answered smoothly, his eyes dark and intent on mine. "For instance, you were saying that you never said that you were on the billiards team at your school, and billiards and American pool are _not_ the same game, so again – you didn't exactly lie when you said you weren't all that experienced at pool."

"That's right."

"Isn't that called a technicality?" Lorenzo wasn't annoyed but obviously amused by the entire situation. And I discovered that I was very much glad of that.

My answer was a mere lifting of a brow and a telling little smile that Lorenzo returned. It was so refreshing to have the attention of a man with the ability to pick up on the smallest little nuance with just a few words or a single look. It had been a long time since I'd felt that way, not since Sonny and I….

I shook myself mentally. I was not in the mood to reminisce at the moment. I was supposed to be mad at Sonny right now, remember? I was also supposed to be ignoring him. So why was it that I was aware of him as though he was standing right behind me? I could feel his eyes on me, marking every move I made…and I was suddenly very conscious of how close Lorenzo and I were standing. Not for my own sake…but for his.

This realization did _not_ make me a happy camper. In fact, I was ticked off. But I didn't know at who just yet.

"Very well," he said with a throaty chuckle. "I think I was just taught a lesson that wasn't just about pool. It seems I made an assumption about knowing you that I shouldn't have. The lesson is learned, Alexis and it's a mistake I won't repeat." Lorenzo conceded with another laugh.

While I was still smiling, Lorenzo leaned in closer. "I'd love to see you play poker. You do know how to play poker, don't you?" he took one of my hands into is own. "I can tell you'd be a formidable opponent."

"She plays poker very well. But I usually beat her." Suddenly there was Sonny, right behind me. He moved to stand beside me, and deliberately, I thought, inside of my personal space. He looked at Lorenzo as though daring him to say something. Lorenzo didn't; he just smiled at him pleasantly, but never let go of my hand either.

I was suddenly very much conscious of the both of them. And even though not a word of it had been spoken, these two realized that their on-going competition had just taken a very personal turn.

_Okay, let the games begin, then._

Luke murmured something about visiting the little boys' room and promptly disappeared.

_Coward._

"Yes, but you cheat." I said to Sonny with a little grin. I decided to be ticked off at Sonny for a little while longer, because it just felt so darned good. I was not going to let him see that his presence affected me in the least. Even if my heart had given a little leap all on its own when I realized he was near.

"I know what night you're talking about." Sonny said. He meant to remind me too.

And oh yes, I did remember. Despite my determination to be angry with him, as I turned to face Sonny I saw that he was remembering too – and the feelings were just as strong as for him as for me. Even as I watched, the coolness in his eyes faded away and that told me he was re-living everything just as vividly as I was. That night in the airport was the time when our friendship had been growing deeper and neither of us had realized that even then, what had been happening to us. We were falling in love and hadn't even realized it. Looking back, I could see that. I wonder if Sonny ever looked back and saw that too.

"And you never proved that…. About the cheating, I mean." Sonny said. Whatever his intentions had been when he'd come over, the mists of memories still in his eyes. And then I got it – in one of those bursts of intuition that he and Alexis used to share, I knew exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling… I knew that in spite of himself, he was remembering not just that night, but other nights – and days – as well. Maybe he was wondering even as I suddenly, unwillingly was, how did we get to from there to where we were now?

But I had to harden my heart; while Sonny was who he was, we still had a ways to go before anything could – or would – change between us. He was still as hard-headed as ever and because of that, the dance had to be played out in all of its steps. After all, anything worth having is worth fighting for. And this was something I think Sonny had yet to learn.

"No." I agreed. "I never did. You always were very good at not making charges stick. I was even better at getting you out of them. And I never really did put my mind to proving you guilty. I never had to, we both know how good I was--- excuse me – am. Lucky for you, I was always on your side." I managed a laugh. "Goodness knows what would have happened to you if I weren't."

The implication in my voice was very clear – as clear as I intended it to be. He couldn't fool me then, and he couldn't fool me now. Before he could react to that, I threw out another challenge. "Maybe we should try for a re-match one of these days."

I saw the answer to my challenge flash into his eyes. And looking into them, I knew that he was reading more into my remark than what my words were saying.

_Good; he was meant to._

"Poker?" Lorenzo asked, breaking the suddenly confrontational silence. "I'm all for it." He ignored the look Sonny gave him, keeping his attention only on me. "What's your game? This time, I want to be real explicit. You ran a game on me once tonight. The next time, I intend to be ready for you."

"You'd better study up on your… game." Sonny said to Lorenzo. Interesting enough, he kept his gaze on him, choosing not to look at me at all – it seemed that I was the one he chose to ignore for the moment. "Alexis' mind is brilliant…when she's on top of her game."

_Oh, Mr. Corinthos, don't think I didn't catch that little dig. I guess as far as he was concerned, I'm not on top of my game right now… _

"….and she's smarter than most men give her credit for." He said.

Lorenzo smiled lazily. "I've never let beauty blind me to brains. Or vice versa. And I'm learning that Alexis is indeed, one special woman." He smiled at me and raised my hand to his lips and brushed my knuckles softly. "I find myself very much…intrigued."

Before I could answer that admission, his cell phone rang. Lorenzo made a motion excusing himself and stepped away to take the call.

And that left me and Sonny. And a suddenly uncomfortable silence. Alone, out eyes met again. And again, the lightning flashed between us. Whatever I was feeling from Lorenzo was eclipsed, snuffed out like a candle flame in a hurricane. It was replaced with a sudden surge of feeling that blazed through me. Pure heat radiating from Sonny and it took a great deal of inner willpower not to let it affect me. The most feminine part of me couldn't help it...but that didn't mean I had to show it. Or like it.

But the look that flared into his eyes told me that suddenly, he was very much aware that the woman in me was reacting to his nearness.

_No! This was ridiculous. I don't care what Alexis used to feel for him - I was not going to let him get to me that easily._ I reached for the bottle of vodka and smiled at him as I poured myself another drink.

"I didn't know you felt like gambling tonight." He said at last.

"You don't know a lot about me anymore, Sonny." I said. Now that was a sure bet, and one Sonny would definitely lose. If he only knew how true it was. I was gratified to see his eyes change. I shrugged my shoulders, showing a nonchalance I was certainly not feeling. I smiled at the thought, but Sony took it as something else.

"Oh, so this new you is in the habit of going out to bars with Luke? I thought you were all into the law these days."

"Are you in the habit of keeping tabs on me?" I asked acidly. "Where I go and with who? And as for what I'm into these days – well you'd be the last to know about that, wouldn't you?"

That observation had to sting - and his next words proved that they had. "Somebody has to – since it seems like your husband can't be bothered to take the time to do it."

That barb stung – as it was meant to, I'm sure.

"Don't worry yourself on my account – I trust Luke." _And what was unspoken?_ I don't trust _you_. Not anymore; not in a long, long time.

_Yes, I know that I have a plan for him and Alexis, but Sonny was being…well, he was being… Sonny. In fact, he was being extremely Sonny; and not the most attractive part of him either. _

"You trust Ric too...so excuse me if I don't have the greatest confidence in your ability to judge these days. Or trust. After all, look who you're keeping company with tonight."

I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I turned deliberately to look at Lorenzo, who was still talking on his phone. I smiled purposefully at him and Lorenzo threw me a tiny wink and smiled back.

I turned back to face Sonny, putting on a show of innocence that fooled neither of us. "I don't know what you're talking about. I came here because Luke asked me to, and then the boys and I… "…and I knew how much that phrase would irritate him – "…had a friendly game of pool. We didn't even play for money. It's all fun and games. As Luke reminded me earlier, it's been a long time since I've had any fun and games."

"Fun and games?" Sonny wasn't pleased.

"Fun and games." Well, maybe he wasn't pleased, but I certainly was.

"And that's all?"

"All that need concern you." I said smoothly. I was gratified to see a crack appear in that smooth veneer as his eyes flashed dark and angry at me.

"You're gambling with your life, Alexis." Sonny growled.

"Don't you think that's a little over the top, sweetie?" I knew it was the alcohol talking. Mostly. And guess what, I didn't care. "But even if I were to take you seriously, face it, Sonny, life's a gamble." I shot back. "And I'm a big girl. I've gambled before. I've won – and I've lost. But guess what, win or lose, I'm still standing."

_And he could take that anyway he'd like._

"Well, are we having fun, kiddies!?" Luke said brightly as he rejoined us.

"Sonny here was just warning me about gambles." I replied.

"Gambling is my area of expertise, partner." Luke said to Sonny with a smile. Sonny didn't return. He was probably too busy blaming Luke for corrupting me.

"Some people shouldn't gamble;" Sonny said. "The stakes are too high."

"And some people shouldn't gamble – if they don't have the heart for it." I answered. I suddenly didn't care. I might tomorrow, but right now, I didn't. At least not the way that Sonny wanted me to. I saw it in his eyes. Well, if Sonny wanted a cheerleader, let him go find his ex-wife. Nobody is shaking their pom-poms for him tonight.

_I couldn't help it, the visual was too strong. I tried to smother it, but couldn't…first it was a small snicker, then a giggle…then I straight out laughed out loud. That did not earn me any points from Mr. Corinthos._

"Sounds like we have all the makings for a good old game of poker setting up." Luke said. "What do you say we all get together this weekend at the Haunted Star and hash this out as gentlemen – and ladies of course." He added, sketching a bow in my direction. I shrugged. After all, I had my own agenda in mind, and that didn't necessarily include playing games. At least not the one Luke was suggesting.

"Am I included in that invitation?" Lorenzo had caught the end of Luke's offer.

Before Sonny could answer, I did. "Of course his invitation includes you, the more the merrier, wouldn't you say, Luke?'

"The more the merrier my cash register jingles." Luke said with an unrepentant grin. "I think I can safely assume that you all are high rollers, so the table will be no-limit. If you all can stand it."

"I can if everyone else can." I said. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lorenzo asked.

"Maybe I'll be there, and maybe I won't..." I answered. In the mood I was in, I wasn't going to make it too easy for Lorenzo either. "I may have other plans."

"Well, now I see I have my work cut out for me?" Lorenzo said. "I have to find a way to convince you to come."

"Really...are you going to make me an offer I can't refuse?"

"I'm going to do my best."

Sonny was following our little banter, and to put it mildly, was not pleased.

Luke looked at Sonny speculatively. "Well, how about it, partner? You in – or out?"

Sonny looked from Luke to Lorenzo, and lastly to me. "I'm in."

_Well, talk about fun and games. Was I up to another round? I wasn't really seriously considering Luke's invitation, but now, I just don't know. Maybe I should reconsider. After all, I do believe in examining all of my options. _

But as for tonight, a quick glance at my watch told me that it was close to three in the a.m. and this princess was about to turn into a pumpkin and I said so. Before anyone else could move, Lorenzo was offering to walk me to my car.

"After such an – enjoyable evening, how could I say no?" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Should you be driving?" Sonny asked pointedly. "Looks like you had a few."

His tone said it clearly: If I were spending time with Lorenzo Alcazar and enjoying it, then I_ must _be drunk.

"Thank you for asking, but my driver is waiting for me."

"Yes, Corinthos, there's no need for you to be concerned; Ms. Davis has everything under control."

_I know I've said it before, but oh, the way that man can roll an "r" with his tongue. It gives girl thoughts, yes it does…_

Even better, Corinthos wasn't liking this scenario at all.

I could tell, that made Lorenzo very happy. It tickled my fancy too

He turned to me. "So, what do I have to do to get your promise that you'll come to Luke's casino?"

"What fun would that be if I promised?" I all but purred. What can I say; Lorenzo was starting to bring that out in me. Or maybe after spending the evening with three charming and very virile men, my inner kitten was enjoying the chance to come out and play.

"Fun. I can promise you that you would have fun."

"Don't you think you ought to check with your - husband?" Sonny asked pointedly.

"Would you like to do that for me?" Natasha turned from Lorenzo and asked him right back, punctuating her sharp words with a catty smile.

Lorenzo stepped between us. "That's your business, and of course I respect you enough to let you handle it as you feel fit," he said. "But I'm hoping that you'll join us."

Natasha shrugged one shoulder delicately. "Hmmm, I haven't made up my mind, yet I do have other important matters to attend to. But I will give you the chance to try and convince while you walk me to my car." I smiled at Sonny for just a moment and I have to admit it, I was very much gratified to see a flash of something in his eyes. I slipped my arm into Lorenzo's as I nodded my head to all of them. "Good night, gentlemen." I said.

We sailed out of Coleman's without a second glance.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Sonny watched Alexis walk out the door arm in arm with his arch-rival. And his insides blazed in fury. What was she thinking? He thought to himself in the midst of his rage. When she had played that last game of pool with Lorenzo, it had taken all of his self-control not to come off his barstool and fling Lorenzo away from her bodily. How dare he touch her, let his fingers slide over hers, and allow himself the familiarity of his body touching hers…and she allowed it.

What was Alexis thinking?

She wasn't of course. Sonny couldn't begin to figure out what was going on inside her head these days. She seemed like she had thawed towards him in the last little while. There were times when he had allowed himself to believe that they were finally on the way back to finding a little part of what they had been.

Until it had happened, Sonny hadn't realized how much he had missed having Alexis in his life that way.

But tonight, he couldn't read her. She was sharp with him, smiling at him in a way that hadn't really reached her eyes... Like there was something she wanted him to know, but wouldn't tell him. And she'd left with Lorenzo Alcazar.

Well she was gong to…whether she wanted to or not. Sonny threw a wad of cash on the bar and headed towards the door.

"Partner?" Luke asked just as Sonny walked by him. He took a step back as Sonny spun around to face him, anger glittering darkly in his eyes. "What were you thinking, bringing Alexis to a joint like this, letting her associate with the likes of him?" Sonny jerked one hand towards the door.

'We had some things to talk about, Natasha and I, and I thought we'd do it here… the rest was just…serendipity." Luke gave him a long measuring look. "What brought you here tonight, Sonny-boy?"

Sonny ignored the question. "You and I are going to have a conversation of our own…real soon. You'd better have a good explanation ready." And then he stalked out of the bar.

Luke looked after him for a long moment before he laughed. "Looks like I already got my answer."

* * *

For all of her last minute concern about the lateness of the hour, Alexis returned home to an empty house. That was unexpected. There was a carelessly written note from Ric. He'd decided to get a jump on one of his out-of-town cases and taken a late flight out of Port Charles. The girls were with Nikolas and as soon as he knew his itinerary, he'd inform her of it. If she cared to be informed, that is. 

The alcohol had pretty much worn off, and Alexis found herself too wound up to go straight to bed. She wasn't of a mind to sleep anyway. The events of the evening still tingled through her, her memories dancing merrily along her nerves. She was not going to let Ric ruin it; especially since he wasn't even here.

Normally if she found herself awake in the middle of the night, Alexis would pull out some work and start in on wherever she'd left off. She tried that tonight, but it didn't work. She found herself too restless to concentrate on the words before her; an itch was under her skin and she couldn't scratch it.

Eventually, out of sheer frustration, she swiped her hand across the table, scattering the papers away from her. Some of them fell to the floor, but she found herself not caring. They could all wait until tomorrow - or whenever.

Normally we loved using our legal eagle senses, but not tonight. Tonight, there was something blowing in the wind that was going to make working impossible. So I went rummaging and found myself an old bottle of vodka and decided on at least one more for the road. After I poured myself a drink, I went outside onto the deck to try and settle my thoughts, but couldn't seem to get a handle on them. Or maybe I did, but just didn't want to admit what was happening. Ric had become almost impossible to live with. His demands on Alexis' time have begun to be borderline obsessive. Something in me is to blame as well; I'm just not as good as Alexis has become at being the understanding wife. What I do is no less demanding than his work, but all of a sudden, it's me who is the neglectful mother and wife. The last time we'd tried for a civil dinner in public, it had been at the Metro Court, and before dessert had been served, had degenerated into an icy silence that had lasted for two days.

I shouldn't be so mad; the rational side of my mind told me. Ric's words shouldn't have the power to enrage me so. It was so obvious as to why he had begun trying to undermine me every chance he got. I should have seen it sooner. Alexis should have. But maybe she didn't want to. Did he think I didn't notice the frequencies of his trips, and the hundred other little signs that told me his focus had shifted? The late night meetings, the sudden hanging up of his cell-phone or the closing of his laptop when I walked into the room. And the level of disrespect coming from him was rising in direct proportion to his ever-increasing "other" affairs.

Affairs being the operative word.

Business wasn't all he was taking care of, and I'd known it - subconsciously if nothing else. And no matter what my own plans were for Alexis, I was woman enough to be infuriated by it. Especially when he was trying to manipulate me into feeling guilty while he did whatever - or whoever it was he was doing.

I went back inside to fix myself another drink. That turned into two more before I realized that I was more than a little bit tipsy. Maybe this was just what I needed. There was an old saying that came into my head - I forget from where: When making a decision, do it once when you are sober and the other when you are drunk. If it turns out that the decision is the same, then it's the right one.

Sounded like a plan if ever I heard one.

So what about Ric? What about Sonny? Was I right in deciding to leave one and pursue the other? Did I really have the right to blow Alexis' life right out of the water? I realized that a lot of my anger at Ric was his dismissing me as a woman. Didn't Alexis feel the same way about Sonny and the way he had treated her? It was love and hate and hurt all rolled up together into one confusing tangle; did I really think that I could untangle all of that in a matter of weeks? Who was I to try?

I am not usually a person that doubted themselves. Another Cassadine trait, I suppose. We make a decision, choose a path and normally take it without either qualms or regrets or remorse. That was Alexis. Not me. She might feel remorse over giving Ric back as good as what he'd been giving, but I wasn't about to.

I swore out loud because I could feel myself getting angry all over again. But this time I didn't know at whom. Ric, Sonny, Alexis or myself.

I found myself pacing around the living room again. Looking around, my eyes fell on a group of porcelain capodimonte flowers that Ric had brought back from his last trip to New York. No doubt, he had bought them to cover his own guilty conscience. In a sudden flash of rage, I snatched it up and threw one into the fireplace; two more followed it in quick succession and the fourth was in my hand as I heard a knock, then a banging - on the door.

I opened it to see Sonny standing there. He didn't wait for an invitation before strolling into my living room. His eyes looked around, his gaze going quickly to the smashed glass in the fireplace and then to the crystal decanter of vodka on the sidebar. His eyes lingered, obviously measuring the level or liquor left and then swung back to meet mine.

"How's the husband?"

"None of your business."

"It's my business when my daughter is living under the same roof with him."

"What do you want, Sonny?"

"I want to know what's going on with you - with your life."

"That's none of your business either."

"You meet up with Luke Spencer - in Coleman's Bar of all places. You walk out of the joint with Lorenzo Alcazar and you're seen having a disagreement with your husband at the Metro Court."

"I just bet Carly couldn't wait to run and tell you that."

"I'm glad she did!" Sonny said heatedly. "Do you think I like seeing you like this?"

"Like what!"

Sonny gestured around the room angrily. "This says it all. "

I saw it thru his eyes, the coffee table, covered in paperwork, the shattered figurine in the fireplace and the half empty decanter on the mantle.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I said defensively. "I just needed time to think."

"Is that what you've been dong? Thinking?"

"What do you think?" I shot back."

"I don't know what to think! Seeing you going from man to man, because the man at home obviously isn't making you happy!"

"Man to man?" What - did he think my losing him made me into some kind of whore? I was so angry I almost couldn't see straight. "I think you need to look in the mirror before you start making assumptions about my life!"

"It's your life that's tanking, Alexis. Hanging out with all kinds of strange men, until all hours of the night. Stop being so stupid."

"You're calling me stupid!" it was my turn to snarl at him.

"From what I saw tonight, you're sure not making the most intelligent of choices. If you trust Lorenzo, you're either drunk…or yes - maybe you're stupid. You sure are acting like you are."

"How dare you." I hissed at him. "When was I ever stupid… oh wait… I can think of a time when I was stupid enough to put my trust in a man everyone else warned me about… I put all that I was on the line for him and yes, stupid me – he used me… Oh wait...that man was you!"

He shook his head, trying to deny the words.

But he had started something I was determined to finish. "You want to talk about stupid? Let's talk about you... shall we? "

"Alexis..." Sonny started in a warning tone of voice, but I wasn't hearing it.

"You…you went running back to that faithless untrustworthy witch you used to call your wife. And when that fell apart – just like I could have told you it would. And you want to call _me_ stupid?"

What?!" Sonny actually sputtered and stammered. Great...Mr. Goodbar was speechless for a change. "What do you care?" he said, when he finally managed to find his voice again. "You stopped caring about my life a long time ago."

"No - that was you who stopped caring!" I shouted at him. The raw agony and anger in my voice shut him up. "You stopped caring...and for what? Look at you! As long as we're talking about lives - let's talk about yours. We already know you were a blind fool for going back to Carly, so let's move on to Reese, shall we? That bargain basement replica of me." I all but snarled at him.

"She was no..." Sonny began, but I cut him off with a single savage motion of my hand.

"Don't!" I shouted at him. "Don't pretend that she wasn't exactly what I said she was. Don't even try to pretend that you didn't notice the resemblance. Only her moral standards were a bit - lacking, weren't they? In more ways than one. She turned her back on her entire life, career and all she that she had built her life into… up to and including her standing with the federal government even – and for what - to become your latest little mob piece."

My voice dropped to an icy whisper, but my words were a burning accusation of everything he had done and couldn't, didn't dare deny. "I bet your ego loved that, didn't you, Sonny? She gave in totally, where I wouldn't. Wasn't that some great cosmic payback for you? But that very lack of morals sent her straight into bed with your brother for no other real reason except that the opportunity presented itself. See, she wasn't me after all. There was no foundation of trust or loyalty for you to count on - not like you could count on with me - too bad you found out too late what a whore she really was. She whored for you - because she wanted to steal Carly's life - and she whored for Ric - just because she wanted to. Tell me, how did it feel to get played like that?"

"Reese wasn't a whore. She loved me. She told me all about what happened between her and Ric and why." Sonny's eyes reflected shock at the venom in my voice.

"Love… Reese didn't know the meaning of the word - and neither do you." I stalked to the front door and jerked it open. "Get out. But before you go, let me clue you in on something. Of course Reese told you that, she used to be a Fed. They're trained in how to cover themselves. She probably used that word love like she used her .45. You should have known better, Sonny. Or are you the one that's stupid. Somewhere in the back of your head, you didn't know what she was all about? But the mighty Sonny Corinthos isn't stupid… so you do know better - so don't pretend that she wasn't exactly what I said she was. She bedded you and Ric."

"So did you!" Stung by my words, Sonny followed me to the door. But instead of going through it, he slammed it shut before turning to me and attacking back. "You forgave him... and not me. You went from me to my brother - so what does that make you?!"

I wasn't thinking, only feeling. Feeling rage and hurt and something more, something more that sent my hand flying up. Before I had realized what I was doing, I slapped Sonny across the face. The sound went off like a firecracker. Or a lethal gunshot. I didn't know why I wanted to hit him; all I know is that I wanted him to hurt the way he had hurt me. The shock and then wrath in his face, I knew was reflected in my own.

And still it wasn't enough. It must have been in my eyes, because suddenly, he caught my wrist before I could do it again.

Sonny's eyes were blazing as his grip tightened on my wrist and he jerked me closer to him so that we were face to face. "Yeah, Ric slept with Reese, and you forgave him ...why can't you forgive me!"

His hands grasped my shoulders and then Sonny was shaking me with every word he shouted at me. "He hurt you more than I ever did – he married you. He made vows to you that he would honor and cherish you before God, all the while he was planning to steal my child and then betrayed his vows to you - but why is it he rates your forgiveness and I don't!"

"You never asked!" I cried out, that long-ago pain in me unleashing itself at last. "You did make vows. You told me you chose me… you asked me if I would choose you!" I was oblivious to the tears that had begun to well up in my eyes. "… and then you walked away from me like we never happened, like we never made love - like that night… that I meant nothing to you!"

"...It meant _everything_ to me!" His hands tightened on my shoulders to the point where it was painful but I was lost in my own world of rage, I didn't care.

"Liar!" My hands were free and suddenly I was beating at his shoulders wildly. "Liar! Liar! Liar!!"

"Alexis!" he was shouting my name, but I didn't want to hear any more from him… "Alexis…."

And somehow, without knowing how it happened, they were in each other's arms; Sonny's lips were on hers, hot, hungry and demanding. Her hands, that had been pounding against his body were suddenly grabbing at him instead to pull him impossibly closer, her arms slid around him, as her mouth opened to his, wanting, needing...her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, just as his was tangling themselves into hers, possessing her.

There was no other word for it. Fire - pure, unquenchable flames of pure emotion ripped through them, catching them both unawares in breathless shock as their old feelings awakened and engulfed them both in an achingly sweet familiar firestorm of feeling and emotion.

Natasha felt herself swept away in this unforeseen re-emergence of unexpected memories from Alexis' past. She hadn't been prepared for this. No, not for this sudden melting into his arms, not for the sweet, hot sensation of Sonny's lips playing themselves so sweetly against hers. Alexis had never forgotten it, but Natasha had never known it, this glorious surrender of self and soul to the one man who could conjure this secret enchantment. She drew a single shuddering breath as his mouth left hers just long enough to murmur her name…and slide lower….

"Alexis…: He had never thought to say her name in that way again. He had never thought he would feel her hair in his hands, touch his fingertips to her face, her skin that was silky like no other woman's had ever been to him. He couldn't help himself, Sonny groaned as his mouth swooped back down upon hers. He had missed this…missed – _her - _with a hurt so bad it made him ache inside. There, that feeling was back again, the little breathless moan she used to make whenever his lips found that special silken spot right beneath her ear ..._there – _he gasped silently as she arched against him helplessly.

The jangle of her phone brought them back to their senses.

And just as suddenly as it had begun - it ended and they were left staring at one another in silence and in shock.

"I...I think you had better go..." Alexis said, still trying to catch her breath.

Sonny stared back at her, the expression on his face telling her that he was as stunned by what had just happened as she was. He took a step towards Alexis, one hand almost unknowingly lifting towards her.

But old pains, old hurts, old heartbreaks die hard. And it was Alexis' instincts that made her, just as unknowingly, take a step - backwards.

That stopped him in his tracks. Confusion filled his eyes. And before either of them could, would do or say anything more, he turned and was out the door, not even stopping to close it behind him.

She reached for the knob, but as she touched the cool, smooth surface, it seemed to be the only thing left real in her world. She felt the strength go out of her and couldn't find the will to fight it. Alexis slid to the floor, still holding onto the door, staring after the man she had once loved.

Had she driven him away for good?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

It had been a very long and mostly sleepless night. After Sonny's abrupt departure, her mind had gone hyper-alert. Whatever haze the alcohol had provided had been seared away by his kiss. And try as she might to lose herself in sleep, her mind wouldn't let her. All of Alexis' memories had come tumbling back, all the happiness, all of the fear, all the small quiet moments and most of all of the pain along with the passion came flooding back. And so now her thoughts tumbled and jumbled one against the other…but overriding it all was the thought that asked herself what was she doing now, chancing it all happening again? So many things could go wrong, so many could be hurt. It wasn't just her life she was gambling with - if it were - then there wouldn't be any question about her choice - not after last night. Not after having tasted the desire and that had been reborn between them like a fiery phoenix rising from the ashes of their past.

But she had two tiny lives in the palms of her hands. And the reasons Alexis had given in trying to keep Kristina safe from Sonny's world were still valid ones.

But, she had to ask herself, what was more dangerous for her girls, to grow up watching her stay in a loveless marriage, or one that was at the very least merely - convenient - or having them grow up in one that could be, should be, would be filled with love, light and laughter? What did she want for her daughters' futures? A life where they learned it was all right to settle - or one that told them that it was right to follow one's heart, wherever it led. It had taken her half a lifetime to learn that lesson. She didn't want them to follow in her footsteps and come to that truth so late in their lives - as she had done.

That was the million dollar question that conundrum still roiling and churning in her mind until the it was near dawn before she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when the phone rang. Her hand snaked its way out from under the blanket. If it had had a mind of its own, it would have thrown the phone against the nearest wall. If, Natasha thought, if I were in my right mind, it would have still been thrown against the wall. But she wasn't in her right mind. Or at least, she wasn't in there alone; the sensibleness that was Alexis just wouldn't let her. It had been both sides of her warring mind that had kept her tossing and turning and sleepless for most of the night. And just when she'd finally managed to stumble off into a jumbled sleep, the phone was ringing.

That was cause enough to have her swear silently even as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, Sunshine! And how are we this fine morning?" Considering the amount of alcohol they'd consumed, Natasha thought that Luke was sounding far too chipper. She wished for something large and heavy to fall on him this instant. Like Wyndemere.

"The next time I catch you on Wyndemere, I am going to arrange to have you thrown into the deepest darkest dungeon I can find." she told him, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"You don't have to try so hard to get me into your clutches, darlin'" Luke said. "I'm yours for the asking."

She could hear the grin in his voice and groaned aloud as she turned over in the bed. "Spare me."

"Come on, Alexis." Luke said with his very best tone of voice. "You have two whole days to recover and by then you'll be right as rain. Promise me you'll come. It's for a good cause."

"What good cause?" She was immediately suspicious. The only good causes Luke endorses are the ones that are good for him. That doesn't necessarily mean that they are good for anyone else.

"Actually, your nephew -" Luke paused for dramatic effect. "or I should say - my erstwhile step-son convinced me that in conjunction with his Bacchanalia Ball to be held that a charity Casino night would be great publicity."

"And your cut?"

"Fifteen percent" Luke answered cheerfully with no attempt at hiding his satisfaction. "Unless, as my lawyer, you'd care to negotiate for more?"

"I'm not your lawyer, Luke." She reminded him, closing my eyes and shaking her head as she did so. The pounding in her head that followed reminded her of why that wasn't the best of ideas. It hurt almost as much as the thought of being Luke's lawyer did. What an unholy alliance that could be...

"...:but I am your friend." Luke said. "Which is why I am oh so wounded that I didn't receive my invitation to the Bacchanalia in the mail."

"Not exactly an oversight." She told him. "I didn't figure you for the formal tie and jacket crowd. Plus, we both know that where Wyndemere is concerned, you come and go as you please. If you wanted to be there, I figured you would be." She paused, calculating, and then decided to take the risk. Sooner or later, she was going to have to clue him in, she decided. "Besides, you'll be there - but you'll be working."

"Aha - the gig is up? I've been waiting for you to spill the beans as to who your intended victim is going to be."

Natasha decided to share her plans for Durant. After the bust at the Haunted Star, she knew Luke would be pleased to participate. Before she could get into the details, however, the call waiting on her phone line beeped. She told Luke to hold on and glanced at the number in the Caller ID panel. It was Ric. "Luke, it's Ric. I've got to take this. Can you hold?"

"Just like a woman, put me on hold while you dally with another man. Fickle wench."

"He is my husband." she reminded him.

"I get that feeling, that fact is not a big priority for you at the minute. Or that that happy state of matrimony is going to make it for the long haul." Luke said. "But we're talking about me - and your shabby treatment of me - the man who adores you, who hastens to do your bidding...who hangs on your every word..."

"Who gets paid very handsomely to do so….right, Luke?..." The man was certifiable, she thought. "I'm hanging up now…"

Ignoring my impatience, he continued on cheerfully. "What kind of man do you take me for, Alexis? Although I am yours for the taking..." Luke said suggestively.

"I wouldn't have you, Luke. Not for all the tea in China."

"Now, now, Natasha. Be nice to the man who's been known to loosen railings and play Cupid on your behalf."

She sighed. There was no winning with this man some days. "I've got to go now, Luke. Hold on."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. And in case it's the latter, do drop in and see me some time today. We do need to talk."

"Suit yourself." Which we both knew he would, so before he could tell me so, I pressed the button that switched my call line over.

"A little long answering the phone call, Alexis. I guess you're not missing me much, hm?"

"And good morning to you too." She told him, aware that her tone was cool, but unable to help herself. He hadn't even asked why she was home and not at work. So much for his concern about _her._

"So what's was so important that you left me hanging on the line for so long.?"

After my run-in with Sonny the night before, the last thing I needed or wanted was another one with his brother. I spoke without thinking. "It was Luke with an offer to aid with the Bacchanalia Ball with a Charity Casino night."

"And what's in it for him?" At least Ric's cynicism extended past her. His tone turned suspicious. "And why call you specifically?"

"In case you've forgotten, Nikolas is - technically at least, Luke's stepson. Being that they usually don't see eye to eye on most things, I suppose he wanted to tell me - probably before Nikolas got the chance to tell me himself." In spite of herself, Alexis felt her lips twist into an ironic grin. If things were different, that might well be the case. But Luke was her ally - today. "But at any rate, will you be home in time to make an appearance?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it playing escort."

"You weren't planning on being by my side at the Ball?" My tone turned icy even though I was trying for a momentary truce.

"Did I say that?" Ric shot back. "I meant the Casino Night. If you had told me about it earlier, maybe I would have been able to make it. But I've got plans... a schedule I can't break. It's not like I'm in New York City on vacation, you know - I'm working."

A schedule you can't break - or won't. She thought to herself. "Fine." She snapped. "Maybe Luke will deign to be my escort for the evening."

"Why do you bother with that lecherous old reprobate, anyway?" Ric asked snidely.

"Luke is -- Luke. He and I go back quite a ways."

"Oh yes, you and your Cassadine plots. All evil and twisted. I thought the life I gave you took you away from all of that. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

That was just it - I didn't know what we wanted any more. Unconsciously my teeth worried at my lower lip as I felt every bit of Alexis' yearning for a life free of stress and strife, of a life filled with love and happiness, but all the while Sonny's kiss from the night before seared itself across my consciousness. I heard his words all over again.

"_...It meant everything to me!"_

His lips on mine, searing, demanding, stealing my senses away. It was anger, and desire...but was it enough?

I just didn't know anymore. Alexis had been terrified; I had been shocked. And the both of us were confused.

Ric mistook my silence for something else. "Or maybe the safe life I've handed you on a silver platter bores you now. You actually miss the life you lived before you met me. Maybe Luke is just a way for you to remember the good old days? What else could you possibly see in that decrepit con artist?"

"Oh, I don't know." I must be crazy, oddly feeling the need to defend my favorite old reprobate. "You don't know him like I do. Luke is ...unique."

"Luke Spencer is crazy. Unique and eccentric are words you save for rich and influential crazy people. And Luke is neither."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what Luke can do - and who and what he knows. It always pays to stay on his good side, in the long run."

"Well, I don't see the need for it."

You wouldn't She thought to myself, but kept that thought to myself. "Well, I hope you can make it back home soon. The girls are really missing you."

She wasn't prepared for his caustic response. Obviously, she'd unknowingly touched a nerve.

"So now you're going to try and lay a guilt-trip on me, Alexis? That's not very smart; I told you I'd be home in time for the Ball. If you want to go out prancing and dancing or whatever it is you want to do for some silly charity event, don't expect me to drop everything to get back to Port Charles and play consort as you play Lady Cassadine!"

"Please, Ric, I wasn't... that wasn't what I meant..." Caught off guard, I found myself stuttering out an apology before I realized it. That was pure Alexis happening, and for a moment, I hated her for it. But honestly, it wasn't even remotely what I was trying to do. All I was trying to do was keep the peace. I didn't want an all out war with him - at least not yet. But the part of me that was Alexis ached, and I felt my eyes burn with her unshed tears. "I just wanted to let you know that your girls - that we were just... just..." the words that would come so easily to Alexis, were like dry crumbs in my throat, threatening to choke me.

"Just what?" Ric said. The satisfaction that was in his voice was smug and self-assured. He thought he'd diverted the conversation away from his own refusal to come back to Port Charles earlier than he'd planned. "Just what was it you wanted to say?"

"Nothing, Ric. ... forget it." Alexis said. She was suddenly too tired to get into a verbal battle with him. His voice was so cold and distant, that at that moment, Alexis was finding it very hard to find any trace of the man she'd loved. Had he ever loved her? She wouldn't think about that - not now. "You...you just what you have to do, Ric." she said, and hung up the phone before he could reply.

_Yes, Ric...you do what you have to do, because I certainly am. Ric had no way of knowing it, but he'd just made my decisions a little bit easier._

Alexis had just rolled out of the bed when the phone rang again. She froze, her heart thumping heavily in her chest, not wanting another confrontation.. Instantly she was suddenly angry at herself, angry and not a little ashamed at her reaction. She snatched the phone up. "Yes?" her voice sharp with tension.

"Alexis?"

"Jax?"

"Honey, are you okay?"

The relief that went through her as she recognized her best friend's voice and not her husband's was so strong, that Alexis felt the weakness in her knees that sent her back to sitting on the edge of the bed. She gave a shaky laugh. "Of course I am. I'm just getting out of bed, that's all."

There was a pause. When Jax spoke again, it was clear in his voice that he didn't sound all that reassured, but he was going to let it go. "Just getting out of bed? That doesn't sound like you, Alexis."

"I didn't sleep all that great last night." Alexis told him. She didn't dare tell him why.

"Hmmm...maybe you should bid on the Metro Court's submission. What will they be putting you down for? That's what I was calling to ask about."

"Excuse me?"

"What are they putting you down for? What am I going to have to be bidding against how many others for the privilege of having you in my corner?

"You know there's no amount of money that can buy what we have, Jax" She said with a smile. As always, her best friend always knew what to say to make her smile, even when he didn't know how badly she needed exactly that. "But do you want to tell me what exactly are you talking about?"

Well, for the Charity Auction that Emily Quartermaine is helping Nikolas put together. She called me this morning; I assumed you knew about it."

In spite of her own problems, she smiled; Nikolas hadn't wasted any time getting Emily involved and it looks like his plans were working. "Not the particulars - why did she call you specifically?"

"Well, it seems like Nikolas is expanding the Charity Bacchanalia Ball this year, doing something new. And he's asked the Metro Court to participate - or I should say, Emily called and asked. She had everything pretty much all mapped out. A dinner and an auction. So, I'll ask again -- what shall I put you down for? A free consultation with that legal eagle mind of yours?"

Alexis smiled, even though Jax couldn't see it. "Sure, if you promise to be the winning bid."

"Of course, if that's what you want. It's not like I couldn't use a freebie. Of course, if you would just come work for me and handle all of my hotel's legal business, this conversation wouldn't be necessary."

"And if it were just your hotel, I might even consider it, but we both know your partner would have serious objections to that little plan."

"Haven't you and Carly buried the hatchet yet?"

"Jax, Carly and I aren't enemies - not like we've been in the past. But we'll never be friends either. So you'll forgive me if I can't quite see a working relationship at this point."

There was a silence. Because of the elephant in the room. Jax knew very well why Carly and I were not friends, nor were ever likely to become friends."

"Because of Sonny." He said.

Alexis sighed. "Yes, because of Sonny."

"But the man is out of both of your lives."

But was he, really? Of course, Jax had no idea of what was going on. In truth, at this point, Alexis knew she didn't have any idea of what was happening either.

"Jax, Carly and I both have children by Sonny. Like it or not, and as much as Carly tries to ignore the fact because Michael is the oldest of them, the fact of the matter is - she is always going to resent the fact that Sonny turned to me, and the fact that my child - Kristina - is Sonny's first born by blood."

"I've never heard her say that - are you sure that's her viewpoint - or yours?"

Now that struck a nerve and this time, it took Natasha back to the heart of the problem. "It's too early to play twenty questions, Jax." Questions that she didn't have the answers to herself. "And besides, now you're defending Carly to me? You have fallen hard for her, haven't you?"

"Nice try at changing the subject, Alexis – and I have to wonder why." Jax told her, not fooled one minute by her tactic. "I'll even let you get away with it. Sometime soon, we'll sit down and have a nice little tête-à-tête about Carly – and Sonny." Before she could reply, Jax ended the conversation with a parting shot of his own. "And one thing, Alexis…"

"Yes?" Alexis asked warily.

"Just wanted to leave you with a promise…. that talk will be very soon … ta-ta, my favorite ex-wife."

"Jax…." Too late, he'd hung up. Alexis looked at the phone, more than just a little surprised. Well, one more man to deal with, she thought to herself. Like I didn't have enough of them to deal with. Sonny, Ric, Lorenzo, Luke and now Jax.

_And then I had to laugh out loud, all alone in my bedroom. When had Alexis ever had a problem like this?_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

It never occurred to him that he would ever face a problem like this. Sonny stood at the edge of one of his piers and looked out over the water. What was he doing, he asked himself for what had to be the hundredth time. Why was he doing this? Had he lost his mind?

No, but maybe she had.

Which is why first thing this morning, he made a few phone calls and why he was having this previously unscheduled meeting. He sipped at the cup of steaming coffee, barely tasting the fragrant brew.

Just as he glanced at his watch, right on time, he heard footsteps approaching. His insides tightened, but not from fear. Sonny didn't turn; his guards would have searched his visitor before allowing him onto the pier. Sonny drew in a deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure how this meeting was going to go, but he knew he had to do something. His early morning call had been answered and what had surprised him at the time, accepted without even a murmur of complaint.

His guest stepped up to stand beside Sonny; neither man looked at the other for a long moment, but instead the both of them stared out over the water silence until the other man spoke.

"Corinthos." He said in a terse greeting.

"Alcazar."

"Well, I'm here at your request, but I have to admit it's more about curiosity than anything else. I'm puzzled as to the why. I didn't think we had any business to discuss."

"Didn't say it was …business… we had to discuss."

"Really?" The change in Alcazar's tone of voice was subtle, but it was enough to cause Sonny to turn his head and look at the other man.

Lorenzo turned to face him. "No business? Well, what else could the two of us possible have to talk about? Our truce is in place, our separate enterprises are relatively peaceful and operating smoothly at the moment, so what else could you want with me?" He smiled, almost knowingly at Sonny.

"I've got a few questions for you." Sonny wanted to smack that arrogant self-assured and amused smile off of his face. He didn't even realize that his hands had tightened themselves into fists. "What's your game this time around?"

"Game? I'm not aware of any games, Corinthos. We've agreed to a truce - a mutual neutrality for the time being and I've been keeping my end of the bargain. Tell me, what has happened to change this happy state?"

"What I want to know is what kind of game are you playing with Alexis Davis?" Sonny answered him with a question of his own.

"Mrs. Lansing, you mean?" Lorenzo said with a pointed smile. "The only game I've played with Mrs. Lansing was that very enjoyable game of pool the other night. I look forward to enjoying her company again - soon."

"You want a plaything, look somewhere else, Alcazar." As soon as Lorenzo had referred to Alexis as Mrs. Lansing, a fresh wave of anger had washed through Sonny. Incredibly, he realized that he was suddenly, irrationally jealous...and that he hated hearing Alexis referred to as his brother's wife.

Worse still, Sonny suspected that Lorenzo knew it. He struggled not to show his reaction. "I want you to stay away from her."

"Why is that, Corinthos?" Lorenzo asked. "She is no longer your attorney - there are no secrets of yours for her to betray - but I think the both of us know that Alexis isn't a woman giving to betraying others easily. Even when she has been betrayed. No, I think whatever your past association was, you have no need to worry about her entertaining the thought - for even a minute - of betraying you. And so therefore, you may be assured that I have no designs on her on that score."

"Then tell me this, just what do you want with her?"

"The pleasure of her company, of course. What man would not enjoy the company of such an intelligent and handsome woman? You know - as I am just beginning to discover, just how delightfully interesting Alexis' mind can be."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Lorenzo shrugged. "Don't be surprised that I really don't care what you believe. But don't make the error of mistaking me for my brother. I harbor no obsessions and I don't seek revenge on women. Or set out to hurt them on purpose." He paused. "From what I've learned of you, I think that's more your style."

"You don't know anything about my personal life." Sonny said. His anger was showing, and Sonny found out he no longer cared.

"Don't I?" Lorenzo said. "Let me ask you, does playing the wounded soul role still work for you?" He ignored Sonny's angry stare. "My brother compiled an extensive dossier on you. It would have been foolish of me not to avail myself of that information – and once I decided to establish a base in Port Charles, I kept it updated as well. And yes, that included your love life. It's always important to know as much about your opponents as you possibly can; I'd think you'd agree with that. And considering the impact Brenda Barrett has had on both our lives, it behooved me to dig a little deeper than I normally would. I needed to know why my brother became obsessed with the idea of killing you, since it was obviously not business-related.

"So, let me sum up what I know about you, Corinthos. Brenda Barrett was just one more woman in along line of them who tried to love you. And why? You've played the wounded soul so many times, I don't think you even realize you do it anymore. And given your history, maybe it was even true at one point. But that was when you had your youth to excuse you. In some way I pity you for your painful past. But it's past time, Sonny. Grow up. Get help for it if you have to, but it's way past time for you to deal with what happened to you. For the sake of the next woman to come into your life if nothing else."

Each word Lorenzo spoke was like a hammer in his skull. "Who are you to tell me about my life? That's none of your business." Sonny managed to get out through the rising red haze of fury that was swelling up inside of him.

"Like Alexis is no longer any of your business?" Lorenzo answered his question with one of his own.

"Alexis will always be my business! She's the mother of my child – my first born – so she will always matter to me!" Sonny exploded. "And if you think I'm going to just stand by and watch you insinuate yourself into her life, think again!"

"Alexis will always be your business? Interesting. Does she know this?" Lorenzo asked. He almost seemed to be enjoying this. "It's common knowledge that she and you did not part on the most amicable of terms. Did it bother you much when she married your brother?"

Sonny could feel Lorenzo watching his face closely as if he wanted to see the effect of his words. And like it or not, they were having an effect on him. That was something he refused to allow Lorenzo the satisfaction of seeing his emotions. But the truth was, it had hurt him to know that Alexis had looked for love with his brother of all people. But if she was enjoying to company of a man like Lorenzo Alcazar, then just how happy was her happy little family after all….

"No? It didn't bother you?" Lorenzo was asking his hurtful questions.. "So what business is it of yours if she acquires a new friend?"

"You're no friend of hers."

"Isn't that up to Alexis to decide?"

"Let me tell you something - bottom line, Alcazar, I want you to stay away from Alexis. She doesn't need you in her life. You're a danger to her."

"I'm less of a danger now than you ever were." Lorenzo said. He laughed mockingly. "After what you've done, now you think you know what she needs?"

Unexpectedly, like a splash of icy water in his face, the thought of Alexis in his arms, her lips warm and wanting under his flashed into Sonny's mind.

"You were a fool to let a woman like Alexis slip through your fingers. Let me tell you something., Corinthos. You've had the grace to have two remarkable women love you, Corinthos. And you never appreciated them for who they were. Instead, for whatever perverse reason, you did you best to crush and destroy them."

Lorenzo leaned in closer. "I didn't know Brenda Barrett, but I know all about her history with you. And there was nothing I could do about Carly. She chose her path – to her own detriment; because she was too enthralled by you to choose any different. And I'm happy for her that she has finally freed herself enough to seek happiness with a man that I think can finally give her what she needs. Something you obviously are unable to do. But Alexis, from what I've come to know of her, is a totally different woman altogether. A remarkable woman, considering her own painful past. And what did you do… when she wouldn't fit into your mold of what a woman should be? You tried your best to use her…"

"You should shut up now, Alcazar." Sonny's voice was deadly quiet.

"Why is that? Does the truth hurt?"

"I never used Alexis. And you know nothing about … us." Because Lorenzo knew nothing about last night. There was no way that Alexis wanted Lorenzo… she wanted.. she needed… him. That kiss that had come out of nowhere… it had scared her, true enough. Truthfully, it had scared him too…even if he'd refused to admit it Whatever else that was happening, suddenly Sonny knew without a doubt – Alexis wanted him. Maybe she had never stopped… "You don't know what you're talking about, Alcazar. And you need to stay out of it."

"I know you went back to Carly. And why? Because of her own selfish needs and a part of the sick dance you two played out together, she dragged you back into a life of lies and distrust that neither of you really wanted, but as sick as it was, it was all either of you knew. I know that you stood over Alexis in her hospital bed while she was pregnant, and you threatened to break her."

Sonny's shame at his actions came back to him with all the force of a tidal wave. He burned with the shame of his words as they echoed through him, his guilt at seeing the shock and fear in her eyes tore at him.

"Have you ever acknowledged just what it is you did to her? Any fool can see it - you followed the same self-destructive pattern that you've always followed. And when she wouldn't bow down to you and crumble, when she wouldn't enable you the way your other women did with begging and crying and choosing you over themselves and the life they wanted or needed, when she chose her heart, her life and the life of her child over you – that was the ultimate betrayal to you, wasn't it? You and your stupid ego couldn't take it. You wanted revenge - so you did your best to destroy her. She's still standing – and given what I know about Carly and Brenda's history, after her association with you, that's more than admirable."

"I admire Alexis for daring to try and love again. Unfortunately for her, she crossed paths with your brother, who has just as many women issues as you do, if not more. The two of you are some pair. But you know what, I won't stand by and let another woman be destroyed by you. If either you or your brother won't cherish Alexis – then I will. Have I made myself clear?

"Crystal." Sonny said thru gritted teeth.

"Good. Then I think our business here is done." Lorenzo didn't wait for an answer, but turned and walked away.

Sonny stood there, silent, anger, pain and something else he hadn't expected or looked for – desire - warring inside of him. There was another emotion running beneath it all, but it was one Sonny wouldn't – couldn't face now. With a curse, he flung his coffee into the lake


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I must be crazy, turning to Luke of all people. But who else do I have? Nikolas has his own emotional issues to work out, and I certainly didn't want to add to his worries. Before I left the house, I called him and spoke to the girls, promising to come and have lunch with the three of them. After Kristina had blew me goodbye kisses and Molly babbled in my ear, I spoke again with Nikolas, asking him about the Metro Court and how I just learned about my contribution to his newest project. The chuckle I got in return did a lot to lighten my day; it was good to hear Nikolas laugh. I said my goodbyes with a laugh of my own.

Then I headed over to the Haunted Star, my thoughts still caught up in a whirlwind. Yes, I must be insane, turning to Luke, but I had to face some hard truths; I needed to talk to someone, and who else would even begin to understand? If I was looking for understanding, I definitely wasn't going to find it with Sonny. I didn't even know if I could face him – and I knew Alexis couldn't. I could feel the heat of her embarrassment flushing her face even as I prepared to leave the house. What could we say to one another after last night? After our last little encounter, I needed time to regroup. And I definitely wasn't going to find it at home. Home was becoming more and more of a minefield; even to the point that Ric and I could no longer even manage a civil phone conversation. Sonny had only poured fuel on the fire while Ric and I were stepping very carefully around each other, but it was only a matter of time before something - or somebody - detonated.

The only question was which one of us would it be. If only I hadn't begun to develop a conscience. I guess I had Alexis to thank for that.

And there was the matter of the other bombshell.

That would be the second minefield – the minefield of our hearts. But I evaded that thought, ran like a little girl even while I hated myself for it. It would be so easy to blame this on Alexis, but I had to face it – I was suddenly just as scared as she was. I needed someone … and right now, that someone was Luke. If that didn't convince me that I was in trouble – then nothing else would.

* * *

It was just the day shift at work at the Haunted Star; they already knew her, so they showed Alexis to a seat at the end of the bar without a question, and even brought over a tray with a coffee pot, two cups and condiments. She poured herself a cup; Alexis closed her eyes for a moment, and let the silky smooth scent of the coffee envelope her senses and lend her a brief moment of comfort. One that didn't last as she recognized the special blend.

That only aggravated the matter, after all, what did the scent of any coffee blend put her in mind of?

_Corinthos. _

She sighed and reached for the sugar and cream. Unwillingly, Alexis remembered how _he_ liked it: black and not too sweet. And then her memory betrayed her further: in her mind's eye, she could see scenes where she and Sonny shared many a cup, at work, at rest….suddenly annoyed with the memories, she dumped a healthy amount of cream and sugar into her cup and stirred it viciously. The spoon clanged noisily against the cup's edge and somehow the sharp sound reflected her own mood, her nerves were just as sharp and jangling.

Luke emerged from his private quarters, half-way snarling that whoever was making that infernal sound had better stop if they valued their jobs – and their lives. He came to a sudden halt just inside the doorway as he saw Alexis as the source instead of his staff.

She quirked a sarcastic smile; Luke looked as though he was feeling the effects of their girls' night out. And she'd be lying if she didn't admit that the sight of his pain gave me a fleeting moment of vengeful pleasure.

_What can I say - it must be the Cassadine in me._

Luke saw me and visibly bit off whatever else he was going to say. I laughed softly at that – watching him switch into macho mode was a giggle and momentarily took my mind off of my own issues. Luke tried to fake an angry scowl as he headed my way.

By way of an apology for the laughter, I had a cup poured, ready and waiting for him as he reached me. Luke was a simple man – black and steaming was how he took his coffee. He accepted it gratefully and sank down on the stool next to me.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" Natasha asked too brightly.

"Since my recollection is that I woke _you_ up this morning, shouldn't I be the one asking about how you're feeling?" Luke answered; we both knew he wasn't going to admit to any morning-after regrets. "And I've got a question for you? How's your man? You know, the one you left me for this morning?" he paused before adding a pointed remark. "As opposed for the one you left me for last night?"

Natasha made a face. "Very funny."

"Ha-ha." Luke took a deep drink from his coffee cup. "But it wasn't meant to be a joke – and you still haven't answered the question."

Natasha shrugged. Now that she was actually here, she didn't know what to say. Her indecision must have shown clearly in her face. Luke stood up, grabbed the tray and motioned for her to follow him. He led her down to his private office and motioned for her to take the seat behind his desk. He propped himself on a corner and faced her.

"Now you can tell me what's really going on with you, darlin'."

Natasha looked down into the her cup, as though she could find the answers to the confusion and jangled emotions that were clouding her mind in it. The same questions that had plagued her earlier came back in full force. What right had she to change Alexis' life? This wasn't her life - or just her heart she was gambling with, but hers and Alexis'….

"Natasha?"

Luke using her name – her real name – jolted Natasha to her core. She looked up, and was surprised to see the real concern in his face.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "I wish I knew, Luke."

"Start from the beginning – that usually helps. Exactly what was it that Ric said to you this morning? Did he call just to give you a nasty-gram?"

"No… I don't think that was his plan. Things just went…bad…" Natasha took a deep breath and made her admission. "That happens a lot now. I grew up in an armed camp. Not my mother – she loved my father and he loved her. But… later… " and Natasha closed her eyes as those memories threatened to come back to her. "Mikkos and Helena had an armed truce at the best of times…I don't want that for my daughters. But that's what's happening between Ric and I."

Luke actually sighed. "Never underestimate a man when he feels threatened. Unfortunately, we as a species don't react well to our territory being threatened."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This dance you're doing with Sonny, you don't think Ric knows about it?"

"No, no way." Natasha shook her head. "Why should he? Nothing has happened for him to be suspicious about."

Luke looked at her closely, as though sensing the lie in her last words, but didn't call her on it. "But tell me he hasn't been acting suspicious at all."

"Mention Sonny's name, and Ric always has a reaction." She said.

"And it hasn't been on overdrive lately?"

Her silence gave him all the answer he needed.

Like tried to explain. " You think it's only you gentle members of the opposite sex have that woman's intuition thing going? Think again. You all are just better at it, that's all; we may not have it as finely honed as you womenfolk do… but trust me when I tell you this. A man knows when something with his woman is up. Especially type A's like your husband. Whether he fights with you or whatever – as far as he's concerned – you're his. And anyone crossing over that property line is a threat."

"Property line? How positively Neanderthal ." Natasha said.

Luke shrugged away her comment. "He may not know a single solitary thing about the particulars...but trust me…us men all about proprietariness. And you can bet, something is ringing Ric's alarm bell even if he doesn't know the who and why of it."

And then in typical Luke fashion, he abruptly changed the subject. "And speaking of proprietariness, how about last night? What you need is a little positive thinking. Last night had to put a smile on your face. Lorenzo couldn't have played his part better than if I had handed him a script. And considering that the husband has managed to steal some of your joy, at least tell me that last night was a good thing – wasn't it?"

Her hesitation spoke louder than any words she could have said, and definitely more than she meant it to. Luke's eyes snapped up to meet hers and it startled Natasha to see the level of concern in his gaze. "Alexis, talk to me. What happened between last night and this morning to put that look in your eyes?"

"What look?" Natasha asked defensively.

"The look that is starting to tell me that your world has been tossed in a blender and you don't know which way is up any longer. I thought you knew what you wanted…but now I'm not too sure about that – and it looks like neither are you. So spill, what turned you from your chosen path?"

There was a long silence while Natasha struggled with herself. She wanted to share what she was feeling, but wasn't sure she could – especially when she wasn't as sure as she was as to what she wanted anymore.

Sudden comprehension filled his eyes. "It isn't Ric that has got you in a conundrum, is it? It's Sonny!" Luke face broke out into a huge grin. "But that's great… Mazel tov!"

Natasha shook her head ruefully. "Save your congratulations. After last night….."

Luke looked at her quizzically. "But I thought the plan was to open Sonny's eyes to what he might lose in the long term and to make him jealous in the short term. - and let me tell you, after you waltzed out of the joint on Alcazar's arm, he was plenty jealous. I actually expected him on my doorstep this morning, not you…" his voice trailed off as he watched Alexis' expression change. "…unless something else happened that you haven't told me about just yet… " his expression softened. "What is it, Natasha? You know you can tell Uncle Luke anything… "

She didn't know where to start. How could she ever explain the circumstances of the night before? How could she tell Luke about the angry words that she and Sonny had hurled at each other as weapons, about more importantly, what had followed, that sudden, almost violent surge of passion that had flared up suddenly and unexpectedly between she and Sonny? And most of all, how could she explain how his kiss had drowned all sense of reason in her and left her nothing but confusion in its wake? Even now, just thinking about it, a sweet rippling echo of his kiss fluttered through her insides.

She didn't know it but her eyes had darkened with the memories. And Luke, wise man that he was, read her face and made some accurate guesses of his own. He stood up and crossed the room to a wall panel, and after pressing a series of pressure points, slid it aside to reveal a recessed file cabinet. He unlocked a drawer, and pulled out a file. He tossed it on the desk.

To her surprise, Natasha found it hard to find her voice. "What's that?"

"Just open it." Luke said, an odd tone in his voice. That alone sent a thrill of dread through her. But in spite of that, her hand reached out for the folder.

In spite of my best efforts, I could feel my face pale and as I read the contents of the folder. If I had had any suspicions about Ric's extra-curricular activities, then the proof was here before me. Time logs, hotel and restaurant reservations.. and pictures. Pictures of Ric in very compromising positions. With a familiar face. And in spite of my own plans and intentions, a very real rage filled me. In spite of my own plans, I was woman enough to feel the burn of betrayal. And even though the rational part of my mind argued that it shouldn't – it still – hurt. I had forgiven him once. And this was how he repaid me. The pain of that betrayal seared through me white-hot.

I forced down the Cassadine rage that came so easily to me. With suddenly shaking hands, I carefully laid the folder back on his desk and forced my eyes to meet his. "Why?" I didn't trust my voice to say more.

"I didn't plan on ever showing you this. But now I figured, you needed to know. I was just looking out for you, darlin'." Luke said, a true sadness in his voice. "Just trying to keep you safe...you and your heart. "

"You can't save me from myself." Alexis said sadly. She dropped her head and paused for a long moment before she laughed sadly. "It's my fault, really. All my life, I've been looking for that happily ever after love…but at the same time, I was afraid of love. Because love hurts. Love can kill. My … mother loved my father, and it got her throat slit. My sister….she loved me so much, it got her killed." She took a deep breath. "I fall in love, not easily, I'll grant. But when I do, I see the man I know they can be - not who they really are."

Luke noticed the use of the word "they" but held his tongue at the normally barbed joke he would have made. Instead, he tried to explain. He smiled ironically to himself. Here he was, playing Dear Abby and Ann Landers to a Cassadine. Only for you, Natasha, he thought to himself. _Only _for you….

"Don't you know sometimes, what you see, is exactly what a man can be? That's a woman's gift. She can see what we can be." Luke sighed. "Laura did that for me. She always saw the man I could be, not the man I was. Even when I didn't know it - she did. When a woman loves a man, that's just what she sees." he reached out and with his fingers, raised her chin up so that Alexis had to look him in the eye.  
"Don't you ever doubt yourself, Natasha. Don't you ever doubt your heart either. You're a woman, more of a woman than most any other I've ever met - and you're a woman who's just beginning to realize who it is she really loves. Forget the past, and forget the pain. Forget what the world will say. Buck up – you're a Cassadine…when has any Cassadine ever worried about what the world thought? And then there's you – Alexis Natasha Davidovitch Cassadine - you're woman enough to know when you've made a mistake and to own it. That's what you're doing now. Ric was the mistake – not Sonny. Your heart is telling you that – so listen to it. The fact that you chose to have Sonny's child is proof of where your heart lies. And unlike Luke, Sonny is worthy of you and your love - he can be exactly the man you want - and need."

I tried for a smile, in spite of my suddenly trembling lips. "Why Luke, are you giving me your blessing?"

Luke grinned back at her, his usual cocky grin. The one that said that all was right in the world. "Mazel tov."

Before he could say anything more, his private line rang. He held up a finger at Alexis and flipped the receiver up to his ear.

"It's time for us to have that talk." A familiar voice said into his ear. Before he could answer, the line went dead.

It was Alexis' turn to read his expression as he slowly replaced the receiver. "And that sounded like you need to take care of your business, and not baby-sit me and my love life – or lack thereof."

Luke smiled. "Keep hope alive." He said, doing a purposefully poor Jesse Jackson imitation. He dropped the grin and picked up the folder with its incriminating evidence. "You do know I only showed you this stuff so that you'd know what was going on, don't you? Full disclosure and all of that. I don't want you second-guessing yourself or dealing with a last minute sense of misplaced loyalties." He paused. "You want it?"

"I know, Luke. I get it." Alexis said. She thought about his offer for a moment and then shook her head. "No, you keep it for the moment. Think of it as secret ammunition. It's safer here than anywhere else I can think of right know."

He grinned. "Now you're thinking like a Cassadine again." He shook a finger at her. "And I don't want you getting no guilty conscience or second thoughts about a guy who obviously isn't worth it. That's why I showed you that folder." Luke leaned over and shoved the folder into a desk drawer. "Anytime you need this ammunition, you just let me know. We'll blow that little lying piece of scum right out of the water."

"That's my Luke – always looking out for me." Alexis said. She stood up and surprised Luke by pressing her lips to his cheek in a gentle kiss. "I know you had the best of intentions when you did what you did. And I do appreciate it. But now, I've cried on your shoulder long enough."

"Just remember that this shoulder is always there for you to lean on, okay Natasha?" He gave her what was meant to be a reassuring wink.

Filled with a new sense of strength, Alexis smiled at him and walked to the door. She turned to smile at him one more time. "You're one of the few real friends I've got in Port Charles, Luke, Don't think I don't know it." She threw him a little wink of her own before she left.

Luke smiled. Funny how some things in life worked out - they'd been allies and adversaries…but now… now he was Natasha's friend.

And he was about to prove how much of a friend he was. Big time.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

The chance to prove it wasn't long in coming. Luke settled himself behind his desk, poured himself another cup of coffee and found some paperwork to keep him occupied until the knock he was expecting sounded at the door.

"Well, one time partner of mine, what brings you by my humble establishment?" Luke moved around to behind his bar. "Can I offer you a libation?" He motioned to the coffee carafe. "It's one of your own blends. Good stuff."

He watched as Sonny shook his head no. Well, he was in need of one.. or maybe two; drinking the hair of the dog that bit him. It was his own fault, and he knew it. He, Coleman and Alcazar had gotten into a drinking match after Alexis and Sonny had left, progressing through the _aguardiente_, onto the Russian vodka - in Alexis' honor, of course. Luke laughed out loud at the memory and then winced as the sound of his own laughter echoed through his head like a bass drum.

Sonny waited until Luke had reached for a decanter of scotch and poured a shot of scotch into his coffee cup. "Glad you're in such a good mood this morning." he said. The look in his eyes said otherwise.

Definitely an otherwise kind of look, Luke decided. "And why shouldn't I be - the sun is shining, the birds are singing." he said, settling himself comfortably. For some reason, Luke felt just a little safer with the desk between them. An illusion, for sure, but hey, he was willing to take what he could get.

"And you've got a hang-over, courtesy of last night."

He started shrug and then thought the better of it, figuring what that move would cost him. "Not my first, won't be my last." Luke was pretty sure this conversation was going to be - interesting. He settled himself, his headache fading as he took another gulp of his drink, in an effort to conceal a grin. Today was turning out to be more interesting than most - for a lot of people. He gestured to a chair, offering Sonny a seat. Sonny ignored the offer, his dark eyes keeping his gaze intently on Luke's.

"Something on your mind, Sonny?"

Sonny nodded sharply. "I told you last night - you and me needed to have a talk. Did you forget?"

Luke shook his head still fighting back a smile. "Not at all - what did you want to talk about?"

The look Sonny gave him would have frozen most men's blood in their veins. Sonny aggravated was not a pretty sight. The problem with this scenario was that Luke knew exactly what it was that was ticking him off. And it had nothing to do with business and everything to do with his heart. So even though he was careful to keep it from Sonny, Luke wasn't afraid; instead he was very much amused instead.

Luke figured he might as well enjoy himself, and maybe send a few pointers Sonny's way. It was for his own good, he argued with himself. And it was as much for Alexis as it was for him. And so, he decided on playing innocent and adjusted his expression accordingly.

"You wanna tell me what's up with you and Alexis? You her knight in shining armor these days? Going for the friend…with benefits thing?"

Luke almost choked on his drink in his effort to hold back a laugh. Sonny couldn't possibly think...

"Me and Alexis... " Luke tried to stall. For a moment, he thought about letting Sonny assume what he liked. But there was amusement and there was insanity, and he wasn't about to put himself in that line of fire; he might be crazy and impulsive - as Alexis had told him - but he wasn't insane. "You know she and I go way back."

"Not as friends. And not recently. Not for a long while, in fact."

"And how would you know that? I thought you were wrapped up in wedded bliss with the lovely Caroline... until the last go-round that is. And about Alexis, how would you know what she's been up to?" Luke paused and gave Sonny a tiny grin. "Keeping tabs on the little lady these days, are we?"

"She's the mother of my child. And when I see her consorting with dangerous men in dangerous places, I get...concerned."

"She's 'consorting' in very good hands, Sonny."

"Yours?"

Luke allowed himself a small smile. "Sonny, you forget, like I said, Natasha and I go way back - long before you ever got to know her. We have an understanding. We're down right simpatico."

"Whatever." Sonny said. He turned away for a minute and walked began pacing, barely aware that he was doing so. Simpatico. Sonny wasn't sure that he was happy to hear that another man in Port Charles could claim a closeness to Alexis that he hadn't had. Until last night...no until this morning, he had thought they were well on their way to re-discovering their own level of simpatico. But today, she wouldn't even answer her phone. He'd even gone by her house and found her gone. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was avoiding him. "Once upon a time, you were her partner in crime. She told me about that thing with you and her and Katherine Bell and Helena Cassadine. So when I see the two of you hanging out together, late at night in a place that Alexis wouldn't normally be caught dead in, I have to wonder what's going on this time around."

"It's for Alexis to tell you her business Sonny, not me."

"But I'm not talking to her...I'm talking to you." Sonny put both hands on Luke's desk and leaned over to stare directly into Luke's eyes.

"Save the power play, partner. I ain't about to betray any confidences of Alexis... not to you and not to anyone else."

"Not even Lorenzo Alcazar? Seems like the three of you were pretty buddy-buddy the other night."

"Don't forget Coleman." Luke couldn't resist throwing his name in the ring.

Sonny made a gesture that dismissed the bar-keep. "I'll be talking to him soon enough."

"Take it easy on ye olde barkeep." Luke said. "He's a good guy who knows how to keep his mouth shut and get the jobs done."

"And what job do you have him doing for you? And does it involve Alexis?"

You want to know about Alexis? Ask her!"

"I would if I could find her." Sonny said without thinking. "But since she isn't answering her cell phone and she's not at home, I'm talking to you instead."

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. Now that was an interesting admission. But it didn't sway his intentions. "Sonny, do you really want me to betray Alexis? Don't you think she has had enough of that in her life already?"

His words were a stab in Sonny's guts. Betrayal? The word was acid in his mouth as he thought of how easily he'd used that word as a weapon over the years. And the bitterest thing of all, was that in the end, he was the betrayer - he knew that he'd betrayed Alexis. The look he gave Luke was hard and angry as he wondered at what the other man's words had really meant. But looking at Luke's expression, Sonny could tell that he wasn't about to tell him.

Sonny was close to losing his temper as he started burning with frustration. Something was going on with Alexis that he didn't know about. Why else that kiss that had come out of nowhere? And after that kiss last night, he needed to know what else was going on that he didn't know about. What wasn't she telling him? He told himself that was the reason they needed to talk and she was running away...why? There were so many reasons why this could be happening, and none of them were pleasant.

Unwillingly and unbidden, the sight of Lorenzo walking her out the door of Coleman's bar surged into his head. She hadn't been expecting Sonny last night... and a darker thought took its place…maybe she'd been expecting Lorenzo instead. Even though he dismissed that thought as soon as it came to him, he couldn't help it that even the barest thought of any other man, let alone Lorenzo, ignited a hot rage inside of him. It's intensity seared through him all over again was almost enough to make Sonny lean over the desk and grab Luke by the throat and get the answers to all of his questions any way that he could.

But Sonny couldn't figure anything about Alexis out right now and he wasn't a man who reacted well to not getting what he wanted. What he wanted was to know what Alexis wanted from him... what he wanted was to know if the kiss last night had been nothing more than an accident some kind of freak occurrence...or had it meant something else? And for the first time in a long time, Sonny wondered – did he want Alexis all over again?

He had stormed out of her house unable to think, but feeling the taste and touch of her burning in his brain. And that fact slammed into the wall built of his own memories... he'd told himself a million times that what had happened between them on that long ago night was something that had come out of nowhere... something born out of a moment of desperation that had translated itself into need. And he had kept telling himself that lie even after he had found out that Alexis had carried his child and given birth to her, all without speaking a single word of it to him.

Sonny knew he'd tried to convince himself that Alexis had betrayed him, and in his heart he had cursed her and her name more times than he cared to count. And with Carly right there enabling the lie, made it easier to sleep at night. But even so, there were times when he'd had to admit it, if only to himself, if only in the deepest darkest midnight hour, that Sonny knew that it had been him that had been the true betrayer. Alexis hadn't wanted to destroy their friendship and so she had kept her growing feelings to herself. And even when he had finally become aware of them, Sonny hadn't realized how much he had treasured what they had found.

Until he had lost it.

Until he had lost her friendship and more importantly, he'd lost her trust ...and if Sonny really wanted to face the truth of it all...he'd lost her heart. Ultimately it seemed he'd lost it to his brother, a man he knew that was untrustworthy and unworthy - period - of Alexis' love and loyalty.

That should have been the end of them, he told himself. She had chosen someone else, another man and a another life. One that didn't include him.

_Then what had last night meant?_

Had unhappiness driven her to Coleman's last night? Was she looking for some kind, any kind of solace with Luke, or even worse - Lorenzo? Lorenzo's words from earlier still stung. And his challenge - his promise - to cherish Alexis if he, Sonny could not - had struck a raw nerve.

And yet, Sonny couldn't – or wouldn't face the real reason why... and he wasn't sure why. That left him confused and lost and those were emotions that Sonny wasn't used to at all. Which made him hate them all the more. But the truth was that Lorenzo's words had struck home easier than Sonny would have ever thought possible - before last night at least. But now everything had changed - hadn't it?

Caught up in his emotional turmoil, Sonny didn't realize was that for once, his emotions were clear on his face - to someone who knew the deal between him and Alexis.

And another thing Sonny didn't realize was that that there was a someone who knew both Sonny's and Alexis' heart and that someone was Luke.

"I came here for some answers, Luke." Sonny said, starting to become just as angry at Luke as he was at he was at himself.

"What answers are you looking for?" Luke asked. "You're asking a lot of questions about Alexis - and personally, I think you should be asking her -not me."

"Personally, I'm not really interested in what you think – I'm asking you." Sonny said. "And I want some answers." He needed answers to questions he didn't even know how to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that out loud.

"Why is that, Sonny? If you're all so concerned with Alexis' life these days, shouldn't you be asking her - telling her this - and not me? I'm the last person to be asking about her personal life." Seeing the hurt hidden behind Sonny's eyes, Luke couldn't help but throw him a bone.

Poor Sonny – and Alexis. With the best of intentions, the two of them had locked themselves into this dance. And it was because the two of them were equally stubborn and bull-headed. neither one of them were the sort to give in. Which meant neither of them were going to be willing to say the things that needed to be said or do the things that needed to be done. Luke wanted to laugh in a bittersweet kind of way. "But I'm gonna say what I'm thinking…" he held up a hand as Sonny shot him a warning glance. "No, it's none of my business, and no – we know you don't want to hear it – but as someone who used to be called your friend - I'm gonna say it anyway.

"As a species, we human beings are funny – we go around, just trying to stumble through life the best we can and making all kinds of mistakes along the way…mistakes that sometimes hurt others – even when we don't mean to. Sometimes we're lucky enough to figure it out before it goes on for too long, sometimes it takes years before we even realize what we've done. We're blind to a whole lot of stuff sometimes. "

Luke sighed. "I say this as part of the male sub-species: it's even worse for us. That describes more of us guys, than the fairer sex, don't it? It sure described me. I hurt my Laura in more ways than I can ever say… even as I loved her…even before I knew I loved her – I hurt her. It took me years before I figured out just how deeply I had hurt her. And, I had the arrogance to think that over time, it would kind of go away by itself. I even convinced myself that it had…but then it came back and almost ripped my family apart." He looked up at Sonny. You have no idea what that's like – for the sins of your past to come back at the worse possible time. And now that you have kids, I hope you never do; Not the way I have.

"But you know what was my saving grace? The love of a woman. A very rare kind of woman. You know what I think the most important lesson was that Laura taught me? It's that love doesn't conquer all….love doesn't set you free; forgiveness does. There's a fact I had to face – I hurt Laura. It took years for me to realize how much, but when I did, Laura forgave me." Luke's voice thickened with his own memories, the ones that Sonny knew nothing about except for the pain he could see in the other man's eyes.

"I was one selfish S.O.B. And in spite of that, with tears in her eyes, she forgave me. And that's when I became the man she always knew I could be. But I didn't know it until then."

Luke looked into Sonny's eyes and hoped that Sonny was getting it; he thought so, but he knew sometimes men, including him, can be as dense as a pair of cement shoes. He allowed himself a momentary inward chuckle that quickly sobered up. If it weren't for Alexis, he wouldn't even be having this conversation. It brought back his own memories of betrayal that he'd thought that he'd buried away for good. But Luke realized that he wanted someone else to get the happily ever after, even if he had lost his.

But that all depended on Sonny at this point; if the other man couldn't hear what he was telling him, then there was no hope, none at all for either him or Alexis. But he decided to give it one more try.

"Now if there are any other kind of answers you're looking for, I don't know what to tell you. Whatever else you're looking for, I don't think you're going to find them here. You said that you think Alexis is avoiding you? Now why might that be, partner? Is there anything you said or did that would make our beautiful and normally brave Natasha run from you? Knowing her as I do, I'd say the only way you could make that happen is to betray her or break her heart. And that's something I know you'd never do, right? I mean, you and her have come to an understanding in the parenting game right? So all should be cool between you two."

Sonny's thoughts were reeling as he took in what Luke had been saying. The other man's words went straight to his heart. Things cool between him and Alexis? Not judging by last night. His feelings, his memories, surged up in him, hot and sweet, so intense that he found himself sinking into the chair Luke had offered him earlier. Sonny couldn't find the words to answer Luke, but just looked at him, almost helplessly as the other man continued talking.

"Our Alexis, for all of her marvelous complexities is at heart, a simple woman. It's why she went into law, you know. I'm sure you know by now that the practice of law fits Alexis like a glove; it appeals to her because of the power of absolutes, rights and wrongs laid out before you, and all you have to do is choose. Growing up in the midst of that sociopathic pack of wild hyenas she's forced to call family, as you can imagine, things were pretty much black and white in her world. Loyalty, or lack of, is one of those black and white things with her. Or at least they were... then one day she discovered that she was a Cassadine and not just a poor relation that the blood clan had taken in, and that's when she discovered that the world is full of grays. But you know what, there's still a part of Natasha that believes in absolutes. When she gives you her trust, man, you've got it... when she gives you her friendship, she will be on your side, even if it's you and her against the world."

Sonny knew that all too well.

"….And when she's hurt, well, she pulls away. Sometimes it's physical, but most of the time, it's a mental thing. The barricades go up and she rallies the troops - logic and rationality - to man the ramparts and protect her heart. So if Alexis is running - have you asked yourself why?" Luke continued.

He reached for a cigar and took his time lighting it up. He wanted to give Sonny all the time he needed to process what he was really saying behind his seemingly light and purely conversational words. In reality, Luke couldn't be more serious than a heart attack. Without willing it, in his mind's eye, he could see Alexis as she sat before him earlier. What was happening to her was serious… as serious as he had been when he had recognized the fact that he was falling for his Laura. He knew how that felt, the desperation all tangled up with love and desire and wanting to walk away when you knew in your heart of hearts that you couldn't…. "Knowing Natasha the way I do, I suspect it's pretty much the same when it comes to her heart. She doesn't give it easily, but when she gives it, she gives it all. And when you give your all the way Alexis does, well, I don't think she ever takes it back." He looked at Sonny carefully. "I don't think it's in her - once she gives her heart, nope, our Natasha just can't help herself. If you get it, you've got it. Forever."

Not that he would ever, not even now, not even to Luke, but that truth hurt Sonny like nothing had in a long time...the knowledge that he'd had that, he'd had all of her heart, and then he'd thrown that away once was a twist of the knife already buried deep inside him. And he'd hurt her. Worse still, was the knowledge that Luke was right. Alexis, when she was hurt, would barricade herself behind logic and self-control; she'd done that when she'd sent him back to Carly. And he had let her. But for some reason, her walls of self control and self-denial were crumbling... he didn't know why, but it had opened her up, if only for a moment, to what she'd felt for him once upon a time. And then he realized that maybe he...no, they - had a second chance. But he couldn't just go bull-headed charging into her life. What he'd done last night was exactly that. And he wondered why she was running?

Before he would go roaring at her, demanding to know answer to the million questions in his mind, he had to rein himself in first. This couldn't be about him… Sonny forced himself from his normally selfish thought patterns. Why were her walls crumbling – now – of all times? What was happening with her? Sonny realized he had to stop thinking of just himself right now. If Alexis was reaching out to him, then there had to be a good reason why… there had to be some need of him in her life… but what had done? He'd shouted at her – taken her into his arms - and then he'd left her.

Alone.

Again.

Luke watched Sonny carefully. From the look on the other man's face, he found himself thinking that maybe - just maybe - his words had had an effect on Sonny. Or more to the point, his words had had an effect on his heart.

Hey, it was the least he could do for a friend.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Luke's other friend had found herself a refuge of sorts. But the truth was, wherever her daughters were was always a place of peace, happiness and joy. So there Alexis sat, in the middle of one of the smaller living rooms at Wyndemere, on the floor with Molly on one side, playing happily with her plush and colorful toys, while busily coloring pictures with Kristina with the other. Nikolas had bought his cousin a new series of coloring books, and Kristina had insisted on sharing them with her mother.

Alexis caught herself as she realized how hard she was concentrating; she'd forgotten how hard it was to color inside the lines. But then again, she thought to herself sardonically, that had been the whole of her life, hadn't it? She had never managed that in her entire life. Why should now be any different?

She had to smile to herself at that thought. No, her life had been anything but neat patterns and lines. In fact, if she were going to be honest with herself, her life had been one big scribble lately. And she had no one but herself to thank.

She paused; that wasn't quite true. There were several mitigating factors at work here, not counting her suddenly treacherous heart. But Natasha didn't want to think about that just now. All she wanted was a little bit of peace. Was that too much to ask? She reached out a hand, caressed Molly's cheek and then gently stroked Kristina's silken hair.

"Kristina, that is absolutely beautiful sky you've drawn, and that rainbow is just marvelous!" she said, looking at her daughter's picture and the bright colors adorning the paper. "Who is that dancing on top of the rainbow? Is my beautiful princess? Is it Princess Kristina and Princess Molly?"

Kristina was laughing at her mother's praise when Nikolas entered the room.

"I hope Kristina left room in her picture for her cousin." Nikolas said with a laugh as he walked into the room with his son in his arms. He sat down on the floor across from them and grinned at Alexis. "Prince Spencer Alexovich – if Helena were in her grave, she'd be spinning in it."

"Hey, you!" Alexis said, a smile spreading over her face as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. While she was still close to him she lowered her voice, not wanting the girls to hear. "Helena in her grave,… we should be so lucky." She raised her voice back to normal. "And how is the littlest prince?" she asked, brushing her lips over the top of his head. Spencer gummed a grin at her in return.

"Rambunctious." Nikolas replied. "And after keeping me awake half the night, you'd think he would have at least had the grace to sleep in." he made a face at his son and then laughed as Spencer simply chuckled in return. "I should be happy that he's been in a good mood in the wee hours of the morning, but at 3:00am, I'm just not thinking that clearly."

Alexis laughed sympathetically. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. I will do my best to be a better aunt in the future."

"You couldn't be a better aunt." Nikolas insisted.

Alexis smiled her thanks and love in return. "Too bad he's not old enough for slumber parties. These three could probably tire each other out, if given the chance."

"That might not be a bad idea. What do you say, Princess Kristina? Would you like to throw a ball for the Prince tonight, in hopes that he will go to sleep at his appointed bedtime?"

They all laughed together as Kristina insisted that she was all too happy to throw a very special tea party ball for her baby cousin.

"Well, maybe you'll get a chance to have a special party for you and Molly and Spencer real soon." Alexis said.

"I thank you, my lady." Nikolas said to Kristina. "maybe we can even go up in the attic and find proper tiaras for you and your sister. Every princess needs to have a tiara, you know." He finished with a smile.

"I'm mommy's princess." Kristina said. "Am I your princess, too?"

"Kristina, didn't your mommy didn't tell you?" Nikolas asked; he shot a glance at Alexis and seeing her consenting nod, continued. "You are a real princess, just like Molly is and just like Spencer is a Prince." He laughed as Kristina's eyes grew wide. "Do you know why? Because once upon a time, our family had real kings and queens and so because of that you, your sister and your cousin are for-real princes and princesses."

"Is that why you live in a castle?" Kristina asked, her eyes widening with excitement. "I wish we lived in a castle too…" she turned to her mother. "Why don't we, Mommy?"

"Because one castle in the family is enough." Natasha answered her daughter with another laugh.

"That's right – one castle right here is enough - and Princess Kristina - you can stay here as often and as long as you want to." Nikolas said.

"That really sounds like it a good idea. I think maybe we might all come and camp out at Castle Wyndemere. Would you like that, Princess Funny Face? Would you like it if you and I and Molly – " and Alexis tapped each of them on the nose as she said their names " – would you like it if we came to stay with your cousin Nikolas instead of our house for awhile?"

While Kristina nodded an energetic "yes", Nikolas gave her an odd look at her words, but left it alone for the moment. For the next little while, they all spent the time playing together before Kristina's nanny arrived to take her to day-camp. After walking Kristina down to the launch, and then an early lunch for both Spencer and Molly, they were ready for their naps.

After settling the two youngster down, Alexis and Nikolas retired to his office, where they took some time going over the latest dispatches from the Cassadine holdings. After a few hours, Nikolas called a time out and the two of them took a break and took a walk down along the shore.

They walked along the shore a short ways, talking idly about the children. Nikolas paused for a moment and then asked the question that had been on his mind since Alexis had spoken to Kristina in the study.

"Alexis? Are you really thinking about you and the girls living here on a more permanent basis?"

"Would that be a problem? I mean, if there's a problem, then maybe the girls and I can get a suite at the Metro Court…."

"No, no no…" Nikolas was quick to reassure her. "Wyndemere is as much your home as it is mine's. You and Kristina and Molly are welcome here whenever you want, for however long you want." He stopped to look her in the face. "Do you mind if I ask what's going on?"

Alexis shook her head. "Nothing…I mean, I'm not thinking anything long term… it's just that.. " she took a deep breath. "Things between Ric and I aren't going well. I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever may happen, I don't want the girls to get caught in the crossfire. So I was just thinking that they are safest here, out of the line of fire."

"You think Ric is planning to turn against you?"

Alexis shrugged. "It could happen. I've learned to never put anything past a man when he's been crossed." Unwanted memories of Sonny standing over her in her hospital bed flooded her memories. "_I'll break you, Alexis – you know that I can."_

Alexis shivered and it wasn't from the wind. Sonny wasn't like that anymore, she told herself. But how could she be sure, another part of her mind whispered treacherously. "I just don't want to take the chance that they will be used by weapons."

"Kristina, Molly…weapons?"

Alexis watched him concernedly as comprehension slowly crept over his expression.

"… who would… Ric? Sonny? Which one, or is it both?" Nikolas' face darkened in growing anger while his hands tightened into fists. "Alexis, what's going on?"

Alexis saw his growing anger. Touched, she reached out a hand and took his. "Don't worry, Nikolas. I'm only taking precautions. No one has threatened the girls. And while I'm keeping my eye on Ric at the moment, I know that Sonny never would try and hurt me through my children."

"He's threatened to before." Unknowing of Alexis' current thoughts and emotions, Nikolas cold only remember the past.

"Sonny and I have come to an understanding. He's not my enemy." Even as she spoke the words, she realized that her voice had changed.

It was obvious enough that Nikolas had looked at her strangely because of it.

"It's not that I think that the girls are in any real danger, Nikolas, I promise." Alexis motioned to him and they started walking again, arm in arm while she tried to explain her situation. "I might come out here to spend a few days myself, just to force myself to slow down and get my thoughts together. I'm just really, really busy these days. Especially since it seems I've become a item for some upcoming charity auction." She smiled at Nikolas, skillfully changing the subject. She was happy to see his face relax.

"I meant to tell you about that, but what with Spencer deciding to throw his own Ball the last few nights, I guess it kind of slipped my mind…"

"So tell me about it now." she said.

"Well, it was Emily's idea, actually." She got her family to underwrite a portion of it, and I'm afraid I used your name when we approached Jax with the idea. After all, we both know Jax has a soft spot in his heart for you."

"And how utterly Cassadine of you to use his weak spot against him." Alexis teased him gently. "Well it worked, I received a phone call from him earlier this morning."

"He did think it was an excellent idea for both the hospital benefit and Metro Court publicity so he agreed to everything. The bonus was that since Emily knew that my hands were full with the Ball, so she agreed to oversee the auction night and be the liaison between the Metro Court and the Bacchanalia Ball as well. She really has become invaluable to me. And the Quartermaines are very much pleased that one of their own is playing hostess to both events. She's agreed to the title."

"And doesn't that all just work out perfectly for you." Alexis said, very much pleased for him. Nikolas laughed and Alexis laughed with him, happy to see the joy in his face. She was so glad to see Nikolas well on his way to getting back what he once had before fate had stepped in and snatched it away.

"And what about you, Aunt?" Nikolas asked, his own good mood sobering slightly. He reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly. "It sounds like things are not working out for you."

Alexis saw the concern in his face and wanted to reassure him, so she let some of her walls fall. "Don't be too sure about that just yet, Nikolas. The game isn't over yet."

"What game is that?"

"Not a game, not really. I'm just trying to find out where my heart truly lies. You know what that's like. You knew you and Emily belonged together, even though times and circumstances pulled you apart for awhile. I think… I think I may have let the same thing happen to me. But while I figure that one out, I just want to make sure that the girls aren't touched by the mess I've made of my life."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself, Alexis."

"That may be." Alexis admitted. "But the truth is, I've made a lot of mistakes, and there are always consequences for those."

She paused and looked out over the water. "Sometimes I'm afraid of making any more."

Nikolas sensed Alexis' discomfort. He turned to her and saw a hint of sadness and something else, something unreadable and indefinable in her gaze. "Alexis, weren't you the one who told me to follow my heart, no matter what? My heart listened to you when my head didn't want to, and you were right. So if it was right for me, it's right for you."

The smile she turned on him alarmed him. A touch of wanting...of wanting something that she couldn't have lingered at its edges and Nikolas' heart turned over in his chest at the sight of it.

"Everyone will dance at your wedding – when that day comes." Alexis said to him. "They will all toast you and Emily's love that endured such trials. Yes, we will all dance at your wedding and celebrate the days that your hearts are joined again together as one."

"And you?" Nikolas asked gently as understanding came to him. "Hasn't your heart endured just as much? Doesn't your heart deserve just as much joy as mine's?"

She looked away for a moment. "If I…if I let my heart follow its yearnings.. people will say I've gone mad - again." She laughed. "Trust me when I tell you, Nikolas - no one will dance for me. No one will wish me - or my heart – well."

"I will." Nikolas took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "If you like, you just say the word and I will throw the grandest ball this town has ever seen. And we will celebrate you finding what it is your heart wants above all."

"Are you sure about that?" Alexis reached up with one hand and stroked his face tenderly. "Maybe you'd better wait and see. Even your Emily might think differently."

"I don't have to wait." Nikolas said. He covered her hand with his. "My answer is the same today as it will be tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. I want you to be happy. I will never turn against you for loving whoever it is your heart tells you to love. You will always be welcome in my home and in my heart. So go, do whatever it is you want – no - that you need to do. After all, we're Cassadines - it's what we do best. And this time, it's all about love. How can there be anything wrong in going after the love you want – the love you need?"

Alexis looked at Nikolas with a soft smile. "When did my wonderful nephew get to be so wise?"

"I had the best of teachers." Nikolas answered. "You and Stefan. He taught me what I needed to know of this world…but you taught me about my heart. So, shouldn't you practice what you preach?"

_Out of the mouth of babes…_

" In the meanwhile, there's the auction tomorrow and I understand you're one of the main attractions." Nikolas said, adroitly changing the subject. "So what are you going to wear to knock the bidders dead."

Alexis laughed. "It's my legal skills they're bidding on and that's it, remember?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to remind them what comes in the whole package, is there? Beauty and brains?"

"Quit that." Alexis said and laughed.

"Promise me you'll knock them dead, Aunt."

"I don't know if I've got anything that would count as knock 'em dead in my closet." Alexis answered.

"Then maybe we need to go shopping."

"There's no time for that. Even if I were in the mood to shop. Which I'm not. I'm sure I have a little black dress somewhere in the back of my closet that will do."

"But I don't want you to 'just do'."

"Trust me when I tell you, no one will give me much of a second look no matter what I wear. So why go through the bother? Just think of me as Cinderella before the ball."

Nikolas smiled at that. "Looking for a fairy godmother?"

"Not on your life."

"Then I guess I'll have to do."


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Remembering Nikolas' words, and what should have been the telltale sparkle in his eyes; she smiled to herself as she settled into the back of the chauffeured limousine. Another one of Nikolas' little surprises. It had turned out that her nephew had been full of them and the first of them had started the day before.

After their walk and their talk along the shore of Wyndemere, Nikolas had begged off for a moment before they started back to work. She'd thought he was going to check on Spencer, but as she later learned, that hadn't been the case. She'd gone to the room Nikolas used as an office and when he'd returned, they'd spent the next little while steadily working. Almost three hours had passed before Alfred, Nikolas' devoted majordomo, knocked at the door.

_flashback :::_

"Master Nikolas, the arrangements you've made have arrived." He had announced from the doorway. "They are ready and awaiting you and Madame Lansing."

"Thank you, Alfred, please tell our guests that we'll be along presently."

Alexis had raised an eyebrow at that. "We will?"

Yes." Nikolas crossed the room to where she'd been sitting and took the papers from her hands and then pulled her to her feet. "Yes, we will."

He led her from his office down to one of the smaller parlors. Nikolas had swung open the doors and ushered her inside And Alexis had been struck dumb with surprise.

"There's always time for a woman to shop." Nikolas said behind her. "So if Mohammad won't go to the mountain…."

Then Nikolas had obviously arranged for the mountain to come to Mohammad. Alexis looked around, stunned into speechlessness. Racks of couture outfits lined one side of the room in every conceivable color of the rainbow, in a wealth of fabric and styles while several salespeople and seamstresses were standing there smiling, ready and waiting to serve her. On other tables, a collection of jewelry and other accessories were laid out, as well as several shoeboxes. And, she realized with a small shock, it was all for her.

"But how…?" Alexis asked.

"I had them flown in from New York City on the Cassadine company jet."

Alexis repeated him slowly. "You had… what done?"

"Not that I enjoy using the word 'fairy' in regard to myself. But hey, a little magic was called for and I delivered."

_::: End flashback :::_

Still smiling to herself, Alexis re-read the note that had been waiting for her inside the limo that was just one more surprise in a long list of them - Nikolas' latest surprise – one she hadn't known about until the phone call that had come just as she was preparing to leave. That had been followed by the limousine pulled up before her door. The limousine that matched her outfit, all ivory and gold, inside and out. There had been champagne chilling in a gold-chased bucket with a crystal flute and the note.

"_Your carriage awaits, Cinderella. Remember - no pumpkins tonight!"_

A laugh escaped her as she traced his signature with a finger. She let her hand drop and absently stroked the ivory chiffon and silk of her outfit; her eyes caught by the thin gold threads of the pinstripe running through the rich fabric as they twinkled faintly under the streetlights while the car glided down the city streets towards the Metro Court. _No pumpkins indeed._ Well, she'd do her best to make it so. And hope that at midnight, she didn't turn back into …what she didn't know.

Whatever that might be, she was going in with her chin up and her back straight. It was bound to be an interesting night. There was sure to be whispers, as she was arriving alone, without her _loving_ husband at her side. Whispers and outright talk; once the Mayor had gotten wind of the upcoming gala and her family's involvement in it, he'd made it abundantly clear that he wanted Alexis there – along with her husband. No doubt for the photo opportunities that their presence would lend to the event. And speaking of photo ops and the media, no doubt John Durant was going to be there; he'd never be able to resist an event like this.

She wondered what sort of mood he'd be in tonight. _I wondered if the fact that the media was going to be there in full force would mean that Durant was planning on being a good boy – or not._ Either way, that should just add a bit of spice to her night. She'd been distracted by other things – and she deliberately refused to let her mind dwell on what those other things were - but it maybe it was time to pay a little attention to the rest of her plans.

The car pulled to a stop and she waited for the driver to come around to the passenger's side. She took his hand as he helped her out paused for a moment, snuggling the white fox collar of her coat and letting the sensuous feel of the fur caress her throat.

Alexis didn't take the time to notice, but as she walked into the main ballroom of the Metro Court, she drew the eyes of most of the people in the place. Maybe it was something in her eyes, or something in the way she held herself as she entered the room, or simply something indefinable in her very presence drew the eye. The men were appreciative of her softly warm beauty and many of the women were jealous of the air of unconscious elegance she gave off because they could tell that she wasn't even trying.

Despite Nikolas' urgings, Alexis hadn't gone as flamboyant as he'd tried to encourage her to do. But what she had chosen was sheer, unpretentious and undeniably feminine; she was dressed in the understated elegance which suited her best. The soft ivory hues of the jacket brought out the warmth in her skin and the tiny golden pinstripes only served to highlight her own golden streaked chestnut brown hair. She wore it down as she preferred, bangs brushing softly across her brow, while long pearl earrings dusted her shoulders and embraced the cuffs of her chiffon over jacket. Its tailored lines were softened by the chiffon over pants that swirled around the silk straight-legged trousers. The buttons on the jacket were sparkling diamante buttons that echoed the diamond and pearls in her ears and the four carat eternity diamond pendant that dangled from her throat.

Alexis was feeling comfortable in her own skin for once, and deliciously female as well.

_And so was I._

_If Alexis wasn't aware of the eyes on her, I certainly was. In fact, I paused in the entrance, basking in the attention like a cat basks in the sunshine._ Sharing Alexis' pleasure in herself, I looked around the ballroom; it was a sensuous treat for the eyes from top to bottom. The room was beautifully decorated, draped with rich hues of crimson red, ivory, gold and crystal that flowed easily and luxuriously throughout the room. There were thick and full rounded clusters of roses on every table, and heavy ivory damask drapes and golden-edged tablecloths spread before her eyes. The band was already playing several subtle jazz tunes.

Even as she watched, more and more guests arrived, filling the space quickly; the room began to fill with animated chatter and laughter and already the waiters and waitresses looked like they were well on their way to having a busy night as they moved quickly but smoothly from group to group.

I smiled to myself; from the snatches of conversations I could hear, it looked like the auction was well on its way to being a success, and that would be good for Nikolas - and Emily. But I couldn't complain as far as myself went. Nikolas' gifts - not just the gifts of the clothes and the car - but the gift of his words, wisdom and strength, had all been a wonderful surprise and had restored her good sense - and her sense of self. I needed a break from the madness and so here I was. I felt as though nothing could happen to keep me from having a good time tonight. Nothing at all.

Not even the sound of that all-too familiar voice suddenly sounding from behind her could shake her good mood.

"How's it going, Councilor? Long time no see…" When she turned around to face him, he smiled a wickedly slow smile at her. "Looking good, Alexis." He murmured by way of greeting Almost in spite of himself, Sonny leaned in close. "Smelling good too."

His eyes were unreadable, but Alexis felt their pull anyway. As he stepped back a pace, she got her own chance to check him out. Sonny wasn't looking too bad himself. It was obvious he had dressed with his usual care, in a suit of deepest darkest ebon-brown, the deep rich hue of espresso beans, with a matching cream shirt and tie that set off the deep ombred darkness of his eyes. And looking into his eyes, Alexis was all too aware that she could stand there forever, getting lost in them.

"Hello Sonny, you're looking…nice… yourself." Talk about an understatement. Eye-catchingly handsome, stunningly attractive, Sonny was dressed instinctively in colors that not only uniquely suitedhim, but subtly allowed him to stand out from the more ordinary black tie and suit of the rest of the men in the room.

Sonny nodded, accepting the compliment silently. His eyes stayed on hers, as unable to tear them away from hers as she was from his.

A waiter passed by, champagne flutes on his tray. Sonny broke their gaze long enough to raise a finger which cause the waiter to pause. Sonny reached out for two of the crystal glasses and handed one to Alexis. She thanked him with just a nod of her head, but as she sipped at it, turned slightly away to look back over the crowd, not quite turning her back on him, but needing to break the oh-too-delicious eye-contact between them before the situation escalated. The sudden rapid beating of her heart told her that this was probably a good thing.

She had no idea that Sonny was pretty much feeling the same.

To any passersby, it might have looked as though they were engaged in little more than idle chit-chat, but already the both of them were remembering the last time they had been this close to each other. And not that they knew it consciously, but both their hearts and their heads were fighting the remembering for the same reasons. A door between them, long closed and thought locked forever had been flung open. And the both of them were scared to step through it.

"You been a little hard to reach lately." He said. And even though she wouldn't face him, Sonny was suddenly sure that he knew the reason why.

"I've been a bit busy, helping out with this and that, you know…" Alexis lied.

"No, I don't know." Sonny said. "Or maybe I do." There was a note of challenge in his voice, as he instinctively recognized the lie that was coming from her lips for what it was. Why was she bothering to lie to him? Sonny paused while he tried to figure that one out… as well as to try and shake off the slow crawl of heat, anger and desire that was building in him.

Had been building in him since the moment he'd first saw Alexis walk through the door.

Sonny didn't know if he were angry with Alexis – or not. If he wasn't quite sure what it was he wanted, he did know that he didn't want this - he didn't want this strange mix of anger and something he was just beginning to recognize as something close to need or want or desire… or maybe all of the above…. Sonny shoved the thought away angrily – whatever it was – he didn't want it - not now. And so now, he was feeling – angry, for want of a better word – because, bottom line, as far as he was concerned, Alexis couldn't just throw him a curve ball out of left field the way she had done and not expect him to demand some answers to the questions that needed asking. Watching Alexis without her knowing he was watching her was something of a revelation. From the day he'd met her, Sonny had always known Alexis was an attractive woman; and he'd seen her in so many ways, from casual to classy to elegant and formal. But tonight… tonight there was something different about her, something that he couldn't put his finger on…she was beautiful tonight, beautiful in a way he hadn't seen her in a long, long time. Not since before she'd married his brother. And even still, there was something different about her…something was there that wasn't there when he saw her with Ric. Her husband.

Again, the thought of his brother as Alexis' husband was like a punch in his gut. But even that fact couldn't change the other very real one. As much as he might want it to be otherwise, he had to face it … that fact was undeniable – that the needing he was feeling was just as real – the need for her that their kiss had unleashed in him was so strong it almost hurt. He ached. Standing this close to her and being unable to touch her…. he ached for her, plain and simple. He almost hated it; but he wanted her all over again. And Sonny wasn't ready for that. Not without a fight. Alexis had some explaining to do. "You know we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Don't you think you should be the one with something to say?"

"Something?" She turned back to him to look him in the eye. Sonny was surprised to see a half-mocking, half-challenging light in her eyes. "Something like what?"

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"Think again. You think we need to talk – then bring it, Sonny. _You_ talk. But even if you were right, this isn't the time or the place for any sort of…" and she paused deliberately, did a little leaning in of her own, let her lips practically brush his ear while she let her voice drop down to a soft seductive note. " …intimate… conversation."  
Especially when she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate on his words when his body was standing so close to hers. And especially when her fickle flesh kept reminding her of how her body had felt crushed against that smoothly muscled body, and how sweet and sensuous his mouth had felt against hers…if there was anything to be said, then it needed to be done in private…and right now that was the last thing she needed – or wanted. Look what had happened the last time they found themselves alone. It was a fact that being alone with Sonny right now would be a lethal mistake. Wouldn't it? Maybe …or maybe not. As the possibilities danced before her in her mind's eye, unwillingly, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards into a tiny smile.

"Why not?" he was asking.

"Because I just said so."

"Because you said so?" One eyebrow arched upwards as he accepted her unspoken challenge and gave back as good as he had gotten. "Seems like you've had a lot to say lately. But I don't see you backing nothing up. All talk and no action."

"I thought I made myself very clear the last time we spoke."

This time Sonny smiled and it was one that curved his lips but left his eyes unreadable. "Oh, some things were made real crystal.." and they both knew what those things were. All of a sudden, the temperature rose up more than a few degrees; while the air between them almost smoldered into flame as the memories of that single kiss danced and sparked between them. "…but you left some things that need to be explained."

Sonny struggled to banish his treacherous thoughts, only to have other ones invade his mind, and they were almost as unwanted as the first – _like what kind of games are you trying to play with my heart? _His reaction to those thoughts put a frustrated growl into his voice to go along with the challenge. "Stop running, Alexis."

Her response didn't help any.

"Stop pushing, Sonny." Her dark eyes flashed at him and he knew that she wasn't going to back down. In spite of himself, that realization gave him a strange sense of pleasure to see her pushing back. She continued. "I said this wasn't the time or place. You can't always get what you want when you want it. Haven't you learned that lesson yet?"

"That's not necessarily for you to decide." Sonny said. He looked at her, his eyes dropping unconsciously to that smart mouth of hers… and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to take that mouth, those lips, and find other things to do with it than argue with it…suddenly he knew what he much rather do was…Sonny cut off yet another treacherous thought before it could be completed. He had to get away from her before he did or said something he'd regret later.

Or not.

"I'll let you have this one, Councilor. You're right - now isn't the right time for us to allow anything – intimate – to happen between us." _Not like the other night…_what was left unspoken between them. "But the right time will come. And soon. Maybe before the night is done."

His tone and his expression ….his dark eyes gazing intently into hers made it clear that his words were not a suggestion, but a promise. Sonny gave her one last very meaningful and definitely measuring look that set her heart to pounding. He followed it up with a little smile of his own. "Later, Alexis."

Before she could react or respond to it, Sonny turned and walked away.

Alexis looked after him, unsure of what to think - or what to feel. His words had shivered deliciously through her body; and the promise in his eyes and reached deep inside of her soul, bringing her own emotions dangerously close to the surface. There was no denying what her heart was telling her – it was telling her to go after him…to explain to him ...to tell him everything he wanted to know...what she was feeling, to tell him everything she was wanting. - right here and now - all of her fears, all of her wants - all of her needs. But then reason caught a-hold of her. She would tell him. – but in her own time.

And why, my heart might ask. For Natasha, the answer was easy.

I knew why I had to wait, in spite of what Alexis might want in the here and now. And in spite of what I thought I saw in Sonny's eyes as well. Alexis had allowed Sonny to dictate the terms of their relationship too many times in the past. And when it had counted, she hadn't fought for him. She simply hadn't known how.

She'd been there for Sonny so many times, and yes, he'd been there for him too. But if they were to have any kind of future, then it was time for a change. I knew how to fight for what I wanted. And I knew what we were fighting for. For us to work, we would have to start off a lot stronger than what had come before. Caught up in the afterglow, dazzled by the night's revelation, we'd taken too much for granted...and because of that, it had been too easy for us to lose what we'd found. One lie had destroyed us. Not Alexis'…but Carly's. But because we didn't fight the lie, because we didn't fight for us, it had been too easy for that lie and then life itself to get in our way and for us to lose what we had just found.

Alexis hadn't realized that before, and neither had Sonny. But I'd learned from that lesson and I remembered it now that I had decided that I was ready to fight to get Sonny back. So now, Sonny was going to have to show me he was ready to fight for me – no - to fight for us. Why else would I bother? Yes, I wanted him back as much as Alexis did…I could admit that now. And he had to know it – that kiss we'd shared had to have told him that. But if Sonny wanted me, well, he was going to have to work for it this time around. If I was to go after him right now, and open my heart to him, then we might end up with tonight. A beautiful, glorious night with no promises of tomorrow. And I had learned the hard way that life happens, and tomorrow life could tear us apart all over again. It wasn't going to happen again; before Alexis had been too afraid to try for anything more than that one night. But this time I was going for forever. And that was the lesson Sonny was going to have to learn.

I smiled inside. Sonny might be annoyed with me at the moment. Annoyed might not even be the word for it. He was angry, but not just at me, there was something else going on inside of him too. As inscrutable as he thought he was, I'd known him too long not to be able to read a little of something that was going on behind his eyes. He wasn't as stone cold as he thought himself to be, and that was probably at the root of his anger. True, he'd walked out on me the last time we were together just like he'd walked away again tonight. But did he also realize that he'd also been the one to come to me instead of the other way around? That was twice now. Whatever else Sonny was feeling, he was being drawn to me. And he probably didn't much like that. But that was all right with me.

The smile that came to my lips was not quite as wide as the one that blossomed inside of me. _School's in session, Mr. Corinthos. Let's hope you ace the test. _


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Alexis was still smiling when she saw Nikolas coming towards her through the crowd. She moved to meet him partway.

"So Cinderella arrives at the ball." He said as he held out his hands to her. She took them and leaned into his welcoming kiss on her cheek.

"The Ball isn't until Saturday night." She reminded him with a smile as she kissed him back. "But I'll thank you for the carriage tonight, O fairy god - mother?" They laughed together at the joke. "Where's Emily?" she asked.

"We were doing the meet and greet thing when her family arrived. She's getting them settled in at their table and trying her best to keep the bickering down to a muted roar."

"And you deserted her? Coward." Alexis teased him.

"Emily insisted. Besides, Edward hasn't quite decided on whether or not I've earned a second chance with his grand-daughter. We, on the other hand, decided that for now, discretion is the better part of valor. And besides, Emily wanted to handle them alone." He smiled softly, his eyes gleaming with pleasure. "I think she believes she's protecting me."

"Now _that's_ love." she said.

Nikolas' smile blossomed into a grin. "You think so? Anyway, they were in their usual mood. I think Tracy is sulking because Luke was a no-show and being more than her usually abrasive self. Sometimes I think she really loves him." Nikolas shook his head in amused disbelief.

I hoped so. Luke deserved a little loving in his life. He didn't deserve to be alone any more than I did. "Herding Quartermaines. Not a chore I'd relish."

"Family…what can I tell you? Luckily I don't have that burden. Lucky for me - I have you. And you are looking absolutely beautiful. I see you liked the little bauble I had delivered." One finger reached out to caress the four-carat diamond journey pendant. "It looks beautiful on you, but it can't match the sparkle in your eyes."

"Stop it." she said with another laugh.

"All the women in here are probably green with jealousy. And not because of that - but because of you."

"I said to stop it!"

"Well, maybe not all..." another voice said from behind them. "But I'd guess at least three-quarters of them - half at the very least."

Alexis smiled at Lorenzo and watched, somewhat amused, as Nikolas turned a considering gaze on him. She could see the wheels in his mind turning, as he tried to figure out the reason for Lorenzo's appearance. She knew that he was still trying to figure out what was in her heart, and she could see in his eyes that he was wondering if it was Lorenzo who had captured my heart this time around. His eyes came back to Alexis' just for a moment, thinking and measuring and then as his gaze went back to Lorenzo, his impeccable manners reasserted themselves.

"Mr. Alcazar." he said as he extended his hand. "I was informed of your very generous donation to the Hospital Fund. Allow me to thank you on behalf of the charity board."

"You're very much welcome. You might credit it to your aunt's influence." He sent an amused glance of his own in Alexis' direction.

Alexis smiled at his words. "Nonsense, Lorenzo." She turned to Nikolas. "He gives me too much credit."

"On the contrary, I think no one gives you enough." Lorenzo said as he smiled at the both of them. "I don't know your aunt as well as I might to, but it seems to me that she constantly under-estimates herself. And about my earlier contribution, I just might match that once the auction begins." His gaze warmed as it returned to Alexis and left no doubt as to the reason why.

"While I might be disposed to agree with you, I've never been one of those who has ever under-estimated her." Nikolas said. His eyes were alight with curiosity as he watched the two of them banter. His aunt was definitely reacting to Lorenzo Alcazar's compliments and he was getting the sense that this wasn't the first time he'd offered them to her. His mind fairly danced with the possibilities. As he already told her, whatever – whomever - made her happy would make him happy for her. And while Lorenzo Alcazar wasn't his first choice for a romantic entanglement with his aunt, he'd learned for himself that the heart did what it wanted to – in spite of all reason. "I can't argue with you on that, Mr. Alcazar. I agree, there are many people who underestimate Alexis' talents. It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't."

Alexis looked at Nikolas, almost instantly following his train of thought. Did he really think that Lorenzo…? She stifled a laugh, her nephew had the wrong mobster in mind.

"Of course, I've never been one of them. In fact, I am just coming to realize your aunt's many varied abilities." Lorenzo was saying.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. She is a wonderfully complex woman, and I hope to earn her friendship."

"You've made excellent progress in that area, Lorenzo, I promise you that." Alexis said. And oh yes, if he only knew…

Lorenzo flashed a dazzling smile at her in return. "Wonderful. And on that happy note, please allow me to take my leave of you." Lorenzo took her hand and bent over it, every inch a gentleman. His eyes twinkled as he straightened. "After all, it wouldn't do much for your reputation of Special Liaison to the Mayor's Office if our blossoming friendship were so very – obvious – would it? Not when there are so many other ways to delectably ruin it…" His eyes twinkled dangerously at the suggestion.

"Like that's going to happen." Alexis laughed; charmed in spite of herself at the look in his eyes. "But as long as this is the only way you're planning on ruining my reputation, I'll take my chances."

"The only way - this evening." Lorenzo promised with a laugh. "This verbal contract is only valid for tonight."

"Obviously, you _have_ been spending time with my aunt. Her legalese is rubbing off on you." Nikolas said.

"Not enough, although maybe I'll get a chance to rectify that in the near future. " Lorenzo laughed again. "I'm sure the Charity will be well pleased when it comes time for the bidding on Alexis."

"It's for my legal services, Lorenzo. Please try and remember that." Alexis reminded him.

"When I win, I'm sure you won't let me forget it."

"If, Lorenzo. If you win."

"I usually get what I want."

_It must be a part of the genetic make-up for mobsters:That incredible alpha-male arrogance_.

Nikolas smiled. "We're hoping that's the case for all of offerings."

"But don't you know your aunt is special?"

"I do indeed." Nikolas cast his own warm and loving look at Alexis. Whatever made her happy, he reminded himself…

"See you at the bidding wars." The two men shook hands and Lorenzo wandered off into the crowd.

Nikolas offered Alexis her arm and escorted her to their table. After seeing her into her seat, he offered her another glass of champagne.

Alexis declined. "I think I should pace myself. Otherwise, I'm liable to fall flat on my face when it's time for me to go up for the highest bidder."

"I don't think that's going to matter." Nikolas said. "I think you're going to be a sold item – and for a very healthy amount. Lorenzo Alcazar's donation to the hospital was _very_ generous. Astronomically so. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Not directly. At least not that I know of."

"Perhaps not. But indirectly? He seems a bit – smitten; if I might be allowed to make the observation."

"We've hardly been acquainted long enough for that to happen." _Had we?_ Alexis gestured towards her empty glass, stalling as she searched for an answer. "I guess it would be safe to say that we are friends - of a sort. It's kind of complicated. "

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. "Complicated? Really? I sense a story here."

She thought of her night at Coleman's and Alexis smiled mischievously. "Not one I want to tell here and now. Can we save it for another time?"

Nikolas shook his head, but the smile on his face said otherwise and his voice, when he spoke, held a teasing note in it. "I don't know, Aunt. Lorenzo's arrival seemed to put a spark in your eye." he paused. "Normally, I wouldn't approve of a man of his …shall we say, varied working interests, but we both know that I'm in no position to forbid you and I suppose it's a Cassadine woman's trait…I understand that for some women, dangerous, powerful men can be very enticing – perhaps irresistible - is that what's happening?"

It wasn't Lorenzo's arrival that had put whatever spark Nikolas was seeing in my eyes – well not the _only _thing at the very least. But he just might have something with that Cassadine women and power thing. After all, I'd been spending time with some pretty dangerous men lately, Luke, Lorenzo – and Sonny. And I had to admit I'd been pretty much enjoying every minute of it. And, if the truth were told, I was looking forward to more. My exchange with Sonny tonight had been sharp, true enough, but in the end all it had done was whet my appetite for more.

Heaven help me, maybe it was a Cassadine trait. The smile that put on my face drew an amused laugh from Nikolas. He poured himself a glass a raised it to me.

"_Vashe Zdorovie!" _he said.

"_Khorosho poshla!" _I answered and touched my glass to his.

"Do you remember the night Stefan taught me that toast?"

"How could I not? He was determined to teach you to handle your liquor. After all, it wouldn't do for a Cassadine to lose their composure, no matter what the amount – or variety - of liquor consumed."

"And we consumed quite a bit." Nikolas said and smiled at the memory. "We spoke a mixture of Russian and Greek that night."

"And played several games of baccarat." Alexis reminded him.

"And chess."

"And poker, remember?"

"I remember Stefan's face when you suggested poker." Nikolas said with a laugh.

Alexis laughed with him. "It was so _American_ – I think I actually managed to shock him."

"Not that it mattered; he managed to clean us both out."

"It was all for a good cause." Alexis said. She smiled again as she too remembered that night.

"I remember the hang-over I suffered the next day." Nikolas said. "Considering some of the business dealings I've had to endure since then, I'd say the lessons came in very handy. And I also recognize the not so subtle changing of topic, so we will not discuss Lorenzo's interest in you – this evening, at least. But remember what I said; I want you to be happy."

"And I want the same for you. Be happy, Nikolas."

"I think I'm on my way to that. And just want the same for you…love and happiness. Do whatever it is that makes your heart happiest."

"I intend to, nephew. Seeing as how it's working out so well for you."

"How is what working out so well for you?" Emily Quartermaine said as she suddenly came up behind Nikolas.

"This night." He rose and turned to take her into his arms and looked down at her lovingly. "And you."

"Is it?" Emily asked with a happy little laugh. She turned and greeted Alexis warmly and then complimented her on the diamond pendant she was wearing.

"It was a present from Nikolas." Alexis told her.

"And I gave it to you to remind you of the life that I want for you." Nikolas said as he poured them all a fresh goblet of champagne. He lifted his own high and both women followed suit as he smiled into Alexis' eyes. "May the journey ahead be full of love and light; may your heart be as strong as a diamond, may your life be as richly faceted as a precious gem and may love light your way and brighten your days for always and forever." As he said those last words, his gaze went from Alexis to Emily and it was very clear that his love for Emily had indeed brightened his days.

The three of them touched glasses and as the sound of the delicate crystal shivered through the air, Emily turned her own loving gaze on Nikolas. Alexis watched them with a somewhat wistful smile on her face. For the moment, it was clear that for them, nothing else existed outside of the two of them.

Alexis felt a surge of emotion run through her…to be young and be so much in love. I smiled too, to see the expressions on their faces and the tender way they held each other. Everything about them spoke volumes; Nikolas and Emily were on their way to a second chance at love and this time they were going to grab onto it with both hands and hang on to it with everything they had. If after everything the two of them had endured, they could find their way back to each other, then didn't that mean that there was hope for Alexis and Sonny too?


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Emily apologized prettily about it, but she admitted that she'd actually come over to pull Nikolas back to his host duties. Alexis smiled and shooed them away. Soon after that, she stood up and with glass in hand, took herself on a tour of the ballroom.

Eventually she found herself in conversation with Mayor Floyd and a small group of city employees, PR people and a few others. He introduced her to the ones she didn't know and to her pleasure, he was unusually open in his praise of her work as the interim community liaison representative. No doubt it was due to the presence of several out-of-town businessmen and the other political bigwigs in the group. That was the mayor, always working, even at a charity event like this. Before she could escape them, another colleague joined them, much to her sudden annoyance.

"Mrs. Lansing." D.A. Durant all but purred as he made his way through the small crowd surrounding her and the Mayor. "You're looking especially lovely tonight." Charming when he needed to be, he quickly ingratiated himself into the group, obviously making the Mayor even happier. And somehow during all the conversations going on in their little group, he maneuvered himself until he was standing by her side. When there was a lull in the conversation, he took the opportunity to ask her to dance, just as the band struck up a new song. Durant reached out and took her hand even as he asked. Unless she wanted to make a scene, Alexis had no other choice but to say yes.

Once on the dance floor, he swept her into a possessive embrace. "How are you this evening, Mrs. Lansing? You're looking lovely tonight…much too lovely to be flying solo." He sighed dramatically. "Such a waste of a beautiful woman. And you are looking beautiful tonight. I hope that Ric not being here tonight hasn't put a damper on your spirits. I hate to see a woman pining away over a man. Even Ric Lansing"

"I would have thanked you for the compliment, but you had to go and mess it up with the waste comment. And the comment about my husband." I might diss Ric, but perversely, that didn't mean I was going to sit back and allow someone else to do so. Especially John Durant. Until I changed the situation, that was a privilege I had reserved for myself. "You really need to learn to quit when you're ahead." He really ought to; really – he should have. Given the distraction of the last few days, I hadn't given my plans for Durant much thought. But here he was, in my face, bold, brazen and in living color. And reminding me all over again how he had made my hit list to begin with. "And just so you know – I don't do pining. What I want, I go after – and I usually get."

Durant merely grinned at her, one that told me that he hadn't forgotten our little conversation. "So do I."

They danced in silence for a few minutes before Durant spoke again. "So how's that position with the Mayor working out? Are you enjoying working under him?"

I lifted an eyebrow at his little double entendre. "The… _position_… has its perks."

He jerked his head in Floyd's direction, where he was still holding court over a group of politicians and businessmen. "And is he as annoyingly sycophantic in private as he is in public? Or is he otherwise..stimulating? Perhaps I should sit in on a meeting or two with you..a menage a trois, as it were..."

_Oh, so Durant wants to play, does he? _"What the Mayor and I do "in private" is really none of your business, Mr. Durant." That was to pay him back for the Mrs. Lansing comment. He knew that it would annoy me, because it was common knowledge that Alexis used her own name for professional purposes.

"And just for future reference, when it comes to positions – I choose the ones I want. And in his defense, Mayor Floyd is doing his job, which is to promote the city….which pays your salary …in case you've forgotten."

"I don't forget things, Alexis. Part of the job – I remember everything someone says to me. I just file it away until I find the right time to use it."

_And that just might be your downfall, _I thought to myself._ Because neither do I. _But I didn't let what I was thinking show on my face. Instead I smiled up at him. "Good for you. I can appreciate a man who can remember to do as he's told."

"So you like to be in control?"

"Did you forget that I'm a lawyer?" She allowed herself a laugh and Durant joined in. "Of course I like to be in control. The question is, can you handle that?"

Durant looked at me, the hard glitter of desire very evident in his eyes. "I can handle anything you dish out – Alexis."

_Oh, so now we've gone from Mrs. Lansing to Alexis? This was almost too easy. The fish was just throwing himself back onto the hook and I had barely put out the bait. _

A part of me hoped that Durant would remember afterwards, that he had asked for whatever came his way. Obviously he hadn't done his research as far as Cassadines were concerned. Or else he really would have known better than to taunt one.

So sad, too bad. For him.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to see about that sometime soon..." I murmured just as the song was coming to an end. I stepped out of his grip, but was halted by Durant's hand on my arm.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Alexis." he warned me.

I smiled at him again. "I never do - John. Make sure you attend the Bacchanalia Ball Saturday night. Do that and just maybe it will be a night you'll never forget."

I saw the thinly covered triumphant look in his smile as he walked me back to the group. Typical male arrogance; he thought I just couldn't resist his oh so manly masculine charms. Luckily for me, as I walked in front of him, he couldn't see the small smile that played at the edges of my lips nor the bigger smile that I wore on the inside – it was twice as big as his. Poor Durant, standing him up would be a pleasure. If I didn't have so many other things going on, I'd deal with him the way I had promised myself I would, but unfortunately, I had bigger fish to fry.

But even though I felt I'd been batting two for two, obviously my luck was about to change. Yet another familiar face was waiting for me when we returned to the group.

The familiar face was that of my husband. Who wasn't looking altogether pleased. Not that anyone else besides me could tell. To the causal observer, Ric was charming and gave of every appearance of being the perfect, doting husband; he moved towards me with an expression on his face that was meant to show that he was actually glad to see me.

But as our eyes met, I instantly knew that we both knew better. His gaze was cool and calculating, in spite of the smile he'd plastered on his expression for the rest of the world to see.

"Hello, wife." he said just before he bent down for a kiss.

The smell of alcohol was already strong on him. He reeked of it, and my stomach churned at the smell. It was done on instinct, not with any forethought, but Alexis turned her face so that his lips brushed her cheeks and not her lips. Ric's only outward reaction was another cool smile. "Did I surprise you?"

"Actually, you did." Alexis said as she nodded. "The last time we talked, you gave me the impression that here with me was the last place you wanted to be. "

"I didn't say that." Ric shot back. "It was business; I told you that. In fact, somehow your Mayor Floyd managed to extend an invitation to the very people I was doing business with."

"Which explains your presence." Alexis said.

"I'm here now, right? So let's just do what we came to do. You be the good little adoring wife wielding all of her political connections and clout, and I'll be the doting husband who caters to her every whim."

Like that ever happened. Alexis paused, but couldn't resist a caustic reply. "Oh, so we're both going to play make-believe?" But she still wasn't ready for an outright war with Ric, so she backed down - for now. "Look Ric, you're wrong about me using any kind of political clout and connections, and I don't know why you would think so, but let's not get into that right now, okay?"

"By all means, wife, let's not. We wouldn't want to do anything except put our best foot forward in front of the Mayor, would we? But I'm sure he's been very understanding of your position."

"How so, Mr. Lansing?" Mayor Floyd said as he joined them.

Ric accepted a glass from a passing waiter. Alexis and the mayor both declined. He gestured with the glass at the room before draining it. "My wife is a very influential member of this community. Isn't the Cassadines a major force behind this gala?"

"I understand that yes, Nikolas Cassadine is a major underwriter for this charity event. Along with the Quartermaines. He and Emily Quartermaine are our hosts this evening...and there's the Bacchanalia Ball of course."

"And don't you see – Nikolas is her nephew...it must be wonderful to have Alexis on staff...I'm sure Nikolas' presence and financial – not to mention his international connections is just one of the many benefits you've received since bringing her on board. I mean, look around, I'd say at the very least, one quarter of the guests tonight are from the international business community. Tell me, Mayor, when was the last time a city event got this much attention and had such a prestigious guest list?"

The mayor looked at him uneasily, whatever kind of smile was on Ric's face, his words and tone were in direct opposition to it. "We've had other contributors...Jasper Jax, for example, has been most generous..."

Ric cut the Mayor off with a sarcastic laugh. "There you go...another perk! Didn't you know that Jax is Alexis' ex-husband? Her favorite one, is how she describes him." He turned to Alexis. "Although sweetheart, I do believe before me, he was the only one, wasn't he?… I mean you've had your share of …affairs, but marriage proposals? Not so much. Always a bridesmaid and never a bride, right?"

He chuckled as though to take the sting and insult out of his words, but failed. "But as I was saying about Jacks, I understand that the divorce was very amicable, wasn't it?" Again he smiled down on Alexis with that same strange little smile that he'd been giving her since he'd arrived. "And to this very day, he'd do anything for her. See, with all of her connections, I'm sure you've found my wife to be a wonderful addition to your staff."

"She's proven to be very valuable, yes." Mayor Floyd said cautiously. He made an attempt to heal the rift Ric was obviously heading for. "But it's not about any connections she might have. Her caring about the youth in our community is what brought her to my attention – but her work since then speaks for itself. There are several people on my staff that would agree with me."

Another waiter happened by and Ric helped himself to another glass. "Oh, I know all about my wife's legal talents. She's always been in high demand by those who get – lucky with her - lucky enough to warrant attention from my Alexis…isn't that right, sweetheart? She's always had a soft spot for the wounded souls, haven't you, Alexis?" He looked at her meaningfully. "Oh, Mr. Mayor, the stories I could tell…. About Alexis and her never-ending quests to save the wounded souls that cross her path."

Alexis stiffened at the crude double-entendre. Mayor Floyd glanced away in empathy, surely as embarrassed as she was. Ric went on as though he hadn't noticed either reaction.

"But admit it, the clout the Cassadine name has in this town has got to be the icing on the cake, isn't it?" He laughed as he toasted his own words and drank again.

The mayor was clearly uncomfortable, but to his credit, did his best to help defuse the situation. After an apologetic and decidedly sympathetic look at Alexis, he managed to maneuver them back to the rest of the group. But Ric wasn't done with his barefaced double-dealing. To Alexis' increasing irritation, the very qualities that Ric had just got through commenting negatively about, her Cassadine and Jax connections, he turned right around and in a truly blatant hypocritically manner, praised her for those very same things, including himself as much as possible.

Alexis was beyond mortified at Ric's behavior. Ric had always had a sense of arrogance in him; he was very much like his brother that way. In its own way, his sense of sureness in himself had had its own kind of appeal. Again, much like Sonny had. But this was an ugly side of Ric she hadn't seen often and as blatantly. He was being boastful and dominating. What had gotten into him? For the moment, she didn't know and cared less. All she knew was that his two-facedness was suffocating. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," she murmured as she moved away, only to be stopped as Ric's hand came down heavily on her shoulder.

"Just a moment, wife." Ric stepped closer. "Maybe I won't." He spoke low enough so that only she could hear him. "Maybe I won't excuse you."

"Excuse me? – won't excuse me for what?" Being physically stopped twice in one evening was more than Alexis was willing to put up with. She spun around to face him. "Never mind –just back off, Ric." she said, finally allowing her anger to show.

"Maybe I won't excuse you from walking away from me, wife. Especially with that rather mutinous look in your eye. That wouldn't look too good to the mayor or any of our guests, would it?"

"Not that I feel under any obligation to inform you of my whereabouts – since you obviously feel no need to inform me of yours….but for your information, I was just on my way to the ladies' room; but let me ask you something. Our guests? Since when did _we_ have guests? Last time I checked, this charity event had very little to do with us, so where is the our guest thing coming from?"

"Why wife, with the Cassadine name being so heavily involved, it's common knowledge that we, as a prominent branch of this internationally famous family, are staunch supports of this altruistic event. It's good to see so many guests tonight whose presence can only be attributed to the Cassadine name – our family is being shown the respect it deserves. Shouldn't we at least acknowledge it?"

His constant use of the term wife only poured fuel on the fire; it lent a sharp sense of sarcasm to her tongue. "Oh, is that the spin you've put on it for your- guests? Trying to impress to impress them with a little Cassadine reflected glory? I think you're the one more concerned with appearances than I am." Alexis said. "And speaking of looking good to our so-called guests, you didn't make a very good impression with the mayor a few minutes ago." she pointed out. "What were you thinking, talking to him like that? You may not have to, but after tonight, while you jet back off to New York City or wherever, I have to work with the man – and the system he runs. You might have taken that – along with me and my feelings - into consideration."

"Worried about your halo being a little tarnished? I think you should have stopped worrying about that years ago. I didn't say anything that isn't common knowledge." Ric shrugged the thought of the mayor away. "Mayor Floyd? He's not the only big fish in the sea. And Port Charles is just a little pond. I did all right with the ones who counted. No thanks to you," he added with a sneer. "There are way bigger ponds than this one. You may be content to swim with the little fishes, but that doesn't mean I have to be. Of course, you've got lots of reasons to keep you here, don't you?" His voice was heavy with irony.

Alexis looked at Ric as though he had grown a second head. What was he thinking? First he wanted to play the loving husband, and then he was doing his best to undermine her position with all of his stupid insulting innuendos. And as to his last remark, she purposefully chose to ignore it. "Oh, yes, there's NYC... obviously you're finding what you're looking for up there. Better waters to fish in than here? Sweeter fish to fry? I'm sure there's all kinds of interesting – catch – to be had."

"Bigger and better." Ric informed her.

"Well, by all means, don't let me keep you from it." Alexis said. But Ric wasn't done with her yet; his hand slid down to grasp her wrist. "We're not putting that best foot forward, wife. Unless you have a previous engagement, may I have this dance?" It wasn't a question. Even as he spoke, Ric pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Ric…wait…I don't…"

She tried to pull away, to protest, to jerk free, but he continued to ignore her words, never giving her a chance to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Alexis found herself in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the multitude of guests and it was too late. Ric took her into his arms and they began to move to the rhythm of the music.

Alexis was icily silent with anger for a time. She refused to look at him. Ric looked down at her with a smile. "You know, I almost prefer you this way. At least you're quiet."

"Only because unlike you, I have no desire to cause a scene. " Alexis replied.

"Well you should have thought about that before you chose to play your little games."

Her eyes shot up to his face. "What games? I didn't even know you were going to be here tonight."

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about. I didn't appreciate your machinations."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Alexis answered sharply. "But I'm not surprised; you're obviously indulging yourself in some drunken fantasy." But unwillingly, Luke's words flashed into her head. _"He may not know a single solitary thing about the particulars...but trust me…us men all about proprietariness. And you can bet, something is ringing Ric's alarm bell even if he doesn't know the who and why of it."_

Ric pulled her a little closer, knowing that she would hate his possessive gesture but obviously determined to prove his dominance over her. "I was plenty sober when I received the summons from the mayor's office."

"The invitation, you mean. I had nothing to do with that. I asked you about it,yes; but I realized it was very last minute – that's why I didn't press you. Or expect you here tonight."

"Am I supposed to believe that, wife? I find that very hard to do, considering my corporate clients were contacted and given invitations too. They are a very important corporate clients of mine and I didn't appreciate their being used just so you could use them as a stepping stone for your own career." Seeing the denial in her expression, Ric shook his head. "Please, don't expect me to believe that you had absolutely nothing to do with any of this happening. Somehow, I don't think that our Mayor Floyd came up with that little plan…it just seems so much more of a Cassadine thing to do. You know, devious schemes and manipulations…. It's a Cassadine trait, isn't it? When you want something – you'll pretty much do anything to get it."

"Why would I do that? What did I want? The pleasure" – and the way she says the word pleasure makes it clear that it's anything but pleasure - "…of your drunken company? If this was how you were going to present yourself, you could have stayed in the city. In fact, I think I would have preferred it."

"Oh, I intend on returning there as soon as possible. But in the meanwhile, we do have appearances to keep up." His hold on her was ungentle. "But as long as I'm here, we will continue to pretend to be the loving couple." Ric smiled insincerely.

Alexis' smile was just as false. "Pretend is the key word right now, isn't it?"

"That's it…you're one smart cookie, you know that? Of course you do. It's another one of those Cassadine traits."

I retreated into a cool silence. It would do no good to argue with Ric, I could see that. Oh, I could release my inner Cassadine on him and show him some traits he didn't know about, but what good would it do in the here and now? One of us had to do the thinking here and I'd much rather it were me instead of Ric. So let him have this little victory.

_I was planning on winning the war._


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

It was that icy silence that Jax thankfully broke into. As he approached us, his eyes met mine, went swiftly to Ric's face and came back to me. A shadow crossed his face but his smile never went away.

"Hello Ric, glad to see you. You'll pardon the interruption, but I need to borrow your wife." Jax was his usual charming self, but there was the look in his eye, the look that many a corporate officer had looked into and been afraid. And something of that steely look in Jax's suddenly cool gaze, the one of hunter to prey that many a man - bigger and more powerful -had faced in the boardroom to their own detriment, must have communicated itself to Ric. And so for once this evening, he wisely shut his mouth. Ric just smiled crookedly and releasing Alexis, bowed over her hand.

"Take good care of my wife." was all he said.

"I always have." Jax answered smoothly. "Long before you ever met her."

Jax took me by the hand and started to lead me away; it was only then that I noticed that it was shaking. Jax suddenly noticed it too; he almost stopped in his tracks, the beginnings of anger that had been flickering in his eyes threatened to erupt into flame. Before it could happen, I stopped him. Not surprisingly, he had mistook the reason for the tremor in my hand; it was fury, not fear that had me shaking. My first instinct is to protect Alexis and as personally satisfying as it might be to allow Jax to confront Ric tonight – be it verbally or physically - it didn't fit in with my plans in the long run. The short run either. It was proving to be a difficult juggling act, but I had more than myself to think about now. I was not going to do anything that would ruin the night for Nikolas. And a physical battle in the middle of the Metro Court banquet hall would do exactly that.

"No Jax, leave it – it's nothing." I said, pulling gently at his arm. After a moment, he allowed it and we walked on.

"Are you all right? What did he do to you?" Jax said, his expression changed from anger to concern.

I tried for a laugh and made it as convincing as I could. I was still furious with Ric, but I didn't want Jax to know this. "It was nothing...just a little husband-wife spat. And really, it was more about something one of his business associates said to him more than anything else. You know how prickly Ric and his pride can get."

_I could feel his eyes on me and did my best to deflect his anger. I love Jax, but he knows me... knows Alexis all too well. I let her love for him come to the surface. It's not that I'm not fond of him myself; Jax has proven over and over how much he cares for Alexis..but Alexis and Jax love one another, the way I have never been allowed to love anyone – as friends, soul mates of a different sort._

"You can put your armor away," she teased him. " There's no need for the White Knight to come riding in to the rescue. Ric has had a bit too much to drink, he's been working way too hard commuting back and forth to New York City and he's under pressure because of the presence of too many big-time corporate-types. You know the kind... the take no prisoners, big time wheeler-dealers, making deals way up in the stratosphere guys...oh wait..I'm describing you aren't I?" Alexis laughed. "As much as you're used to it, the air way up there is rather rarefied. Ric isn't quite used to the altitude just yet. Anymore than I'm used to being paraded about like a side of beef."

Jax paused, clearly wanting to say something more, either to question her to argue with her concerning his need to ream Ric out. Watching him, Alexis relaxed as she saw the tension drain out of his face after a moment, to be replaced with a somewhat reluctant grin.

"Think of yourself as Tenderloin, Prime Rib..." he suggested. His eyes still reflected more than a shade of concern, but he willed it away.

"I feel more like hamburger." was the reply.

His eyes traveled over her appreciatively. "Not even close. On a good day, you're fantastic. Tonight, you're moonlight and starsparkle, champagne and caviar."

She squeezed his arm. "Have I told you lately how very much I adore you?"

Jax smiled. Mission Accomplished. Alexis was smiling again.

Sonny did his best to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face. He should have been angry, he should have been frustrated. But instead, even while he was walking away from Alexis, he had this stupid little grin trying to do its thing. And he knew why; in spite of her In spite of her obvious contrariness, he felt good. Their bantering was very much like old times. And that felt real good.

She'd thrown his challenge right back into his face..and there had been something new, something sharp and not quite familiar to her words. But the challenge in her voice was familiar. No mistake about it.

As he crossed the hall, their conversation replayed itself in his mind. So she wanted to make things hard, did she? She wanted him to "bring it"? Fine. This time, Sonny allowed himself the grin that wanted to come out so badly. Two could play at that game. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted - when he wanted. What he wanted tonight was answers from Alexis, and that was what he was going to get.

Sonny didn't return to his table, instead he chose to seat himself at one of the many bartender stations set up around the perimeter of the room. He had no patience for waiters hovering around him. He'd rather put himself right where the action was. It was just his way of doing things.

He started to order a scotch, but before the bartender could turn away, he called him back and changed his mind. Something, maybe it was that sharp little conversation he'd just had with Alexis, but something was telling him that he just might want to stay as clear-headed as possible so Sonny ordered himself a club soda with a twist of lime instead. He made himself comfortable on the high backed bar stool and took a look around.

The place was definitely filling up. And it wasn't only the local talent showing up too. Sonny recognized several corporate high-rollers and players from out of town, some known to him personally,others only through the financial sections of the national magazines and newspapers. He let his eyes travel lazily over the growing crowds as the place filled up; the last thing he wanted was Alexis seeing him trying to hawk her down about her whereabouts. It wouldn't help his game any. Sonny smiled again; he had all night to let this play out. Alexis wanted games, she'd get games.

And then he saw her. Obviously he'd been right, she was wanting games. Because there she was, chatting it up with Lorenzo like they were old friends. Smiling up at him with genuine pleasure, even with her nephew standing right there.

Sonny didn't like it. His first thought was that Alexis was baiting him on purpose...but he found out that even if she was, it didn't matter. He still didn't like it. He didn't like the easy and familiar way Lorenzo greeted her; he didn't like easygoing way they seemed to have with one another and least of all, he didn't like the smile Alexis gave Lorenzo, that special little smile she had that spoke clearly to Sonny that she considered Lorenzo a friend…the way he himself used to be her friend, her special friend, when her special smiles, their private jokes, were only - his.

She looked beautiful standing there, just as beautiful from across the room as when he'd been standing near her. Sonny couldn't remember when the last time he'd looked at Alexis and saw her. _Really _saw her. Compared to her, every other woman in the place was dressed in gaudy rags. The soft cream and gold hues of her outfit set off the rich chestnut of her hair, especially the golden highlights that framed her face. In spite of the warring emotions in him, Sonny had to smile; as always her bangs were sweeping into her eyes. He watched as unconsciously she brushed them out of the way, the old familiar gesture warming his heart unexpectedly.

Feeling a heated surge of emotion flow through him, Sonny admitted to himself the real reason he had come tonight. He'd told himself it was business, after all, it was an opportunity to promote his legitimate business and he'd made a generous donation as well, which had earned him an invitation. But he'd known all along why he'd really come. The moment he'd opened the auction's prospectus and saw Alexis' name under the list of offerings, he'd known he was coming – no matter what other reason he'd told himself.

But then Sonny forced his eyes away from the sight of Alexis with Lorenzo and back onto the shifting crowds. He kept telling himself that business was what had brought him there, and that was what he tried to concentrate on as his mind went to work, noting the shifts in the power bases from the constantly forming and re-forming groups of conversations that eddied and flowed around him. In this way, he tried to keep the words that both Luke and Lorenzo had spoken to him out of his head.

Tried and failed.

That realization in that sent another flush of heat into Sonny's face. Abruptly, Sonny left his seat and took himself out onto one of the banquet hall's balconies. He didn't want to think about what Lorenzo had said. he hadn't liked the mirror his enemy had held up before him and he liked even less the man that he saw in it.

Words that sent a flush of heat surging through him, whether it was desire or humiliation or realization at what he had lost, Sonny didn't know. All he knew was that suddenly, the hall was close upon him, and all he could see, all he could sense, was Alexis slipping away from him, into the arms of another man... not Ric, not her husband... something deep within him dismissed his brother's marriage for the misstep that he somehow knew that it was. But Lorenzo... his words burned themselves into his soul.

_"After all that you've done, now you think you know what she needs?" _Lorenzo's voice was still just as mocking in his head as it had been in the flesh. _"...y__ou know what, I won't stand by and let another woman be destroyed by you. If either you or your brother won't cherish Alexis – then I will. Have I made myself clear?"_

And what was clear was that Lorenzo was following through on his promise. Sonny wanted to be angry at Alexis, but couldn't summon up the righteous indignation to do it. Because if he were going to face the truth was, he didn't know if Lorenzo was right or wrong. Once upon a time, he would have known without a doubt what Alexis needed. Once upon a time, they'd had a connection that didn't even need words.

But their once upon a time hadn't ended with a happily ever after. And now?... What did Alexis need? What did she want? After the other night, he wondered if Alexis knew that for herself.

But then, like a thunderbolt out of the blue, a thought exploded into his mind. Maybe the more important issue was that he, Sonny, should stop thinking about what he needed... the answer to his questions...and take a moment to think about what it was Alexis needed.

And ask himself if he was man enough in the here and now to give it to her.

That thought alone was a revelation to him. Sonny already knew that his was a selfish soul. Too many years of fending for himself, of being forced to look out for number one in too many life and death situations. Only in the last few years had that changed, when Jason Morgan had come into his life, until Alexis herself had come into his life. Before that, Sonny had learned from too many brutal life lessons that he could trust no one else to know who he really was ...and clawing his way to the top of the world in which he'd chosen to live had made him who he was. Sonny would not, could not, ever apologize for it...because without his ruthless kill or be killed instincts, he would have never survived. But he had survived... wasn't it time that he could drop the armor he'd put around his heart for so long...wasn't it past time that he dropped the walls around his heart – and let the one person who'd breached his defenses without even trying..by only being who she was – wasn't it time, past time to let her in?

Sonny didn't know if he was ready to answer that question. All he knew that it was time that he tried. He turned back towards the door, only to be met by a face he never thought he'd be seeing again.

"Reese."

She smiled up at him as she stepped through the balcony double doors. "I thought that was you. Hello Sonny."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

"Reese." Sonny's voice was low, quiet, and utterly void of emotions. Inside, he didn't know what he was feeling.

"Come on, Mr. Corinthos." Reese said with a smile as crossed the space between them. She stopped in front of him and laid on hand on his chest, clearly enjoying the touch. "Surely you can do better than – 'Reese.' How are you, Sonny?

Without thinking, he moved away, turning to look out over the skyline.

Behind him, Reese was still talking. "...And what are you doing out here – all along? It's not like you to be – un-escorted?"

It was obvious she wasn't going anywhere. "What about you? Thought you shook the dust of Port Charles from your feet." After the train crash that had almost cost her her life, it turned out she'd been on her way to see about an offer she'd gotten from some big time corporate types in the Big Apple. And without a second's hesitation, she took it, never looking back.

Reese deliberately mis-understood his question. He could see that much in her eyes as she looked up at him. Now that he knew what to look for, he could see the falseness in her gaze, hiding behind a very well made facade... unbidden the words washed over his consciousness...

_"That bargain-basement replica of me..."_ Out of nowhere, it seemed, Alexis' words echoed through his mind. With finally clear eyes, Sonny could see everything that Reese wasn't... compared to everything Alexis was.

And he realized, Reese, oblivious to his own train of thought, was still talking. "...Me? I'm not un-escorted; I would have been here earlier in time for my so-called date, but I had a last-hour business meeting to see about in Vegas, so after I took care of that, I just flew in – and I changed on the plane." She pirouetted for him, the over-ripe purplish plum fabric of her dress catching the light as it swirled around her body. "ou like?"

Sonny shrugged, not wanting to answer. He looked at her, feeling nothing. To think, once upon a time this woman had claimed to love him. And then had slept with his brother. And then had left Port Charles, seemingly without looking back with a moment of regret.

"Who knows, maybe I had business with some old associates of yours?" she said and laughed. "Maybe we should get together and have a little...private... tete-a-tete of our own and I could go over my client list with you. It wouldn't hurt for you to put the fix in for me when it really counted. Who knows, maybe I could find a way...to reciprocate."

"My import business is linked mainly on the East Coast, Reese. I can't see where my coffee connections would do you any good out in Vegas." he answered, refusing the unasked question she'd put out there.

Her expression showed her amusement. "Well, maybe you could fly out and sit in on a meeting or two. You know what they say, what happens in Vegas..." Reese let her voice trail off suggestively and smiled at him again. "You should take a trip and check things out. I could show you the sights, introduce you to a few high-rollers... a little fun, a little business... who knows, we could do each other some good. It could be just like old times."

_It will _never_ be like old times between you and me. _Sonny thought to himself. He began to see himself more clearly in those times back then than he'd ever done before. He'd let himself believe her lies, because that way he could bury his pain in them. Something in him was forcing himself to look deep at who he was back then. Selfish, self centered and all too ready to trust a pair of lovely lying lips. What a fool he had been. And what an easy mark he must have seemed to the woman standing before him. "Are you sure you can afford to be seen with me?" he asked sarcastically, hiding the taste of bitterness that rose up in his mouth. "It might mess you up with your bosses, what with you going all big-city corporate.."

Reese smiled again; this time he could actually see the scheming going on behind the brown eyes that sparkled up at him. "Actually, I think it's kind of thrill to them – knowing that I have that past association with you – I mean, it's common knowledge that we worked together closely when your children were kidnapped and that I handled some of your legal… affairs…" and Reese actually had the nerve to try out a seductive smile on him before continuing "…before I relocated to New York. I think my bosses get a kick out of it. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it gives me an edge that I am not afraid to use. Let's people know that I'm not a woman to be trifled with." She followed Sonny to the railing and let her voice drop to a supposedly sexy husky tone. "But that was true all along, wasn't it?"

"So, basically, you're using me to get ahead in the game." Sonny said. "But I guess that's nothing new. Seems like the last time you were in Port Charles, that's what you did too."

His cool tone stopped Reese dead in her tracks. He could see the calculations in her head as she reacted to his words, analyzing them and choosing the best response. She might not be wearing a gun tonight, but her words were her weapons of choice and potentially just as lethal.

"In light of everything we shared, 'use' is not the word that comes to mind, Sonny. What we had...well, it might have started out as business, but we both know it didn't end up that way. Who's to say when fate will bring us together again – or why? Like tonight. I never say never when it comes to possibilities."

Sonny gave her a long, unreadable look. She couldn't possibly believe that they could pick up where they'd left off... or more to the point, where she'd left him, to jet off to new York City and the first big-name offer that came her way without so much as a ' nice knowing you.' "I thought you were here on business. I know you didn't fly into Port Charles just to see me."

Reese seemed to finally feel Sonny's coolness; obviously she'd been expecting a different sort of welcome. Her smile was just a little forced. "No, I didn't come to Port Charles to see you, Sonny, although it would have been a nice gesture if you had invited me…say for old time sake's."

"This ain't my shindig. And hey, you're the one who left, remember?"

Reese shrugged, her expression showing clearly that she was not wanting to go into the details of any of her past decisions. "I'm here in answer to a summons…. You could say it's something of a command performance. Believe it or not, the CEO of one of my clients sent me an invitation, so I thought it was in my best interests to attend."

But Sonny, suddenly attuned to every nuance in her voice, caught the lie. There was something she was holding back, something she wasn't telling. She was thinking like an agent again. The best lies were hidden behind a little bit of the truth. But Reese wasn't lying about one thing...everything she did was to serve her own best interest. When she thought she wanted Sonny, she'd done all she could to prove herself to him. But as soon as her attention had turned somewhere else – to Ric, and then to the bright lights of the big city, she'd gone after it.

And that thought awakened a suspicion. Reese had ambition, there was never any denying that. And what she wanted- she wanted – at any cost. One reason why they had clicked so well in the beginning. They were alike on that score, Sonny realized with a suddenly sinking heart. Too much alike. Two selfish, self-centered, self-serving souls. How could he have been _so_ blind?

But he wasn't the only one. It must be some sort of sick family trait. Ric had it as well; and if he had to guess, it was something Reese had obviously seen in the both of them. Recognized it and used it to advance her own agendas. He had a sudden thought.

"How is Ric these days?" he asked suddenly.

The question caught her off guard, just as he thought it might. She blinked away her reaction, but not quick enough. Sonny saw a glimpse of shock and a trace of panic/something in her eyes at the sound of his brother's name on his lips. She shrugged, trying for an air of indifference. One that didn't quite do the job. "Oh, I've run into him into New York here and there. I suppose I'll see him tonight."

"Suppose?" Sonny asked. "You two don't keep in touch? I mean, from what I hear that he's spending a lot of time in the bright lights of the big city. Don't tell me that the two of you never cross paths?"

Was that a trace of nervousness he heard in her laugh? Well, that wasn't surprising – she didn't want the memory of her betrayal of him with his brother to come up just as she was trying to get on his good side, would she? The thought put a sardonic smile on his face.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do have some clients in common, but that's a recent development. I won't bore you with the details,but long story short, some kind of merger of subsidiaries with some major internal restructuring involved. So yes, on paper, it may appear that Ric and I are working together but in actuality, we're pretty much on the level of passing in the halls kind of thing."

"What kind of business do you two have in common?"

Reese tried to shrug his question off. "Oh just the regular corporate mud-wrestling that goes on at the upper levels. It's probably on the level as what you have to do with your own...associates. It's our job to keep the mud off the principals the best we can."

There was a sudden swell of sound from the ballroom. They both turned, but now Sonny was also watching Reese carefully; as carefully as she tried to hide it, it seemed as though she reacted to the diversion with a feeling of relief. Right then and there, Sonny's suspicions kicked up a notch. Whatever else Reese was trying to hide, now he wanted to know.

But if she wanted to leave him, Sonny was more than happy to help her on her way. He wanted time to think. "Looks like the main event is about to begin. Shouldn't you be getting back to your – date?"

"Date? I don't date." Reese laughed again and for a moment it was old Reese grinning up at him. "It's business, Sonny."

"Is it always business with you, Reese?"

She shrugged again. "Got to take care of number one, Sonny. Always. I thought you understood that about me. I certainly knew that about you. We both had what the other person needed – and took it."

Sonny stared at her, her words another judgment in his ears. That was the person he had become – to the point that he had told himself that what he and Reese had shared was something real… he saw himself in Reese's eyes and was ashamed.

She kept talking, unaware of the line of Sonny's thoughts. "I didn't mind if you used me, it's not like I didn't get what I wanted out of our relationship – the same as you. It's what made us so – simpatico." She started to take his arm as if she expected him to escort her back inside, but then seemed to think better of it and pulled back a bit. She did lay her hand on his arm and leaned in to brush her lips across his cheek. "But with all of that, you and I, we were different. You know that, don't you? It's a shame we had to say goodbye. But think, goodbye doesn't always mean goodbye and who knows what's in our futures?" Without waiting for an answer, she laughed and spun away from him.

The next thing he knew, Sonny was watching her float away, going through the door without a second glance. Once she was inside, Reese paused for a moment and as he watched her through the glass panes, Sonny could literally see her put on her next persona like she was slipping on a new pair of shoes.

Her words had only served to add the the revelation he'd been having tonight. He was seeing the truth of who he was and being faced with the truth of him choosing who he wanted to be. Alexis' words said something to him too. She'd been teasing him when she'd told him that he needed to learn that he couldn't always get what he wanted, but now he was forced to stop and think about what he'd been about all of these years. He had been a taker, and not a giver. He'd been doing what was best for him until the point where he'd been working on auto-pilot and that was why he had allowed Alexis to walk away from him. And unlike Reese,or even Carly, Alexis was a giver, not a taker – and she'd given him what she thought he'd wanted. The freedom to go back to Carly.

How stupid he'd been. Earlier, he'd accused her of playing games and now he saw that this was what she must have thought he'd done to her. No wonder she was throwing her words into his face. Sonny realized that he had no one to blame. He'd done that to her. His actions had only added to the walls that Alexis had built around her heart. Could he be the man who could tear them down?

Sonny walked to the balcony's door but stayed outside for a moment more, watching Reese as she made her way across the floor. As he'd expected, she joined the large group gathered around Ric's table and entered into a flurry of greetings, cheek kissing and handshakes. As the group began to sort themselves out, Sonny noticed that there were quite a large group of them, they had three tables altogether. And thankfully, for Alexis' sake, he found himself thinking, Reese was not seated at the table where her husband was. It was enough that she was here.

Sonny stepped back into the ballroom; he paused just inside the doorway and his eyes ran over the crowd - not seeing Alexis, his gaze traveled like a beacon across the crowded floor until he saw her. And what he saw he didn't like. She was on the dance floor with Ric and neither one of them were looking particularly happy. Alexis' expression was frostily angry – he could almost feel the chill from where he was standing. And her body was tense in her husband's embrace. And Ric – his expression was anything but loving. Sonny's reaction was unconscious, he hadn't realized that his hands had tightened themselves into fists until he felt his own fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms and forced himself to loosen them. Without thinking about it, he took a step forward but halted as he saw Jax step up and between the two of them. In a moment, he had maneuvered Alexis away from his brother and escorted her away.

Sonny's gaze followed Alexis until she disappeared with Jax through a set of doors, and then turned his attention back to Ric as he made his way back to his group. Whatever he'd been at Alexis about, he'd dropped the anger as easily as changing his tie. Now he was all good humor and charm as he moved through the crowd of out of town guests. It was as if whatever he'd said to Alexis had meant nothing to him – but there'd been no mistaking that Alexis had been upset. He knew, if no one else did, just how good Alexis was at hiding her feelings. From everyone but him.

Sonny found himself a spot at a bar near Ric's companies' table where he remained comfortably unnoticed as he watched Ric, then Reese, and then Ric and Reese together.

And the more he watched them, the more he became convinced that there was something more going on than met the eye.

It wasn't something Sonny had been able to put his finger on, at first.

Sonny watched the dance that his brother did as he moved easily among these big time movers and shakers. Ric didn't even notice his presence, he was busy so obviously working the room for his own benefit. He was all smiles and good manners as he moved, no swaggered, through the crowd. Sonny watched his face; his eyes said it all. Triumph and pride; Ric was in his element.

Whoever was in charge of their little group had also had their publicist working overtime. At one time or another, they moved together into little groups,smiling and posing for photographs. All the fake smiles and syrupy laughter were enough to send a diabetic into a coma. They were so plastic,Sonny wondered how many times Alexis had suffered through the same thing..and then he remembered her mentioning that Ric had been spending a lot of time in NYC and leaving her behind. That must have been a blessing in disguise, he thought to himself with a smile.

But that hadn't been what had set off Sonny's inner alarms.

So he turned his attention back to Reese. He recognized the dance she did as well. She moved gracefully from group to group, as aware of her power and prestige among them as his brother was. And it was that similarity that had gotten to him

It hadn't at first, but, as he'd realized later, he'd been distracted by the auction itself.

He still didn't know why…his thoughts kept going back to Alexis, he didn't want to waste his time thinking about Reese and the wasted time he'd spent with her, but in spite of that, his eyes kept getting drawn back to both her and Ric. What was it? Was his sick sense of pride working in overdrive again? And Ric? He shouldn't be giving his supposed brother a second thought..but over and over again, Sonny's eyes kept going back to one and then the other. It wasn't anything that they were doing, and then it came to him.

It was everything they weren't doing. If someone didn't know any better, from the way the two of them were acting, they'd swear that Ric and Reese barely knew each other.Every time they happened to find themselves in the same group, Sonny began to notice that they made a point not to stand next to one another. In fact, they were trying very hard not to appear in the same photographs, period.

Now, why was that? Maybe it was time to check into little brother's business dealings.

Sonny's attention was pulled from Ric and Reese as the lights in the room dimmed down to a soft glow, except for the stage. People moved quickly to take their seats and Sonny himself took the opportunity to seat himself at a table behind Ric's. Sonny barely registered the opening auction offerings. There was plenty of good-natured conversations and laughter accompanying the bidding and a round of applause after each bid was concluded. Several items, services and offers came and went, but Sonny barely paid any attention to them.

And then Jax was walking out onto the stage, with Alexis on his arm.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT 

Even as Jax escorted her onto the stage, Alexis was wondering for the millionth time, how had she'd ever let herself get talked into this. Insanity, she decided, that was the only clear answer. Ric and his behavior was the least of her worries at the moment..even Sonny and his insinuations had been banished from her mind. All she had to do was make it through the next few minutes without tripping or fainting and she'd be just fine.

Yeah, right... and for anyone who would believe that , she had a Greek island to sell.

At the very least, she thought to herself, this should be over relatively quick; the bidding for her shouldn't take long and she could go back and enjoy herself with Nikolas.

The bidding starts at...$5000." A collective sound of surprise rippled across the room. At the podium, Carly, who was helping with the bidding, opened her mouth in an expression of stunned surprise mixed with jealous disbelief. Alexis barely managed to contain her own...she knew as well as Carly did, that all of starting bids had been set at $1000.

"Believe me when I tell you that she's worth every penny and more." Jax turned to Alexis and threw her a tiny wink. And recognizing that mischievous laugh-filled gleam in his eye, Alexis steeled herself for more. And Jax didn't disappoint.

_But it didn't matter, I adored him as much as I ever did, knowing that all of this was for my benefit and not to amuse the crowd._

"I'll admit to having a vested interest in this particular offering – for those who may not know, allow me to take a moment to mention that the very talented Alexis Davis-Lansing is also my ex-wife? Please, people, please have mercy on an ex-husband." He said.

As the room filled with laughter, Alexis surprised Jax by taking the microphone out of his hand. "Believe it or not, it was an amicable divorce. Although I have to say that at the moment, I'm thinking about returning to court and amending the alimony payments."

Jax grinned. "But...but there was none."

"Exactly."

"But you're remarried!" Jax said with a faked expression of shock.

"But you've said it yourself, I'm good at what I do. Sweetheart," I said as I patted him on the cheek. "You're about to find out just how good I really am."

Jax kissed her on the cheek,obviously delighted and then turned back to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, if there was ever any doubt about her legal prowess - you've just been given proof of it - at my expense. The opening bid stands, and I'll leave it to your more than generous bids to convince my gorgeous ex-wife to use her powers for good -instead of evil."

Even as the laughter died down, the first bid came from Ric's table... one of corporate bosses, Alexis noted. That ought to make Ric very happy.

_If I cared, it would have made me happy too._

It was quickly raised by five hundred by someone on the other side of the room, and then another five hundred was quickly shouted out. The bids started coming faster and faster, several prominent businessmen getting caught up in the process. I knew them either by face or reputation - and they were bidding as much as against themselves as they were for me. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that fast amounts of bids and counter-bids were very gratifying.

_But, I had to wonder… where was Sonny? _

Sonny was watching, and he felt an odd, and if he were to admit it to himself, an absolutely silly sense of pride as the bidding took off like wildfire. Starting at the five thousand that Jax had requested, the bidding quickly jumped two grand in the first few minutes.

And then Sonny heard Ric, laughing too loudly. He was urging one of his companions in particular to stay in the bidding. From the sound of his voice, it was easy to see that Ric had been drinking before he'd ever gotten here. Had he gone to see Kristina and Molly? Had they seen him like this? If he was already this drunk, then what had he said to Alexis? Sonny's temper began to simmer.

Under Ric's urgings, the men at his table began bidding on Alexis, but their bids were only in increments of fifties and hundreds. They were obviously having their own sort of fun – at Alexis' expense. Ric's partner, obvious has been matching Ric drink for drink and neither of them showed any signs of stopping. Now Sonny could hear Ric as he encouraged the other man to stay in the bidding.,

"…I know, it might be a bit much if you think about it, but hey, it's a cheap signing bonus." Ric was saying. "And this is even better, 'cause it's tax deductible... if this doesn't soften my wife up, I don't know what will. Trust me, she's a sucker for good causes. A real softy, believe me when I tell you. And I should know." he laughed again as he poured them another round of drinks. "You want her? The you have to know how to work her."

Sonny's insides chilled.

The other man laughed with him. "I wish that was the case. Your wife's reputation precedes her. I'm sure that when it comes time to negotiate, we'll be shelling out a lot more than that."

Ric continued. " I told you before, don't worry about that. Whatever negotiations need to be done, I'll take care of before the time comes. It's a minor factor. I told you and the other partners… I'll take care of it. "

"I'm sure you will… what with that corner office and your promotion to full partner hanging on it." Ric's partner laughed again. "Just make sure you seal the deal. The Cassadines are major players in the international arena and we want to move in on that market in a major way. Your wife's name alone will open doors we've only dreamed of stepping through." He raised his hand and shouted out another bid, then turned back to Ric. "Your part in this is contingent on that…minor factor."

"That part is in the bag." Ric promised him. He laughed again. "She can serve the coffee once the contract is signed, for all I care." He poured himself another drink. "Just make sure she isn't allowed to brew it."

As they all laughed at this joke being made about Alexis, Sonny's temper sparked but instead of rising to a boil, he reined it in harshly, and held himself in check until he felt it bubble downwards into an icy chill...and that was a good thing ...otherwise he might have charged over to Ric and punched his lights out. But he forced himself to think on what he'd just heard. What had Ric done now? Every time he thought his half-brother could go no lower, Ric managed to prove him wrong.

Instead, he thought of a better way to pay Ric back for his disrespect in the here and now. As for the rest… he'd sit down and give that some thought as soon as he could. But right here, right now…. There was no way he was going to allow these people to have Alexis – on any terms whatsoever.

Others had joined in the bidding for Alexis; Sonny stopped thinking about what he'd just heard and noted that the amount had gone eight thousand. Sonny lifted a hand.

"Ten thousand."

A low gasp went through the crowd. Sonny's attention was on Alexis; her reaction was gratifying. Her beautiful eyes widened slightly, but then she smiled, slow and sweet. And it seemed, directly at him.

Almost as gratifying as her reaction was Ric's. He jerked himself around in his chair, clearly startled to hear Sonny's voice coming from directly behind him. Sonny turned his gaze from Alexis reluctantly to turn a cool gaze onto his brother.

"Eleven." Ric's partner called out, clearly enjoying himself.

"Twelve." Sonny answered, without taking his eyes from Ric.

From across the room, another bid was called out. "Fifteen thousand."

Sonny knew that voice. He turned his head to meet Lorenzo's mocking gaze. The other man lifted his glass in a salute, reminding him of Lorenzo's earlier promise.

_"If you won't cherish her..." _ Sonny's eyes went back to Ric. Unlike his brother, Ric was definitely having a reaction. Sonny saw a cold glitter of rage rise in his eyes. "Sixteen thousand." He said.

Ric suddenly spun around in his chair, away from Sonny and nudged his partner. The man bid again. "Sixteen thousand five hundred."

On the other side of Ric's bidding partner, another guest looked around and saw Sonny for the first time. He leaned over and nudged his partner sharply, and then began whispering urgently in his ear. As he finished, the first man turned his head to look in Sonny's direction. He paled as he realized whom he'd been bidding against.

Sonny smiled a small, curving of his full lips, the smile that was never meant to reach his eyes. "Twenty thousand dollars." he said into the relative quiet of the room. A gasp of the audience filled the silence, followed by a wave of excited chatter.

Ric nudged him again, but this time the man shook his head vehemently and refused to open his mouth. "I bid twenty-five thousand – on_ my_ wife -who's worth every penny." he said in a loud voice that carried across the room. He turned to shoot a look at Sonny, one that was half angry, half triumphant, as if daring him to say another word.

And that, Sonny thought, was something he should have never done.

The silence in the air was electric as everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. And Sonny didn't disappoint them. It was payback time for Ric, and for Alexis...everything she'd aid to him earlier was fresh in his mine... he smiled inside, and it was sweet and slow...well, Alexis, he had a lesson of his own to teach to her...

Sonny stood up slowly, taking his time to button his jacket. He began walking towards Ric and for a moment they stood face to face, Sonny's expression giving nothing that he was thinking away for a moment. Ric was a fool, a fool for choosing anything that would possibly cost him Alexis' trust and love. He was as much a fool now as he had been then. But Sonny wasn't going to make the same mistake this time around. He smiled softly, a smile that actually reached his eyes this time before turning away.

That same smile stayed on Sonny's face as he made way past the staring faces, past Reese, who was staring at him in open-mouthed shock, past the crowded tables and then he was walking across the open space of the dance floor. His eyes found Alexis' and caught and held her gaze.

Sonny was barely aware of his feet taking him across the empty floor as he let himself get caught up in Alexis' warm and liquid gaze. The way she was looking at him, just for a moment, he felt her walls crumble and it was almost like looking in her eyes the way he had done in what now felt like a million years ago. One hand slipped inside of his jacket as he crossed the floor and came to stand at the base of the stage where Alexis stood at Jax's side.

His smile widened as he looked up at Alexis, and his heart literally skipped a beat in his chest as he saw that she couldn't help herself in smiling back at him; caught up looking into his eyes, she forgot about caution, she forgot about boundaries, she forgot about making him learn whatever it was she thought he needed. In the here and now, that was all forgotten; in the here and now, in her eyes he saw the hope of a new promise, the maybe of a new beginning, and for a moment in time, for a endless moment in time he even forgot what he'd come to do. Her smile brightened, filling the room with sunshine in spite of the darkness.

It was only a moment for everyone else, but it felt like a lifetime that the two of them stood there, looking into each other's eyes, but seeing into their hearts and Sonny found that it took a real effort for him to tear his eyes away from hers. But somehow, he managed it. He dropped his eyes for a minute and did what he had to do. His eyes, when he raised them up to Alexis' again were bright.

The smile on her face just wouldn't go away. And Alexis didn't know if she wanted it to. She couldn't read his expression – but his eyes... oh how his eyes had looked at her – into her... taking her breath away in spite of herself. All she could do was simply stand there and watch him as he walked to her.

When Sonny had stood and faced Ric, fear had gripped her; her heart had wanted to stop. She only found the strength to breathe again when he moved away from Ric; she sent up a silent prayer as the moment passed without a confrontation. But then Sonny had turned to her and the world faded away. She was aware of Jax at her side, and the audience watching Sonny in almost total silence, but all that really mattered was Sonny's eyes were watching her. What was Sonny thinking, to openly challenge Ric like that... challenge... her mind was spinning with the implications of the word. Why had Sonny done that? And what was he going to do next?

The answer wasn't long in coming. There was a sudden, total hush covering the audience.

"One hundred thousand dollars."

The numbers exploded into her mind. Sonny's voice was quiet but somehow managed to carry through the sudden hush that had settled over the room.

She watched, stunned, but unable to deny the heated flush of pleasure as he filled in and then lifted a check towards Jax.

"You don't have a problem with a personal check, do you?" Sonny said. A familiar cocky grin spread across his face. "I'm good for it."

Jax's expression was bemused as he leaned down to take the check. He studied Sonny's face for a long moment, trying to find a reason for this current episode of madness, but found none. He straightened and repeated the amount into the microphone. "One hundred thousand dollars!"

For a moment, the silence n the room held; and then the room erupted into an ear-shattering roar of spontaneous gasps, cheers and explosive applause. He sound was deafening. Jax looked around the room; what he saw satisfied him that there would be no other bids. He looked at Sonny and then Alexis, and was stunned as he realized that in this moment, no one else in the room existed for them; remembering the earlier confrontation he'd interrupted between Alexis and Ric, all he could do is give an inward sigh even as he smiled out over the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I think that concludes our auction for tonight!"

Another huge swell of applause poured through the room and under the noise, Sonny held out his hand and Alexis, very much aware of the eyes on them, had little choice but to accept it as she stepped down from the stage. She recognized that devil-may-care gleam in his eyes and there was something else hidden behind them, something that made her heart beat faster. Once he touched her, his recklessness threatened to be contagious. Sonny could have done or said anything in that minute and she wouldn't gainsay him one bit.

"You are crazy, you know. A troublemaker, an instigator, and I ought not even be speaking to you." She said. Her tone of voice gave the lie to her words as did the absolutely silly grin she still couldn't seem to wipe off of her face.

Sonny laughed softly, unexplainably but totally warmed by the killer combination of the happiness in her eyes and the bright tenderness of her smile. "That's me, certifiable. And with good reason. I think I hold you at fault, councilor. Besides – I got off cheap, don't you think?"

"You think so?"

His voice dropped to a warm, intimate rumble. "You betcha, Alexis. Then again, I got the inside track."

"Oh, do you now?" _Oh, this was interesting... and what Sonny's words were doing to my insides was more than interesting. _

"Sure, I'm the only person in this room who knows you – inside and out." Before she could answer that, Sonny threw her a little wink and then took a look around them, finally acknowledging that they were not alone. He leaned in close one more time. "But like you said, this isn't the time or place to have a discussion...and what I would have said to you earlier isn't what I want to say to you now." That much was true, he thought to himself. That, and other thoughts brought his dimples back into view. "After all - I can't always get what I want when I want it -or so I've been told. It might even be true. But let me add something to that - in the end, I do always get what I want. So I'm going to leave you to your adoring fans – for now." He reached out for her hand again and gave it a warm squeeze. "See you later, alligator."

"In awhile, crocodile."

"And that's a promise." Sonny said, before he turned and walked away.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

_I didn't get much of a chance to wonder at Sonny's words; I was still feeling the buzz from his crazy over-the-moon actions. In fact, I felt like a newly popped bottle of champagne, cool on the outside, but all fizzy and bubbly inside. _

Jax was by her side again, and even though he didn't say a word, she knew that he had a million questions about Sonny's gesture. Thankfully he didn't get the chance. Time enough for that later, if ever – but right now, she was too busy living in the moment. Even if no one else knew it, Sonny had declared himself – in a way. And that was enough – for now.

In the meanwhile, there were so many people pressing in on her, wanting to shake hands and offer congratulations or either get an introduction or renew an acquaintance, so many that the time passed by in a blur. At one point she remembered talking and laughing with Nikolas and Emily. They looked even happier together than when she'd arrived. Nikolas was smiling widely as he came to her, and made a point of standing by her side. And when there was a lull in the many conversations swirling around her, he bent down to whisper a question in her ear.

"Aunt, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Alexis looked up at him to see the laughter in his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You seem to be popular with the gentlemen this evening."

Alexis smiled. "Oh well, what can I say?" she sobered a bit. "Is that all you have to say about it?"

"Did you expect me to say more?" Nikolas shook his head. "If I've learned one thing, I've learned not to judge. I've made enough mistakes in my own love life to stand here and try and tell you how to live yours." He bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek in an unexpected but gentle kiss. "I want for you to be happy. That's all."

"No matter with whom?"

He shook his head. "Whatever you do, I want you to follow your heart. I tried to let my head tell my heart what it wanted, and all that did was lead me wrong. Learn from my mistake, if you can. So whatever - whoever - you want, you go after. " Nikolas smiled. "Seems like they are two contenders for the prize – and I couldn't be more pleased about that."

"But neither of them are what some might consider proper." She didn't expect his response. Nikolas laughed.

"I see it as a Cassadine trait. Dangerous men are an aphrodisiac. Nice to see your carrying on in the family traditions" he said with a laugh.

Alexis punched him softly in the arm "Quit that."

She didn't know if she was thankful or not that Emily joined them at that point. Alexis smiled as she saw the younger woman slip her arm easily through Nikolas' as she joined them.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" she said. "It certainly closed out the auction with a bang."

"No doubt, it will be the talk of the town for awhile." Nikolas said, shooting a mischievous glance at his aunt. "I don't think my aunt planned on being the belle of the ball."

"Well, you certainly were that." Emily said.

"I'm not the only one."Alexis told them both. "As hostess to this affair, I think the title rightly belogs to you, not me"

Emily shook her head. "I just helped Nikolas put some of the details together. Being a Quartermaine, it's just something that came naturally to me."

"Well, I could have never put this together so wonderfully, without you." Nikolas told her. "But don't think you're pff the hook yet, we still have the Bacchanalia Ball coming."

"Not to worry, I won't desert you." Emily told him as she turned an obviously loving glance upwards to him. It was an exchange of love that Alexis couldn't help but take note of.

"I'm counting on it, because there's no time to waste. We need to finalize our plans our plans for the Ball as soon as possible. Tomorrow wouldn't be too soon,"

Emily blushed slightly. "I can't argue with that."

"Well, maybe we can discuss the details for the day over breakfast?"

Alexis smiled. Everything seemed to be working out for the two of them, just as she had promised Nikolas that it could. And thinking that, she made a sudden decision to not return to Wyndemere with them; it would be a special time for them as they returned to the island and Alexis didn't want to intrude on their happiness not one bit. Besides, if she were to be totally honest with herself, she'd like a little alone time to herself, alone time where she could savor the memory of Sonny walking towards her, the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice in her ear.

Looking over the crowd, she didn't see him at the moment, but she did see Lorenzo on the edge of the crowd. He didn't come over, but he did smile and lift his glass to her in a silent salute, obviously content to keep his distance and show an amazing sense of discretion. There were so many other people wanting to talk to her, that she soon lost sight of him in the crowds. The icing on the cake was the reaction from the people that had come down with Ric. A part of her knew that she really should know better, but some odd new side of her relished it. So she laughed prettily, parried the more provocative comments effectively without alienating anyone and did her best to enjoy herself. Considering the mood Sonny's gesture had left her in, that really wasn't a hard thing to do.

But eventually, her husband came to claim her. He knew it was inevitable. By the time Ric appeared, the initial crush of people had finally begun to ebb; the band had started playing again and people were starting to take to the dance floor.

"Congratulations, Alexis." Ric said. His eyes were dark as they fastened themselves unsteadily on her face. "I'm sure you had a good time up there on the stage. That little performance between you and my brother was certainly the highlight of the evening. But it's my turn, now, don't you think?" He slipped one arm around her waist possessively.

"I'm not in the mood for another dance, Ric." Or anything else, she wanted to say as she stepped back from him. Her expression must have said it all, in spite of her silence.

Ric stunned her by reaching out and grabbing her wrist, his fingers tightening painfully on her skin. "Feeling a little full of yourself, wife?" he asked, his voice filled with anger.

Alexis tried to pull away and found that he wouldn't let go. "What is this, Ric? Stop it, before you make a scene!" she hissed.

"The scene was already made when my brother made that outrageous bid for you." His hand squeezed tighter as he jerked her closer. "Did you and Sonny plan that little exhibition? I'll bet you did... after all, Sonny is always looking for a way to shine up his image. And that always what you did best for him – wasn't it?"

"Stop it Ric." Alexis said again. "Let's not do this here. Or now."

"Oh don't worry, wife – I have no intentions of staying here any longer than necessary. Your machinations got me here, but they aren't going to keep me. I have more important matters to see to, so I'll be going back tonight. My clients rented a private car on the first train out of here. I'll be on it."

"What about the girls?" Alexis asked without thinking. _She could believe a lot of things about Ric at this point, and so could I, but his neglect of their girls had never been an issue between them. _

"As you're constantly reminding me, when it's about you and Sonny and his daughter sharing special times, my daughter Molly is just a baby, and she won't notice. So I think it's safe to say she won't miss me. And Kristina - well, she's got her daddy here." Ric said bitterly, his eyes darting across the room to find Sonny and back to hers again. "So I'm sure she'll be all right. Why don't you have him escort you home and tuck her in? I'm little more than a pale substitute for the real thing anyway – so why not let the original step up to the plate - if he can find the time. Despite the grandiose and overblown gesture, you may not rate high on his radar. As a matter of fact, " Ric said, suddenly taking her by the elbow. "Let's take care of that little matter right now. Let's find my brother, shall we? He's been such a help to you this evening, let's see what else he's willing to do for you. That is, if all of this has been about you, and not some little agenda that Sonny has going all on his own." He laughed, and it was a short and ugly sound. "Me, I'm betting this whole thing has little or nothing to do with you. But, let's go see, shall we?" Short of making a scene, Alexis had no choice as Ric steered her through the crowds straight to Sonny.

"Hello, Big Brother." Ric said.

"Ric." Sonny said his brother's name very carefully. His eyes went from Ric to Alexis' He didn't like the look in Ric's eyes, and he liked the look in Alexis' even less. She looked tense and wary, and Sonny was suddenly furious that all the happiness he'd managed to put into her eyes, his brother had managed to annihilate. Whatever Ric had said to her, he'd stolen her joy. Sonny found himself not liking that one bit.

"I just wanted to ask a favor." Ric asked sarcastically. "Could you see the mother of your child home and make sure she gets there safely?" He smirked nastily. "Well, as safely as anyone can be when they're in your company?"

"What's going on, Ric?" Sonny asked carefully. If it weren't for the strain on Alexis' face, he'd ram those words back down his brother's throat. But even so, he couldn't resist a jab of his own. "Can't you take care of your own wife? Or can't you be bothered anymore?"

"I take care of my wife, just fine thank you." Ric said.

"Do you?" Sonny asked. He looked at Alexis, straight into her eyes. "Does he?" he asked her directly.

For a long, long moment, somehow, she could not tear her gaze away from his. Only after she closed her eyes did she manage to break contact. "Will both of you not do this here, please?" she asked.

"What, honey? I'm just trying to look out for your best interests. And I'm sure I can count on Sonny to do the same, isn't that right Sonny?"

"Whatever Alexis needs that you can't deliver, I'll take care of." Sonny said, his voice dropping to a menacing growl.

Alexis recognized the growing threat in his tone. One part of her wanted nothing more than to see Sonny shut Ric down...but no, she thought with regret, tonight wasn't just about her. She had to think of Nikolas – and nothing was gong to be allowed to interfere with his night.

"Well, then you won't have any problems doing what I asked you to do,then." Ric said. He turned around and began to walk away before Sonny could answer, still holding Alexis' wrist in his grip. He paused just long enough to send a parting shot over his shoulder. "Nice work up there, tonight, Sonny. Anyone who doesn't know you would think that was a totally unselfish gesture on your part. Of course, we know better. Alexis and I have both been on the receiving ends of your generosity. You giveth, and then you taketh away. So whatever reason you used Alexis for tonight, I just want to make sure that we're all clear about that, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but walked away, taking Alexis with him.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY 

Due mainly to sheer shock at Ric's words and actions, Alexis allowed Ric to pull her halfway across the length of the ballroom before she came to her senses and stopped dead in her tracks. Her wrist still throbbed where Ric had continually grabbed at her, but she tamped down her temper. Good for her; outwardly, she managed to show little of her temper, all too aware of the crowds around them, but inwardly, I seethed and promised myself a multitude of revenge on Ric. He wouldn't know what hit him.

She tried to jerk away from his hold, but his hand on her wrist only tightened even more painfully. She had to pull at him twice to get free. "Did that little scene make you feel any better?" _If it were me, I'd have slapped him right then and there, but Alexis,bless her or otherwise, was somehow able to keep her priorities straight...and as always, her own wants or needs were last on the list. She was more concerned about Nikolas and Emily's happiness this night, and right up there alongside of that was her hope to keep Sonny's temper from exploding. It was for that reason and hat reason alone that backed me down. Me, I would have sat back, popped some popcorn and enjoyed the fireworks. _

Ric turned on her."Don't." He snapped. "Don't you dare go all condescending on me. Don't climb up on your half-royal high horse…."

"I'm not." Alexis said quietly. A sense of sadness mingled with resentment took the place of all of her earlier euphoria, leaving her feeling drained. "I just want to know...really...what did you possibly hope to accomplish just now? You accused Sonny of using me – well, guess what? You just did the same. You used me as a weapon against your brother. Not that I should even be surprised, because you've been doing that since the day you asked me to marry you, haven't you? What I don't understand is why you felt the need to do it, tonight of all nights."

"Tonight of all nights? Did you think I forgot about the trick you played on me tonight? You used me first, wife. And after that performance Sonny just put on – he bought you Alexis - in front my business associates! How do you think that looks?"

"For the last time, there as no trick...if the Mayor wanted you here, then it was his decision and his decision alone. And as for Sonny, he didn't _buy_ me! Stop letting you paranoid view of your brother color everything you see...the auction was open to everyone, and I had no idea that Sonny was going to end up being the highest bidder. My services is what he bid on – not me. And you need to remember that." In another attempt to control her own temper, Alexis looked away. It was unfortunate where eyes landed.; her body stiffened as she noticed Reese Marshall's presence for the first time.

"What's wrong, now?" Ric said, his voice heavy with exasperation and irritation, he turned and followed her gaze. "...oh."

"Oh." I mimicked him. _He had the nerve to bring that woman here..._

"Bring it down a notch." Ric told her, defensively. "I didn't invite her. The company she's representing has some mutual interests with the firm I'm trying to get an offer from, that's all. Besides, get over it, Alexis, all of that business with her is in the ancient past. This is business. Real business. I didn't invite her. Maybe she's here to see Sonny." He smirked at her as a sudden thought came to him. "Maybe he sent her an invitation himself.. after all, if he was planning to make such a grandstand play, he'd need to have a reason – and an adoring audience. Maybe he's trying to get her back and used you to pave the way." he added with an unnecessary jab.

_Yeah, right._ I thought to myself, despising him more than ever...Liar. _but you wish that was the case - then you could use your brother to justify your own lying, cheating behavior. _

Something must have shown on her face; Ric grabbed her wrist against, pulling her close. "You need to remember that you're still my wife..._my_ wife. You're not Sonny's lawyer, or his woman...you're not Sonny's _anything_."

His grip hurt, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of showing her pain. "Is that why you just turned me over to him – without asking my opinion on it – I might add?"

Ric laughed and it was an ugly sound. "Oh, Sonny knows what the deal was, so I wouldn't count on him riding to your rescue anytime soon. The three of us have to make nice in public, after that very public display big brother put on. But that was the end of it for tonight, do I make myself clear?"

_I had had enough. _ "Don't you dare try and tell me how to behave, on this night or any other. And don't make the mistake of taking my silence and cooperation up until now the wrong way. This night isn't about you...or Sonny, for that matter. It's about the charity event that my nephew worked very hard to put together and the people this event will help. That's what's keeping me quiet."

"How very altruistic of you." Ric sneered. "Or are you just bowing down before your prince? Tell me, Alexis, is there something about dark and powerful men that make you go all submissive? Were you trained that way by your Cassadine clan?"

_I could feel the indignation rising up from inside Alexis. Ric could say whatever he wanted about her; Alexis had learned from an early age to efface herself to a place where her own feelings didn't have to matter. That meant that she very often appeared to accept a lot more crap than other people would put up with – however, bring Nikolas into it and it became something altogether different. Before she'd had her girls, before she'd taken Zander under her wing, Nikolas had been the child of her heart, and she still felt a mother''s love for him, and now she could feel it rising up inside her like an enraged lioness defending her cub. _

_My Stefan would be so proud._

_Thank goodness, my girl was finally ready to go a little Cassadine on him. Alexis doesn't really seem to notice, but those royal genes can show up when she least expects it to. Now she was more than ready to let a little of it shine through. Her voice, even while it didn't rise, went aristocratically cool and cutting. _

"Nikolas would never expect or require me to be submissive to him – although it occurs to me that that sort of coddling is something that you seem suddenly to need on a regular basis. I've heard that some men, threatened by a woman's strength and intelligence, need that. It's weakness, wouldn't you say?"

It was _very_ gratifying to watch Ric's expression go from sneer to chastened as I continued.

"Yes, it is very altruistic of me." Alexis continued. "I supposed it's due to your own – obviously unfortunate – more common upbringing that you find that hard to understand, but it's a part of my Cassadine heritage...you know, the one you've been running down lately? It's a responsibility that persons born with royal blood learn at a very early age. With great wealth and power comes a greater responsibility to those who born to less fortunate circumstances than our own. It's a shame that your own father didn't instill those qualities in you, Ric, despite his wealth. This is very important to Nikolas, so therefore it is very important to me. Whatever else we are, we are often generous, when the situation calls for it. And considering who's here – whether you invited her or not..." and her eyes went meaningfully to Reese who was chatting with the Mayor. "You had better be very glad of my current generosity of spirit."

"Jealous, wife?" Ric tried to regain the upper hand he'd thought he'd had. "Intimidated by a younger version?"

_I was proud of how carefreely Alexis appeared as she tossed her hair back. Jealous? Of that overrated under budget replica? Really...not even close. _"Do you really think that I think that there's any reason for me to be jealous? Truthfully, I don't see anything there thatI would worry about personally, because honestly, there's no comparison... but there's no accounting for taste sometimes, is there?" Her eyes cut him down without even seeming to try.

"I thought you were trying to preserve a peace, Alexis?"

"I am, but that takes two...and I'd advise you not to push me too much further, or I just forget that I'm a lady – and remember that I'm a Cassadine." _Something that Ric has obviously forgotten. More pity him. Or not. _

Ric smiled, almost unwillingly, at this unexpected show of strength. "I see. All right then – a truce...for now." He glanced off to the side, and this time Alexis followed his gaze, they both watched as the Mayor was joined by another man; they talked briefly before turning in their direction. As she watched, Reese slipped an arm through Mayor Floyd's arm, obviously determined to join them. "That's some big shot reporter from one of the New York City magazines. It won't do either of us to look bad in front of him, so since you claim to have no worries, well then, let the games begin...if you're up to it?" His eyes met hers challengingly

Alexis met his challenge with one of her own. "We'll see. If everyone is on their best behavior, then maybe we'll get through the rest of the evening without a major mishap. If not... I make no promises."

Sonny was determined to let Alexis handle this in her own way. He'd read her face and knew instinctively, that this is what she wanted. Otherwise he would have said more, done more, when Ric had confronted him and then dragged her away like she was little more than his possession.

But Ric didn't own her, his heart whispered to him in a sudden, savage glee. Ric had had his chance, but he'd thrown it away, thrown Alexis away. She was his for the taking...

_No... not for the taking..._ his heart told him. For the wanting, the needing, maybe..no... absolutely...but not for the taking. Otherwise, he'd be no better than his brother. He had been once, and Sonny was starting to realize that if he got the chance, he'd never be that stupid again.

As a waiter passed him with a tray of flutes, Sonny signaled him to stop long enough to get one. He smiled as he toasted himself. By doing the right thing, he'd brought a smile to Alexis' face.

How was it, he wondered, that Alexis always managed to bring out the best in him?

If not for Alexis, his first instinct would have been to punch Ric's lights out. But without even really having to stop and think about it, he'd known that it wouldn't have been what Alexis would have wanted. Funny how that had went… then he realized that it had felt like old times. Sonny smiled again to himself.

Without thinking, his eyes sought her out from among the crowd without him. He watched her and Ric as they had words across the room. A part of him wanted to worry about Ric's behavior with her, but then he reminded himself that the Alexis that had come out to play tonight was more than able to handle her husband. If she had wanted his help, she would have told him so...or he would have known, somehow. Sonny was convinced of that. The old connection they had was back in full effect, so he wouldn't worry about the situation. Much.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

The Mayor started to make the introductions, but his companion smoothly took over on his own.

"Matthew Woolsey, Forbes Magazine." he introduced himself.

"Reese Marshall." Still holding n to the Mayor's arm, she cut in before Alexis could answer him. "And I know who you are, Mr. Woolsey." Reese turned to Alexis, her expression all syrupy, saccharine sweet. _So falsely sweet it almost made my teeth ache. _"…and Alexis, it's been such a long time, the pleasure is all mine."

"Yes." Alexis said, her gaze going cool as she looked at Reese. "...the pleasure _is_ all yours." Alexis turned her back on the other woman and smiled at the reporter. _….and not mine, I thought to myself. He snub was very obvious, and_ _I was very much gratified to see her flush in humiliation. _

Ric instantly went on his best behavior, replacing his scowl with an almost eager expression. Alexis could see the literal change come over him, like a chameleon changing its color. "Pleased to meet you," he said, his voice suddenly filled with self-importance. He noticed the man looking appreciatively at Alexis. "allow me to introduce you to my wife – Alexis..."

Woosley interrupted him. "There's no need, Mr... Lansing, right? I already know Alexis Davis... or should I say know of her." he turned to Alexis, took her hand and bent over it. "This is a pleasure I've been looking forward to for a long time. I was wondering if I could get a few words from you about the Cassadines' excursions into the Asian and Russian markets and what impact you see that making on the European and American stock exchanges...excuse me..." he said to Ric, as very subtly, the reporter insinuated himself between Alexis and Ric, making it very clear who he was more interested in.

Alexis smiled, more than a little happy as she could sense Ric's chagrin at being so obviously excluded.

"You really need to speak with my nephew, if you're looking for a quote." she slipped her arm through his, and began to walk him away from both Ric and Reese. She turned and smiled over her shoulder, almost as if it were an afterthought. "You all will excuse us, of course? It's.._business_...and I'm sure Ric and Reese both understand about that." She did smile at the Mayor, who smiled back in perfect understanding.

_Oh, I have to admit it, what a giggle that was to turn my back on the two of them and walk away without a second glance._

Sonny had been unable to keep his eyes from watching Alexis. His eyes had narrowed suspiciously as he watched Reese approach them and it was instinct that had started to push him forward, as though to protect Alexis from the two-sided attack he was sure that was coming. He would have intervened, except for the reporter-type that had stepped up. And then he was gratified to see how Alexis had handled Reese. he shouldn't have worried… Sonny didn't realize that he'd been holding his breath until he'd found himself letting it go.

What was he worried about? Alexis was a Cassadine, she'd fried bigger fish than Ric. After all, look at how she had handled him. Sonny at to smile at that, in spite of himself. But a flash of the old Alexis had shone in her eyes tonight, the one who would never ever accept anything less than the best of him. _That's my girl._ He thought to himself. He stopped in mid thought as the cliched phrase hit him suddenly. His girl…. And in spite of himself, his heart skipped a beat out of rhythm with the rest. _His girl…._

Alexis' downfall was her heart, though. And Ric still knew how to get to her that way.

So while Alexis walked off with the reporter guy, something told Sonny that he'd better keep his eyes on Ric. Little brother had better not throw one of his idiotic tantrums – his behavior tonight had not earned him any points as husband of the year, and if he knew what was good for him, well Ric had better have the sense to cut his losses. It really was a goof thing that he was planning on leaving tonight.

Or that's what Sonny had thought at first. He watched in growing fury as Ric headed straight towards one of the bars and was soon angrily downing a double shot of scotch. Even as Sonny watched, he ordered two more and down them quickly one after the other. Sonny shook his head in disgust. He would have looked away in disgust, but before he could turn his attention somewhere else, he watched in stunned disbelief as Reese moved to Ric's side. She was obviously doing her best to stop him, to calm him down. And that was fine with Sonny - better that she do it than he step in and take care of it himself.

A small voice sounded in his mind. If he did step in, would Alexis thank him for it? You told yourself that you would think of what she wanted, what she needed..NOT what you wanted.

So okay, he thought, Ric gets a free pass - tonight. Provided he behaved himself from here on out.

That resolution lasted all of five minutes. What changed it was Ric himself...and Reese. She had seemingly managed to get Ric calmed down. At least he was looking like he could carry himself with some kind of resemblance of good manners for the rest of the night. And that suited Sonny just fine. This had turned into Alexis' night, and he was surprised at himself that he wanted it to stay that way.

But then he saw Reese just before she walked away from Ric. And if he didn't hear what she said, he saw very clearly what she did. And recognized it all too well. He saw what no one else did, the trailing caress of her pinky finger against his hand. That little action rocked though him like a thunderbolt as memories of that gesture came back to him. Reese had done the same thing to him, back when they'd first began being attracted to one another. They would be surrounded by whoever, and she would stroke him gently with a single finger... it was something that was just between them...something "special". He remember bitterly how she had told him later that it was their "special touch," that she was just greedy for the touch of him, and couldn't wait to get him alone.

And was telling the same thing to Ric, no doubt.

It took a moment for Sonny to realize that the dagger of pain that struck deep in his heart was more for Alexis, than himself. And he was surprised that that only made it hurt all the more.

Reese's easy lies were suddenly transparent to him, as Alexis had tried to tell him, her words were just another weapon in her arsenal. Just like she had said.

The question was, what was Reese up to? Sonny had to wonder, was she after Ric the way she'd been after him? Or ...and his heart sank more than a little as the thought came to him – was she after Ric because of her own selfish agenda... and what this would do to Alexis if she found out that Ric and Reese were hooking up - again.

**A/N New Sexis Mvid up at youtube -Crave. See profile for link; code isn't working for me here today ; (**

p a href" targetblank" Crave /a /p 


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Alexis spent a pleasant interlude out on a balcony with Nikolas and the reporter and was glad of the distraction. When Woolsey had left, Nikolas looked at Alexis carefully.

"Are you all right, Aunt?" he asked.

"Of course I am." Alexis said with a little laugh, although that wasn't quite true. Away from Ric, she'd managed to compose herself, and it had a been a distinct pleasure to chat with the reporter and Nikolas. But when he took his leave of them, Alexis walked over the the railing and looked out over the night skyline, her thoughts in a jumble.

About what?

There was Ric, who was getting increasingly impossible to live with, let alone love. But there was Kristina's and Molly's welfare and happiness to think of. And then there was Sonny. What about Sonny? He was coming around, she was sure of it. And that idea suddenly scared her.

_Or scared me, I should say. That kiss. I couldn't get away from the power of that kiss. Now I knew at last what had kept this man in Alexis' heart. But that loss of control terrified me. It had been so easy to get lost in the feel of his lips on mine, In those few moments, I had wanted to drown in those sensations... and I had felt the same from him._

But control was what we were all about... to willingly surrender it and give over all that I was, all that my heart could hold...just the thought of losing control like that sent my heart racing. I drew in a deep breath._ just breathe, _I told myself.

_Because if Alexis was confused. I was terrified. _

"Aunt?" Nikolas had to say her name twice before she noticed him.

"I'm fine." Alexis told Nikolas with a shaky laugh.

"I saw you with Ric." Nikolas paused. "And with Sonny."

"And?..."

He didn't answer her at first. Instead, Nikolas came to stand beside her. He stood there for a moment, looking over the city and obviously thinking, taking the time to put his thoughts in order. "...And I think that you need some time to look over your choices carefully before you make any decisions whatsoever."

Truer words were never spoken.

"...As in the lesser of two evils?" in spite of her confusion, Alexis had to smile.

Nikolas shook his head. "Not exactly. It's just that I think you're standing at a crossroads in your life. You can choose safe or you can choose happy. I know you've wanted "safe" and "normal" all of your life. But today, tonight...I have to ask - will normal – or safe - make you happy?"

"So you think..." She couldn't say the words... in this moment, she couldn't choose, she was suddenly afraid and that new sensation was as frightening as anything else he was feeling right now. Safe wasn't the safe harbor she had thought it would be... but then that meant that the other choice was the right one...and that meant...

Before she could bring herself to admit anything to her head, let alone her heart, Nikolas was talking again. "What I think is that this is something you need to decide on... and not from anyone's else's opinion... not mine and not even your own. What you should do or ought to do doesn't figure into this equation. Listen to your heart. And not your head."

"For a change, you mean." Alexis said ruefully. "I seem to have trouble doing that lately... the last decade or so." _ with one exception... she admitted silently... but only to herself. _

"Maybe it's a family trait. I think I suffer from the same malady from time to time."

"But not anymore. Not now. Not tonight."

"No, for once, I got out of my own way, that seems to be what did the trick." Nikolas smiled. "No, once I did, the path cleared itself. I think Emily and I have a real chance at getting back what we had. We both had to learn how to get out of each other's way and focus on one thing - what our hearts were telling us. You might want to try it for yourself, sometimes."

_Could it really be that easy?...her own heart was struggling even now. _But there was one thing she could do, even if it wasn't for her. Especially because it wasn't for her... "Speaking of which, I've decided to get out of your way tonight. Invite Emily home with you... I won't be going home tonight."

"Any particular reason why?" Nikolas looked at her with a curious smile on his face.

"No, not for the reasons you're about to ask about. I think I'm going to take a little time for myself tonight. Alone." she emphasized. "I think you're right about my having to make some choices. But I need some time."

Nikolas nodded. "Take whatever time you need, and don't let either of them - or anything or anyone else - rush you into choosing anything..not until you're sure."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Nikolas left her... she had told him to go find Emily. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but she'd insisted. And then alone, she smiled at the thought of the two of them returning to Wyndemere on the launch. How totally romantic such a journey could be... for a moment, she envied them the journey that their two hearts were undertaking... the journey that once upon a time, she had thought she was going to finally take...

Unknowingly, her fingers strayed up to the curved line of the diamond pendant that dangled from the chain Nikolas had gifted her with. She remembered the words he'd spoken earlier as he'd toasted her.. that he wished that the journey ahead of her would be one filled with love and light. But where was the light?...she didn't know where to turn to find the light anymore...

_But the only way that was going to happen, was if we chose to make it happen._

_Enough! I wanted to shout…my heart wanted what my heart wanted... like anyone else, I want to have the love that any woman deserved to have in her life... but what was stopping me from reaching out with both hands to grasp it? _

_I knew the answer, even as I asked it. I was afraid. And of what? The answer seared itself into my mind's eye...and more importantly into my heart... Sonny's kiss... and the fire it had ignited that went beyond the physical - not that the feel of his mouth on mine was something I could have erased from mine – even if I had wanted to. _

_But there was definitely something much more besides a mere kiss;my heart, my soul, my very sense of self…something deep inside the both of us had touched in that kiss. I saw it in his eyes when we both pulled ourselves out of that single soul searing kiss. And it had shocked and scared us both. Sonny hadn't expected that any more than I had. _

_That loss of control was terrifying, like walking a tightrope without a net. That kiss... she wanted to drown herself in the sensations of that kiss. But the flip side of those emotions was fear. Fear of not just of the emotions that the kiss had brought back to her... but the reminder of how Sonny had hurt us so badly, Alexis had let her guard down bit by bit with Corinthos... she had told him secrets and showed him parts of herself that she had never dared or had even wanted to show anyone else. And on that one night, the night that the dance had ended... the night that was supposed to have been the beginning of forever, Alexis had for the first time in her life had allowed herself to lead with her heart._

_Only to have it crushed. And now, even though there was no denying that she'd never stopped loving him, it was hard for her to let her guard once again. I could taste the echo of her pain on my own heart, and shared the fear of being hurt again. First Sonny, and then Ric...and now – what? It was time to pull those walls of hurt down...but how?_

_How could I ever trust Sonny with my heart again? _

Sonny's heart thumped heavily in his chest as he watched Ric move back towards the group of businessmen, watched him plaster another phony smile on his face as they began posing for pictures and shaking hands.

How could his brother be such a pig to betray Alexis? To betray her again – with the same woman? Had they ever even stopped the affair?

The fact that he himself had also betrayed Alexis ate at him like a cancer in his guts and all that did was pour fuel on the fire. His heart burned with equal parts of rage and pain; Sonny wanted to grab his brother by the throat and choke the truth out of him. He wanted to know how could he marry a woman, make vows before God to love and cherish her and then toss her away like so much garbage? At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to feel his hands going around Ric's neck and crushing him to his knees. To pay him back for hurting Alexis and making it clear that his behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

But how would that help Alexis?...that now familiar but still and small treacherous voice whispered in the back of his mind. Would she feel any better watching him assault Ric in the middle of a crowded ballroom? Would she thank him for it? She might be unhappy with Ric, but maybe, just maybe, it was a momentary thing... all marriages had their ups and downs... his own to Carly had been one gigantic roller coaster. Maybe Alexis had just turned to him in a moment of weakness and unhappiness...maybe she wanted to fight for her marriage with Ric in the here and now... _in a way she hadn't fought for them back then... _

It hurt him to think that the kiss they had shared, the times he'd thought she was reaching out to him might have been something she hadn't planned, and really wanted and was just something that was all in his head. After all, he's walked away from her and left her no choice but to build a life without him. Who was he to think it could be something more?

He had to know what was in her heart. She might not even know herself…when it came to her heart, Alexis didn't give it easily,but when she did… she gave it all….

So until Sonny knew what it was she wanted…and needed…until then, hurting Ric was out of the question. It wouldn't solve anything except maybe a momentary pleasure at hurting him physically. He knew the answer without having to think about. So he willed himself to stillness, mastered himself until his hands unclenched and his anger had died away. And as he did, a new thought came to him. There was another way that make himself and his feelings known to Ric, he decided. Sonny smiled as he headed towards his brother.

Out on the balcony, another decision had been made.

_No more sadness, no more weepiness. Well, not after tonight. I promised myself. Tonight, I will let us wallow in self pity... so staying away from Wyndemere was looking more and more like a really good idea. A few words to Jax and I was sure of a luxury suite upstairs, a steaming hot jacuzzi with a million bubbles... yeah, that was the ticket.. and Alexis and I were going to figure out what we were going to do._

_About everything._


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

He stood and crossed over to the group, coming up behind Ric while he posed with another tuxedo-suited executive. Before the other man could react, Sonny insinuated himself smoothly between them,draping one arm over Ric's shoulders.

How's it going?" Sonny smiled as he tightened his hold on his brother. He flashed a twinkling grin at the photographer and used his free hand to reach out to Ric's companion. "How you doing? Is my baby brother taking good care of you all on your trip to PC? If you need anything at all, you just be sure to let me know, and I'll make sure that everything goes smooth."

The other man took his hand automatically, then checked visibly as he realized who Sonny had introduced himself as. "Are you _the _Sonny Corinthos...the...the... importer, one of the biggest on the East Coast. Yeah, that's me. But enough about me, tonight it's all about my brother here. I'm so proud to see how far he's come, and I just want to make it clear tonight, that he has my full support. Isn't that right, little brother?" He gave Ric a meaningful hug and was very happy to see the rage glittering in his brother's eyes.

As they noticed the rare pairing, more photographers wandered over and began taking their pictures and even though normally Sonny disliked the spotlight, right now he was downright enjoying himself. He noticed Jax as part of the group, saw the long considering glance Candyboy gave him and smiled inside even more. That he was puzzling Jax – that was icing on the cake and the cherry on top.

"What games are you playing tonight, Sonny?" Ric demanded as soon as the photographers had moved away.

"I should be asking you what games are you playing?" Sonny asked. "Me, I'm just greeting my brother...you know, thanks to our mother, we share the same dark and handsome good looks. I bet we'll look great when those pictures are published in the magazines… what's the word? Yeah…photogenic..we'll be downright photogenic."

"And for the other three hundred and sixty four days of the year you have no use for me...so what's up?"

"Appearances can mean a lot," Sonny said to Ric in an almost conversational, almost calm and almost reasonable tone of voice. Almost, but not quite. The intensity of his gaze definitely said otherwise. "I mean, one little moment, like the one I saw on the dance floor with you and Alexis...could make a person rethink the whole happily ever after you and Alexis are supposed to have... after all, it didn't appear to be a very loving moment."

"You're one to talk about loving moments between a husband and a wife... oh wait, you don't have one of those anymore,do you? So what's your point?"

Sonny smiled and kept on talking as though Ric hadn't spoken at all. "I don't like seeing the mother of my child unhappy, so you should watch out for that."

Ric laughed incredulously. "Is _that_ what all this has been about?"

"Just do right, little brother."

"Or else, what?"

"Or else." Sonny smiled again."I'll let you come up with the 'or else'.

"Don't threaten me, Sonny."

"That wasn't a threat…just a promise." Sonny changed the subject. "Let me ask you something, what's got your knickers in a twist? You're here with some suits with deep pockets, you seem to be their golden boy of the moment, you've got a gorgeous wife at your side, with brains and beauty, but yet you're here treating Alexis like crap when you think nobody is looking. What's up with that?"

"You and Alexis. You know, _my _wife."

Unwillingly, at the sound of Alexis' name, Sonny's heart felt a little twist even while his body tensed. _My wife... _What was wrong with him? He wondered. "There is no me and Alexis." _Not anymore…_ his mind _whispered. She could have been yours... except for your own stupidity... she's Ric's now... _but in her heart, was she still?

"Isn't there?" Ric asked. "I'm starting to think that there is some unfinished business between you two. I keep finding out about you two spending time together. Like tonight. What was that performance you put on tonight…you marking out your territory?"

"Look around, Ric. Lots of people are here. Are we not supposed to speak or something? And are you going to tell me that the fact that we meet at Kristina's school and her play dates bugging you? You got a problem with me taking part in my daughter's life?" Sonny said, his own temper starting to rise. What was Ric getting at?

Maybe Ric thought that since he got Alexis to marry him, he got to have the whole package deal. Alexis might not have seen it, but Sonny had known the deal from day one. Whatever else the reasons for what Ric had done, one of the motivations for his marrying Alexis was to one-up him. To take someone that meant something to Sonny and make it his own. He would love to cut Sonny out of his daughter's life so he could get his imaginary happily ever after. He and Alexis had not known they were creating Kristina, but the truth be told, she was his first love child..because Kristina had been conceived, unknowing or not… in love.

Something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face, because Ric reacted. Badly.

"Even tonight. I come here, trying to surprise _my_ wife - and I get a surprise of my own. I had to stand there and watch you make a public fool of me - with my own wife. Bad enough you two are all of a sudden always "accidentally" meeting, supposedly because of Kristina….or that's the excuse you're using?… why don't you tell me what it is you really want from her and save us all a lot of time and energy. And save both Alexis and Kristina the heartache."

"Quit trying to take my place, Ric." Sonny warned him. "Kristina is my daughter, Alexis is her mother, and we are going to continue to see each other whenever the need calls for it."

"Trying to take your place?" Ric snarled. "What am I is tired of being a substitute for you."

Ric's words were a surprise to Sonny. "That's ridiculous. Alexis would never do that, she's loyal and loving. When it comes to relationships, Alexis doesn't believe in deception."

"She was totally loyal to _you,_ Sonny." Ric said. "Even now, when I see the look in her eyes when she looks at you, or even at the mention of your name, it's still there. Sure she thought she hated you; that's because you hurt her like no one else ever had. I doubt that no one else ever could. Why is that?"

Sonny couldn't answer that. But Ric could…and did.

"Because she let you into her a piece of her heart that no one ever had before. A place I can't even begin to get into." He laughed bitterly. "I'm learning that I never had a chance."

"That's ridiculous - and even if it were true - what about it - you want to blame me for that?"

"Yes…because you paid her back by betraying her trust. Walls went up inside of her that no one else can pull down. And now…now that you've deigned to remember you have a daughter and take an interest in her life after all this time, I've had to sit by and watch Alexis change on me to the point where now I don't even know who she is anymore! I've had a virtual stranger in my bed for weeks!"

"What if that's all about you, Ric?" Sonny said suddenly. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings if you can't man up for Alexis!" He didn't know how he felt about hearing that there was trouble in what he'd thought was paradise. Conflicted for sure. Sad for Alexis, but happy too... for what…himself? All he knew was that a fierce and burning joy ran through him as he realized that Alexis and Ric weren't as happy as he'd thought they'd been.

"Oh no - it's you. It's always about you!" Ric snapped.

"You're nuts, Ric. Or drunk - probably both. Why don't you go somewhere – anywhere - and sleep it off." Sonny said. "And until you do, watch your step. I don't want the girls seeing you like this, and Alexis doesn't need to see or deal with it either. I'll take care of her tonight, just like you asked me to." He knew that his words were a knife in Ric's guts, but he found he could care less. In fact, he was kind of happy about the whole thing.

"Stay away from Alexis..She doesn't need you!" Ric said angrily.

Sonny couldn't help himself; Ric had tried to play head games and now his own words were coming back to bite him. "You sure about that, little brother? You asked me to take care of Alexis, and that's just what I intend to do. Maybe I should have stepped in sooner." He said with a smile that twisted the blade in the wound his words had made. "Maybe it's you that's become the stranger – and maybe that's because your wife is seeing you clearly now, and she's seeing that it's you she doesn't need you – and your baggage - anymore."

"You couldn't give her what she needed even if you wanted to." Ric shot back angrily. "It isn't in you...you're one of the most self-centered selfish men I've ever met."

"Take a good look in the mirror, Ric" Sonny said.

"Only if you're standing right next to me when I do. I may have my issues...but you... you're a user, Sonny. You always have been and you always will be... you can't give Alexis what she needs, because you're too busy looking out for number one. Isn't that what you did when you took her to bed and made Kristina? Or are you going to stand here and try and tell me that you made love to her that night? Love." Ric laughed bitterly. "You don't know what that is...you never loved Alexis. It may have taken awhile, but she knows that now. So you stay away from her." Ric said just before he jerked himself away from Sonny and stalked off.

Sonny watched Ric walk away, thinking... he found himself thinking the exact opposite. Maybe Alexis needed him after all…more than ever. If what Ric said was true, then Alexis couldn't be happy. Maybe she was just reaching out blindly...but it didn't matter. Whatever Alexis needed from him, be it a shoulder to lean on, for him to be a better father to Kristina, or ... Sonny's mind wandered back to that kiss they'd shared and the sharp and sudden flare of heat, desire and emotion it had ignited between the two of them...if that's what she needed to make the hurt go away, he was going to give to her. Because if Alexis was unhappy, she would never admit it. Knowing Alexis as he did, he knew why; it wasn't in her to let anyone into her pain, especially with her daughters involved. She'd hide it all...and take whatever life was dishing out at her – all to keep them safe and happy. But at the same time, maybe it had been instinct, something she had done without thinking, that had sent her reaching out to reconnect with him.

Sonny reached out for that thought, reached out to take it with both hands and hold it close to his heart to embrace it. Sonny watched Ric as he headed for the balcony doors, for Alexis, and after a moment, followed him.

_Everything she needed. __Whatever it was, he was going to do his best to give it to her__... starting right now._


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

Starting right now, Alexis thought to herself, things were going to be different. For far too long, she had been sleepwalking through her own life, under the guise of wanting safe and normal... but now...now she had to decide on what it was she really wanted. She didn't know who or what to thank for her having this sudden epiphany, but irregardless, she was very much glad of it. Her fingers strayed unconsciously to the journey pendant resting on her chest. She was on a journey of her own, it seemed. Alexis felt as though a part of her had spread its wings, like a phoenix rising from the ashes... that somehow a part of her had been reborn...

And even as the thought formed in her mind, a pair of espresso-dark eyes appeared before her. She could feel them staring into hers for a long moment, just before incredibly think lashes swept down..and then... then his lips were on hers, sweetly urging her response. Without realizing it, her own eyes closed for a moment, and once again, without willing it, she was reliving that moment... a small smile curved her lips, lips that were tasting the sweetness she had thought gone from her life forever. Alexis had thought that her past was a door that had been closed to her forever, but suddenly now, there was the glimmer of a dream within her grasp again... she smiled at the thought, smiled at the memory, smiled at the hope being born again in her heart...

Only to have it all interrupted by the sound of Ric's voice, even as one arm slid possessively around her from behind.

"What a beautiful view... so remote, yet so beautiful." his hands moved to her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "The question is, am I talking about the view behind us or the woman in front of me?" Ric said as he looked down into Alexis' eyes.

He must have felt her body tense beneath his touch, because she could feel his hands tighten on her shoulders. "Right now, you look as beautiful as the stars, and just as remote and cold."

His eyes dropped down to the journey pendant. One hand moved and she tried not to flinch as his fingers flicked at it. "Such a pretty bauble, so perfect and shining so cold... just like you..."

Before she could react, Ric had jerked her close; one hand came up under her chin and raised her face to his. Before she could react, he mashed his mouth down on hers. His kiss was hard, possessive and without a trace of tenderness. There was no love involved in that embrace, it was nothing but Ric declaring his ownership...of her.

Alexis twisted free and without thinking, slapped him hard across the face, the sound cracking through the air like a bullet in the night. She watched him stumble backwards in shock with a great sense of satisfaction. "Don't you _ever_ touch me against my will like that again."

His face clouded over and as anger replaced his shock, he took a step forward.

"Don't even think about it." her voice was low and even, but there was no mistaking the core of Cassadine steel in her voice and the sound of it halted Ric in his tracks. "I've put up with all the drunken attitude that I am going to tonight. One more thing, Ric, just one more stupid action on your part, and I'll see you marched out of here in handcuffs, because I'll scream assault so loud they'll lock you under the jail tonight. And what would all your business cronies think of you then?"

Ric flushed with anger, but it was obvious her words had made an impact. "Yes, so cold..._Brava_, Madame Cassadine,_ brava." _He sketched a mocking bow in front of her._ "_You are in rare Cassadine form tonight. And you're as cold as any of them."

Ric didn't move but stayed where her words had halted him. Slowly, a crooked grin spread across his face. He reached out to touch her face and as she jerked out of his reach, shook a finger at her tauntingly. "Touchy, touchy, Alexis. What did I do, interrupt some sweet reverie?" He reached out and before she could react, took her by the shoulders and turned her around again, so that they were both looking over the skyline. "I wonder...can you see the Harborview Towers from here? Oh, the memories they must bring you... isn't that right Alexis?" he laughed but there as no humor in his voice. "I came to see you before I left to head back for the city, sweet wife of mine. But since it's obvious that you won't be missing me, I'll just leave you to your memories... and say goodnight, sweet wife."

"Thank goodness for small mercies." Alexis said.

His hands tightened slightly on her shoulders again and then Ric bent down to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy all your lovely memories... I just want you to remember, that's all that's left there..memories. You can't go back there...you can't ever go back. You have my child now, remember, as well as Kristina. That makes you used goods to Sonny. That door is shut. And if you even think of trying to open it, watch how fast my brother will slam it in your face. And then you'll be alone, Alexis – again. With no one to love you, no one at all. What good would you be to your daughters then? Maybe you'll even make Sonny angry enough that he'll go after Kristina for full custody again. We wouldn't want to open that door again, would we?" his voice got more intense. "Sonny is your past – and I'm your future. Remember that."

Before she could answer, he turned and walked away without looking back.

Behind him, Alexis let out a breath as she heard the balcony doors close behind him. She knew what he had tried to do. He'd tried to take her emotions and twist them, use them against her. Somehow, she could suddenly see how many times in the past Ric had actually managed to do it without her ever realizing it.

She shook her head; because no, he wasn't going to do it to her again. Not tonight, not ever again. Alexis refused to let her mind dwell on him – he was gone – let him and his mind games and most importantly, his words and his twisted jealousies – leave with him.

Alexis exhaled again, a deep and heavy breath that turned into something akin to a sigh. She closed her eyes again, willing herself to calmness, despite the shaking she could still feel in her body. Even though she knew better than to let Ric's words and actions get to her, her body still betrayed her with its response.

_Alone – I cursed Ric in his going. He knew exactly how to get to Alexis. Despite her brave front, that was a fear of Alexis that went deep. And he knew that and used it against her. But thankfully, this time, Alexis knew how to fight back against the fear. _

It was instinct, really; without even needing to think about it, Alexis knew what would bring her peace right here and right now. She let her eyes close again; she let _his_ eyes open up before hers. She let the feelings she'd felt earlier come back and envelop her – and take all of her fears and angry thoughts away.

His eyes, his smile...the way he had looked at her as though nothing else mattered, moments later, she was there again, standing on the stage, watching Sonny as he'd stood up and drew the eyes of everyone in the place to him, remembering how her heart had almost stopped beating in her chest as he moved to face Ric. When the confrontation didn't happen, she relived the almost liquid relief that had flooded through her body, threatening to weaken her where she stood. But then he had turned towards her and just that quick, it was like Ric wasn't even there.

She recognized the small dimple flirting in and out of view in one cheek, hinting at the smile that he was holding back, the smile that no one else but her knew was there. And then, Sonny was standing at the foot of the stage, those eyes, those deep, dark eyes that told her that in that moment, he saw nothing else but her. And the warmth of his gaze tumbled through her, leaving her slightly breathless in its wake.

The music had started up inside the ballroom and a trailing wisp of soft violins trailed out to her. Alexis smiled again, her arms coming up to wrap themselves around her as her body began to sway softly to the lightly romantic melody.

What if, when Sonny had reached out his hand to her and led her down from the stage, what if the music would have started playing then? Would he had taken her into his arms? Would she have let him? would it had been anything like that long ago night in Puerto Rico when she had let herself get lost in the feel of him, the touch of him, when she had first looked into his eyes and see him for the man he was – and could be? If only she knew...

but she had no answers, so all she could do instead, was let herself get lost in her memories...and so she really wasn't surprised that those memories were pulled back into the here and now by the sound of his voice.

"Hey."

She didn't turn to face him, but the smile on her face deepened, bringing her own dimples into play. "Hey, yourself."


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

It was obvious that she'd been lost inside of her own thoughts and hadn't even heard him step onto the patio. Sonny was relieved to see her smiling to herself; it made him smile a little himself.

While she stood there, silhouetted against the night sky, he took the time to look at her...really look at her, the way he hadn't been able to for a very long time. The last time he'd been able to indulge himself by just looking at her this way had been the night she'd fallen asleep in his bed, after they'd made love. Even now, he could remember how she'd looked, so glowingly beautiful in the candlelight, the light of love on her face, _in _his bed and how the much the sight of her there had meant to him.

He'd sat by the bed and watched her sleep, watching her with a feeling close to something like awe, realizing that a woman like Alexis could want him. That feeling was dangerously close to coming back again right here, right now.

Unbidden, the memory of how she had pleaded with him for his own life surged into his thoughts – how she had declared herself to him...her voice, ragged and raw with emotion sounded in his head once more.

"_I have put _everything_ I am on the line for you – and you can NOT do this to me!"_

The truth of those words, that Alexis had put everything she was into being there for him, had become as essential to him as the air that he breathed... those words had been the key that had opened the last locked door of his heart, and had forced him to admit, at last what Alexis had come to mean to him.

And fool that he was, he'd let it slip away. She had saved him from himself then, and not that he ever could repay her for that, but maybe, just maybe, maybe life was offering Sonny the chance to save her this time around.

He'd followed Ric to the patio doors without his brother noticing, had lingered just beyond their sight as Ric and Alexis had had their confrontation. It had taken everything in him not to go slamming through the doors when Ric had grabbed Alexis and forced a kiss on her. But something had frozen him in his tracks. And as Alexis turned and took care of Ric on her own, Sonny was sure he'd done the right thing. He watched the rest of their short face-off with unconcealed pleasure; by the time Alexis was through with him, Ric was so angry he never even noticed Sonny standing there as he stormed back through the doors to disappear into the crowd. Sonny didn't give him a second glance either. In fact, as he made the decision to step out onto the patio, neither Ric nor Reese mattered any more tonight.

In this moment, it was all about Alexis. And in this moment, Sonny found himself content to just look at her, to watch the soft night breezes play with the flowing fabric draping her body and tease at the stray tendrils of her hair; he felt his pulse leap in spite of himself as he watched the soft curve of her lips as she smiled to herself and was surprised at the warm rush of feeling that swept through him, leaving his nerves dancing nervously.

Could it be that she was thinking of him? He found himself daring to hope so. Sonny felt his heart began to beat heavily in his chest as that revelation exploded softly in his mind, touched his heart and echoed into his soul.

And so the next step in their dance began.

"Hey."

She didn't turn around, but Sonny could hear the smile in her voice. "Hey, yourself."

"That was some show, tonight, hm?" he said.

Of course, which show he was talking about was the question wasn't it? Alexis wondered about that for a moment. She didn't quite trust herself to turn around and look at him, not just yet. Instead, she tried to read his tone to see if she could figure out just what it was he was referring to, but she could read nothing in his voice.

_And I, of course, had forgotten nothing, including our conversation when I first came in here tonight. From the look in Sonny's eyes, neither had he. Very well then…you want it, Sonny? Come and get it. _

Alexis stubbornly refused to turn and face him; she still didn't trust herself. She knew his expression wouldn't give anything away anyway. Sonny had always been a good poker player. But still, she didn't know if it was something in the air, something in his tone of voice or what, but something was telling her he had more on his mind than he was currently letting on...

Sonny smiled to himself. He could tell, just from the way she was holding herself, just the way she was trying _not _to look at him, that Alexis was trying to figure him out, but she couldn't. How could she know what was inside of him, when he was just figuring it out himself?

This was new to him; Sonny wasn't used to pursuing women, at least not without a concrete goal in mind. And that was usually just to get them into his bed. But this time, why was he feeling like a teenager in high school?

He had to stop and laugh at himself at the thought...he knew that he'd never been like this in high school, although he knew what he was feeling, the sudden nervous twitch in his hands that he managed to hide, the almost unnerving twist in his stomach, was what a wet-behind-the-ears teenager would be feeling. But that wasn't him, was it? No way...that wasn't him, he told himself again. He was out here for her, after all. Right? He'd already admitted it to himself…so why was it so hard to admit to her all of a sudden? Where were all his smooth lines when he needed them?

"Where's a paper bag when you need one?" she asked lightly.

"Any reason why you need one at the moment?" With his insides feeling the way that they did, he wondered, suddenly, if she wasn't the only one who needed help breathing. Two bags, he wanted to say to the next waiter that happened by. Although if anyone dared to interrupt them just now, they might not make it back into the ballroom alive.

"No, not now." She said. He had tried to hide it, but Alexis sensed the unspoken question in his voice. Sonny must have picked up on the friction between her and Ric this evening and no doubt saw him leaving her out here alone.

Alexis knew she'd always hated lying to Sonny, but she paused for a moment, and decided that she wouldn't be lying to him if she told him that she was all right now. She wouldn't tell him that it had been thoughts of Sonny that had straightened everything out for her inside, but that wasn't exactly a straight out lie...more like a simple omission, if anything. And what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him – or blow up his ego any more than it already was. That thought made her smile again and she took a moment to try and rein that in before she answered him. "I needed one when Jax led me out on that stage tonight."

"No way." Sonny shook his head and laughed. "You're tougher than that. You looked good up there. Like the top prize you are. You know, blue ribbon, gold star, crème de la crème, toast of the town, top of the line, prime rib..." he went on and on, being purposely ridiculous. Anything to keep the laughter in her eyes.

He succeeded, because after a moment, her laughter joined with his.

"I'll let you tell that lie." she told him. "I don't think I was ever so terrified in my life. And you didn't help, you know."

Sonny took the opportunity to cross the small space separating them to walk to a spot next to her. Her hands were resting on the railing. Not thinking, Sonny did the same. His eyes glanced down just about the same time that Alexis' did. For a moment the two of them fell silent, because as one, they remembered the last time they had stood side by side at a railing, their hands almost touching. They hadn't realized that it had been one of the last moments where they would so close and alone together; that it had been a kind of goodbye.

But now, here they were, alone in the night again, their hands a breath apart. Neither one of them dared to move, but both seeing the same thing..that night when Alexis had stood by him and then her hand had reached out to cover his. Unknowingly, they were thinking the same thought...was this the end of that long goodbye? That thought caused them both to fall silent for a moment. Sonny was the first to break it, intentionally trying to lighten the mood between them.

"Me?" he asked in a deliberately innocent voice. "What did I do?"

_What didn't you do? I asked myself. In front of Ric and half of Port Charles, he had stood up... for me... and even if no one else knew it, he'd stood up for us... For a moment, I could feel that magic again, when his eyes had held my own captive. When Sonny had stood before the world, our world, and told them that I mattered to him. _

"One hundred thousand dollars, Sonny? What will people think?" Alexis let herself fall into their old banter, matching his teasing with her own, deliberately trying for pretended outrage and just as happily failing miserably as her smile flashed into view giving him a glimpse of her dimples.

"I can remember a time when you didn't care what other people thought." Sonny said. "Besides, it's for a good cause, isn't it?" He grinned openly now and his dimples flashed themselves right back at hers. Their eyes met and held, _the very best cause of all,_ Sonny's eyes said, and the thought was very clear to the both of them. All thoughts of the remainder of their conversation fell away and they spent the next few moments first smiling and then grinning foolishly at each other, neither one of them able to turn away.

Caught in his gaze, it felt like it took an eternity of time, but Alexis finally managed to tear her gaze from his. Once she'd caught her breath again, then she managed to speak. "Yes," she said, "The charity board will be most appreciative."

"That wasn't exactly the good cause I had in mind – or the appreciation I was looking for." Sonny said. He tried not to let it, didn't want to push it, or give Alexis a chance to guess at the dance his insides were doing, but in spite of all of that, another grin spread across his face.

She felt herself blush as his meaning became clear, and her heart melted a little inside of her as his dimples deepened again. "There was another good cause you had in mind?" she asked, even as she knew the answer. There was a much better cause he had in mind and the smile on his face told Alexis exactly what it was. The reason was ..._her._ And that realization made a little weak in the knees. In a good way. The rest she deliberately didn't answer. It wasn't time for her to go there – she just wasn't ready - not yet.

Looking into her eyes, Sonny could tell that Alexis had realized exactly what – no, who - he was talking about - he could tell by the amused twinkle in her eye. She knew, in that old familiar way the way she'd once known so much about him, what was in his head. And he couldn't explain to himself how good it felt, to know that without a single word being spoken between them, that old connection had revived itself. And he found he didn't mind at all because what mattered most was that Alexis was smiling…whatever Ric had done, Sonny had managed to help her put it from her mind.

And he intended to keep it that way. Right now, all Sonny knew that he would do whatever he could to keep that smile on Alexis' face. And he said so.

"That.." and he pointed at her smile. "That is the reason right there. That's the money shot. And speaking of money..." he let his voice trail off for a second. "You know, I don't have nothin' to show for that hundred grand."

"Nothin' to show?" she mimicked him. "You want a receipt? Go see Jax."

"Not what I had in mind."

"And just what did you have in mind?" Alexis countered. "You bid on my services...legal services, Sonny." She lifted an eyebrow. "Were you expecting for something more?"

"I don't know, you offering something more?"

_I so don't think so, Mr. Corinthos. At least, not tonight. _ I told myself firmly. We were not going to let those dimples, or that million-dollar smile, or that look in his eyes, or the way that he looked, or the way he smelled...or the way he _anything_ ... get to us to do anything foolish tonight. _However, if you'd like to place an opening bid on the table, I'm certainly open to any – almost any – suggestions. _"Why don't you just say what's on your mind, Sonny," she said aloud. "... and I'll let you know if you've crossed the line or not."

"It's not like you've never done that before..." Sonny said. He cocked his head in an old familiar way that almost broke her heart, because it was so familiar and unseen for so long all at the same time; silly her, she scolded herself mentally, it just an intimate little gesture that she hadn't even realized she had missed so much.

"I was thinking about a down payment..." he paused as the music changed and the pure liquid notes of a guitar shivered through the air. The song wasn't fast and wasn't slow. It was... safe enough, he thought to himself. "...maybe a dance?"

The silence hung between them. The music played. Eyes met, locked and held.

Never taking his eyes from hers, Sonny stepped back. As if on cue, the moon came out from behind a bank of clouds, pouring its light down on the open space between them, turning the night into a private world of pale soft blue-white starlight draped around its edges with midnight blue shadows. And just that quick, suddenly the world beyond the patio doors no longer existed.

He held out his hand, a curious little smile on his face. "C'mon, live dangerously." he said as his fingers curved and beckoned to her.

She could hear the intro to the song that was starting up from inside; the tempo was cool, jazzy and mellow. Okay, it had a touch of Latin flavor to it, but it wasn't like a love song or anything to purposefully trip her or her heart up. It was...safe enough, she decided.

Alexis looked at him for another long moment before speaking. "Why Mr. Corinthos, was that a dare?"

That little smile didn't leave his face, but his dimples deepened. "That depends. Are you taking it?"

The way he was looking at Alexis, eyes deep and dark and ready to draw her gaze deep into his own, would have once upon a time sent Alexis into a nervous ramble. But not tonight. _No, I was glad to see, not tonight for either of us._

Alexis returned his gaze unflinchingly, suddenly very much aware of the spark of warmth igniting in his and feeling the effect of that gaze ripple through her.

_Not surprisingly, his spark was met by an answering one inside of me. One that ignited a soft eruption of molten heat. Inside I purred like a kitten snuggling by a fire. And feeling kittenish, I decided to show Sonny a flash of my claws._

"You do know the definition of a dare, don't you?" Alexis' chin raised almost imperceptibly as an answering fire sprang up in her eyes; she had no way of knowing about the answering rush of heat that shot through Sonny as a result. The challenge flashing into her eyes brought back a million memories...Sonny's insides responded to the unspoken but answering dare in her own voice. "...It implies a search for courage, which further implies a lack of...said courage. And that's something Cassadines do not lack._" _she informed him.

"Is that a fact?" Sonny answered, his voice dropping unconsciously to a husky half-whisper. "You taking me to school, Councilor?"

The change in his voice sent flip-flops through Alexis' insides, and her voice caught in her throat for a moment. The only reaction she showed was a slight pause, one that she didn't realize, but one that Sonny instantly picked up on.

And inside, he smiled.

"You might need a lesson or two..." she murmured. But even while she was answering him, she was stepping forward to join Sonny for a dance under the moonlight; her hand slipping into his. Beyond the patio doors, the song playing ended and another one began. A lone guitar began to play a second song.

They smiled at one another; the fact that they both recognized the song flared into their eyes at the same time, but even so, neither one of them backed away. The truth was, it only added flavor to the dare.

Sonny's response was to take her hand in his; he startled her as he guided her into a sudden twist and half-turn that spun her away from him for a moment but then brought her body close up against his. His hand tightened his hold on hers, while his other slid around her waist. And all the while, his eyes never left hers.

_I moved into his arms easily, as if I'd done it a million times before...and so I had... in Alexis' dreams._

Alexis' answer was to let one hand come up to rest on his shoulder and lean her body into his. And all the while, her eyes never left his.

Sonny smiled again as he allowed his arm to tighten around her for a moment longer; then he purposefully loosened the hold on her waist, releasing her so that there was little more than a breath of air between his body and hers as he led her into the dance. Close enough so that they could feel the heat from one another, but not touching – yet.

He looked into her eyes, and saw that she was giving back as good as he was giving. The dare was very much in the air between them, making them both a little reckless. So, she wasn't going to run away this time; that was fine with him, but Sonny was determined to do this – whatever _this_ was - at his own pace.

They started off slowly, almost hesitantly, unsure of themselves, but that changed as the two of them found themselves slipping easily into the dance. Their bodies relaxed as they let the music take them.

And then the singer's voice began to interweave itself with the rest. As the lyrics began to play themselves out, they dared a smile at one another; the challenge was still very much alive in the air between them, sharpening their senses...adding a spice to the dance that neither of them would dare admit aloud, but even so, it caught at both of them, spun itself into the web of sensation that was wrapping itself around them, tempting them, teasing them…. And then, what had been a challenge, a dare...that awareness took a hold of the two of them...it shifted, deepened... in another moment of perfect understanding, any words they might have said became superfluous, meaningless and totally unnecessary... not when the song was saying it all...

_You feel so good  
You smell so good  
You feel so warm  
Just like I knew you would  
I can't let you go_

Slowly, Sonny's arm circled her waist, his hand sliding up her back to draw her closer; as he drew her slowly, closer to his own, the once-familiar sweet scent of gardenias, mingled with the sweet secret womanly scent that he remembered as belonging to Alexis alone drifted around him. Close as they were, she couldn't see the suddenly tender expression on his face as unconsciously, Sonny's eyes drifted shut.

_I can't let you go_

I can't let you go 

It wasn't the time to tell Alexis what he thought he was starting to feel, not when he was just starting to figure it out himself. And he was still trying to figure out where Alexis' head was at too. He wondered suddenly…did she even know what she wanted herself? One moment she'd been cool and distant towards him, the next she was in his face challenging him...daring him – to what?

And then there was still the matter of that kiss. That was still something they hadn't talked about yet. It had come out of nowhere and had rocked him. Rocked _them_. He'd seen that truth in her eyes before she'd told him to go. And with her body close to his like it was right now, he could do nothing else; think of nothing else... all he could do was remember the soul-shaking sensation of her lips suddenly on his…. And suddenly he was very conscious of just how close her lips were to his right now...and how the feel of her body was so warm and sweet against his own...It took a real effort on his part not to...Sonny took a deep breath…it would be so easy just to move his head just that littlest bit...and bring his lips down to hers

Could it be that easy? Sonny mentally shook himself as he brought himself back under control. No, he thought to himself with an inwardly wicked smile. Alexis had made it very clear that if he wanted her, she wasn't going to make it easy. Well, that went both ways, so neither would he. If she wanted to play, well, he'd bring the game to her. And he'd do it all without saying a word.

_You were late to school  
I'm gonna have to see you after class  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to teach you a lesson  
_

Sonny pulled back to look in Alexis' eyes. Inside he laughed as she looked back at him, her eyes danced with a mischievous sparkle but nothing more than a hint of a smile still danced at the corner of her lips. He smiled back at her, his own eyes mirroring the laughter in hers, knowing they were both hearing the words to the song, no – _feeling -_ the words to the song - knowing that the both of them were taking the lyrics to heart whether they wanted to or not. It only added an unspoken spice to the unspoken chalenge hanging in the air between them – and if anyone was going to teach Alexis a lesson, it would be _him_.

_You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to straighten you right out  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to teach you..._

And class was already in session. He tightened his hold on her waist and then without taking his eyes from hers, he slowly swung her upper body backwards in a sweeping half-circle. He watched as she reacted, feeling a familiar sense of warmth and pride tumble through him as her eyes drifted shut for a moment in a moment of surrender, as she gave over control of her body into his.

_Someone's gonna have to teach you  
Teach you teach you teach you..._

Instinctively, Alexis allowed her head to fall back as Sonny's movement sent her body leaning back into his strength. Something deep inside her woke at his touch, her eyes shivering close as her body dipped downward. She savored the feel of him; his strength of his arm as he held her so easily, his hand as it clasped her waist, the warmth and feel of his lower body pressing against hers. Slowly, slowly, she felt him drawing her body back upright against his, his movements purposefully unhurried and smooth.

The trust that was implicit in her actions caused Sonny to smile at Alexis, as she slowly opened her eyes to look into his. Her answering smile that sent a unnamable thrill through him...daring himself to move beyond what he knew and towards what he hoped for... Sonny found himself daring to take a chance and took the chance, he caught her body up hard against his in a bold but brief moment, and then, taking her by the hand, spun her out and away from him, at the same time, the hand at her waist guided her around him in a tight circle, the end of which he spun her back into his arms again. His steps led her in a tight spiral across the small expanse of floor and back again. And wonders of wonders, Alexis was right there with him, following his lead as though she had done it all of her life, matching him step for step and turn for turn.

_You can call me professor  
But baby you broke the rules_

_You won't get the grade you want_

_Unless you stay after school..._

He could see the challenge, the sweetness of the dare holding steady in her gaze; the almost innocent seductiveness of the moves of her body brushing against his as she answered him very clearly with her moves, underscoring the lyrics with every dip and sway she allowed her body to make against his. Her intent was very much obvious in the gaze she turned on him, her eyes dark, intense, but with a spark of laughter and sultry awareness hiding deep in their depths, daring him to follow her, to join her in a place that was, that could be... theirs alone. If he dared to follow her, her gaze said. And that he definitely did... he answered her sensuous moves with a few of his own.

_You can work it off  
Baby I can give you extra credit  
But there's something else  
You were late to school  
Teach you teach you teach you_

Alexis answered his unspoken dare with moves of her own; if anyone was going to get schooled tonight, it was going to be _him. _

_He wanted to play, did he?_ She thought to herself, _well then, let the games begin…_

She shifted slightly so that their bodies were no longer pressed against one another, because Alexis had a different game plan in mind. She let one hand slide smoothly across the strong length of his shoulder, enjoying the play of the smooth yet hard muscles beneath his suit. She spread her palm slowly across his upper chest and then let her hand slide slowly upwards from there, purposefully slow and tantalizing, purposefully provocatively. She lingered along his collar, pausing before allowing soft fingertips to brush gently against his throat, allowed herself to enjoy the sudden rush of pleasure that flowed through her fingertips from the touch of his skin. Alexis couldn't help herself, her fingers lingered there for a moment of their own volition, caressing the vee at the base of his throat and then very, very slowly, began to move, timing her movements to the sultry beat of the song. Her fingers slid upwards, caressing the strong column of his throat, moving around to come to rest on the back of his neck. And once there, she hesitated for a moment, but then found herself unable to resist the temptation to play gently with the hairs at the back of his neck. Sonny wasn't the only one who could teach lessons tonight...

_Teach you teach you teach you..._

She took delight in his response; even though they weren't touching, she could feel the sharp but silent breath as he reacted to her purposefully deceptively simple touch - just as she meant him to. In silent answer to that, Sonny arms tightened the hold he had on her and drew her body hard against his.

_Girl can I frisk you  
Search your body for_

_You look so guilty to me_

It was her turn to gasp – just as he meant her to. Sonny let his hands follow the lyrics, let them come to rest on her waist for a moment before beginning a slow slide up the length of her torso. When they reached her shoulders, he let his hands slide swiftly, lightly, downwards again, barely touching her skin but with another goal in mind - to capture both her hands in his.

It was Sonny's turn at seduction; as he deliberately slowed down the tempo of their movements as he lifted his hands above their heads, drawing her hands upwards with his, knowing that this motion would bring her body even closer against his. Sonny allowed himself a small grin, purposefully unleashing his dimples on her, knowing the words that were coming next...

_If I make you nervous  
It's cause you're hiding WMDs_

_And I'm gonna sentence you  
Baby you can do your time on me_

_I can't let you go  
I can't let you go_

Before she could react, he changed his tactics. Sonny brought one arm back around her waist again, while his other hand kept its possessive grip on hers; he swung her body around in a tight circle that let her feel the fullness of his desire for her. He dipped her body once again, even lower than the first, this time his own body bending close to her, moving downwards with her. And then he brought her back up to meet his, even slower this time, taking all the time in the world, wanting her to feel every inch of him against her. It was a game of pure enticement…he knew it, and so did she.

As he lifted her, Alexis answered that by slowly freeing her hand from his. She let her fingers linger deliberately against his and then, still moving slowly, sensuously, she let her hand move caressingly up the length of his arm to find its way around his shoulders. As her body came upright and pressed itself against his, she used that hand to draw him even closer, so that they ended up face to face, their lips a little more than a few breaths apart. Their eyes caught and held and neither one of them could turn away.

_  
__You've been a bad girl  
I'm gonna have to see you after class  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to teach you..._

With their lips so close - that changed everything. Like a thunderbolt out of the blue, just as sharp and just as sudden, and just as unexpected, something..._everything_...changed. The game between them shifted out of place and disappeared. Between one heartbeat and the next, the truth of their emotions opened up like a flower between them.

Just for a moment, for a breath of time, it scared the both of them. They both tried to look down, look away, look anywhere but at one another as something in them - be it stubborn pride or fearful hearts - they tried to break the spell and deny what was happening, but it was too late for Sonny and Alexis both. What had started off as a playful dare changed – and even if they didn't know the what or how or why of it, they both knew that it had.

Was it the almost tangible splash of cool pale moonlight that poured down on them, isolating them from the world that existed just beyond the patio doors? Was it that same cool light that made them all too suddenly aware of the heat of one another's bodies? Was it the seductive voice of the guitar that had seduced them unawares? Or was it the words themselves that had tricked them into letting down their guards and wrapped themselves around their hearts? It hardly mattered anymore. Something unexplainable happened, between one breath and the next...

_You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to straighten you right out  
You've been a bad girl  
Someone's gonna have to teach you..._

_Teach you teach you teach you_

Suddenly, their bodies were remembering too much, there was nothing that needed to be taught any longer, not when their bodies were remembering so strongly what they had only imagined they had forgot... and everything they remembered, could no longer be denied...

Their eyes met...the truth was told... and their souls, their hearts, said _hello, friend._

Their laughter fell away from them, and the games were put aside, if only for a moment, as their bodies instinctively slowed, drifted into a rhythm that was something sweeter, slower. Unable to resist the urge, or deny the need, Sonny let the hand that was resting on her waist to travel slowly up the length of Alexis' back; he could feel the heat of her body, even through the layers of fabric separating her flesh from his. His other hand, the one that was still holding hers, let his fingers interlace themselves with hers. He drew their clasped hands between them, drew them down so that they rested just over their hearts and they moved closer into the dance.

Soft tendrils of her hair brushed against his cheek again and this time Sonny was suddenly, inexplicably reminded of the heavy silken feel of it when he'd slid his hands into it as he had brought her mouth down to his time after time during that long time ago night when they had made love...one look into her eyes let him know that Alexis was right there with him in that moment, in the memory, just as she was right here with him in _this_ moment...

Just as caught up as Sonny was, Alexis found herself reaching out for him. Her fingers were tracing the strong line of his jaw, her senses slowly reawakening, reconnecting to the feel of his once again, even as his hand swept up from her back to find its way into her hair. Sonny found himself whispering the words...bringing him closer to her with every word until his lips were barely a whisper, a breath, and a kiss away from hers.

_Just for the moment  
For tonight_

_Can I make you mine?_

The words hovered on his lips like the whisper, the memory, of a kiss. Sonny's voice trailed away to nothingness just before his lips descended gently onto hers. It lasted for what had to be only for a few moments, but felt instead, like an eternity. Alexis' lips were cool and sweet, as soft and elusive like the moonlight pouring down on them, but just like the moonlight, there was magic in it. And he felt the spell being spun around them, a spell woven from the moonlight and their memories, and a promise perhaps, of a future...slender, fragile threads of emotions spinning out of nowhere, everywhere, to catch them up in not only memories, but the here and now.

His lips left hers for just a moment as Sonny felt a sudden desire to look into her eyes. For a moment, her eyes stayed closed; Sonny watched her, unable to speak, and as his hands cupped her face, her eyes slowly opened, heavy-lidded with a growing passion. He could see the hint of desire in their depths, he could feel the suddenly heavy beating of her heart and hear the sigh that escaped from her lips, still moist and full from his kiss.. That sound ignited a sudden urgency in him; as an unconscious groan of his own escaped him, Sonny drew Alexis back to him...it wasn't seduction anymore, just a sweet sweet wanting and needing all tangled up together with feelings they had both thought had died long ago and all of it was born between one breath and the next.

_  
Is it me? Is it us?  
Can I love you all my life?_

His lips were no longer gentle on hers, but deepened minute by minute with intensity; fueled by the emotion Alexis could feel coming from him. She found herself almost drowning beneath the urgency she could feel in him. Sonny was letting his mouth do the talking – without his speaking a single word. It was though she were a spring, and he was a thirsty man, knowing not to drown himself, but to pace himself with small sips at a time…oh so slowly he let himself drink of her, tasting her, rediscover the taste of her as if it were their very first kiss and sweeping her along into the fantasy… Reality was nothing but a distant shore that was fading away with every moment that passed, with every crashing wave of emotion washing over them. His kiss flooded over her common sense, tumbled down every dam and every wall she'd put up since the day they'd walked away from each other, washing away all the reasons why she shouldn't be in his arms, why she shouldn't be kissing him the way that she was.

The applause from the crowd inside announced the ending of the song, caught up in their own moment; it was something they hadn't even noticed. As the sound of the audience came to them, they slowly broke apart, staring at each other in stunned disbelief. Their bodies remembered so much...too much… this was unexpected, more than unexpected, it was crazy, insane – but when had they ever done anything – been anything – that had been expected. The last words of the song hung in the air as tangible, as real as if they had been written there.

_Can I love you all my life?_

Alexis' hand rose unconsciously to her chest; she could feel her heart beating wildly beneath her fingertips. Her eyes dropped, suddenly shy, suddenly unsure of what she should do now. Sonny's eyes never left her face.

She could feel the intensity of his eyes on her; she forced her gaze back to his. Looking at him, Alexis could sense his next move, and before he could speak, Alexis reached up and laid gentle fingers against his lips. "Don't ask." _Don't ask the question that neither one of us were ready to answer..._

"Why not?" Sonny's voice held more than a hint of frustration. She couldn't know the battle that was raging inside him at this very moment. A part of him didn't like this, didn't want to admit how out of control this second kiss had made him...just like the first... Sonny hated losing control, letting alone admitting it – even to himself. He needed answers...even if he didn't know all the questions just yet.

"Because it isn't time yet."

Her answer didn't help at all. _It wasn't time yet? Then what was that that had just happened?_ Sonny choked back the words of argument that rose to his lips. It was hard not to say what was in his heart, harder still not to pull her back into his arms and dare her to tell him no. But he remembered the promise he'd made to himself... to be whatever it was that Alexis needed him to be.

And so, he said nothing. But as Alexis turned away from him, back towards the skyline, he couldn't help but reach out to stop her from walking away from him. "No." He said quietly, his hand reached out and took a hold of her wrist, closing firmly on her skin; he pulled at her, gently but firmly. He didn't know what he wanted, except he knew he didn't want her to leave him...not yet.

He didn't expect her reaction – a sudden sound of pain escaped from between her lips.

"What the...?" he started to ask, and then he drew in a sharp breath of his own. The answer came to him before he could finish asking the question and it filled him with a sudden rage between one breath and the next as he saw in his mind's eye Ric grabbing at Alexis' arm. Ric had done this. His anger blazed white hot.

He spun away from Alexis, towards the doors leading back into the ballroom. He barely heard Alexis behind him, barely registered the touch of her hand as she reached out for him just as he had done a moment earlier. But she caught up him before he'd taken more than two steps.

"No, Sonny...don't."

He spun around to face her. Nothing Alexis could say in that moment was going to change his mind and he figured she needed to see the truth of that in his eyes. "He needs to learn that he can't put his hands on you. Not now, not ever...He needs to..."

It was her quiet answer that froze him in his tracks. "What if I need you more?"


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Alexis hadn't meant to react to Sonny's grip on her wrist. She'd actually managed to forget about Ric's harsh handling of her until Sonny had accidentally touched the very spot where Ric had hurt her and an involuntary whisper of pain escaped her lips. As soon as it happened, her heart sank, because she knew his past, and more importantly, she knew him. So it was no real surprise to see the burning rage that suddenly kindled and flared into his gaze. And just like days of old, her first instinct was to protect him. His reaction wasn't all about her, and that made him twice as dangerous. Her mind raced frantically to find a way to stop him.

She reached out to touch him, to reach him; and the look he turned on her told spoke volumes; Sonny's childhood pain blazed in his eyes and fueled his anger.

When he spoke, his voice was think with rage. "He needs to learn that he can't put his hands on you! No man will ever put his hands on a woman I ...I...care about ever again! Not now, not ever...He needs to..."

Her voice, soft and quiet, interrupted him. "What if I need you more?"

The silence between was electric. Sonny stared at her, for a moment not knowing what to say. His heart beat heavily in his chest as his mind took in what Alexis had asked.

When he found his voice, his words came out husky and low. "What do you need, Alexis?"

She fell quiet for a moment. "A friend." she said at long last. ""Someone to depend on. Someone I can trust. I haven't had that for a very long time."

And he was one of the reasons why. Sonny felt the shame and the pain of that all the way down to the bottom of his soul.

He was surprised at the unexpected touch of her hand on his. And more than surprised, he was stunned at her next words. Alexis was apologizing... to _him. _

"I'm sorry." she said. And inside, she was; Alexis didn't want to hurt him, but she knew her words to be true. And even more importantly, she knew that as hurtful as her words might be, what she was saying would reach him. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I mean it wasn't meant as an accusation or as if I was trying to blame you...or anybody. In fact, the truth is, that was just me feeling sorry for myself..." Alexis knew she was starting to ramble, but something about the look that had suddenly shadowed Sonny's eyes, the pain and shame that her words had evoked had rattled something deep inside of her as well.

"Is that why what happened ...happened?" he gestured with one hand, and Alexis knew he meant her marriage with Ric, the loss of their friendship...the loss of _them_...

It was too late to start casting blame around, though. What would be the point? She'd fought that battle in her mind a thousand times and was suddenly too tired to do it again. It wasn't fair... too much was happening, too much felt like old times. And the music wasn't helping... because without her quite noticing when, the music had begun again and the liquid notes pouring faintly through the glass doors were soft and melancholy and sounded much too much like the tears she cried too many times, too many nights...

"Life happens, Sonny." She said at last. "Life happens whether we want it to or not, and life goes the way it goes, in spite of what we think or plan."

"Do you think things between us were supposed to end the way they did?" Sonny fell silent again; he hadn't meant to speak his thoughts aloud, but the truth in her voice had forced the same from him.

_We weren't supposed to end at all! _I wanted to say. But even after all this time, believe or not, Alexis' heart was still too raw from that pain, even after all these years, to face that truth. _ This was something I hadn't counted on. Instead of releasing the love she had for Sonny, or in addition to forcing her to face the fact that their feelings were still there, what had happened, was that his actions had ripped off a scab on her heart. And the pain was as fresh and real as if the pain had happened yesterday. _I could feel her backing away even now. She hadn't expected this – not in her wildest dreams. She never thought she'd be standing in the moonlight with the man she'd once loved. And especially not the way he was looking at her now. "I...I don't know how to answer that."

With him standing so close, with the memory of the kiss they'd just shared still fresh in her mind, Alexis found that her mind refused to work, she couldn't seem to get herself under control. Too many memories were crashing down on her, too many emotions, too much conflict, too much of the love she'd allowed herself to feel – and too much if the hurt that had come from that decision... Alexis kept her eyes away from Sonny and on the shadowed skyline instead, unable and unwilling to look at him. The sound of his voice was enough; if she looked at him, she'd be lost all over again, the way she was that night– she knew it. And no way was she ready for that.

_And all of a sudden, I wasn't too sure of my ability to handle it either..._

"I think what happened just did." That kiss had asked and answered a lot. But even as he spoke the words, something in him stopped him from pressing the point. Sonny could feel her pulling away – not physically – she didn't move a muscle. But something else had changed, something inside of her was pulling away.

It came to him suddenly, why.

She was afraid to trust her heart to him again. And how could he blame her when he had broken it so completely before? Sonny knew he could tell her what was in his heart right here and right now, he could pull her back into his arms and force her, with a kiss, to admit that what he was suddenly feeling wasn't just one-sided, that she had felt everything that he had, but he didn't.

And why? Because but even if she wouldn't, couldn't admit it, Alexis would be too afraid inside to admit it. Tonight had shown him that their connection was still there. But there were still walls up around her heart. Walls that in large part, he was responsible for building. And if he wanted to have any chance at all at tearing those walls down, then he'd have to show Alexis that his words were more than that. Words were all he'd given her before.

And that was something he was going to have to change. The world had come between them. Life had happened. Both of them had made so many missteps, so many mistakes. So many things had happened, so many things had gone wrong. Who was more at fault didn't matter anymore, did it? They had both made mistakes, but here they were. And what was he going to do about that?

He was going to keep his word, even if Alexis knew nothing about the promise that he'd made to himself. Sonny was going to be the man that Alexis needed. No matter what.

Even though everything in him wanted to tell her that he wanted her, he knew that Alexis wasn't ready to hear it. And that was okay. For tonight. If what he was feeling was real and right, then he had to let her go for a little while. And if that meant backing off , then that's what he would do.

And as much as it might hurt him today, he had to keep his eyes on the prize. He laughed to himself a final time. Sonny was used to being patient to get what he wanted in business, he could do it again. For Alexis.

For them.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

That turned out to be easier said than done; they both had fallen into a not-so-comfortable silence, familiar yet not, equally aware that neither one of them knew what to say next. Not wanting to say anything that might tear this fragile connection apart, but at the same time, unwilling – afraid – even though neither one of them was willing to admit it - to take the next step to find out where it could lead.

_I wasn't used to being at a loss for words or being this unsure of myself. And I found myself not liking it one bit._

One look at Sonny told me that he was pretty much feeling the same.

For Sonny, it was even worse. He hated this feeling. He was feeling torn between walking away in an attempt to regain control of his suddenly wayward and treacherous heart, going after Ric in what he had to admit, even if it was only to himself, what was a jealous, possessive and protective rage, and pulling Alexis back into his arms. The cherry on the top was that at the same time, he wasn't used to this need for tenderness, of protectiveness, of awareness of Alexis' needs, that stopped him from doing any of it. He wasn't sure of what he wanted any more, and it was this loss of control that made him feel all jumbled up inside.

He hated it.

Alexis detested this feeling. She couldn't stand the fact that she had done the one thing she had sworn never to do, to never let her walls down around Sonny Corinthos again. She had sworn to herself never to let the fact that they were two wounded souls with so much in common matter again. It had taken her too long to build the walls around her heart back up after the last time she'd let him in. And she was angry at herself that he'd managed to breach her carefully built defenses so easily. A single dance and a single kiss under the moonlight?

_Two kisses,_ her treacherous heart whispered to her. It had taken two kisses from a man that she'd made love to _once_. And now - what? Was she ready to throw away the life she'd so carefully built for herself for that?

Her heart didn't know what she wanted, she argued to herself. It was just the moonlight and the music and the memories. That was all. Alexis knew she was lying to herself even as she said it, and that made things even worse. How could she be so out of control, so not herself – just from a single kiss?

_Two kisses._

Whatever. She hated it.

_I wasn't turning cartwheels about it either. But if I could tell Alexis something, it would be that I was the one to blame for that, not Sonny. I had given him the key to Alexis' heart. I could see the walls ready to rise up - on both sides...I had to say something anything...to save these two from themselves. _

"You know, this is so unfair." she found herself saying unexpectedly.

"How's that?"

"Here I was, minding my own business, telling myself I had a pretty good life working out for myself, and then _bam_ - here you are again."

"And this is bad, how?"

"Did I say it was bad?" she said, not realizing until Sonny smiled that she was telling him it was good. "Things will get complicated all over again."

"Come on, tell the truth, your life isn't working out all that great at the moment. Not if..." Sonny let his voice trail of, suddenly reluctant to finish his sentence. He didn't want to raise the specter of Ric between them. He remembered his promise not to tell Alexis abut what he realized tonight about what was going on between Ric and Reese. "Well, not if you're out here with me."

_If he only knew the whole truth,_ she thought to herself. But there was no way she could tell Sonny now. Nothing would stop him from going after Ric the moment she told him about his brother's infidelity. And she refused to be the one to break the fragile thread of this conversation that way. She did her best to rise to his joke with one of her own. "As opposed to being any other type of man...?"

"Exactly." he said.

Their eyes met and they smiled at one another..in a way, they'd just apologized for the harsh words that had been flung at each other that night.

Alexis shook her head, a reluctant smile coming to her lips. "Complications..." she sighed, not realizing that she'd spoken aloud until the word left her lips. But it was all too true, wasn't it?

"We're complicated. The fact that we were –are - friends was complicated. Always have been and probably always will be." And that was an understatement if ever there was one. "Nothing new there." Sonny pointed out.

"The last time we..happened... we were caught up in the moment."

"But the moment was real."

"But we didn't take the time to stop and think ..."

"What was there to think about?" Sonny asked. There hadn't been anything to think about that night. Alexis had told him plainly, that if he had gone through with his plans for AJ Quartermaine, that she could no longer be a part of his life. The truth had been in her eyes. And he had chosen her. Over his pride, over his need for revenge, over how anyone else might think of him or his position in the world he lived in. He had chosen her without a thought.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe what we had...did... was just a momentary lapse of judgment?"

"No!" The intensity in his voice startled them both. "Whatever else, don't do that. Don't lie about what that night meant to either one of us."

_And where was all this truthfulness back then, when you and Alexis both needed it? I wanted ask. _But that wasn't what came out of my mouth. There was a precarious truce coming into play here and Alexis couldn't, wouldn't be the one to trash it. "All right, I won't – if you won't. But we can't repeat that pattern either. We can't let one moment define what this..." she spread her hands helplessly, lost for words..." whatever this is...is. I'm asking for is a little breathing space. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I don't hear you asking, Alexis. Just what is it you're asking for?" He'd give her plenty of space...once she admitted that something was happening other than a momentary loss of control or lapse in judgment.

She looked at him, half exasperated, but also more than a little pleased that he was pushing her. He was going to make her say it, wasn't he?

"If this is real, if this is happening between us..."

"...it is..." Sonny's voice held an intensity that set her heart to beating wildly.

"Then I need to clean up my own mess, the mess that I'm already in, before I plunge headfirst into the next mess."

"Is that what I am, the next mess?" Sonny asked. He couldn't help but smile again. They were getting somewhere – in spite of themselves, weren't they?

"Quite possibly. Yours has been one of the messiest friendships that I've ever had." Alexis said. "If you stop and think about it, I think yes, this has been the messiest relationship I've had in my entire life."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Messy can be good." In spite of his own inner conflict, Sonny's voice dropped to a intoxicating tone. He couldn't help himself. Even with the conversation they were having, he was still all too aware of her standing so close to him and the nearness of her was wreaking havoc with his senses. Sonny hesitated for a moment, thought about fighting it and then changed his mind. He did what he wanted to do and leaned in even closer. Inwardly he smiled as he noticed that she didn't back off; the old Alexis might have gotten a little bit flustered. And as much as that would have pleased him, this new back-in-your-face Alexis suited him just fine. So he grinned deliberately bringing him dimples into view. "Give me a chance, and I'll be happy to show you exactly what I mean."

It was working, but Alexis wasn't about to let him know it. "Didn't that get us into trouble the last time we played you show me yours, and I'll show you mines?"

She wasn't fooling anybody with her fake nonchalance. But Sonny didn't care – the two of them were walking a tightrope right now, and he wasn't going to press her – much. So he kept his answer light – even though he had a point to make. "Nope, that wasn't what tripped us up. We let other people get in the mix."

"Other people are still in the mix, Sonny." That sentence had brought her back down to earth. Other people like her husband. His brother. Her daughters.

Sonny shrugged, showing an unconcern that was mostly fake. "So take care of it. Clean up the mess and take out the trash. Dump it all, Alexis. And figure out what it is you really want." He leaned in close again. "And if you need some _more_ help with figuring that out…" his eyes twinkled even more enticingly as he remembered the dance and the kiss it had led to and knew that the memory was very much evident in his gaze for Alexis to read. "...you know what to do."

He left his last words deliberately unsaid... "just give me a call."... but smiled purposefully, unfairly seductive, at her, letting his gaze drop deliberately from her eyes to her lips, lingering there for a long moment before bringing his eyes back up to meet hers again. "I'll be seeing you, Alexis."

His words were a promise that hung in the air as he turned and walked away.


	38. Chapter 38

a/n: my apologies in being so late with updates - I was in a car accident and as you can imagine, that slowed me down for awhile. Thanks for your understanding and continued support!

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT 

Drifting...more sleep than awake, not caring whether the feelings and images floating across her consciousness were memories or imaginings. It didn't matter though; she stretched, long and liquidly.

Eyes closed, she smiled, remembering the feel of the very real and masculine body that had been pressed against hers. She'd never been able to quite forget how he felt, how he tasted. how good he'd been in bed... why she had denied herself this pleasure for this long, she had no idea. He'd shown up at her hotel door unexpectedly and then there'd been no time for words. The look in his eyes had told her that he was as hungry for her as she had been for him.

"I guess you did miss me, after all.." she murmured, her voice soft and husky, still overlaid with sleep. She smiled up into the half-light of the room. "And I guess the truth is - I missed you too..." Her words were cut off suddenly by the pressure of his mouth against hers.

She opened her eyes when the kiss ended, to see his dark eyes staring back into hers. A hint of mocking laughter danced in their depths.

"Did I detect a hint of emotion in your voice?" He asked mockingly. Ric shook his head in mock sympathy as he looked down into Reese's eyes. "Did seeing Sonny rattle you that much?"

"Hardly." Annoyed, Reese moved suddenly, twisting her body so that she was atop Ric's. "Did seeing Sonny's over-the-top bid on Alexis rattle you so much that that was the reason you ended up in my bed?" She laughed back at him as a flash of emotion flared into his eyes.

"Since when do I need a reason?" Ric said. "And even if I did, you let me in, remember?"

"I let you in last night, because we have business to discuss today. And since you had obviously had one too many, I figured I'd save you from yourself."

Ric squinted at the clock and then looked back at Reese. "Business? This early in the a.m.?" he let his hands travel seductively down the length of her body. "I'm thinking business can wait. After all, all work and no play..."

She interrupted him, not amused. "...Will not get those contracts signed. And no contracts signed in New York City means no Vegas or West Coast deals - and that means no corner office for me...which means no European deals. - and that means no corner office for you." Reese smiled maliciously. "Or did you forget the Alexis nee Cassadine Lansing clause in your partner's contract - and our private side deal for the merger that will put us in charge of the North American division of the firm?"

Ric's hands stopped moving, no longer amused, himself. "I haven't forgotten anything. And Alexis, my still loving, adoring, and _obedient _wife... will do exactly as she is told."

"Are you one hundred percent sure about that?" Reese couldn't resist the dig. "After last night's auction, are you really sure? Seems like Sonny might be a factor in what Alexis will or will or will not do. Maybe his bid got him more than a thank you. And the question needs to be asked: Will he allow Alexis to move his daughter to NYC?"

"Sonny isn't a factor in any of this. And Alexis will do as she's told - when she's told."

"And when is that going to be? I thought you were going to _tell_ her last night? After all, the set up was perfect. According to you, Alexis was supposed to be so happy and grateful that you surprised her with your loving presence, that she wouldn't give you much of an argument when you broached the idea of moving to the city for your job's sake. But it didn't look like that worked out the way it was supposed to either, did it?"

Ric had no intention of admitting to the fact that his having too much to drink coupled with his absolute fury at seeing Sonny bidding on and then winning the auction bid for Alexis was the reason for screwing up his part of their carefully laid plan. "There's still time for it to happen, so don't worry about it. It'll happen soon enough. And I thought the plan was to keep Sonny occupied until the decision to move was a fait accompli?" Ric shifted and turned so that suddenly it was Reese lying beneath him.

He smiled down at her as she tried to jerk free. Ric grabbed at her wrists and held them over her head while he used his heavier, more muscular body to dominate hers - and to change the subject. "Imagine my surprise when you actually answered the door tonight. I thought for sure that he'd be here instead of me."

Reese stared up into his eyes, so like and yet unlike his brother's, dark and steely. But Ric's were always so cold... but not Sonny's. He could be as cold and ruthless as the situation called for. But even still, there were times when a true warmth shone in Sonny's eyes, like the times when they had been making love, even after, he would look into her eyes and she'd known, in that moment, that he'd let down some of his walls with her. Not all, she was no fool to think that, but enough of them to know that what they'd had, had been real in its own way.

She hadn't seen that warmth last night. Sonny's walls had been firmly in place and any emotion he'd felt had been safely hidden behind them. But those walls wouldn't stay intact, she promised herself. They had history, she and Sonny. Whatever else had happened since she'd gone, there was that. She had forgotten and neither had Sonny. Reese was betting on it. She looked up into the eyes that were so unlike, yet so like his brother's. Not the same, but close enough. Reese closed her own eyes, knowing that Ric would take her up on her unspoken invitation.

As she felt his mouth come down to claim hers, she smiled.

* * *

She smiled...even in her sleep, she smiled. Because her dreams were filled with music. 

It was a swirl of living, dancing sound that filled the air, coiling around their bodies, wrapping them into their own little world where no one existed but then. And all the while, there was his eyes on hers, filling her with a heat, and needing and a wanting so strong that she couldn't have torn her gaze from his if she'd wanted to. And she hadn't wanted to, not at at all, not ever. She saw what she hadn't seen in so long, that missing it was an ache in her heart she hadn't even known was there, because she'd locked it away, with all the other hurts and aches and losses accumulated over a lifetime.

And it all came back between one breath and the next, between one turn in his arms and another. When his eyes looked into hers, she could see his own walls, his own secrets and pains that lived behind the walls that no one else even knew were there, come tumbling down and allowing her inside. The smiles he smiled at her, his dimples that brought her own into play held secrets that once upon a time only she knew to decipher. Even in her half-dreaming state, Alexis closed her own eyes under the strength of his, forced to remember that somehow once she had let him into her heart, Sonny had always managed to have that effect on her. With just a look, he could cause her heart to beat faster and make her blood sing in her veins. And his touch...everywhere he touched, her body came alive... And then his mouth was on hers, sweet and intoxicating...

...That kiss... how could she have ever forgotten the power of his kiss. Maybe a part of her had, once upon a time, but now remembrance flooded into her and carried over into her dreams, drowning her common sense in memories and fantasies.

Her common sense was a flickering flame in the wind, the storm that just the memories of his kiss, his touch, evoked. His mouth, his lips, the feel of his hair beneath her fingers, the touch of his skin, the strength of the line of his jaw as her fingers trailed along the sides of his face. The utter and total warmth of him sent her senses drowning in the smell, the scent, the feel, touch and taste of him. Filling her with warmth, with need, such incredible need... She floated between sleep and wakefulness, knowing she was in her bed, feeling the sheets cool beneath her. But in her dreams, Sonny was there with her; the warmth of her blankets became the dream-like weight of his body hovering over hers. Her body felt his heat, if only in her mind...her body felt flushed and a heated spiral of answering desire fluttered around her insides...

_The music was back again, and so was his body, next to hers with a melting intensity that was echoed inside of her. Their bodies swayed against one another to the slow beat. His hands capturing hers, raising them slowly over their heads. Alexis smiled into his eyes as she leaned forward, letting her lips brush lightly against his, teasing him with her mouth even as he teased her body by moving his own sensuously against hers. The heat between them began to build higher; Alexis moaned breathlessly in response, pressing her body back against his. One hand slid her jacket from her body, then he dropped a gentle kiss on her upper shoulder, just at the sweet curve that led up to her throat. He began planting tiny kisses along that very same curve, lingering with lips and tongue-tip._

"_Yes, Sonny..." she whispered, just before his mouth and then his body claimed hers, to take her to places she'd only dreamed of..._

Her cell phone shrilled softly from the purse by her bedside. She ought to answer it, the part of her mind that was drifting reluctantly towards wakefulness, thought. But it had been so hard for her to fall asleep last night that the rest of her didn't want to wake up, she was especially unwilling to leave her dreams, where strong arms held her close, and soft lips brushed against the curve of her ear as a certain voice whispered soft Latin love words...

But Alexis being Alexis, her gatekeeper instincts overrode all else - her hand was reaching for the phone before her mind could actually think about it.

"'Morning, Alexis..."

"Son..Sonny?" At the sound of his voice, warm reality, sweet memories and even sweeter imaginings were suddenly, incredibly all mixed up and her senses whirled dreamily in response. After last night, this was the perfect ending to her dream, and she didn't want to wake up...not just yet. Hearing his voice, Alexis smiled and sighed softly.

Alexis had no idea that her voice, whispery from sleep and still draped in dreams, was warm, soft and husky in Sonny's ear or what the sound of it had done to him the moment he heard her voice on the other end of the line murmur his name. His insides tightened while an errant ripple of goosebumps danced along his skin. This was crazy, he told himself, if what was happening between them was real...really real, then they needed to take this thing slow. They needed to be careful..._he_ needed to be careful, to be sure that this is what she really wanted. About himself, after last night, he was sure...almost.

He hadn't planned on calling her; he'd put the ball firmly in Alexis' court last night and had been cheerfully cockily sure of himself when he'd done it. It was all part of the game he found himself in. He'd have never thought that Alexis would bring him game like this, but even though she'd surprised him, well, Sonny found himself liking it. He'd enjoyed all of the push pull vibe he'd been getting from her, right up until the moment it had stopped being a game. But later, when all had been said and done, Sonny had found himself unexpectedly tossing and turning in his solitary bed the whole night through, reliving the entire evening. The way she'd looked as she walked into the ballroom, liked she owned it, and then the sass and sparkle in her eye as she pretty much dared him to come after her. The expression on her face that had melted him where he stood during the auction, and the way that she had felt in his arms.

His eyes closed involuntarily as a strain of the melody they'd shared drifted through his mind. _Can I love you all my life?_

Maybe he'd never stopped loving Alexis after all...even though he'd told himself time and time again the lie that he never had.

And before he had realized what he was doing, Sonny had reached for his cell phone and hit speed dial for Alexis' number. And whatever else he was feeling, the sound of her voice did something to his insides that nothing else could do.

"How did you sleep last night?" the feelings inside of him left him feeling strangely content and that feeling dropped his voice to an intimate tone.

She refused to look at the clock at her bedside. "How do you know I'm not still asleep?"

He didn't say it, but the thought jumped into his head unbidden. _Because I'm pretty sure that I was on your mind as much as you were on mine. And that means you got as little sleep as I did._ But "Just a guess, Alexis." was all he said.

"Hmm..." was all Alexis could manage in reply. All she wanted to do is curl up under her blankets and listen to Sonny's voice. Deep, warm, and soft in her ear, it lulled her half-way back into her dreams. Hearing him say her name made her all warm inside and in her mind, the warmth of her covers let her drift and imagine that the warmth she felt was his body next to hers...

_I was feeling it too, and the feeling was so delicious, why should we fight it? _

She closed her eyes and let herself drift even further. The sound of his voice brought the Sonny of her dreams back to her and suddenly her senses were filled with the scent of him...remembering the taste and feel of him as well.

"If you were sleeping, I gotta wonder why, Alexis. Usually you're up at the crack of dawn..." he paused for a moment, and then, unable to resist teasing her, continued. "...unless something kept you up late..." ...he let his voice trail off, hoping that something had been him.

Still half asleep, still caught up in her half world of dream, desire and memories, drawn into temptation by the sound of his voice, the voice that never failed to remind any woman that she _was _a woman, Alexis let her real thoughts slip out. "It's your fault..."

"My fault?" Without realizing it, Sonny's voice had dropped to the same soft intimacy timbre that Alexis' had.

"Yes..." she answered slowly. "Whether I'm awake, or asleep - you're there ...just like you were all night. So how in the world do you expect me to sleep when all I could was feel you next to me? You're there." Alexis murmured " – you're always there. All night, you were right there in my dreams..."

"I..was with you?" Unconsciously, Sonny's voice grew husky with a growing desire, as he realized what Alexis' state of mind must be and a sharp thrust of desire knifed through him. And the sound of her voice in his ear made him realize how much he missed touching her and wished she were here next to him right now, his hands, his body, touching hers, everywhere...

"Mmm Hmm...Your eyes...your touch..." Alexis said. Her next words came on a heated sigh that was so soft that he barely heard it, but when he did, the sound went straight to Sonny's heart – and other places. "...Everywhere.. "

"Everywhere?" Sonny's voice echoed hers; he couldn't believe his ears. But a smile bloomed on his face, but it was nowhere near the size of the one spreading in his heart. And he knew he really shouldn't, but suddenly, Sonny couldn't resist himself from teasing her. "Just where was this... everywhere, Alexis? Can you be a little more specific? Tell me... where is everywhere..."

"Wha...what?" Her eyes flew open as Alexis jerked into full wakefulness. The blood rushed into her face as the last few minutes of their conversation replayed itself in her head. "Sonny?"

"Yes, Alexis?" his voice was all too innocent on the other end of the line and that told her that she hadn't imagined what had just happened. Alexis closed her eyes and groaned silently. And that didn't help at all. In fact, it only made things worse because behind her closed eyes, she could see him grinning, those wretched dimples flashing deeply in his face. She couldn't answer him...what could she say to him after telling him that he'd been in her dreams all night? Had she really told him ...everywhere? A wordless sound of sheer mortification escaped her lips.

"Alexis?"

She snatched the phone away from her ear and stared at the cell phone like it was a giant, poisonous bug that had crawled out of nowhere and into her hand.

"Alexis?"

The more times he said her name, the hotter her face burned in embarrassment. What was she supposed to say to him after this?

"Alexis?"

She could hear the laughter in his voice. Gods. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. Sonny was never going to let her forget this. Ever.

So she did what any sane woman would do in the situation. Sane being the operative word, here.

Alexis hung up on him.

Less than a minute later, the phone rang. Alexis dropped it on the nightstand like it had suddenly turned into a live coal of fire. She burrowed into her blankets, pulling a pillow over her head while she was at it. What had she been thinking to answer the phone after a night like last night? She should have _never_ danced with Sonny under the moonlight; it was all _his_ fault any of that had happened.

"Stop it!" she shouted into the pillows when the phone wouldn't stop ringing. "Just stop ringing and leave me alone!" And mercifully, it stopped. Alexis breathed in the blessed silence for a moment, before screaming wordlessly into her pillow again. She pounded her fists into the pillow, wishing that somehow, she could be hitting him. Or herself. At this moment, she couldn't decide which she wanted to hit more. It was a dead tie.

_I wasn't overly pleased with the situation either. Things had went way further, way faster than I would have imagined they could. The only bright spot at the moment was the fact that Sonny _had _called_. _That had to mean something, didn't it? If Alexis had Sonny on the brain,, then maybe his early morning call meant that Sonny had Alexis on the brain as well. Well, that was my story and I was sticking to it. But admittedly, that thought was cold comfort at the moment. Sonny had gained an advantage here - worse still, he knew it - and that was something I wasn't liking at all. _

Sleep was out of the question for the moment, Alexis realized. As she thought back and re-lived her dreams of the night before, her embarrassment increased. What had she been thinking? That was it – she hadn't been thinking at all.

_At least I could argue that this was a good thing for a change... Alexis had allowed her heart to overrule her head – for a change. And I had to unbend from my own arrogance to admit this to myself. So we both learned a needed lesson last night. Of course, convincing Alexis of that was another thing entirely. This could set my plans back a bit. _

Ticked at herself, at Sonny, and the world in general, Alexis jerked the covers back from the bed and headed for the bathroom, intending to take a hot shower to clear any lingering fantasies from her mind. But she should have made it a cold shower because even there, visions of Sonny followed her with visions of... _his hands sliding over the soap-slicked curves of her flesh, lingering in the soft hollows of her body, while her mouth tasted the moisture running over his skin, the steam rising around their entwined bodies while the warm water caressed them both..._

Alexis nearly flung herself out of the bathroom trying to escape those images.

_Me, I was taking notes for future reference._

Just as she was walking across the room, her cell rang again. Alexis froze in her tracks. She snatched it up and checked the caller ID. Yes, it was Sonny again.

"No!" she yelled at it, as though he could hear her. And in answer, it stopped. Alexis sighed in real relief, only to jump a moment later when it started ringing again. "No!" she shouted again. "I'm not talking to you now – I'm not talking to you ever again!" She wondered confusedly if she could talk to him ever again after the conversation they'd just had. Her face burned all over again. Sonny was never going to let her live this one down. She knew it. That's why he was calling her back right now – he couldn't wait to let the torture begin. Flustering her had always been one of his favorite pastimes. And she'd just handed him a perpetual free pass.

She looked around the room wildly as if looking for a way to escape, and then a sudden idea came to her. Alexis ran to the bed and stuffed the phone under a pillow. She stepped back with a satisfied look on her face. The phone kept ringing, though. Alexis picked up another pillow and threw it down on top of the first, pounding her fists on it as though her actions would make the ringing stop.

Alexis caught herself and made a sound of disgust. She knew that she was being ridiculous, but this entire situation was beyond ridiculous. Alexis snatched up the house phone and called down to room service for some coffee. That was her problem – she had had a devil of a time getting to sleep last night. That's why her dreams had been so foolish and why she hadn't known what she was saying to Sonny when he'd called. She needed something to wake her up and get those ridiculous – there was that word again!- thoughts out of her head.

Once that was done, Alexis crossed the room and took a seat before the mirrored vanity desk that sat across from the bed. She unwrapped the towel from her hair, reached for a brush and started to work on her damp tresses with an energetic brushing, trying to fix all of her concentration on that, anything to keep her thoughts at bay. In spite of her determination, her motions soon slowed and then she stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. She was trying to analyze last night, she knew it but even while she sighed at that realization, she smiled a little at her reflection. She was who she was, and that was that.

_But she was more than she realized – and it's my job to make her see that. Sonny too...and that thought gave me food for thought... _

Meanwhile, Alexis' thoughts went elsewhere.

_What had she been thinking last night? _Had she been thinking at all? Alexis looked at herself as her fingers came up and traced the outlines of her lips. Almost involuntarily, her eyes closed as the sensation brought back memories of Sonny's kiss and those memories washed over her. And in spite of her inner confusion of the moment, her lips curved in a smile as the memory filled her with warmth.

_And so did I. It was becoming clear to me that all Sonny and Alexis had to do was get out of their own way and they'd find their way back to each other's hearts. There was no denying that the feelings they'd had for each other hadn't ever gone away, no matter what they had told themselves. Now, if only they could find the way back to where they used to be. Friends._

Alexisallowed herself a moment of reverie, before allowing her usual practicality to take over. She smiled at herself again; really, there was no need for her to get so upset over last night. Last night was an aberration, plain and simple. It had been sweet...

_...sensuous _

...totally unexpected, totally insane and if she had any sense - not to be repeated...

_...totally tantalizing and too tempting, maybe even totally insane, but oh, what a sweet madness it was...and best of all, the madness went both ways... we were not alone in our insanity..._

...but if she were going to be totally honest, Sonny's presence the entire night, from beginning to end, had been totally and unexpectedly romantic.

_... and finally, something we can agree on._

Alexis shook her head...romantic or not, last night had probably been one of the most insane moments she'd ever allowed herself to indulge in. Up at the top of that list would be her allowing herself to get involved with Sonny on a romantic level the first time around. And this morning was only proof of her return to insanity.

_It isn't insanity – not quite. Deep down inside, Alexis couldn't deny that the attraction was real. But she was still afraid of admitting it – or acting on it. And with good reason._

She stared at herself in silence for a long, long moment and then reaching for the brush, she reached up, intending to start brushing her hair again, determined not to give in to some silly little fantasy. But then her eyes fell on the bruise Ric's manhandling of her had left on her wrist. Which was the fantasy? She asked herself. The life she didn't even dare to dream of, but was now staring her in the face, or the life she had now?

But if Sonny wanted back into her life, he'd have to give her more than words.. and more than a dance and a kiss under the moonlight. And more than a night of passion. She'd had that once and wasn't going to settle for just that again.

_We both wanted it all this time around. I wanted my place in his life back. It wasn't just about the attraction I – we - still felt. More than anything else, we missed our friendship. __That was a truth Alexis hadn't wanted to admit. More than anything else, she missed her friend. _

That errant thought shot from her head to her heart, shocking her with the force of it. She looked in the mirror and sighed aloud again. Her fingers strayed towards her lips, and catching herself, she let the fall towards the base of her throat instead. As they touched the hollow in her throat, she was suddenly reminded of what was missing. On top of everything else, somehow, during the course of the evening, she'd managed to lose Nikolas' gift to her. Alexis told herself that was the reason the tears that were suddenly, inexplicably stinging her eyes. And then she gave herself a little shake mentally trying to believe the lie, because she knew it was more than that. This was crazy!...and she was crazy for even thinking about thinking about... Alexis refused to even say his name in her mind. That's what was going to get her through the day. She wasn't going to think about him – at all. For at least the next twenty four hours. She'd take the day off and spend it with her girls. Maybe they'd even pack a picnic lunch and they'd find a spot on Wyndemere to have a picnic. That sounded like a plan. It sounded like a very good plan.

She knew what would lift her spirits and a few minutes later, she was dialing Nikolas. She smiled as they said their good mornings, pleased beyond words to hear the contentment in his voice.

"I didn't call too early did I?" she asked.

"Not at all. You know I've always been an early riser..." he paused. "I was watching Emily sleeping. Thank you for giving me that, Aunt."

"It was my pleasure." Alexis said, meaning it with all of her heart. "And I hope you enjoy the other two ladies who'll be joining you for breakfast. It should be a very homey little scene."

Nikolas could hear the laughter in her voice and answered it with his own. "And that was your plan all along, wasn't it – to give the both of us a taste of the happy family scenario?"

"It did occur to me that you and Emily might enjoy that." she admitted.

"How utterly devious - and very much appreciated." Nikolas said and laughed.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Alexis said.

"Speaking of plans, how's yours coming along?" Nikolas asked

"Plans? I didn't have any..."

"For a woman without a plan, you sure had enough going on... not only did you have Ric present and accounted for, there was Lorenzo and Sonny both paying you court as well. Dare I ask if any of them are included in your breakfast plans?"

"Nikolas!" Alexis feigned shock and tried not to laugh. "Whatever makes you think such a thing?" Thankfully, there was a knock on her door. "No, my Prince, I can tell you with all honesty, that none of them are included in my breakfast plans. And speaking of breakfast, I do believe mine has just been delivered." She said, as a knock sounded at the door, grateful for the interruption and the chance to change the subject.

"Tell the truth, Alexis, is it regular room service, or custom?" Nikolas didn't try to hide his amusement.

Alexis laughed at his question. "Very funny." she admitted as she went to the door and opened it to find a pleasant surprise - Jax was standing there, a delivery cart in front of him laid end to end with all sorts of covered dishes along with two steaming carafes, once of which Alexis fervently wished held her coffee as opposed to his green tea and his usual cocky grin on his face. He also held a rather largish gift basket in one arm. She waved him in. "Actually, Nikolas, it appears as though it's custom after all. Special Delivery. Hello, Jax." she said his name purposefully louder than necessary with a grin. Jax grinned back at her as he deposited the gift basket into her arms, kissed her on the cheek and then pantomimed made a gesture towards the terrace, asking her where she'd prefer to eat. Alexis nodded in agreement and blew a kiss at him as he pushed the well-laden cart in that direction.

She turned back to her conversation with Nikolas. "So now you know who's keeping me company. Satisfied?"

"Hmmmm... satisfied...I wonder if that should that be the question I ask you?"

_Seems like the nephew is getting downright nosy - not that I mind, of course. He just wants to see Alexis happy - as do I _

"Pay attention now, because I am hanging up, Prince Nosy. Kiss the girls for me, and tell them I will see them later. And oh yes, before I forget, Kristina likes crunchy peanut butter on her toast, spread it on while it's hot so that the peanut butter melts some...and Molly likes bananas and apples mashed or sliced into her oatmeal sometimes...and ..."

"I thought you were hanging up?" Nikolas asked with a laugh. "Not to worry though -menu received, Aunt. And I'm sure Emily and I can handle it - just as you planned, remember?"


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Jax wheeled the breakfast cart out onto the terrace, where the first rays of the morning sun had already warmed the air with the promise of a beautiful day.

After last night, he needed one - no, Alexis needed one. Caught up as he was with the responsibilities of overseeing such a large undertaking as last night's events, he hadn't noticed the undercurrents swirling around Alexis at first. But once he had - they were there, live and in Technicolor for all the world to see.

He poured two cups and then turned to watch Alexis laughing at something Nikolas was saying to her. Jax smiled to himself to see her looking as beautiful and happy as he knew she could be. It looked as though she'd at least had a good night's sleep.

Last night he hadn't been so sure.

Ever since he'd witnessed that sharp exchange between Alexis and Ric on the dance floor right before the auction, he'd determined to keep his eyes on Alexis. He wasn't about to let Ric do anything to hurt Alexis last night. Or any other night, for that matter. Alexis had told him that Ric had informed her that he would be out of town last night, and before the evening had ended, Jax had found himself wishing that Ric had kept his word on that account. How dare Ric treat his best friend that way? He knew that he had no business stepping into Alexis' marriage, but he was not about to let anyone hurt his best friend. Not even her own husband. Maybe it was time that he had a little talk with Ric.

But it seemed as though Ric was not the only person he had to look out for now. Now it seemed as though Sonny was on the list. Back on it, he thought to himself with a sigh.

Jax knew that Sonny and Alexis had somehow at long last come to a truce about Kristina; a few months ago, Alexis had actually confided to him that they even seemed to be getting a semblance of their old friendship back. But was that all it was? If it had stopped there, Jax would have been more than happy, for Kristina's sake more than anything else. But now, after the auction - after last night, period - Jax wasn't quite sure.

Friendship was no longer the issue. He hadn't been surprised at Sonny's initial bid, even as the amount began escalating, he'd chalked that up to the rivalry Jax knew existed between the brothers. But then Sonny had changed all of that by walking across the ballroom floor to make his hundred thousand dollar bid. In the moment where Sonny had stood at the foot of the stage and he and Alexis had looked at each other as though no one else was in the room, Jax had known in that moment, that something fundamental had changed between Sonny and Alexis.

_Again._

And he'd seen it happen before, even if he hadn't recognized it at the time. Jax was reminded of when Alexis had been kidnapped by Helena, rescued and he, Ned, Alexis and her sister Kristina had been at Ned's cottage house. Sonny had walked in and despite the animosity he'd had to known that would greet his arrival had walked in and gone straight to Alexis' side; and the same look he'd had for her that night, the one that said no one else even existed in the room except for him and her, was the same look that had been in his eyes last night. Proud, possessive, and Jax was forced to admit it, the look of a man gazing at his woman. Sonny hadn't even known it himself then. None of them had, Jax thought; not he, not Sonny, not even Alexis, but Kristina Davis-Corinthos was the proof of that at one point, Sonny had looked at Alexis as more than a friend. But Jax had recognized it for what it was last night.

Jax knew that he wanted nothing more than for Alexis to be happy. And even if Ric wasn't one of his favorite people - any more than Carly was one of Alexis' - he'd thought she was happy enough with Ric, at least in the beginning. And even though she hadn't told him different, Jax had somehow known, maybe it had been the shadow in her eyes of late, that she and Ric weren't exactly living the happily ever after life. But everybody's relationships had their ups and downs, and she'd seemed content enough. But if last night was anything to go by, then obviously he'd missed something along the way. Somehow, Ric was on the outs with Alexis, while Sonny was...what?

Jax wasn't sure if he dared to ask Alexis that question. And not because he was afraid she wouldn't answer him with the truth - but that he was afraid of what the truth might be.

If he was honest with himself though, he knew that he already knew his answer. He'd seen Alexis when she'd gone out onto one of the terraces, but then his duties had kept him from going after her right away. It wasn't until some time later that he'd realized that she hadn't come back into the ballroom. As soon as he was able, he'd gone after her.

He'd stopped at the patio doors, just in time to see Sonny standing a few steps away from Alexis, lifting his hand to her. And then Alexis was moving into his arms and they began to dance together under the moonlight. Seeing the expression on her face, even though his head was saying something different, Jax hadn't had the heart to interrupt. He'd turned away and went back into the crowd, pasting a veneer of being charming and entertaining, but all the while he was unable to shake the vision of Alexis and Sonny alone in the moonlight from his mind.

"A penny for your thoughts." Alexis' voice startled Jax out of his reverie.

She smiled as Jax rose to meet her at the terrace doors and kissed her on the cheek in greeting. Taking her by the elbow, he escorted her to a chair, holding it for as she made herself comfortable. Jax had already poured her a cup of coffee, and added everything just as she liked it. As he seated himself opposite her, Alexis lifted up the cup, closing her eyes and inhaling the fragrant scent.

"Mmmmm." she murmured appreciatively. "You spoil me, you know that, right, Jax?" Alexis said. He most definitely did. She had taken a moment to look through the gift basket before she'd joined him on the terrace; it had been filled with cosmetics, fragrances, body splashes and bath salts. And now she looked over the meal laid out between them, gazing in delight at the fresh flowers scattered among the covered dishes. She reached out and started uncovering them. There were dishes of fresh sliced fruit kabobs and cheeses both thinly sliced and cubed surrounded small pots of fresh marmalades and butters and... she almost squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning in surprised delight as a familiar scent, warm and buttery, rose from the last plate. "Are these Henri's croissants?"

"Yes, straight from that little bistro in the Village you used to love so much." Jax said. He grinned unashamedly as Alexis scooped up a croissant and began to slather it with a generous helping of raspberry marmalade.. "And as for spoiling you, well, I can never spoil you too much."

"Would I ever argue with you about your need to spoil me?" Alexis asked mischievously, just before she bit into the flaky pastry. Her eyes closed again in delight at the savory taste. "This tastes absolutely heavenly. I had almost forgotten about Henri's and that week we spent in New York City working on the Mariotti deal. However did you manage to have them here in Port Charles for breakfast this morning? Or do you treat all your guests this way?"

Jax shrugged and grinned at her, his worries banished for the moment by the sunshine in her smile and the brightness in her eyes. This was the Alexis he adored. "A few phone calls last night, after you asked to check in, and I had them flown in fresh in time for breakfast." He said with a shrug that was meant to be nonchalant."I don't treat anyone the way I treat you, Alexis. You ought to know that by now. My favorite ex-wife holds a very special place in my heart. Always has and always will."

"And so do you, my favorite ex-husband." Alexis said with a sweet smile that sent her dimples flashing at him. It was their favorite joke between them and never failed to cause the two of them to grin themselves silly.

Jax hesitated, not wanting to break their happy mood, or take that beautiful smile from her face. But he was unable to shake the memory of her and Sonny last night from his mind. Once again, he saw the look on Alexis' face as she had moved into his arms and they had started to dance. It had been such an intimate scene that he had felt like an intruder, even though he stood beyond the closed doors. But the feeling had been so strong that he'd felt like a guilty voyeur and that had made him turn and leave.

"Jax?" It was Alexis' turn to look at him.

He tried, but he was unable to keep his worries to himself. "Is the membership in my exclusive ex-spouse club about to change?"

Alexis looked up, seeing the concern in his bright blue eyes."Jax?"

"I..." Jax hesitated. "...I saw you with Sonny last night. Out on the terrace. He held out his hand and you took it for a dance in the moonlight."

"Oh." Alexis said. She lowered her eyes and was quiet for a long moment, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"I didn't stay. I didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a private moment between you and Sonny."

"Thank you." she answered him quietly. She was quiet for another space of time before she sighed. "And I suppose you want an explanation."

"No, not exactly." He hated being the one to take the laughter from her eyes. Too many other men had done that too many times and for a moment, Jax hated himself more than he had ever hated any of them because he would never ever deliberately steal her joy. "You're a grown woman, Alexis and you've always been free to make you own decisions, so if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay." Even though the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. But the concern in his eyes was genuine. "I'm just worried about you...for you. And I have been since last night. Even before I happened upon you and Sonny."

Alexis picked up her coffee cup and used both hands to start turning it around and around, watching the contents swirl inside. She was remembering Jax's appearance on the terrace last night. They both were.

_**::flashback::**_

When Sonny had left, Alexis turned back to look over the skyline, trying to still her thundering heart.

What had just happened? She knew the answer to the question on the surface, she had just danced with Sonny - and what a dance, her body was still remembering all too vividly the feel of Sonny's body, his lips against hers... but beyond that lay a deeper question.

What did it all mean? Alexis couldn't control her thoughts, and they were all over the place, just like her emotions. She didn't know what to feel or think. How could she, when she couldn't catch her breath or even still her beating heart? She tried time and again - and failed, to make sense of her wildly spinning thoughts and her treacherously wayward emotions.

Her hand flew up to her throat, as though she could stop her pulse from beating wildly. Her fingers pressed against her throat and then she made an awful discovery.

Nikolas' present, the diamond journey pendant, was gone.

And that discovery, on top of her already jangled emotions, was too much. In spite of herself, Alexis felt her throat tighten up painfully as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew she was being foolish, but she couldn't help herself.

A tiny sob of hurt escaped her. Losing his present was more than just the jewels... in a way, it had been a harbinger of her life, of the journey she'd taken and the choices she was suddenly presented with. Its loss was like unveiling the fear inside her that she hadn't been able to really face before. But Alexis was a fighter, first and foremost. She would have never survived so far if she hadn't have been. So she blinked away her tears, forcing the burning sensation away, refusing to allow the tears to fall.

And then she was suddenly aware of a presence besides her own. Alexis spun around to see a figure standing just inside the patio doors. She couldn't see at first, had to blink again to banish the film of tears that blurred her vision.

But then she could make out the gleam of dark golden hair and she knew who it was.

She looked at him. He looked at her. And neither of them said a word. They didn't have to.

He didn't say a word, even though she could see a thousand questions hovering in his eyes. Jax simply opened his arms and it suddenly was the easiest thing in the world for her to go into them.

_**::end flashback:::**_

Alexis sighed a little. "If I didn't have you to talk to, who else would I? But I don't know what to tell you." she said and laughed a little, but the sound was a little sad and both of them heard it. Alexis looked at Jax, knowing her laugh hadn't fooled him one bit.

"I don't even know what to tell myself." She said. Alexis couldn't be surprised that Jax had questions, Alexis told herself...he hadn't asked a single one last night, all he had done was what he had always done for her - be a friend, her rock, her strong shoulder to lean on. Last night he hadn't said a word, but one look at her face and he'd opened his arms and Alexis had went into them and let him hold her tight. She wondered what he'd seen, but in the end it hardly mattered. The fact that he'd seen her and Sonny together and had walked away rather than intrude - well, that said it all. So honesty was her best tack. And the so was the truth. "I don't know what's happening between Sonny and I."

"Are you sure something is happening at all?" Jax's emotions warred inside of him. He'd meant it when he said that Alexis was a grown woman, able to make her own choices... but Corinthos? Hadn't he hurt her enough already?

Alexis read his expression all too easily. "I'm a big girl, now, you just admitted that yourself." she reminded him gently. "Grown enough to make my own mistakes. I think I've proved that much, already."

"I just don't want to see you make one that will hurt you. Again."

_Not to worry, because I won't let that happen. I wanted to tell him. One dance and some kisses under the moonlight wasn't going to trip me up. Sonny was going to have to come with a whole lot more game than that. And if he did - and the thought sent a nervous tremor down my insides that - if I dared to admit it - wasn't totally unpleasant - well, we'd worry about that bridge when we came to it._

Alexis stood and took her coffee with her to stand at the railing. Maybe it would be easier to talk if she didn't have to look into his eyes. "In the beginning, all I wanted was to have an amicable relationship between Kristina's father and I - for her sake. You remember - I told you when the situation looked like it was finally about to change. Well, it changed all right. Everything is changing and right now, the earth is shifting under my feet and right now I'm just trying to keep my balance while I figure it all out. That's what last night, and my spending here was all about; suddenly - and very unexpectedly, I might add - I think I'm at a crossroads and I'm trying to figure out which path to take. I really don't have any other answers besides that."

What about Ric? Jax wanted to ask. But one brother was enough to worry about for now, and Jax was wise enough, compassionate enough, to know when to stay silent. Maybe this was something Alexis needed to work out, and as she'd said, who else did she have to talk to? So, not wanting to crowd her, not wanting to even bring the slightest semblance of putting pressure on her, he stayed seated, even when everything in him wanted to open his arms to her again, gather her in his arms and keep her safe from all the hurts in the world. Included the two idiots who were bringing their sibling rivalry, no - their war - right into Alexis' heart.

But it was as though Alexis read his mind. "What about Ric, right? Well, things haven't been the best they could have been. Maybe I should have told you about it before, but really, there wasn't much to tell. I mean, there wasn't any one thing to put my finger on, but things just weren't - right. I don't know when they stopped being right, either. Or if they ever were ...now I'm asking myself if I just saw what I wanted to, and ... and I just am too tired to figure out who's to blame anymore. I don't think it matters any more, any way."

Jax caught the weary pain in her voice that Alexis was trying to hide from him and his heart ached with an equal mixture of pain for her and anger towards Ric. Obviously something had happened to change her mind and her heart about the man she'd married. And knowing Alexis the way he did, he knew that Alexis didn't give - or take - her heart, her love easily. His mind flashed back to the scene he'd interrupted last night between Alexis and Ric last night and as he did, Jax realized with a sense of guilty sickness in his gut that what he'd seen had only been the tip of the iceberg. Something deep and dark and cold had surfaced in Alexis' life. It hadn't happened overnight, and he'd been too busy with his own concerns, his own life to notice. But more importantly, what had Ric done that had pushed Alexis to the point of surrender?

Impulsively, Jax came to his feet and moved to a position behind Alexis, placing both hands over her shoulders in a comforting gesture. In an unconscious show of trust, she automatically leaned backwards into him. Jax was relieved to feel her relax a little as she rested in the peace he silently offered.

"So, what are you going to do now? And what can I do to help?" he asked.

Alexis had closed her eyes as she'd leaned back into him. Now she smiled. "You're doing it right now. As for me, I'm going to hide out here for awhile and see if I can make sense of the mess laughingly referred to as my life." Alexis sighed. "This mess is all my fault anyway, you know. If I would just stop letting my heart rule my head, my life would be so much more simpler."

Jax turned her around and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Your life is not a mess - well, not much of one. No more than anyone else's, anyway. If you have a fault, it's that your heart is too big and you forgive too easily. But I wouldn't want to change a single thing about you. And neither would anyone who truly loves you." He hugged her again. "But you know what I want you to do? I want you stay here as long as you want. Go back to bed - veg out - take a nice long hot bubble bath. Do you have a change of clothes? No? Well, I'll have the boutique from downstairs send up a couple of outfits for you to choose from." His cell phone rang just then, interrupting him. Jax held up a finger, and checked the Caller ID and then made a face. "I have to return that call, and take a meeting with some hotel personnel, but I will call you later, and if you're up to it we can do lunch, or not - we can do whatever you want to do." The reluctance to leave her showed plainly on his face, and Alexis slipped an arm around his waist and walked with him towards the door.

"I'll be fine - honestly, Jax. I don't want you spending the morning worrying about me. I have no idea what I want to do today, other than take some time for myself." Alexis admitted. "I was thinking of taking a drive up into the country; the leaves are just beginning to turn, and who knows, maybe the fresh air will clear my head."

"Alexis, do whatever it takes to make you happy. And I mean about all of whatever is going on in that beautiful mind of yours. And your heart. Be happy. Whatever it takes. But first..." he steered her towards the bed.

"Jax, what do you think you're doing?" she asked as he bent over the bed and began fluffing and arranging the pillows.

"Tucking you into bed." he said, putting his actions into words, ignoring her half-hearted protests. "I want you to take the day off. Starting now." Jax sat on the side of the bed and placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "The girls are in very good hands with Nikolas, and you, my love, are in very good hands with me. You're tired...and after last night, no wonder."

He looked at her in satisfaction as Alexis made no move to argue with him, but settled back into the pillows with a sigh. She stifled a yawn.

"See, I was right. And I want you to stay put for the rest of the morning at least. If you leave this bed, it's only to take a bubble bath. In fact, I'd be happy to draw you one, myself."

"As enticing as that sounds, that won't be necessary." Alexis told him with a suddenly sleepy grin. "And I'm only going to do what you say because...because..." she was interrupted by a huge yawn overtaking her. "...only because..."

"You love me?" Jax asked with a grin.

"Only because of that." Alexis agreed as she snuggled down into the covers. She tried to stop another yawn.

"That's the sensible ex-wife that I know and love." Jax said as he dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "I'll call and check in on you later."

Alexis closed her eyes as Jax left the room, snuggling deeper into the blankets as she heard the door close behind him. Her thoughts went to Jax's advice. Be happy. Easier said than done. But first she had to decide what would make that happen. What would make her happy? Sometimes, like right now, she honestly didn't know.

_But that was only because Alexis wasn't quite ready to face the truth yet...but she was coming closer to it...and I was more than happy to help with a push in the right direction. I was still waiting for Sonny to make his move. If he brought his best game, well, as I said, we would cross that bridge when we came to it...the trick would be to make sure that Alexis was standing there, willing and waiting when he arrived._


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Alexis surprised herself and actually fell dozed off for a little while. She shouldn't have been surprised; it wasn't as if she had slept all that well the night before and because of the emotional roller-coaster she'd ridden last night - thanks to both Ric and Sonny - she was probably more emotionally drained more than anything else. And when she woke up, even though she'd already taken a shower, the bubble bath sounded like a good idea, so she ran herself one, choosing a deeply sensual amber and vanilla fragrance from the jars of bath salts that were lined up along one edge of the bath's edges. While the tub was filling up, she'd received a call from the boutique, obviously courtesy of Jax, and arranged for them to bring a selection of outfits around eleven o'clock. And after that, she took that long and leisurely bubble bath, sighing aloud in delight as she sank her body into the frothy, scented water.

They did a lot to restore and soothe her cares away; Alexis stretched luxuriously in the deep tub, feeling the heated water smooth and silky against her body. She was content to just let her body float and her mind as well, determined not to think of anything in particular, determined not to think at all. After the bath, she'd take care of a few issues by phone and then let her cares go and spend the rest of the day with her girls. But right now, she'd have herself a little "me" time.

She'd worry about every and anything else later. Everything being a certain Latino, of course. And anything else - his brother.

_I had a few plans of my own to go over, but a little me time was in order for me as well._

After she'd made a few phone calls and set things in motion, it was a much more composed Alexis that found herself back in front of the vanity, applying her make-up. The woman looking back at her from the mirror looked more like her old self, but a little - different - all the same. She looked again...she hadn't even realized that she'd made some subtle changes. Her eyeliner was a little darker, her mascara applied just a touch thicker. As a result, her eyes looked different somehow, darker, richer... Her sensible self with an edge. She liked it, she decided.

_I thought she would. I knew I did. You're very welcome, Alexis._

Alexis stuck her tongue out at herself and then laughed a little laugh at her reflection. She had had choices to make and talking to both Nikolas and Jax had helped her make it. And she knew that the first steps she'd taken when she'd finished her bath had been the right one. One she might not have made last month or last year. But one that was just fine for today.

Tomorrow? Tomorrow would just have to take care of itself. The same for the rest of today. Right here and right now, Alexis was at peace with herself. And the truth be told, it had been a long time since she'd felt that - and what was worse than that was that she hadn't even realized the lack of peace in her life for so very long.

A soft knocking at the door interrupted her reverie and Alexis called out in answer as she walked across the room.

"Right on time," she said smiling as she swung the door open; a rack of clothes stood in the hallway. There were at least nine outfits hanging on the clothes rack, tops and pants in her favorite colors, combined with four jackets and coats. She could see six shoe boxes along the bottom shelf of the rack as well. She smiled, thinking of the time Jax must have spent picking all of this out for her. "And Jax certainly gave me a wide choice to choose from." Then her eyes widened and her mouth parted, halted in mid-sentence, left opened in stunned surprise as the delivery person stepped out from behind the rack.

"I kind of thought that I was right on time too." Sonny said as he stepped into view. He laughed at the open-mouthed expression on Alexis' face. He reached out and tapped his fingers gently under her chin.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" Alexis finally managed to say after a few moments, during which all of her carefully laid plans and resolutions went flying out of the window.

"I thought that was obvious. I came to see you." Sonny explained, trying for a matter of fact tone as he tried not to smile over much. In fact, he loved seeing Alexis flustered; it had been so long since he'd been able to do it - a long time since the two of them had been in a place where they could even be in a situation to make her fluster or stammer or even blush as she was doing right now - and he was strangely happy to see that it still had the power to make him feel...young again, inside. Like a kid without a care in the world, just a guy coming to see his girl.

And that was what he was doing, after all. Sonny's grin grew a bit wider in spite of himself, watching in pleasure as a faint blush of embarrassment came over Alexis' face. It only made her look even more adorable, if that were possible, standing in the doorway in a fluffy robe, hair still pinned up, barefoot... and from the scent of her, fresh from a bath left him more than a little breathless. The sight of her was doing all kinds of crazy things to his insides and he didn't mind it a bit.

"But..why?" Alexis still was obviously in a bit of a state of shock.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sonny asked. He grinned at her again and started to push the rack into the room.

"How...how did you get ahold of this..." she gestured. "How could you possibly know?"

Sonny wavered in his decision to tell her how he'd spent the morning, torn between what he wanted and what he thought Alexis needed. His decision had led him to pick up the phone and make a surprising phone call. Jax had been equally surprised, but after hearing Sonny out, turned out to be surprisingly helpful.

He hadn't been the only one.

**--flashback--**

He was sure that they were as surprised to see him as he was at himself to find himself on their doorstep. Sonny looked around the room, all of the melancholy opulence reminding him all too well of Alexis' heritage. She was royalty, he was reminded... what in the world did she ever think she'd seen in him...before and now? Sonny almost changed his mind on the spot right there and then. Everywhere he looked, the sheer opulence of Wyndemere shouted out class, breeding and wealth, from the thickness and rarity of the Persian carpets beneath his feet, to the delicate pieces of museum-level art adorning the room.

The butler, who had shown him into the room and left him, returned. "This way, sir." he motioned for Sonny to follow him. The older man led him out to a sunny terrace; Sonny squinted at the dark silhouette that showed against the brightness of the early morning sunlight. His heart caught in his throat for a moment. "Hello Emily." he said as she turned to face him.

She was still a beautiful woman to him, Sonny realized. But there was a serenity - a serene happiness - in her eyes that he had been unable to put there. He had to acknowledge that.

"Hello Sonny." she said. Even her smile was radiant, brighter than the sunlight that poured down on the terrace.

"You look good." Sonny said, knowing how inadequate his words sounded, even to him. "Happy, I mean."

"I am happy, Sonny."

He could see in her eyes that she was. And something more - she was content. He had tried - they had tried - but they had never really been meant to be. In spite of himself, a sad smile came over his face.

Emily saw it and her smile was bittersweet as well. One look in her eyes told Sonny that she was in the same place he was in his thoughts. There were no regrets though. Just a sadness at what might have been but never was. Their coming together was done with all the right intentions, but for all of the wrong reasons. They had both been running from their lives at the time, and while what they had had felt real, in reality, they hadn't been meant to be. Not for forever.

Emily turned to the table and poured two glasses of juice from a crystal carafe. She walked over over to him and handed him a glass. "To us." she said, surprising him. "To no regrets. We were a comfort to each other, but only for a little while, because in the end, our hearts led us back to where we belonged." There was an odd, knowing look in her eyes that told Sonny that she maybe knew more than she was telling.

She raised her glass, and after a moment, Sonny raised his and touched it to hers, the crystal chiming softly in the air.

"I'm happy for you, Emily, seeing you here, well..you look like you belong. This was what was meant for you." He paused. "Not me. I never was."

"That's not true." Emily said. "Don't ever say that. Haven't you ever heard of the saying that some people are in your life for a season, some for a lifetime? Well, what we were, we were meant to be - even if it was only for a season. But that doesn't make it any less real. You helped me through a difficult time in my life, Sonny. And I won't ever forget that - or regret it. And I hope you don't either."

Sonny shook his head. "No, never... I thought you might though..." He found himself at a loss for words and also thinking about what she had just said. If he and Emily had been only meant for a season, then what did that mean about him and Alexis? What had drawn them back into each other's lives?

Emily took a sip, then smiled at Sonny curiously, as though she could read his mind. The soft smile that crept across her face said that she did. "But you didn't come here to see me," she said. "So I have to wonder what brings you all the way out here. Did you have a play date scheduled with Alexis for Kristina today - she didn't mention it to Nikolas as far as I know."

"Not exactly." Sonny admitted. "But I had an idea this morning...and yes it involves Kristina... and Alexis."

**--end flashback--**

And that idea - along with an aching desire to see Alexis after that innocently provocative phone conversation - had brought him to her door. And now he was stepping through it.

Sonny pushed the garment rack to the end of the bed and then turned and walked back over to Alexis, who was still standing at the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob, in a somewhat state of shock. He leaned over and put his hand over hers and closed the door. "Now that you've indulged yourself in a decadent, indulgent morning... and you ...smell... absolutely gorgeous, by the way..." He leaned over into her personal space just the littlelest bit, grinning at her again as her eyes widened slightly as she caught the hint of desire in his voice. "Now that you've gone and taken care of you... how about you let me get a turn?"

"What? How?" Alexis managed to reclaim her voice. And some of her wits. "What do you want, Sonny?"

"Seems like you owe me, Alexis." Sonny reminded her. "The auction last night

"Just the pleasure of your company. And that could start as soon as you get dressed." Sonny walked to the rack. He bowed like a courtier. "If I might make a suggestion...?"

Alexis shrugged helplessly. He was already here... she had already embarrassed herself for the day... and the day was young yet. What else did she have to lose?

...Or gain. Things were looking up. Definitely. And I was definitely intrigued to see just what exactly Mr. Corinthos had in mind.

Perfect. She wasn't going to bolt. Or throw him out. Not that she had anywhere to run. And it would have taken an atom bomb to move him. Sonny turned to the rack and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a sweater.

Even if a part of her perversely didn't want to admit it, Alexis' eyes feasted on the rich cranberry-hued sweater that Sonny held out to her. It looked feather-soft to the touch and the color was absolutely gorgeous, the deep hue would look gorgeous against her hair and her eyes.

She had no idea that Sonny was thinking the same thing - and had since he'd gone through the selection on the rack while he was still in the hallway. He'd love to see her in it, and out of it... he shook himself mentally and brought himself back to the here and now. One thing at a time, he reminded himself. He had a plan and step one was getting Alexis to cooperate. He watched the calculating look in her eyes. She was thinking about whether or not she was going to play along; Sonny could see the wheels going round and round in her head and tried not to smile at the fact that he could still read her so well. After all, that wouldn't help his cause one bit. He struggled to keep his face still.

_It was Sonny's nature to pick out dresses for his lady friends, even I remembered that. The list was long and varied, but the results were the same. A trip to the islands, a beautiful dress... so what was this, a new spin on an old story? He'd get points for trying, but it was two steps forward and one step back, even if he didn't know it. _

_But he was trying, I'll give him that. For now. And besides, I love the deep rich red as passion color of that sweater. I wonder if it feels as delicious as it looks. Knowing Sonny, it was a given that it would._

Alexis reached out, almost unwillingly and let one hand caress the soft weave of the cashmere sweater.

Sonny was silent for a moment, watching her, letting her choose, hoping that she would choose...him.

She raised her eyes to his. "Just what is it you had in mind, Sonny?"

At least she hadn't said no outright. "Why not slip into that and find out?" he answered. "I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed."

One slim eyebrow arced upwards. "Guarantee?"

"One hundred percent." There was none of his usual cockiness in his voice, just a surety that set her pulses a-flutter.

"I'll be out there.." Sonny gestured to the terrace, "while you change." And his irrepressible humor couldn't help but show itself just a little. "And I promise not to peek."

She tried for a stern look, but failed. "You'd better not. A gentleman would never peek." A twinkle came into her eye that make the sternness a lie.

"But I never promised to be a gentleman." Sonny said. The gleam in her eye was suddenly matched by the one in his. But behind it was a very real flare of desire. That look said that he was very much aware that all that stood between he and Alexis was a rack of clothes - and her bathrobe. And that was all. And all of a sudden, she was very much aware of the same.

Was it just her, or did the temperature in the room suddenly go up a notch?

"Maybe you should wait for me downstairs in the lobby." Alexis suggested. "It might be safer."

It was Sonny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Safer for who?" he asked with a challenging look.

_Okay now, that look in his eye meant that he had to go. Otherwise something might happen here that wasn't part of the game plan. He and I alone in a hotel room, with nothing more than a bed... no that was not a scenario that was going to happen, no matter how tempting a thought it might be. _

_And make no mistake, tempting it was. For Alexis, it was her heart yearning. For me, well, it was a little more earthy than that. Maybe it involved the heart, but also a few parts were involved. For myself, it was something else... definitely something else. I could remember the promise of pleasure in his kiss, in his touch. But. That. Was. Not. Going. To. Be. Enough. One night had been once, but not now, not today, not ever again. So we would go along with Sonny's plans for now..if for no other reason than to make sure that he understood that. _

_But right now, I had to get him out of this room before all of my firm determination went flying right out of the window and I found myself in his arms. __It might not necessarily be a bad thing, but the timing just wasn't right._

Alexis marched herself to the door and held it open. "Out."

Sonny walked to the door but stopped before going through it. The last time she'd tried throwing him out of a room, the outcome had been very different. One look into Alexis' eyes told him she was very much aware of the same.

"You sure?" Sonny had no intentions of doing anything else, but once again, he couldn't resist passing up the chance to fluster Alexis again. He licked his lips, lightly, but slowly, purposefully while his eyes caught and held her own. "Absolutely? Positively?"

"Absolutely. Positively. " she repeated. "Out. Now."

"I could stay and help..." he said helpfully.

"I don't need your help, thank you." Alexis said. "I've been dressing myself for a long time now. I'm a big girl..." Before she could finish, Sonny interrupted her.

"No doubt about that." the dimples were added to the twinkle in his eyes. The eyes that traveled down the length of her body and came back up to meet hers held no apologies in them at all.

Alexis sighed. "Would you please go downstairs and I will meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes."

Sonny made a show of checking his watch. ""Twenty minutes and counting...don't be late." he walked out of the room with the same cocky smile that he'd walked in with.

Alexis closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Only then did she allow herself to exhale slowly. If only he knew the effect that just his smile had on her...

As the door closed behind him, Sonny allowed the grin he'd been holding in check loose and it spread across his face like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. If only she knew the effect that just her smile had on him. He rode the elevator down to the lobby, where the hotel employee who had brought up Alexis' clothes stood waiting. Sonny tipped the man generously with a fifty dollar bill and why not? It was going to be a beautiful day.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

As the elevator began its descent, Alexis felt a silly swooping sensation in her stomach that had nothing at all to do with the elevator's downward motion. She tried to wipe away the ridiculous grin that kept trying to steal across her face in spite of the seriousness that she tried to marshal her thoughts with. Sonny had come to _her_ - out of the blue - with a surprise that was sure to have touched any woman's heart. Her hand crept up to stroke the soft knit of the cranberry sweater. It felt so good, she couldn't help the warmth that swept through her, knowing that Sonny had specifically picked it out for her. She should know better, but just for a moment, she allowed herself to indulge in the pleasure of his that thought.

_Stop it... _ she admonished herself. So much for her plans, she thought to herself for one last giddy moment, anticipation of his promised surprise sharpening her senses with pleasure for one moment before her common sense thankfully took over.

No - so much for his , she thought again, letting that common sense set her on the right track. Alexis had promised herself a day with her girls, and _that _was what she was going to do. And not even Sonny was going to change her mind about that. The fact that his presence had sent her previous plans straight out of the window made her stop and think, and now that she had, it scared her. What had she been thinking? Then the truth came to her, she wasn't thinking, that was the problem. It was her problem once before and now it seemed once again that her wayward heart getting in the way.

_And was that such a bad thing? I insinuated the thought into her head. _

Her heart had always been what got her into trouble. When was she going to learn that once and for all? And that thought hardened her resolve to do what she wanted - and not bend to Sonny's latest whim. How dare he just show up on her doorstep and assume she would just fall in with whatever plans he had made? She felt her temper spark.

_Stop it_ , she told herself again. Don't let her nervousness flip itself into anger that wouldn't resolve a thing.

_And that was pure Alexis... thinking herself out of a perfectly good rage for no reason whatsoever except for common sense. My girl really needs to let loose once in awhile... Really._

When Alexis reached the lobby, she looked around for Sonny, but he was nowhere in sight. But Max, his bodyguard was. From the expectant expression on his face, he had obviously been waiting for her arrival and came forward to greet her. "Mr. Corinthos asked me to let you know that he's waiting for you outside." he told her.

That puzzled Alexis, but then again, it didn't matter one bit, she decided a moment later. She could tell him about his arrogant self just as well outside as she could in the lobby. Her resentment at his high-handedness came back and even rose a notch. He was just that sure of himself that he had his bodyguard waiting for her - not him - oh no, he was probably waiting inside of one of his chauffeured cars waiting for her with another one of his meant-to-be charming smiles. Every word she was about to use to tell him about his arrogant assumptions were just about dancing and tingling on the tip of her tongue... and suddenly Alexis found that she could hardly wait for it. She felt the anticipation flooding through her in a warm rush of emotion and riding the wave, she turned towards the door with a gleam in her eye, long legs moving her swiftly through them.

That attitude and her own stubborn resolve lasted until the moment she stepped outside and got her second surprise of the day.

Sonny wasn't in his usual car, but was standing at the curb next to a gleaming black Mercedes-Benz. And he was smiling at her, but it was a different smile from the one she'd expected. There was no trace of the arrogance or self-satisfaction that she had expected to see. And the reason for that was very clear...he wasn't alone. Kristina was standing by his side holding his hand and he was holding Molly with the other.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Kristina ran to her and starting jumping up and down in excitement. "Daddy says that we're going on a picnic today! All of us, together!"

Alexis leaned down to hug her daughter in greeting and now she straightened up to give Sonny an questioning gaze. "We are?"

"That's the plan." Sonny said. Inside, a warm glow began to spread through him and without even having to think about it, he knew why. The look on Alexis' face when she'd stepped through the lobby doors and saw the three of them together was the reason. That and the pure joy that had came into Alexis' eyes when she realized that he'd planned an outing for the four of them was worth a thousand times more than the hundred grand he had dropped last night.

Sonny had wanted to make Alexis happy today. From the looks of things, he thought that maybe he had made a good start.

Sonny smiled and them and opened the car door.

"What, no driver?" Alexis couldn't resist asking. She looked around ostentatiously for one and then turned back to face Sonny, an eyebrow arching slightly to underscore her words.

"Not today." Sonny answered her slightly disbelieving expression with a knowing smile then looked down and smiled at Kristina who smiled back up at him adoringly. "It's a special family day. Just me and my favorite girls."

The smiles he got for that was like interest on that hundred grand.

Together, they buckled the girls into the backseat - Alexis was surprised - and touched - again to find that Sonny had even thought ahead to have a bag packed for Molly on the floor of the backseat with everything to cover her needs - and Sonny then held the door for Alexis and reached out a hand to help her into the car. That simple touch set both their hearts to beating faster, even if neither one of them didn't let it show. But it was obvious in the sudden way that suddenly neither of them could or would meet one another's eyes, if only for a moment. Sonny handed her into the car and then went around to the driver's side and got in.

As they pulled away from the curb and into traffic, Alexis couldn't help but notice the two cars that also pulled out and followed them discretely. She knew them for what they were and what they were made her fall into a momentary silence, momentarily not hearing Kristina's lively chatter from the back seat. Even on this "special" day, they was a need in Sonny's life for protection. And if their relationship was to move beyond co-parenting, then guards would become a part of her and her daughters' lives as well - even more than they already were.

She was not fool enough not to think that Sonny didn't have people looking over his daughter already, but what would happen once it became known that Sonny and Alexis were rebuilding their once-close friendship?

And what if it became more? It was one thing to choose Sonny and the danger that surrounded him when it was just about her own life; it was another to knowingly bring children into the equation. Alexis had learned that lesson at an all too early age, as she had watched her mother choose unwisely - even though she had chosen love - and pay for that choice with her life. And her daughters had paid as well... mayb3e even more dearly than she..because they had had the rest of lives forever changed. Alexis had been forced to watch her mother's murder, and she and Kristina had been separated for too long of a time. Did Alexis have the heart to choose the same? Would the outcome be any different?

_Danger was a part of our lives from the day we were conceived. And as long as Helena walked the earth, there would always be a need for Alexis to guard both herself and her children. Alexis knew this in her heart of hearts. But her head was trying to __out rule__ what every other part of her yearned for. A love that could burn away all of her fears, both past and present. She almost had had it once... and now it was becoming clear, that she could maybe have it again. That's all I wanted for right now, for her to see that there was a chance for her to be happy - all she had to do take the chance. _

_And let life - and love -take care of itself. _

Guards were an inescapable part of Sonny's life, she had to remind herself, but for once, she wasn't going to say a word about it. And why? Because the truth was, at this point in their lives, it wasn't anything that either of them could do anything about. And plus the day was turning out to be too glorious to fight with Sonny - about anything - let alone fighting over something that wasn't going to change. She didn't want to do that, on today of all days. She'd wanted to spend the day with her girls, and Sonny, unknowingly, had given her exactly what she'd wished for. As her mind processed that bit of information, Alexis bit her lip, trying to hold back the smile that threatened to take over her face. How was it that Sonny had given her her heart's wish?

Speaking of which, she wondered how thus had all come about. Especially without Nikolas saying a word to her about it; he had to have known, Sonny would have never gotten the girls without his consent. What had Sonny said to convince Nikolas to go along with this? That was something that she would think about later. But for now... this now was all she wanted.

And now was...happy. Now was Sonny steering the car onto the highway that would take them out of the city, laughing and joking with Kristina, with Molly laughing along. Now was the warm wind blowing through the car windows, the sun shining down on them, and Port Charles in the rear view mirror, rapidly disappearing from view.

Now was everything.

_And even I could live with that._


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

By some unspoken agreement, it seemed like that Sonny was thinking the same as she was; content to enjoy only the here and now. Neither of them brought up last night or any other subject that would bring up even a hint of disagreement between them. Instead, now Sonny was showing her a side of him she hadn't seen in a very long time. This was the Sonny who remembered how to laugh with his whole being; this was the Sonny whose laughter brought out his dimples in all their glory, the very same dimples that were echoed in their daughter's face as they drove out of the city with Sonny telling silly stories and singing even sillier songs to make Kristina and Molly laugh. He taught them Hispanic songs from his youth, and they sang them together at the top of their lungs, with even Alexis joining in after awhile.

It was a beautiful Indian Summer day, even though the leaves were already showing their vibrant autumn colors of reds and golds, the air was soft, carrying the memory of summer in it. They stayed on the highway for a little more than an hour, time that seemed to fly by on the wings of their laughter, and then Sonny was turning off to take the local roadways; they drove out into the country for at least another hour before they came to the place that Sonny had chosen. They drove past a sign that declared the area to be a state park that she had never heard of; Sonny continued to drive until they came to an area that was filled with giant maples and oaks; the green, gold and orange hues of the trees bold and breathtaking all around them.

As Sonny parked the car his bodyguards parked their own vehicles a short distance away. Max was still with them, she saw; Alexis was surprised to see a woman step out of the car as his companion. As a second couple emerged from the second car; it became obvious to Alexis that they were here masquerading as couples out having picnics of their own. Alexis was oddly touched by this, seeing the effort Sonny had went through to try and make this day as normal as possible. Whatever misgivings she might have about Sonny's life and the need for guards and all that went with it; she couldn't help but be touched by it, even while she was forced to acknowledge their necessity. Without wanting to, she was reminded of his life and how it would always touch hers - and her daughters - now that the world knew that Kristina was his - and Molly was his brother's child, never mind Sonny and Ric's mostly stormy relationship. As much as she didn't want to think about that part of his life, she was reminded of it all over again by their presence.

But truthfully, Alexis, remember that we have lived with danger all of her life, in truth, from before she was born. Mikkos had seen to that by falling in love with her mother while married to another woman. And with that other woman being the lethally dangerous Helena Cassadine, the truth was, safe was never ever really going to be a place she would live in.

So truthfully, in the grand scheme of things, Alexis had to admit that the guards were a non-issue. The danger she had thought that she was protecting Kristina from by keeping Sonny away had been an illusion all along. Had she denied Kristina untold days like this? The guilt of that thought threatened to hover over her like a dark cloud, but Alexis wouldn't - couldn't - let that matter now, not today of all days. It was past times she put her own concerns aside and put her daughters first, so she made the effort to put it all from her mind. What mattered today, what mattered most of all was her girls and their happiness. What mattered most of all was now.

Determined in this thought, Alexis stepped out of the car and went around to the back seat to help unbuckle her daughters, but before she could, Sonny was already there, unstrapping Kristina from her booster seat. As Kristina hopped out of the car, Alexis saw the delight in her eyes as she looked around at their destination. Not far away was a great green expanse of grass, and in the middle of that were groups of slides and swings and seesaws where several boys and girls close to her age were already playing. The playground area was ringed around with groups of trees where other families - just like theirs - were scattered on bright colored blankets.

Just like theirs...when had her life ever been "just like" any one else's?

Just for a moment, the fantasy that she'd had the last time she and Sonny had been in a park, the one with Maxwell House, the giant bunny, and the children - their children - all together, rushing home to bedtimes and story times, it all came rushing back into her mind and the feelings it brought with it hit Alexis with all the force of a tidal wave, inundating all of her misgivings and drowning her doubts under some unbelievably irresistibly rising wave of hope...

_And I felt that hope rise within her, like a butterfly struggling to get free of it's cocoon... and just like that butterfly, she had to find her way on her own. Mostly. _

"Alexis?" Sonny had to say her name twice before she heard him. "Alexis - you all right?"

"I'm.. I'm fine." Alexis said quickly, trying to cover her wayward thoughts. But even as she turned away, they followed her. When had they ever been just another family? When had they ever been a family - period? With an ache that resonated deep inside of her, Alexis was suddenly reminded of all that she had missed herself as a child, and all that she had wished for her daughter as well. She hadn't realized how much she'd wanted that, missed that, until now. And she knew that even in the face of Sonny's actions today, a part of her was still too afraid to wish for it. Trying to hide from her thoughts, Alexis lifted Molly in her arms and held her close, losing herself in her daughter's happiness.

She chanced a glance over at Sonny and was slightly disconcerted to find him looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He shifted his gaze, and Alexis saw his eyes followed his daughter's gaze and light up in delight. "Give me a minute, Princess, and then we'll go and check out the swings, ok?" He walked to the back of the car, Kristina skipping after him happily.

Alexis reached for the bag that Sonny had had packed for Molly and then as she straightened up, she saw him removing two wicker picnic baskets, of all things, from the trunk, along with a large folded blanket. She guessed that a real picnic was exactly what Sonny had had in mind after all and felt that uncontrollable smile trying to steal across her face once again.

"Do you need some help with that?" Alexis asked without thinking, surprised again. She never figured Sonny for any kind of outdoorsy adventures. Back in the day when they were in the place where they would have talked about these things, she couldn't remember him ever expressing a desire to become one with the great outdoors. But here they were...

"Seems like you've got your hands full." he answered with a little grin. Which she did, since Molly was squirming in her arms, determined to get down and toddle herself after her big sister, who was busy skipping happily in circles around her father.

Sonny looked at Kristina and laughed aloud. It was the littlest things that could make a child happy. Somehow he'd forgotten that - how he didn't know - since from his own childhood, it had been the little things that had made him happy...'"Whoa, Kristina, you're going to make me dizzy if you don't slow down." he said, laughing and enjoying the sheer and utter pleasure that swept through him as he responded to the happiness pouring from his daughter. Suddenly he felt all of a possessive love that a man could feel for his girl-child. Before this, he had told himself that since Alexis had chosen to raise her apart from him that well, he would allow her to do exactly that. But now he felt every stereotype of the father-daughter bond rise up inside of him. And it was all right. This was his little _hija mia _- he could see himself reflected in her eyes the way he hadn't allowed himself to see the resemblance before. And the truth was that was because he hadn't wanted to. To admit to it was to admit to himself that he'd been too angry at Alexis to allow it.

And he knew that was wrong, no matter how much he might want to spin it. Regret washed over him, but Sonny pushed it down and away. What counted today was the here and now, he reminded himself.

Kristina giggled. "But I like how I feel when I get dizzy, don't you? I feel all twirled around and fizzy and happy inside." She threw out her arms and spun around in a circle.

Sonny put the baskets down and then to Kristina's surprise and delight, scooped her up in his arms and spun around a few times himself. He looked at Alexis, and it was his turn for the look in his eyes to underscore his words with a deeper meaning than what he was saying to his daughter. "Then again, guess what? It's been a very long time since I've felt like feeling fizzy and happy sometimes, and you are the magic that is making me feel that today." That much was true; looking into his daughter's dark eyes, so much like his own, more so than any of his other children, he felt something that he was unable to put into words. Instead, he spun her around another turn before setting her back down again, this time purposefully avoiding Alexis' bright gaze. He could feel the emotion coming off of her and he didn't trust himself to be able to speak past the sudden lump in his own throat. Without knowing how, he knew now what that look in Alexis' eyes had meant, knew what Alexis had been feeling... the fact that it was strange -yet oddly happy in its own crazy way - for them to be together as a family and the somewhat guilty feeling that it had taken so long to actually happen. It left him feeling oddly vulnerable and he wondered if she felt the same as him. They had wasted so much time for the little girls in their lives... but what about themselves?

There were quite a few other families scattered in groups across the large meadow-like grassy space. Like them, Sonny led them to a spot under trees that ringed the space and sat the basket down. Without waiting for him to ask, Alexis sat Molly down where she could keep an eye on her and took one end of the blanket from him as he started to unfold it. When their hands touched accidentally, both pairs of eyes came up and met, and in that small silent moment, something happened. Nothing they could put a name to, nothing they could begin to define, but it was like a door opened between them and one of the walls standing between them suddenly turned to air. Together they positioned the blanket so that the sunlight would beam down on them indirectly, broken by the shadows of the branches and leaves above.

"If my ladies would be seated..." Sonny bowed like a courtier as Alexis went to retrieve Molly and sat her down on the blanket. Then he took Kristina by the hand and led her to a place where she was seated next to her mother.

Sonny squatted down before them. They looked so beautiful, the three of them."First of all, I want to thank you ladies for graciously joining me today." He took Kristina's hand again, kissed it, and then did the same for Molly. Both little girls giggled delightedly and Alexis couldn't help but join her laughter to theirs.

"And you too, my lady." Sonny said. His voice softened as he reached out to take Alexis' hand in his. "Allow me to show my appreciation for the pleasure of your presence today."

Before she could say anything, he was pressing his lips against her hand, the sensation warm and heart-stoppingly soft against her skin.

Alexis was left unable to speak behind that deceptively simple touch; luckily for her, Sonny didn't give her a chance. Instead he grinned at her, and thankfully he changed the subject. "And let's commemorate this auspicious occasion with a picture, okay?" Before she could answer, Sonny pulled out a digital camera.

He put the camera to his eye and focused in on them. Sonny lingered a little longer than he needed to, hoping that Alexis wouldn't notice. He couldn't help himself, the image of Alexis and his daughters had the power to take his breath away. It was a picture perfect moment, one he had never dared to even dream of having. The two little girls were miniatures of their mother with their dark hair and darker eyes... and Alexis... with her daughters in her arms, the smile on her face as she looked down on them as transformed her... she was incredibly, incandescently beautiful.

"Say ice cream!" Sonny said, fighting to cover his reaction. Kristina giggled at him, Molly chuckled at her sister and Alexis beamed at them both and then at him.

_Click_ Sonny took the picture. In his heart as well as on film.

Even though he tried his best to hide it, Alexis saw a hint of some unspoken emotion in his eyes as he put the camera away. He was suddenly avoiding her gaze for a moment. In a moment of clarity, she knew the what of it, if not the why, and she wasn't ready to admit it any more than he was. Something unspoken passed between them in that moment, and it hit the both of them hard. She didn't know how to react to that and it seemed that Sonny didn't either. Luckily for the both of them, Kristina had scrambled back up to a place at Sonny's side, chattering gaily as she helped unpack the lunch he'd brought along.

Alexis had been surprised at the size of the baskets, and now she understood why; Sonny had basically packed a feast for them all. There was a several choices of fruits for the girls, along with crackers and chips along with several containers filed with foods that Alexis couldn't put a name to and five different kinds of sandwiches and four kinds of desserts, fruit parfaits and layered pudding cups and thermoses filled with three kinds of sweet icy juices and two of hot cider. Sonny looked at Alexis, his expression almost apologetic. "I wasn't sure if there was anything that Kristina and Molly didn't like, so I made some...stuff. I hope it's okay."

Some...stuff? It looked like he'd emptied out his well-stocked pantry instead. With a special eye to what would please two little girls. Knowing Sonny, she was sure he'd prepared everything himself from scratch - and the anxious wanting to please look on his face that he was trying to hide held a hint of the adorable little boy she knew he used to be. Seeing that, and knowing what she knew, how could she not be touched by all of the effort he'd gone through?

And another piece of the wall around her heart was decimated.

Before she could say anything however, Kristina reminded him of his earlier promise and grabbing at his hand, tugged Sonny off in the direction of the collection of swings and other playground equipment that sat in the middle of the meadow. Alexis followed with Molly.

They spent the next little while not talking directly to each other... it was another unspoken pact to live only in the here and now... there may be questions to be asked and answered and paths to ponder, but those were for a later time. Right here and right now, there were swings to be pushed high, seesaws to be rode, dandelions to pluck and puff and autumn washed leaves to gather and save. And when Kristina and Molly had had their fill of fun, they all retired to their blanket to eat.

It was another new experience for Sonny and Alexis, sitting cross legged on a blanket, with chattering, laughing children between them, laughing and sharing about pretty much everything and nothing at all. Lunch was a long drawn out happy time, with Sonny coaxing Kristina to try foods she'd never had before, as he shared his - their - Hispanic legacy. Among the food he brought were things like fried plantain chips and empanadas, and he even managed to tease Alexis into trying a few bites herself.

Sonny knew Alexis well, or better yet, he remembered the Alexis he used to know. Alexis was set in her ways, it was the Old World upbringing she had had - Sonny had always known that about her, once her walls had first started coming down for him, back when they had first crossed the boundaries between client and friends. It's not that she deliberately resisted change... it was just that she was ... stubborn. But he knew better than to point that out to her, because all she would do is throw the fact of his own stubborn streak - which she had cause to know all too well - right back in his face.

So instead, he took the devious route of teasing her into it. If he could coax their daughter into trying new foods, then she couldn't possibly refuse as well, could she? He'd use any way he could think of to make her happy. He was going to bring those walls of hers down, one brick at a time.

Even better was the look in her eye that told him that she knew very well what he was doing. And that a part of her didn't mind one bit. So Sonny pulled out a second tray of goodies and enjoyed himself in a way he hadn't expected as he shared a part of who he was with his... family. The other family that he'd spent too little time on. When Alexis wasn't watching, he watched her and Kristina and even Molly... two little girls related to him by blood...two little girls who carried his mother's blood... and so a part of him as well. He'd been too busy being caught up in himself to remember that. Or maybe it was something else. That was a thought Sonny didn't want to look at closely at the moment; it was a truth he'd face at another time, alone... right now, here they all were and now was what was important.

Finally they got to dessert; Sonny dug into the bottom of one of the hampers. As his hand closed on one of the last containers, he took a deep breath; Sonny knew he was taking a chance with this one...

Unknowingly, Kristina helped him.

"Daddy, you brought special stuff for me and Molly, but what about Mommy? Did you remember to bring anything special for her - or will we have to share like last time?" She giggled. "I liked the last time we shared, didn't you?" She turned innocent eyes to Alexis. "Didn't you like it too, Mommy?"

A little silence followed her words as the memories of ice cream danced behind two pairs of eyes.

"I...I did, sweetheart. I liked sharing with you - and your father.." she was forced to add under her daughter's bright gaze. "...very much."

"Me too," Sonny said. "And I did bring her something special... we can all share, but it's special for your mother. He pulled out a plastic container and turned back to Kristina, his voice taking on a conspiratorial edge. "It's special ..because, well, actually, I know that your mom has a secret thing for... guess what?"

"What?" Kristina said, her eyes alight with curiosity. Sonny beckoned her close.

"...strawberries!" Sonny exclaimed in a mock whisper.

"I knew that!" Kristina said happily. She turned to Alexis. "Mommy loves strawberries. Sometimes she gets this real dreamy look on her face when she's eating them ... and she really takes her time because they taste so good. Like bright morning sunshine and daydreams, isn't that what you said, Mommy?"

Alexis tried not to look at Sonny for a moment as her face warmed from the memories... memories of the morning after...of waking up bathed in that incredible morning sunshine... of her dressed in his shirt, eating strawberries for breakfast, Sonny's eyes dark and intense and laughing as they watched her eat. For what had been the perfect morning after... until... until everything that had come after.

_Morning sunshine and daydreams... the stuff that forever memories were made of. As either of us could ever forget..._


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

_Why do you keep staring at me?_

_Do you have like, analyze everything?_

_"Yes. Mmmmmm." The sweet fresh taste of strawberries was rich, sweet and savory in her mouth, made even sweeter by the presence of the man sitting by her side._

_That's a turn-on right there. There's nothing, you know, that's sexier than a woman biting on a strawberry._

Alexis felt her face grow even warmer as she heard Sonny's warm chuckle from that long-ago morning echo inside of her. In spite of herself, her eyes came up just in time to meet his and she was struck by the fact that he was looking at her with more than a hint of the same intensity he'd had back then - curbed for the girls' sake - and she knew without asking, knew without a doubt, that the same memory that was dancing around in her mind was in his as well.

Sonny's smile grew as he caught Alexis' gaze. Everything was going just as he'd hoped and a sense of satisfaction flooded through him warmly. He opened up the container of strawberries and then brought out the cups of whipped cream and melted chocolate that he'd brought to go along with them. He chose a strawberry and waved it in front of Kristina's nose. "Which one first, Kristina?"

The adoring look she gave him almost melted Sonny right where he sat. How could he have put off something as simple as family time for her for so long? What had he been thinking? The truth was - he hadn't been thinking at all. He'd let his life get in the way of seeing something as simple but as important as the joy a little girl's smile could give. Sonny smiled back at her as she pointed to the chocolate. Sonny dipped and swirled the piece of fruit and held it out for Kristina to bite. He handed her a second one. "Your turn." he told her. He pointed to the tub of whipped cream before she could ask and allowed her to feed him.

"And how about your mother?" Sonny looked up at Alexis, his smile still firmly in place.

Everything was falling perfectly into place and Kristina didn't disappoint. "Your turn, Daddy." she said with a giggle and a bounce. "Your turn to feed Mommy!"

Sonny plucked a perfect strawberry, cool and plump, from the bowl and held it by the stem. A glance at Kristina showed that she totally approved of his choice. He looked over at Alexis. "Ready?" His expression, his eyes, were daring her to answer. Yes, or no, he had an smart remark for the first and an argument for the second.

Oh no you didn't Mr. Corinthos... I thought to myself with a inner smile as I caught his intent...

"Decisions, decisions... " Alexis said, she smiled at Kristina, totally innocent and unaware of the undercurrents swirling around and between. "I just don't know ...what... to choose." she said, her voice dropping unconsciously to a husky tone.

_I, on the other hand, was very much conscious of everything I was saying and doing and so I decided to up the ante a little. _

"Everything looks so good - I just don't know what I want..." _I let my voice trail off suggestively as I leaned forward and dipped a finger into the whipped cream and swirled a dollop onto my fingertip. With my eyes firmly on his, I brought my finger to my lips and licked the tip off it delicately, closing my eyes as I enjoyed the cool creaminess on my tongue. "MMMmmmm." I ignored his eyes on me and reached forward to dip my finger this time into the chocolate sauce. I opened my eyes just as I slipped my fingertip into my mouth and withdrew it slowly. Very, very slowly. Slow enough to hold Sonny's attention exactly where I wanted it. On my mouth._

_I could feel a bit of chocolate on my lips and I licked it off. Slowly. It sweet but not overly so. Dark and delicious. Just like a certain Latino sitting across from me, delight hiding in the deep dark brown depths of his eyes._

"Are you sure you don't know what you want?" Sonny said, his eyes lingering a moment longer on her lips before leaving them reluctantly to meet hers.

"Sometimes knowing what you want is hard to figure out."

"And sometimes you just have to close your eyes, take a leap of faith and choose to live dangerously." Sonny gently prodded her. "So tell me, Alexis... just tell me what you want." The lightness in his tone was countered by the sudden light in his gaze.

Alexis smiled, feeling suddenly mischievous. "What if I choose not to choose?" She closed her eyes. "Surprise me, Sonny."

She obviously had no idea what she was asking... or did she? Sonny watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly. Did she have any idea how she looked, with the soft autumn sunbeams cascading down from between the leaves to dance along the highlights in her hair, with her eyes closed and softly colored lips parted as though inviting a kiss? Did she have any idea how the look of her here made him want to do nothing more than to reach across the small space separating them and cover her lips with his own? Sonny drew in a deep breath...this would have to do instead - for now. He dipped the strawberry lightly and just as lightly, reached out and brushed the sweet fruit against Alexis' lips.

Caught up in her game, Sonny watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of her lips moving softly as she nibbled at the strawberry. The soft sound of pleasure she made as the first cool taste of the fruit touched her taste buds almost undid him right then and there; Sonny's entire body reacted and he had to rein himself in harshly to hide it. As though she sensed it, Alexis' eyes opened and met his as she finished it off with tiny bites. The last one brought her lips dangerously close to his fingers and she allowed her lips to brush softly against them before drawing back.

I smiled at him deliberately, letting him see the pleasure his touch gave to me. "Do I get a turn?"

"You can get anything you want." Sonny answered without thinking. _As long as you keep looking at me the way that you are right now... he thought._

Alexis felt playful and nervous all at the same time, but it was a queerly happy feeling fluttering around in her insides. She didn't know what had come over her, or over Sonny, but whatever it is, she liked it. She liked it a lot.

_And I have to admit it, I was tickled as well. What an odd feeling it was..._

She reached for a piece of fruit and hesitated over the choice of dip. Her heart jumped as his hand covered hers.

"Allow me." Sonny murmured. He couldn't go another moment without touching her, even if it was just this most simplest of touches. Holding her hand, he guided her to dip the strawberry first into the chocolate sauce and then the whipped cream.

"You cheat." Alexis said suddenly, with a smile.

"Seems like I've heard that somewhere before." Sonny said as he guided her hand to his lips. He took his time as he devoured the fruit, all too aware of Kristina and Molly's presence, but even more aware of

Alexis' hand in his and the warmth of her fingers under his. This time, it was his turn to brush his lips against her fingertips and he was rewarded by the slight trembling his touch had evoked.

Sonny pulled back and turned his attention back to Kristina, fighting hard to hold back the grin that threatened to take over his expression. He'd made his point. "So, Princess, what would you like to try next?"

_It seemed that Sonny was much too pleased with himself, even though he was trying to hide it. Not that I could blame him. My nerves still tingled with delight where his lips had touched my fingers. Two points to you, Mr. Corinthos._

They finished off the rest of dessert in a more conventional manner. Alexis had taken Molly back out of her car seat after she'd fed her and now she rocked Molly gently in her arms as she began to drift off to nap time, the combination of the fresh air and good food lulling her into a contented sleepiness. Kristina looked as though she could use a little nap time herself, every now and then rubbing her eyes in spite of herself, Alexis noted with a tiny smile but she knew that there was no way her daughter was going to go quietly. And who could blame her? Alexis couldn't think of the last time that Kristina had had her father all to herself for so long a time - and with her mother and her sister there as well? Never.

Sonny solved the problem himself. With a big to-do gesture, he reached into one of the baskets again and pulled out a large story book. Alexis recognized the cover; it was a collection of stories by one of Kristina's favorite authors and Alexis smiled, touched that Sonny had taken notice of a seemingly little fact and remembered it to use today. He looked her way for a moment, and the smile in her eyes was acknowledged and echoed in his own. Then he turned back to their daughter.

"Kristina," he said to her, "What do you say that we let Molly get a little quiet time and read her a nap time story." His eyes came up briefly to meet Alexis' in a conspiratorially gaze and he winked at her slightly. "Little girls need their naps, but you know that already, right?"

Kristina agreed with him, of course, and after Sonny made himself comfortable against the tree where Alexis was already settled, scrambled up to sit next to him. He positioned the book on both of their laps and slipped one arm around her and started to read.

Alexis sat very still, her heart drinking in the sight of Sonny and Kristina reading together in the dappled sunlight streaming down upon them. Seeing them together like this only made their similarities more noticeable. One hand came up and began to idly stroke Kristina's hair and it reminded Alexis of how the dark and silkiness of it was so like her father's. And so were her eyes, Latin-dark and as thickly lashed as Sonny's, the both of them sharing the same intensity as they sat together. Even as she watched, Kristina yawned and leaned her head against him.

Sonny felt his daughter's body relax against him as he started reading to her. One hand stroked the silky fineness of her hair and sudden and unbidden, the memory of his fingers sliding into Alexis' hair as he'd unpinned it the night they'd made love came back to him. The night that they'd created the little life in his arms. Nothing could take away what he felt for his sons, but little girls - his little girl - his princess... only little girls could claim such a special hold on a man's heart. Sonny chanced a glance at her mother... and the woman who had given him this miracle... he'd never forgotten her - no matter how hard he'd tried. It was too bad it had taken him so long to realize that. This new revelation shook him and he worked to keep his voice steady as he continued to read to Kristina, feeling her body relax even more as she slipped slowly into sleep. Only when he felt her slide totally into sleep did he stop reading. Sonny eased her down and lifting her briefly in his arms, made her comfortable at their feet. Before Alexis could really react, he was lifting Molly from her arms and settling her besides her sister. He reached into one of the baskets and retrieved a small blanket and spread it lightly over them both before returning to the tree where he leaned back and smiled at Alexis.

A small smile spread across his face. "Alone at last - figuratively speaking."

* * *

**a/n:** my apologies for the late updates; unfortunately my car accident has slowed me down on many levels, including my writing... 


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

"Alone at last?" Alexis' eyes went to the girls and back to his, and a mischievous smile crossed her face. Her heart might be beating in her chest so hard that she was surprised he couldn't see it; but outwardly, her mind told her she was safe. That confidence was clear in her eyes. "Not exactly, Sonny."

_Not exactly by a long shot. With her daughters asleep at her feet, Alexis was feeling safe. And strangely enough, I found myself agreeing with her...this last little while had been nice...nice and safe, but there was something in Sonny's eyes that told me that maybe that was about to change. If Alexis would admit it, she'd feel it too. Truth was, I didn't know if either one of us were ready for any parts of the alone at last thing..._

The last little while had lulled us both into an illusive cocoon, woven from a sense of calm and safety, sureness,one that was rapidly disappearing under the growing intensity of Sonny's eyes. Alexis shook herself free from the feeling of calm and safety that had fallen over them. And it was, except for the look in Sonny's eyes. Something stirred inside of her. Sonny was planning something, she knew it. As she watched, he proved her right.

Sonny pulled out his cell phone. "Max, could you come on over?"

Her eyes followed him as Sonny stood and met Max a few steps away. Watching him, she sighed inwardly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Sonny so relaxed - or more to the point - so relaxed and happy - around her. After a few minutes of low-voiced conversation, he turned back to Alexis and held out his hand. "Max and his friend are gonna watch the girls for us."

"They are?" Again, there was the raised eyebrow that said so much without her saying a word. Sonny grinned inwardly as a score or images of Alexis and that once familiar gesture flashed across his mind's eye; the warmth of those memories sent a gentle smile across his face.

Alexis watched him, no longer quite as sure as she was a moment ago of Sonny's intentions. All of a sudden, she found herself wondering what thoughts were going on behind Sonny's warm gaze and that wondring set her insides to fluttering nervously. And then the smile he gave her would have melted an ice statue.That, and the hand he reached out to her did it; her own all too flesh and blood heart never had a chance.

" I mean...Alexis, would you walk with me - please?" The sincerity in his face underscored the tenderness in his gesture. "We won't go far, promise."

_How could either of us say no to him after that? _

Alexis reached up and placed her hand in his and let him draw her to her feet. Sonny glanced at Max and his companion, who had settled down in their places before turning away. Before she followed, the woman with Max caught Alexis' eye and gave her a knowing little smile, one that held a little bit of hope and wishes for her in it.

That feeling stayed with her as Alexis smiled back; then Sonny reached out and touched her elbow, and together, they turned around walked further into the park.

A surprisingly easy silence overcame them as they walked beneath the trees. All Sonny and Alexis could hear was the sounds of the small wildlife of the park and the soft breath of the breezes whispering through the trees. There was no one else close and so they wandered almost aimlessly. For a time, neither one of them spoke, finding contentment just in one another's presence.

Sonny tried not to stare outright, but instead let himself steal little glances at Alexis from out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help himself, Sonny couldn't resist watching how the afternoon sun caught and danced along the highlights in her hair, watching her expression as the quiet and peacefulness around her smoothed the tension from her and brought that smile to her face. He felt it too and that made him smile as well.

Alexis was all too aware of the joined sense of peace and contentment that was flowing between them. It was strange in its way, to have Sonny walking next to her in this kind of setting, it was something she would have never dared to dream of... but there was a sense of rightness now that she couldn't deny. From the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but steal little glances at him; it was so hard not to stare; her heart literally wanted to drink in the sight of him walking in the soft shimmer of the late afternoon sunshine. The years and the stresses accompanied them seemed to fall off of him, to float away like the autumn leaves that were drifting down here and there from the trees around them. And she saw the Sonny she remembered.

_I smiled as I felt another wall come tumbling down..._

Eventually they came out from the trees into a small clearing. The grass was soft under their feet and a few late summer butterflies fluttered through the air in their path. At the opposite end of the clearing, was a river flowing, with a wrought iron railing bordering it and again. Without speaking, with little more than a shared glance, their minds held the same thought; without speaking that thought aloud they both moved to stand at the water's edge.

It hit the both of them how easily they had fallen into that old camaraderie and as that realization came to them both, something inside each of them caused Sonny and Alexis to turn to each other, and two sets of suddenly shy smiles flashed across their faces. Jut as quickly, each of them turned back to the water, listening to the river as it murmured its way past them. Both of them rested their hands on the railing, enjoying the quiet and the sunshine - and being here with one another.

Alexis smiled softly as a golden-winged butterfly came to land on her hand. She stayed very still, feeling the gossamer brush of its wings against her skin. It was pretty much the way she was feeling herself, as though both her senses and emotions were suddenly just as fragile...

She swallowed hard, feeling a sudden lump in her throat. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't. But really, what was there to say? Standing here in the silence, whether she wanted it or not, Alexis was being reminded of all the times in the past when she and Sonny could sit together without saying a word and yet have some strange sense of communion between them, one that didn't need words at all. And Alexis was being reminded of how much she had missed that all these years, more than she had ever dared to admit to herself, she realized. And yet, here they were again back in that special place that was all theirs. A second smile, this one a little reluctant but just as real, graced her lips as she accepted that truth with a sigh.

Sonny had kept his eyes down, or on the river or on the bank on the other side, looking everywhere but at Alexis. He'd wanted some alone time with her, but now that he had it, he was surprised to discover that he didn't know what to say. He concentrated instead on everything around him - or tried to. There was so much he wanted to say to Alexis, but he didn't know where to start, let alone find the right words to say anything. All the smart, wise-guy remarks that would normally come so easily to him had evaporated from the tip of his tongue. All he wanted was right here and right now. It wasn't the same, but he was reminded of all the times that he and Alexis could sit together, no matter what else was happening around them.

Alexis tried to just enjoy the beauty of their surroundings, but her mind kept tumbling over itself trying to second guess what Sonny wanted. Here they were, alone at last, as he'd said, and she didn't know what was going to happen next. Her heart started a slow but thunderous pounding in her ears. She tried to push her nervousness away, tried to ignore it and concentrate on the beauty all around her, but her inquiring mind won the battle. Without turning, she spoke. "So, Mr. Alone At Last, can I ask why you wanted to take a walk with me?"

_Yes, do tell, Mr. Corinthos, because, yes, inquiring minds wanted to know._


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

From the look on his face, it was clear that Sonny was caught at a loss for words. _And that was a sight I never thought I'd see._

"I just thought you might like to stretch your legs..." Sonny started to say, stalling for time. One look at Alexis' expression told him it was a wasted effort. He'd known what he wanted, it was part of his plan. But now...he felt lost and it was a very weird feeling. A part of him liked it, liked the fact that being with Alexis made him feel a little out of control, but at the same time, it just wasn't something that he was used to. It just felt weird - and more than a little unsettling. Sonny's insides danced with nervousness.

"Try again, Mr. Corinthos." But in spite of the clear challenge in her voice, the look in her eyes was gently amused, as if she knew exactly what he was feeling.

Maybe she did, Sonny thought, but then again, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?

Up to now, from the moment Alexis had walked out of the hotel and been surprised by the sight of him with Kristina and Molly, everything had been some kind of fantasy, the kind of fantasy that Sonny rarely allowed himself to have, but this one time, this one he'd been happy to indulge in. For the first time in a long time, Sonny allowed himself the illusion that he could live an ordinary life, without guns, threats and danger, that he could spend time with his family and have it be just an ordinary day. And he had found a peace that he realized he'd always had with Alexis... and that he found himself desperately wanting that back in his life.

And now...everything up to the moment they'd walked away from the girls and the bodyguards ... away from the last traces of the reality of their lives, Sonny had been at a loss to figure out how to tell her that. He just didn't know where to begin to say what he felt. There were feelings inside him that he didn't know how to get out and he knew that they were real. Sonny was just... lost. There was so much inside of him that he wanted to share, but now, faced with this new reality, he just didn't know where to start.

_I could sense Sonny's sudden sense of uncertainty and strangely enough, it touched me in a way that the expected arrogance would have never been able to do. And because of that, my voice softened in spite of myself._ "What did you want, Sonny?"

The easy answer was. "I want you." That was Sonny's first thought. That was the easy answer. It was too easy. And Alexis would never let him get away with it, not the Alexis standing next to him. He grinned without realizing it, because he realized, that it wasn't good enough for him either. He'd wanted her before.. and he'd had her. And then he had lost her. And if he didn't know anything else, Sonny knew he didn't want that again. He didn't want what they'd had before. He wanted - more. This time he wanted... his smile fell away...because out of nowhere, suddenly Sonny was afraid to want...

Instead, he said nothing for a moment, but looked down at the railing instead, sensing more than seeing how close their hands were to one another on the railing, remembering almost unwillingly, the night they'd stood at another river's edge, and Alexis had slid her hand over his, to comfort him.

Alexis' eyes slid down to follow his gaze and she saw what he saw, their hands so close on the railings. And suddenly she was remembering what he was remembering, even though consciously she didn't know another memory that they shared.

And it was either instinct, empathy or memory - she would never ever know which - that sent her hand in a soft comforting caress over his. Alexis looked up at him, this time to see his dark gaze facing hers. A hesitant smile graced her face.

Something in the way she smiled at him gave Sonny back his voice. Both of them... wanted... he realized. But did they know what they wanted, did either of them realize where they could go? Did either one of them even know where to start? There was so much unresolved hurt, unresolved emotions between them. And suddenly, looking in her eyes, Sonny got the sense that that was okay. They'd get there. In their own way and in their own time.

"After all, we never were normal, were we, Sonny?" She'd asked him that question not long ago and neither one of them had had to answer. Because they both knew it was true.

So Sonny knew he didn't have offer hearts and flowers and promises that might be broken... not with Alexis. All he had to do was be himself... and with Alexis, he'd been the best of himself. It might take him a little while, but he was going to be that man again. Just like he'd promised himself the other night. He could do it. Because it would be for her - and for them. All of a sudden, Sonny realized how very much he wanted that back again and the feeling was like a kick in the head.

And how to get that back? Sonny remembered that the man Alexis had fallen for used to be able to make Alexis smile by making fun of himself and letting her join in and it gave him an idea. "I've been told I'm a selfish man..." he began, flashing a grin at her.

"Really? Who told you that?" Her reply, even though sarcastic, was tempered by the same playful tone of voice he'd used on her.

"I think you were a part of the chorus." Sonny answered. Finding himself comfortable where he was mentally, he continued. "Anyway, I had a point to make. And that point is that I wanted you to myself - even if it was just for a little while. So I figured I'd steal you away for a moment..."

"... stealing being the operative word, Mr. Coffee Importer..." Alexis rose to the bait, the way Sonny knew she would.

He grinned at her interuption and continued. "... if that makes me selfish, then so be it."

"But why?" Alexis pressed him. "You still haven't told me why."

"Being a little bit pushy, Alexis?" he asked, the teasing in his voice still keeping the tone between them light.

"Think of it as payback." I shot back, with a grin that told him that I was willing to play along - for now. Something else was behind Sonny's words - just like there were emotions behind his eyes that he was hiding with his teasing. I could feel it, even if I couldn't quite define it yet - and I was determined to get it out of him. And then it came to me; this back and forth was meant to remind Alexis of how things used to be between them... and it was a sweeter magic than any hearts and flowers speech that Sonny could have given. Smart man, that Corinthos. He still knew how to get to Alexis' heart, and his words were showing that he cared enough to try.

"Oh, so that's what this Is? Payback?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what all of this is, Sonny, and you" - she pressed him again - "...you're dancing around the subject."

Dancing..." the word brought back so many memories - for both of them. "There was a time when we both liked to dance. And I'm not talking about in the moonlight.Even though last night was... nice. Remember?"

"You do remember how...nice...it was to dance in the moonlight, don't you?"

"And neither am I."_ Low blow, Mr. Corinthos, I thought with a laugh, that was an underhanded trick...as though either one of us could forget last night. But it worked, the memories of the long ago past and the most recent past commingled in my head and my heart and made me relent. _And it made Alexis smile a smile that dazzled Sonny's senses. Inside, she was remembering that long ago night in Puerto Rico. She had fallen into his arms from the edge of a fountain and hadn't even realized at the time that her heart had fallen for him as well. "Yes," she admitted after a long moment. "There was a time when we danced very well ..together."

"And what if I told you I wanted that back?" Sonny took a deep breath and then he took a chance. He turned to Alexis to face her and at the same time, took his hand and held it out to her. "What if I asked you to dance? Right here, right now, I want to begin again...to dance with you not just in the moonlight, but in the sunlight too?"


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

To dance in the sunlight... where the whole world could see...

There were so many things that needed to happen before she could even begin to think of that possibility. There was her life... her girls... her husband...that last thought was a splash of old reality in her face. But that was not a part of the reality she wanted- not today. Today there were other things more important than her marriage - at this point it was one in name only anyways.

Looking in Alexis' eyes, Sonny could see the faintest trace of doubt and disbelief behind her eyes. Even though they were standing maybe only a step apart, it suddenly felt like it was a huge valley between them. That she could doubt him, even the littlest bit, was the reason for it, but he knew he couldn't blame her. He looked down to where his hand was still held out to hers. Even as he watched, Alexis reached out and took his hands in both of hers. He stood very still, letting Alexis control the moment. His eyes couldn't move away from her face; Sonny held himself in tight check as he watched her eyes drift shut, hiding her thoughts from him. Was she remembering all the hurt...or all of the happiness? He had no way of knowing. Either way, he felt his heart melt at the sight.

When Alexis cradled his hand between her own, more memories bombarded her. Despite the warning bells going off inside of her head, Alexis brought his hand up to her face. She closed her eyes and without being asked, Sonny cupped her cheek in his palm. She hadn't meant to, knew that she shouldn't, but she let his touch bring back memories and unlock another door in her heart.

Sonny closed his own eyes for a moment, letting this oh so simple touch seep into his skin, his heart, his soul...and his voice, when he found it again, was soft and low. "You don't need to answer me now... I don't want you to. I just want you to think about what we almost had before - and ask yourself if you think we have a chance to have it again." Sonny took a step towards her, closing the space between them that had seemed like an abyss just a moment before. He drank in the sight of Alexis before him, seeing the sweep of her lashes against her cheeks, his eyes drawn to the enticing redness of her mouth. But he held himself in check. He wanted more than a kiss in the sunlight...and he needed to find a way to let Alexis know that.

_It wasn't time for hearts and flowers, and heartfelt declarations of true feelings. Not just yet. I could feel the warmth of his touch causing the emotions that were welling up from deep inside Alexis' heart, and I can't say that I could blame her for them. The two of them have this amazing connection - without words, they were both feeling a pull towards one another. And right now, they wanted the same thing. But as I've said before, I'm in it to win it and Mr. Corinthos is going to have to come with a whole lot more than this before I let Alexis give in. But I wouldn't want to shoot him down. Not totally. _

_However, I did intend to make him work for it._

_But before I did, well, there was nothing wrong with taking a little something for myself right now, was there? Hiding a smile, I leaned into his touch for a moment more, allowing myself the pleasure of his touch, savoring the warmth of his palm, soft and gentle against my cheek, before opening my eyes to look into his. _

"It's not that I'm not feeling anything; I won't lie to you, Sonny. But feelings aren't enough. Feelings can change on a dime. Not because we plan it, but just because life happens. Life can get in the way. It did before, remember?"

"We don't have to let it get in the way this time around."

"_We_ don't have to do a thing." _I said, lifting an eyebrow to underscore my words._ "This is on _you_ this time around, Mr. Corinthos."

_I smiled at him, not hiding the challenge in my eyes. Time to throw the gauntlet down and see what Mr. Corinthos was made of. Whatever is worth having, is worth waiting for...or so they say...the question is, would Sonny agree?_

"Me?" She wasn't saying no, but Sonny was definitely not hearing the unequivocal, melt in his arms yes he'd been halfway hoping for.

"Yes, you. If... and note the if, please... if we...I... decide to try again, then it will be only because you can convince me that you're worth it. I've been hurt too many times, Sonny. I don't know if I can stand being hurt again" _Especially by you, Alexis and I both were thinking, but no way was I going to admit that..._

"You want me to what...prove myself worthy?" She couldn't be serious, could she? But the challenging light shining in her eyes told Sonny that she definitely was. Alexis was going to make him work for it, Sonny was filled with a mix of surprise...and stunned pleasure.

"Yes, I want you to prove to me that this is for real. That you want more than the one night stand you left me with the last time around."

"Alexis, you know that that night was more than any one night stand..." Sonny began, but Alexis shushed him with a gentle finger on his lips.

"Save it, Sonny. I was there and it was what it was - one night of making love and then you walked away."

"You sent me back to Car..." Sonny started to point out before Alexis reached up and tapped her fingers against his lips to silence his protest.

"What you may or may not have intended is irrelevant at the moment, right now, let's keep to the relevant facts, please. And the facts are, we were together romantically - emotionally - for just one night. Everything before that was just foreplay. And if you want me back in your life, then you're going to have to step to me with a whole lot more than that."

And the look in her eye told him that she meant exactly what she said.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

She wanted him to ...step... to her? Startled by her choice of words, Sonny looked at her as he realized what it was she was asking - no, demanding - but the truth was...this new Alexis had him intrigued like he'd never been before, seducing him with her boldness. Without thought he reached out and captured her hand in his, and brushed her fingers against his lips in a caress, then looked her in the eyes. "You know what we shared was never meant to be one night, Alexis."

"Conjecture and innuendos. And therefore, irrelevant to the matter at hand." _ Oh, how I loved going all lawyer on Sonny... and like I knew he would, he liked it too. One more thread from the past spun out between he and I and wove itself back into place, into the fabric of who we were. Or who we used to be. And secretly, I was relieved to see that Sonny wasn't angry. The slowly dawning light in his eyes said that he just might be willing to rise to the challenge I'd put to him. I think he was beginning to warm up to the whole idea of the game. _

_Two points to me._

"What about everything that led up to it? I mean the days and weeks and months before that? I admit that I didn't catch on as quick as I should have, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't happening - to both of us. And about "the matter at hand"...instead of telling you anything, I thought I'd show you. What do you think all _this_ was all about?" He gestured around with his free hand.

"This was a start." Alexis told him with a smile that told him that she approved of - all _this_. "But it's nowhere near enough."

"It's not?" Sonny traced the outline of her cheek with his fingertips and then drew a finger across her lips in another soft caress. His eyes warmed. "How about this?"

She shook her head with a tiny shake, enjoying this small contact more than she ought to. "MMmmm...nice..." she murmured, but before Sonny could move in for anything else, she tilted her head backwards, breaking contact and looked at him, her brown eyes sparkling with good humor. "Nice...but not even close."

"What do you want, Alexis?"

_Talk about a loaded question...with Sonny and his eyes, his lips, so close, the answer that would bring him closer danced enticingly on my lips. But that was not a part of the game plan. Instead, I stepped closer - after all, why should I be the only one feeling the heat? _

She stepped close to him, so close that he could feel the warmth of her body, close enough so that she could feel the heat of his. Alexis, feeling more daring than she had in a long time, locked her eyes onto his. "Do I need to spell it out any clearer, Sonny? What I want is for you to bring it."

"Bring it?" Sonny asked, surprised all over again; he'd never thought he'd hear anything like that come out of her mouth. In fact, there was a lot about Alexis in these last few days that was different from the Alexis he used to know, now that he thought about it. It had been a long time since they'd been close, maybe that was the difference. But whatever it was, he was discovering that he liked it - he liked it a lot. But then again, there wasn't time to really think about how Alexis seemed to have changed from the past. This Alexis was here and she was dangerously close to him, practically in his arms, he couldn't think much of anything, not when he could smell the fragrance she wore mingling wth the essence of her own scent, not when he was all too conscious of the fact that they were alone, that there was only inches between his body and hers, and especially not when her voice had dropped to an enticing tone that was deliberately meant to send shivers through his body...

"Yes, bring it. You say you want me in your life? You want to dance with me in the sunlight for all the world to see? " Alexis asked. She leaned in even closer, so close that her breath tickled against his ear, that her body was barely touching his; he could feel her drawing in a sharp breath as his hands moved instinctively to rest on her waist.

His hands seemed to burn through her sweater and their heat made her heart beat just a little bit faster. Alexis struggled to control her traitorous heart and won the battle, surprising herself a little at the words that came out of her mouth. "Well that's something you're going to have to prove. I don't want a night of passionate love making..."

"You sure about that?" This time, it was Sonny's turn to let his voice lower to a tantalizing tone.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt..."

"It wasn't a t-shirt - it was my shirt, if I remember..." he reminded her.

"Irrelevant." she lied, even as the memory sent the blood racing through her veins. "Try to stay on point, Mr. Corinthos...it was one night and after that, for whatever reasons - and now it doesn't even matter - our world fell apart. That's not going to happen this time. There's isn't going to be any one night of passion thing happening; there will be no sweeping off of feet." _I said that with a lot more conviction than what I was feeling at the moment, but I blamed that on Sonny's closeness. It was understandable if I was finding it just a little hard to think with his body so close to mine. And it wasn't like it hadn't almost happened already...he knew as well as I did, how easily the fire between us could happen again._

"You sure about that?" Sonny was lost in her eyes, in her nearness, of the feel of her silken skin beneath his fingertips. At the same time, he could feel it in him that Alexis wasn't one hundred percent behind what she was saying. She knew, the same as he did, that in the right circumstances those bold words could get thrown right out of the nearest window.

"Absolutely. I want it all this time. I deserve it all this time. I want the sun, the moon and the stars this time around, Sonny - and if it's meant to be - I want the happily ever after. So you know what you've got to do." She flashed a smile at him before turning away. She had to break the connection, before all of her convictions got thrown out the nearest window. He was too close, and her common sense was close to being tossed aside. Before that happened, she had to get away from him. She started walking back towards the picnic area. "We've talked enough for now. Time to get back to reality."

This is real." Sonny called out from behind her. "You feel it the same as I do." And then he laughed softly, as though to take the sting out of his words.

_I did; I could feel it in the quickened beat of my heart and the flush in my face and the tremble happening to my insides that I knew was a result of his touch that I had somehow managed to hide from him._ "I never said I didn't - but that's irrelevant too. My demands still stand - step up and show me what you got, Mr. Corinthos."

"And I guess you're not going to give me any hints on how to do any of this, are you?" He grinned at her back; her adorably slender yet sensuous back and his eyes glowed while he observed the cockiness in her walk.

She could hear the laughter in his voice and was careful not to let him see her grin in return. Sonny was rising to the challenge, just as she'd hoped he would. "You're a bright boy, I'm sure you can figure it out." She said without turning around; she did however, gave him a saucy toss of her head. This time he laughed out loud and after a moment and after a moment Alexis allowed herself to join in. The sound of their laughter rippled through her leaving a sudden unexplainable and unexpected wave of heat in its wake.

_I could feel that heat as well. The warmth I was feeling had little to do with the sun beaming down on us, but everything to do with the bond growing between us. This little alone time had only strengthened it. _

_I could feel Sonny close behind me, feel the easiness in him too, as I headed back. The truth was, I had to break the spell that was settling down over both of us; I felt it happening all over again, that same spell that the moonlight had wrought was happening in the daylight as well... and I knew he was feeling it too. _

_It was ironic, in its own way - the trap I thought I'd laid for him had been sprung on me as well and being that close to him had brought me dangerously close to losing control - and that would never, ever do. The longer I was alone with him, the harder it was to keep my resolve going. I couldn't let him get to me, and I couldn't let him know that standing so close to him only made me want to get closer still. So I kept walking, and as I went, I took a deep breath, thankful for the cooling shade as we entered into the first group of trees. I needed the coolness to steady myself; I knew the heat I was feeling wasn't only from the sun but from the heat of Sonny's body and the look in his eyes. I could feel when he caught up to me and was just a step behind me. I struggled against my senses that sparked at his closest even now as we walked among the trees. Thankfully, he had no idea how even this simple closeness had the power to melt through my defenses making me want him a way Alexis only dreamed of..._

...I swore softly, whether to myself or at Sonny, I never was able to figure out which. Right before I swung around, grabbed Sonny by his collar and pulled his lips down to mine.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

She forgot about the sunlight shimmering through the trees warming the cool shifting shadows. She forgot about how soft the air was, or how calm and soothing the sound of the river murmuring behind them was. For a brief moment, even time went away and all that mattered was him. His lips tasted of all of those things, of sunlight and strawberries and cream and then on the heels of that came a sweet unthinking murmur of pleasure that escaped her lips as a flowing river of pleasure swept along her nerves. As Sonny's arms came up to hold her close, she surrendered to the undertow of sweet emotion that swirled up from deep inside her and let it and the pure pleasure of touching and being touched sweep her away.

A timeless moment later, her senses resurfaced and oh so reluctantly, Alexis came back to herself. She pulled herself out of the kiss, her lips reluctantly parting from his. Her eyes parting slowly, just as Sonny was opening his own. For a moment they said nothing to break the quiet spell that had fallen over them, content to enjoy just being in one another's arms.

She stepped away from him, surprised at herself and that sudden impulse that had come out of nowhere.

_Well, it had come out of somewhere, but if pressed, I'll deny all responsibility. I mean, it's not like I'm under oath or anything. That's right - complete deniability - I'm claiming it. _

"What was that, Alexis?" Sonny asked. His mouth still tingled from the suddenness of the kiss and he was fighting the grin that threatened to explode across his face. From the look in her eyes, Alexis was stunned enough, he didn't want to add to it - as tempting as it might be. Just like old times, he thought - but not exactly. But he still loved to fluster her. Straight as an arrow Alexis Davis never looked more adorable than when she was flustered. It was true before and it was - he was finding - just as true now.

Alexis didn't answer, couldn't answer. She had nothing she could say. This sense of being tongue tied was all too familiar. That didn't mean she liked it any better now than she did before. Why did it have to be this man to have the power to make her utterly lose her common sense?

_Alexis says this like it's a bad thing. I'm glad that Sonny can get to her like nobody else can. _

"Alexis?" This was feeling very deja vu to Sonny, all of a sudden they were having the same conversation - or lack of one - that they had had earlier on the phone.

"Alexis?" Well, at least she couldn't hang up on him. Sonny couldn't resist the impulse any longer and he grinned at her.

"Alexis?" Despite his expression and despite his teasing tone or the laughter that was very much evident in it, his voice was gentle. "After everything you just got through saying, why did you kiss me just now?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. Her face felt flushed, her mouth soft, warm and swollen from that all too brief contact. But she had no answer as to why she'd done it. She just had. So that was the answer she gave him. Alexis shrugged.

"That's no answer, Councilor." and they both knew the title was a caress on his lips and in her ears.

"That's all I have." She turned as though to go but was halted by his hand on her arm.

Sonny hesitated, remembering the promise that he'd made to himself, to be the man that Alexis needed. And he intended to do his best to keep that promise. The old Sonny might have pushed the issue, used his kisses to force Alexis admit to what she was feeling, enjoyed the pride and the power that a man feels when he knows beyonda doubt that a woman wants him. The new Sonny found that in spite of what he wanted, he could wait, and that the waiting and the wanting would make what they were both reaching for all that much sweeter. "Then that... is enough." he said, just before Sonny pulled her back to him. "And this..." he said, just before Sonny pressed his lips to hers and kissed her back.

Unlike her kiss, which had caught the both of them unawares, Sonny's kiss, even though it was almost as brief, was deliberate and soft and slow, like the river, sure and constant in its intent, light and sparkling on the surface, but with a promise of strength and power beneath. It was a kiss that gave as much as it took, that answered as much as it asked and promised everything she'd ever wanted.

They walked back to the picnic area side by side in a sweet silence, feeling much closer than they had on their way out, both of them knowing that their understanding of one another had gotten just a little bit stronger than it was before.

To Alexis' relief, Sonny didn't press her any further. Which was good because she wasn't sure that she could explain her actions to herself, let alone to him. So she said nothing either as they rejoined the others back at the picnic area.

_Not that anyone asked me, but I could have explained it very easily. But I think I'll let Alexis come to her own conclusions - Sonny has bought himself a clue, so Alexis won't be too far behind. Those two just have the kind of connection that doesn't always need words - and always have and always will, even if they've been blind to it for the last few years. And both of them deliberately chose that path. That's why it's been up to me to fix things - because both of them also have an equal amount lot of pride along with everything else. So Alexis will catch up - even if I have to give her a shove or two to get her there. _

_After all, it's not like that's not what I've been doing already anyways._

Now Alexis found reason to be grateful for the others' presence, it was easy to be drawn into a conversation with Max, Milo and their companions, Grace and Joanna. Max and Milo were a little reserved at first, unsure as to how to treat Alexis - up until now, they'd really only known her as the other of one of Sonnys children and former attorney. But their lady friends had no such inhibitions and in no time, treated Alexis like an old girlfriend. After a few tentative queries, they quickly found themselves chatting about everything and nothing, laughing and joking until Alexis managed to relax and begin to enjoy herself.

Even if all the while the memory of their kisses stayed sweet on her lips.

After a time, the girls woke up from their naps. They laughed some more and played some more but all too soon the afternoon sun began westing towards evening announcing that it was time to leave. Sooner than Alexis had hoped for, they found themselves packing to return to Port Charles. She found a quiet moment in the middle of the all hustle and bustle of repacking the cars and looked around her. Across the cool green expanse, most of the families still remaining were doing the same as them, preparing to leave, since the sky was also beginning to cloud up, huge fluffy white clouds that held a promise of rain.

Alexis caught herself smiling to herself; it had been such a "normal" day, even with all of the surprises, normal in the sense that they were just one more family taking advantage of a beautiful day and Alexis knew how rare that was for her, Sonny or her girls. It had been a pleasant interlude, so much so that she found herself wishing that the day didn't have to end.

She sighed; once they got back to Port Charles, then life as she knew it - not this fantasy - would start happening again and all the issues and intrigues and duties she'd managed to forget for the last little while would take precedence again. She sighed again; Sonny happened to be passing by and caught her eye just as she sighed. He gave her an odd little look, as if he could read her mind, but said nothing.

But maybe he had read her mind after all, maybe it was just another instance of when their hearts and minds thought alike. Either way, instead of taking the same route that had brought them here, this time he choose the long way home. Instead of taking the highway that had brught them, Sonny chose another route, one that took them down winding country roads and up gentle hills. Between tiny towns and communities of homes and country stores, they passed farms and meadows and Kristina cried out in delight as she pointed out cows and horses grazing along the sides of the road, or fields or wheat or sunflowers bending in the evening breeze.

And then they came around a curve in the road and came into yet another little town to see the bright lights of a carnival. From the backseat, Kristina squealed in surprised delight and begged to stop. "Daddy, please!?" Even Molly clapped her hands and laughed as she reached her hands up towards the bright candy-colored lights.

"I don't know, Princess..." Sonny said doubtfully as he glanced up at the sky in the rear view mirror. Overhead, the sky was still fairly clear; in fact the first few stars of the evening were just beginning to shine, but on the far horizon, clouds were gathering and he wondered if it would storm before they reached the city. He had noticed them as they were packing up, but had dismissed them at the time. Maybe he should have taken the same way back on the main highways, but he hadn't been able to help himself; he'd wanted as much time as he could hold on to before life, the one they lived, not this fantasy, got back in the way. He didn't want to end up driving home in the middle of a storm, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint his daughter either. And face it, he told himself, he wasn't in all that big of rush to get back to Port Charles. Once they did, then they'd have to go back to playing the roles that Port Charles expected of them. Their dance in the sunlight would be over, just the way that the day was done.

But while the day may be done, didn't mean that their happy time had to be. The bright lights of the carnival rides and booths called to him against the purpling night sky. And how much could it hurt to have just a little more special time with Alexis and her girls?

That thought decided him. Sonny reached for his cell phone and touched base with Max, telling him about the sudden change in plans and a few minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Thank you, Sonny." Alexis said as they were getting out of the car. "This means a lot to Kristina."

He looked at her. "I know. It means a lot to me too; today has been more than I dared to hope for. I want you to know that."

She looked into his eyes and saw that it was true. "Me, too."

The smile that came across his face was brighter than all of the carnival lights combined. And hers was no less brighter than his.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

Alexis had never experienced a small town American country fair before, so she was almost as wide-eyed and as excited as the girls as they all walked down the fairway. As for Sonny, he got to experience the newness of it all through them. And watching Alexis' wide eyed enjoyment simply sweetened the moment.

For Alexis, part of delight of the evening was that to everyone else they weren't anything to be stared at and wondered and gossiped about; to everyone around them, they were just another group of friends and family out enjoying the evening. She wasn't Alexis Davis nee Natasha Alexandra Cassadine, scion and chief counselor of the great Cassadine financial empire, and Sonny wasn't Michael Corinthos Jr, feared and alleged coffee importer with mob ties ... they were just Alexis and Sonny, mother, father and friends...walking, talking and laughing under the bright lights - the same as everyone else.

Other families walked by, smiling at them, at Sonny holding Molly in one arm and Kristina walking between them holding both of their hands chattering away happily. In the midst of all this happy anonymity, they rode the rides, laughed with the girls at the side shows and the carny games and ate cotton candy, candy apples and sampled all kinds of foods that Alexis was sure held no nutritonal value whatsoever.

_But value wasn't always quantifable or the least bit measurable - the air of contentedness surrounding us - all of us, and that included Max, Milo and their lady friends as well - more than made up for anything else. It was priceless, in fact._

Sonny had kept glancing up at the sky, keeping an eye on the time and the clouds that had been thickening overhead as evening turned into night. He could feel the promise of rain in the air, even if it wasn't imminent. "We can stay for a little while, but we will really have to think about getting back on the road soon." he said, with a regretful look at Alexis. "We don't want to get caught in any storms driving back too late. These back roads are no place to get caught on in the rain."

"Well, why don't we get these little ladies cleaned up before we go?" Grace said. She reached out her hand to Kristina, who took it easily. At the same time, Joanna offered to take Molly with them. Both women smiled at Alexis knowingly before they took the girls with them to the ladies room, purposefully giving Sonny and Alexis a little time alone. Milo followed them, while Max took up a guard position a slight distance away from Alexis and Sonny, enough so that they could pretend they were alone.

They didn't speak for a moment, content to just be close to each other. Looking around, Sonny saw a oddly familiar sight and his face lit up. He took Alexis by the hand and guided her to a nearby food stand.

"Sonny, I don't think I could eat another bite - of anything." she tried half-heartedly to protest, but it came with laugh.

Sonny laughed with her but wouldn't relent. "A carnival ain't a carnival until you've had a funnel cake."

"And what would you know about carnivals, Mr. I-love-New-York?"

"Ever heard of a little place called Coney Island?" Sonny said with a grin.

Alexis flushed slightly. How silly of her to forget about that. She laughed again, graciously conceding his point. "Okay, you win."

_I did, didn't I?_ Sonny thought to himself. _From the moment you agreed to come with me... "_Remember you said that." he said aloud and gave her a look that said he wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

_And I'm sure it was something that he wouldn't let Alexis forget either. Well, actually that will be two of us reminding her..._

Before she could give him an answer, he continued. "Now allow me to introduce you to the imcomparable joys of funnel cake.." Sonny and the baker exchanged a knowing smile.

"Which kind should I try?" Alexis asked. She studied the choices laid out on the counter; there were at least five different toppings to choose from and they alll looked delicious.

Sonny offered his opinion. "When I was a kid back in Brooklyn, we used to go to Coney Island, there's this place called Nathan's. Had the best funnel cakes, hot dogs, all kinds of stuff." He pointed at the funnel cake with the powdery white topping. "Powdered sugar - that's the original real deal. If this is your first taste, then you need to go with the original."

"Then that's the one we'll have." she watched as the baker, per Sonny's order, prepared a fresh one, swirling the batter into the hot oil and before she knew it, he was handing it to her, fresh and steaming hot, with what had to be the most impossibly delicious scent rising from it.

"Wait." Sonny said. He tore off a piece and smiled at her.

Without any further urging, Alexis closed her eyes and parted her lips. A moment later, she literally gasped as something incredibly light and sweet passed over her lips. "That is absolutely delicious! Mmmm - more!" she demanded.

Sonny laughed as he obliged and fed her another piece. "You said that like you were surprised. Don't you trust me?"

Alexis licked her lips, savoring the light and airy sweetness of the hot pastry. Then she looked at Sonny with such honesty that it took his breath away. "Of course I trust you." And they both knew that it was more than the funnel cakes she was talking about. " It's just so... just so good!" She looked at him impishly. "It's _almost_ the most delicious thing to happen to my mouth today."

"Almost?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You heard me." She returned the gesture.

"Yes, I did." The look in her eyes was an invitation that Sonny couldn't resist. He stepped closer to her. The sights and sounds of the night seemed to recede a little, leaving them alone in their own little world. He smiled at Alexis, watching the dimples dance mischeviously in her cheeks.

She knew the two of them must look silly, standing there grinning at each other like teenagers, but somehow she didn't care. "Allow me to return the favor." Alexis said. She tore off a piece of funnel cake and lifted it to Sonny's lips, feeling the pleasure in the moment as he nibbled first at the pastry, and when he was done, her fingers. She laughed softly at the sweetly tickling sensation.

Sonny didn't care if the two of them were standing there loking like two idiots grinning at each other like there was no tomorrow. Maybe because right now, there was no tomorrow as far as he was concerned. Today was all he was concerned with and he found himself almost wishing that tomorrow would never come. Right now was as good as it gets. He grinned at Alexis. "That was good...and almost the most delcious thing to happen to my mouth today."

"Almost?" Alexis parried his own question back at him with a little smile that lit his insides with a happy glow.

"Would you care to enlighten as to just what it was that topped the funnel cake?" he asked softly.

"Well, if I had to tell the truth..." Alexis grinned another teasing little smile at him that melted right through him like the sweet powdered sugar on his lips. And it left him wanting more...even if they both knew the answer to the question, he wanted to hear her say it...

Alexis opened her mouth to tell him the truth, but before she could speak, Kristina came dancing up to them. "Daddy, I know you said we had to go, but can we ride the carousel one more time..." Of all the rides tonight, the ice-cream colored merry-go-round with its gold and silver gilded prancing animals had been her favorite. "Please?"

Sonny was lost, the moment his little girl smiled up at him. If he wasn't careful, Kristina was going to figure out that she could wrap him around her little finger with one flash of her own dimples and those great big beautiful brown eyes.

Just like her mother.

He chanced a glance at Alexis. She was looking at him, an indulgent light in her eyes as though she could guess at what he was thinking. She probably could. But then again, maybe Kristina had figured it out already as well because she didn't bother waiting for an answer but instead grabbed him by his hand, and started pulling him towards the merry-go-round. Alexis retrieved Molly from Joanna, and in a moment, they were just one more family once again, a part of the laughing crowd stepping onto the carousel.

Kristina skipped ahead of them, just inside of the wooden platform, grabbing the reins of a cotton candy pink and gold horse. Sonny caught up to her first. He took her by the waist to swing her up to sit astride it. Alexis, right behind them, settled Molly on the swan that was situated right next to her. She settled Molly's warm chubby fingers around the golden pole, cupping her own over hers just as the music began. Molly laughed, a sound of pure uninhibited joy as the lights above began to dance, the music swelled and the carousel began to spin.

Alexis laughed along with her baby daughter; for no reason whatsoever except that she was happy. She looked over at Kristina, her heart full to overflowing as she watched her daughter's eyes sparkling as she looked up adoringly at her father.

_And Alexis may not know it but Kristina wasn't the only one with the adoring look in her eyes. And don't think that Mr. Corinthos didn't notice it either._

As Alexis watched Kristina and Sonny together, Kristina suddenly began bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Look, Daddy, look!" she was pointing at something beyond the spinning edge of the carousel, where all the world was a dancing blur. Alexis watched, puzzled, as Sonny smiled down at their daughter, nodding in agreement with something and then turned his gaze outward, following her outstretched arm.

He waited as they spun around again and then he reached out. Alexis watched him, not knowing what he was about until he turned back to her and held out his hand.

And in his fingers, he held the brass ring. And an eruption of cheers exploded around them, while a second explosion of happiness let loose in Sonny's chest. His eyes sparkled because he didn't have to say a word, it was all right there in the palm of his hand.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER FIFTY  
**

The carousel began to slow down. Her heart, however, kept right on spinning. Alexis couldn't help herself; she smiled long and slow at Sonny. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned from Kristina and his gaze instantly met hers. His eyes lit up as he smiled back at her for a moment before returning his attention to their daughter.

The whole brass ring thing just might be a coincidence, but then again, so many things have been happening lately, it getting harder and harder not to believe that something else, something magical, was at work here.

_That something else might be me, but hey, whatever gets the job done..._

"Daddy, Daddy, you got the brass ring!" Kristina's face was alight with excitement.

Sonny bent down and smiled at Kristina but then looked back up at Alexis again, this time he couldn't help but let the challenge hang in the air between them. "Yeah, I got the brass ring. What do you think of that?"

Alexis refused to rise to the bait, even though inside his words made her silly heart do somersaults, flip flops and everything inbetween.

_As far as I was concerned, well, he may have the brass ring, but Sonny was still going to have to work if he wanted to earn the real prize._

Sonny didn't push it, he could wait, he reminded himself...he could... it was hard, seeing the brightness in her eyes knowing that she was feeling...something... he didn't dare try and guess at what. And it didn't matter - Sonny just wanted stay in this moment, under the bright carnival lights, knowing that whatever else was happening - they - were happening. Not just him and her - but them - as a family. It was something he hadn't even dared to dream of - but here he was. In this moment. With his family. The family that had always been waiting for him.

At last.

And it wasn't that this erased the family he and Carly had made or made them any lesser in his heart. But Michael and Morgan had always been an acknowledged part of his life. While Alexis had been treated as though she and her daughter had been a mistake. And he'd done nothing to erase that. Until now.

As the carousel slowly spun to a stop, Sonny turned away from Alexis, busying himself getting Kristina down from her horse, feeling suddenly and weirdly... shy was the only word he could think of. His emotions were all over the place and he had no words to describe what he was feeling - not even to himself.

And it was a feeling that was totally alien to Sonny, so he found himself not knowing what to say or how to act. All he knew was that all of a sudden, he didn't trust himself to look at Alexis, afraid that she would be able to read him and his feelings all too easily. He had to remind himself all over again of his promise not to push Alexis but to wait for her to come to him. But if she looked him in the eye right now, she'd know his patience for what it was - an elaborate facade. It was a carefully constructed lie. He wanted her. Not just in his bed - and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to make love to her - but more importantly, he wanted her back in his life. He wanted this crazy feeling inside of him every day. Sonny knew he just had to wait until Alexis realized that she wanted it too - just as much as he did.

But he'd caught the brass ring. When he was a kid, it had meant the world to him. Last week he would have brushed it all off and told himself it was just a coincidence. But today? Today was another matter. Last week, today was a a day that Sonny would have never thought could have happened. And so today was magic and anything could happen.

All he had to do was wait for Alexis to realize it. In the meanwhile, he'd just have to learn to be happy with what he had.

"I think Maxwell House is about to get some company." Alexis murmured as the carousel operator approached them carrying a huge stuffed sable-hued panther in his arms.

"No." Kristina said. Both of her parents turned to look at her in surprise.

"This present is for Mommy." she announced. "I get lots of presents from you, Daddy. But mommy doesn't. Isn't it Mommy's turn to get one from you?" Her eyes held the answer already.

That deceptively simple question flustered the both of them into an awkward silence, one that was thankfully interrupted by the carnie operator.

"I hear that the owner of the brass ring is over thisaway." The carnie said with a grin as he approached.

Sonny held up the brass ring. "That would be me."

"Well, in exchange for the ring, we have this fine animal." He hefted the plush black cat with chocolate amber eyes in his arms.

"It's beautiful." She knew she was being silly, but it reminded her of the way she used to think of Sonny; that barely tamed animal beneath a sleek groomed suit... even the eyes were just the right shade of deep dark espresso brown.

"I think I'd rather have the brass ring." Sonny said, looking at Alexis. The carnie followed his gaze. His eyes slid over Alexis appreciatively but he backed off after Sonny shot him a warning look.

"I can see why. But the ring for prize - them's the rules." he said with a shrug.

"Let me talk to you for a minute" Sonny said with a smile; he slid an arm around the man's shoulder and turned him away. All he was going to do was talk to the man and he'd make him understand how important this was.

'Sonny..." Alexis said with a touch of caution in her voice. As different as he was towards her today, Sonny was still a man who wasn't used to hearing the word "no."

"What?" He turned what was supposed to be an innocent gaze on her. "We're just going to talk, Alexis."

"Just talk?" A note of disbelief slipped into her voice, however hard she tried to hide it.

"Just talk." Sonny tried to reassure her. He knew exactly what she was thinking and knew why she was thinking it. And Sonny knew she was worried not for herself, but for him and that warmed his heart and made him even more determined to get what he wanted. But he wanted to reasure Alexis that she didn't have anything to worry about. As always, when she was around, she kept him grounded and focused on what was important. He added in what meant to be a reassurring smile."Why don't you take Kristina and Molly and find Max and the guys, and I'll be along in a few minutes."

Before she could answer, Sonny had turned back to the carnie and was walking away.

Alexis looked at Sonny while she was gathering the girls to her. His smile had said one thing, but his eyes had said another, even if he didn't know it himself. But she did. And the man didn't know what she knew - that Sonny wasn't used to not getting what he wanted- when he wanted it.

Except when it came to her, of course. I had to remind her. But even I had to admit to being a bit worried; Sonny could have a bit of temper when he was crossed. Most people knew better. But then again, most people dealing with Sonny knew who he was.

But it was too late to do anything about it. And besides, what could she do if it weren't?

XXX

Sonny, in the meanwhile, was putting on his most charming self. Not that it seemed to matter. He asked the carnie his name.

"Jimmy is what most people call me." the guy answered cautiously.

"And most people call me Sonny," Sonny said, putting his hand out. "And if this was any other day, I wouldn't ask twice, but today...well, today's been a special day and this little ring right here will cap it all off."

"Rules is rules, mister." the carnie was telling him. "And them brass rings don't grow on trees."

Sonny gestured to where Alexis and the girls were standing. "See that beautiful woman over there? Are you going to stand there and tell me that I can't give her something special like that brass ring? Like you said, them brass rings don't grow on trees - and that's what makes it so special - just like her."

"Mister, if it were up to me..." the other man began...but honestly, he was lying, because he didn't care what this city dude was trying to sell him. Did he think he was stupid? Like he couldn't tell these weren't some regular folk from around here out to spend a little family time? Maybe if they had been, he might have changed his mind and smoothed it over with his boss. But not for this guy. This guy thought he could just sweet talk him - just like he probably sweet talked himself into everything else he got - and from the looks of him, he got plenty. Jealousy sparked inside the carnie as he took in everything about Sonny, from the expensive watch on his wrist to the rich leather of his shoes. And the woman...she was something straight out of a dream, with her dark eyes and high cheekbones. He could tell class when he saw it and she had it in spades. She and her daughters both - him and his family were something that he could only dream of... and that thought hardened something inside him. This guy had it all, handed to him on a silver platter, he'd guess. But this time, it wasn't gonna happen... guys like the man in front of them got everything they wanted handed to him - but not this time. "I just don't see a way around the rules. Sorry... mister..." he barely managed to cover the contempt - mixed with more than a little jealousy - in his voice.

But Sonny picked up on it immediately. In spite of what he had promised Alexis, his temper sparked and he felt his whole body stiffen as he caught the jealous, mean-spiritedness intent in the carnie's voice, even if he didn't know why it was there.

But before he could react, a third voice, sweet with a light Irish brogue, cut in. "If you can't see a way around the rules, Jimmy, I sure can."

Both men turned around to see a petite silver-haired woman standing behind them. "I heard every word said, James Munroe, and if there was ever a reason to bend a rule or two, I'm guessing that this would be one of them." She stepped smoothly between both men and took them both by the elbow and began walking them both towards Alexis and the others standing on the ground at the edge of the carousel.

"Mrs. Caroll, didn't expect to see you. What a pleasure." Jimmy said, even though his voice said it was anything but.

"Glad to see you've still have enough sense to have some manners, because we both know that what you really mean is how an old lady is still awake at such a late hour and showing up just in time to stick her nose into your business." she snipped back at him sharply. She softened her words with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes at Sonny who couldn't help but smile back at her in spite of the tension that had been building between him and this James, because it was barely past nine o'clock. "I'm Cathleen Caroll." she said to Sonny. She smiled at him again and there was no mistaking the conspiritoral gleam in her eye. "But never mind that. What I want to know is why are you giving this fine young man such a hard time. And here he is, trying to do the right thing, in front of his lovely family at that...have you no heart, Jimmy me fine boyo?"

"I've got plenty of heart, Mrs. Caroll," Jimmy said. He was obviously uncomfortable as she stopped in her tracks and eyed him sternly.

"And don't I know the way to it?" Even though her voice was stern, her eyes twinkled. "If ever there was a way to find a man's heart through his stomach, 'tis the truth for you... and I thought you liked my Guinness cakes? And my Ulster Fry?"

"Ulster Fry?" Jimmy's eyes lit up.

"And you know that my cakes won first prize at the fair again this year. But rules being rules and all, I guess none of that will be worth bargaining with..." she turned to Sonny. "I won first prize - for the third year in a row, I might add."

Sonny found himself smiling and had the good sense to stay quiet. Obviously this Mrs. Caroll knew what she was doing and was working Jimmy in her own way.

"Now Jimmy, you know when I get to baking, I always make more than I can possibly use. I'm sure that with the right... um... persuasion, a Guiness cake might find its way, whole and intact, into your hands. Along with a few other goodies, like perhaps a nice colcannon?"

Jimmy was obviously torn. But from the look on his face, it was clear his appetite and his stomach were winning the war over his temperment.

"But Mrs, Caroll, you know the boss will have me hide if we have to have another brass ring shipped out. They're scarce as hens' teeth they are..." unconsciously he'd picked up the older woman's soft Irish lilt."And you know that."

"I'll be dealing with your boss, if you please, Jim-boy. And I've just the thing to soothe his own sensibilities." the woman answered him."There's me raisin and currant scones, that I may - or may not - find time to bake before you and your fine fellows take your leave of us. It would be a shame, would it not, if your Mr. Black were to be deprived of his scones - and even worse if he were to find out the reason why."

"Mrs. Caroll... that's blackmail!" Jimmy said, outraged and nervous. Nervous because his boss didn't have a good temper on the best of days...and for him to be responsible for making a bad day for him was worth thinking about. He swallowed heavily as he considered the consequences.

"Blackmail is such a harsh word, Jimmy-boy." She smiled sweetly at Jimmy. "But whatever gets the job done."

Jimmy capitulated. "Fine. The brass ring is yours, mister." he shoved the stuffed toy in Sonny's direction.

Sonny was amused - and more than a little pleased. He got what he wanted - and Alexis would be happy that the situation had been resolved this easily. In gratitude, Sonny pulled out his wallet and peeled off a few bills. "Let me at least pay you for your inconvenience." He knew that he was offering at least three times the money that the toy cost, but none of that mattered when it came to what was important. And what was important was Alexis and her daughters.

He turned back to them, with a triumphant smile on his face - and it was worth every dime it cost to see the smiles that blossomed on the most important women in his life's faces.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

Kristina had obviously been paying close attention to the whole exchange and had decided what to do about it. So she walked right up to the little old lady with a grin as she held out her hand."Thank you for helping my daddy." she said.

"You are very welcome, little lady." Mrs. Caroll beamed a smile down at her and took Kristina's hand, shaking it warmly. "It was my pleasure, believe me. I do hope you're very happy with your new friend."

"It's not for me - it's for my mom - from my daddy." Kristina explained. She turned back to face her mother and father. "And if it's a real present, then you have to give her a hug and a kiss - just like you do with me." Kristina announced to the both of them.

She looked at her father, and as Sonny met her gaze, he could swear that he saw nothing less than his very own stubborness staring right back at him. If anyone ever wanted to doubt that Kristina was his, well, all they had to do is take one look at her at this moment and any and all doubts would be dismissed. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Alexis could only watch in bemused amazement as Ktistina turned her gaze onto her. Alexis knew that stubborn look all too well - she'd seen it looking back at her in her own mirror often enough. To see it in miniature was disconcerting, to say the least. But even so, it brought a reluctant smile to her lips.

Sonny and Alexis' eyes rose from their daughter's and without thinking, their gazes met. Under the magic of the carnival lights, two pairs of eyes sparkled with a barely hidden happiness. Somehow it was a kind of magic happening. Because they both knew that they were sharing the same thoughts, and sharing the same joy in their daughter.

_Their daughter. _Alexis' heart swelled with emotion at the thought. Because, here they were, with their daughter, having a day they'd never dreamed they'd have, not in a million years, here they were, standing side by side, looking with eyes of love at their child, even as she was being her most adorably stubborn.

In essence, being just like them.

A second glance at Sonny showed that he was thinking the very same thing - again. After that, it was even harder not to laugh out loud, especially when they both realized that they were sharing the same thought, and fighting off their grins for the same reason.

"Well? Do it, daddy - now!" Kristina said, with a trace of impatience in her voice. Just as quickly her voice changed."Please?"

"Kristina!" Alexis tried to sound parental, but Kristina read her mother's tone of voice and didn't even so much as blink. Alexis looked helplessly at her father. _Do something._ her eyes said.

Sonny tried. "You know, Kristina, there's a saying that goes something along the lines of you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

"Ick - I don't like flies." Kristina said, deliberately misunderstanding her father.

Mrs. Caroll had watched their exchange with amusement and now she tried to help. "Young lady, what that means is that sometimes - most times - it's a good thing to go directly after something you want - but there are other times when you get what you want by being sweet about it."

"But I did say please..." Kristina turned back to her father. "Please daddy, please give Mommy her present?" She let her eyes get deliberately wide and sweet and everyone started laughing.

Sonny grinned at at her and then Alexis.

"Don't encourage her." Alexis said to him while everyone's attention was on Kristina.

Sonny leaned in close so that only she could hear. "Why shouldn't I - especially when her plans fit right in with mine? I 'm just realizing what a devious little thing she can be when she wants something - it must be the Cassadine in her."

_Must be the Cassadine indeed - I couldn't be any more prouder of her at the moment. In spite of her very obvious attempt at manipulation, I shot her a quick wink and she giggled in response. Oh, and note to self: about Kristina's not-too-subtle approach - our little girl is going to need some serious guidance in that department. And I'll make sure she gets it._

"Sonny!" Alexis exclaimed. All she got was a laugh in return, so she thought she'd return the jibe. "Oh sure, and there's not a trace of you in this, Mr. Corinthos? I see your DNA at work here just as much as mine - if not more. Next she'll be making you an offer you can't refuse."

Sonny laughed at her, no - with- her, because a second later she was laughing with him.

"Daddy..."

Sonny looked at Kristina. She was not going to let up until she got exactly what she wanted. At the moment, standing before them with her hands on her hips, an impatient flash in her eyes, she was very much his child and his heart swelled with the knowledge. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

To Kristina's delight, Sonny stepped in front of Alexis and ceremoniously bowed to her like a courtier before presenting Alexis with the stuffed animal. It was just a toy, but it could have been diamonds and pearls from the glow in her eyes.

"The hug too, daddy." Kristina reminded him. Sonny grinned at her, unable to hide his amusement.

He turned back to Alexis; and she caught the mischievous look that came into his gaze, all too similar like the one mirrored in their daughter's. Before she could even begin to guess at what it could mean, let alone know how to react, Sonny swept her into his arms, stuffed animal and all and held her close. So close, Alexis could feel his heart beating close to hers.

"And let's not forget the most important part of the request from our daughter." Sonny murmured just before he brushed his lips gently against hers.

It was just a moment's contact, as soft as butterfly wings against the skin, but there was no denying the warmth that swept through both of them at the all-too-brief contact. And as slight as it was, the sensation left them both a little breathless.

And everyone else grinning.

Kristina's smile was the biggest one of them all.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

Thankfully Kristina was still talking happily with their new friend and it looked like no one really seemed to notice that Sonny and Alexis both seemed more than a little breathless.

Or at least if they did, everyone did an excellent job of pretending otherwise.

They started walking in the direction of the cars. Having gotten what she wanted - and looking very pleased with herself about it, Kristina turned her attention to the older woman. To everyone's surprise, she seemed perfectly content to join them as they wandered down the fairway towards the cars.

She listened with half an ear as the lady began to tell Kristina little stories about the fair and the town but actually found her mind dwelling more on the fact of how much Kristina reminded her of Sonny. Once he got his way, he could turn on the charm as well and to her eye, it was obvious that she was doing it, just as unconsciously as her father did. She couldn't help but shoot a glance at Sonny. His eyes met hers, and she could tell that somehow, he'd managed to read her thoughts. He rewarded her with an unrepentant grin. Alexis tried to ignore the twitch of her her own lips and turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Was the carny man a friend of yours?" Kristina was asking Mrs. Carroll. Alexis looked at the older woman, an apologetic look in her eye, hoping she didn't feel Kristina's questions too intrusive. To her surprise, the woman gave a tiny shake of her head, brushing off any concern she might have. She stopped worrying about it though, moments after she felt Sonny's hand reaching out for hers

"Of a sort." Mrs. Carroll answered. "The Mr. Carroll, God rest him, was a carny man himself before he settled down and he always had a soft spot for them as hadn't had the good and blessed luck to find a woman such as myself - at least that's what he used to say." she said with a little laugh. She continued. "...And he passed along his soft spot to me. It's not often that they get home cooked meals, and so they know I try to send them on their way with a little of it." She stopped to bend down to whisper conspiratorially to the little girl. "I had to promise him an extra cake or two to help your daddy bend the rules a mite, but I can see that it was all in a very good cause, wasn't it?"

"The best!" Kristina agreed, nodding her head energetically. She looked down at the stuffed bunny she was holding and held it out to the older lady. "I want you to have this."

"But honey, it's a beautiful bunny, and I wouldn't want to be taking such a lovely toy from such a lovely young lady as yourself.An old lady like me has lots of her own stuffed animals. I've got a veritable menagerie at my home. Stuffed bunnies and kittens and puppies everywhere."

"You're not that old." Kristina insisted. "And you're nice and pretty and you helped my daddy make my mommy happy."

Mrs. Carroll smiled down at Kristina. "That's always a good thing, isn't it?"

The little girl nodded her head energetically. "It just doesn't happen a lot."

"It doesn't?" Mrs. Carroll turned her gaze on both Sonny and Alexis, and it was a long measuring look. Sonny felt it the most. There was no condemnation in her eyes, but he could feel the weight of her gaze on him. Or more to the truth, he felt the weight of his own feelings more.

Alexis saw the understanding in the older woman's eyes as she took in the family scenario with fresh comprehension.

Meanwhile, Kristina was explaining it all to her new friend."Daddy doesn't live with us." she explained. "So today was a special day for all of us."

"So see, it's okay - I want you to have it. I've got plenty more toys at home too. I even have a gigantical bunny rabbit..." she pushed the toy into the woman's hands and then started chattering to her, telling her all about Maxwell House. And before anyone knew it, the two of them were chattering away about stuffed animals, and bunny rabbits vs. cats and more as though they had known each other forever.

Sonny looked at Alexis, she must have felt his eyes on her; her own gaze flashed at his for a moment and then away. Her reaction sent another flush of pleasure through him, and it carried an echo of feelings he'd had once upon a time. Sonny was reminded that it had been one of the things that had always touched him so long ago, that Alexis still reacted like a teenager around him. He laughed to himself, surprised to realize that he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It looked like she wasn't the only one not feeling their age.

He was sad as he realized that this day was drawing to an end, but then again, there was still the drive home, so their time together wasn't quite over yet. Sonny reached out to Alexis and it warmed him inside that she didn't hesitate to take his hand.

"This has been one heckuva day." He said to her. "One I'll never forget."

"Neither will I." Alexis admitted. She looked at their small group. Everyone seemed so..content... the word came suddenly to her, and not without a little bit of a shock. Content was exactly the right word. There was no high drama, nothing life or death about the day - and too much of her life - of Sonny's life - had been - was - exactly that. But now, here they were, walking hand in hand, Max's friend, Grace was holding a drowsy Molly in her arms, while Milo and Joanna were laughing as they walked arm in arm. And ahead of them all, Kristina was walking, still talking happily with Mrs. Carroll. Max was cradling Molly, walking

"Neither will I. Or Kristina either." She laughed a small laugh. "I don't know what got into her just now."

"I think it's called hope. Hope is what's gotten into her" Sonny answered. And me, he said to himself silently. "Kids want to see their parents together. No matter what."

Something in his voice caused Alexis to turn to look at him. She could hear the memories in his voice, and it reminded her, from confidences traded long ago, that neither of them had had that.

As if he read her thoughts, Sonny squeezed her hand. "Let's not mess the here and now up with what was and what we can't change. Kristina isn't doing anything that we didn't think of when we were kids, only unlike us, she's got a shot at it happening..." And then, not wanting to push the matter, he deliberately let the sound of a teasing grin infect his voice. "...don't she?"

Alexis felt him reaching for the something that would lighten the mood, and she gladly joined in. "Maybe...maybe not."

"I'm betting on the maybe."

His words had done their job and she felt the lightness return. "You do that." She said with a toss of her head. "And just maybe... you'll get lucky."

Sonny pretended to shrug as if he didn't care. "Maybe - maybe not." he said, tossing her own words back at her. "Then again, I think I got plenty lucky today." This time she squeezed his hand and they both laughed as they all continued to walk down the fairway.

As their group passed some of the last booths on the fairway leading to the parking lot, Joanna nudged Milo as she pointed, and then asked him something to him in a low voice and laughed. Milo turned to Sonny.

"Boss... I mean... Sonny." he began, a little uncomfortable. Sonny had instructed both him and Max to ease up on the formality today, but it was hard to forget who he was. Today Milo had been shown a side of Mr. C that he'd never even thought had existed, and that made it a little easier to ask what he wanted to ask. He nodded towards one of the booths set up as a shooting gallery. "Would you mind if we...I mean, if I could just win Joanna a little something before we go ..."

Sonny was quick to nod his agreement, because as Milo was asking him this, a sudden flash of feeling went through him. Sonny realized that he hadn't even stopped to think if Milo and Max had wanted to do anything special for the friends they'd brought along - friends they'd brought along at his request to make Alexis feel comfortable with having to have them around.

He almost felt guilty, but thenn he smiled to himself instead. Being around Alexis had always made him more aware of other people and their needs than when he was left on his own. On his own, he would have never even given their wants a second thought. Not on purpose or anything, not to be purposefully selfish - it just wouldn't have occurred to him to care one way or the other. But with Alexis around, everything changed... everything about him changed, and with that realization inside him, he let his approval show.  
"Ladies." and he bowed slightly in their direction, causing surprised smiles to bloom across both Joanna and Grace's faces / expressions. "I've been totally...remiss..." and Sonny couldn't help but shoot a meaningful glance in Alexis' direction as if to say 'see what your presence does for me / my vocabularly?' "It seems that Milo wants to have a chance to win you a present or two, and I'm sure Max wants to do the same, right?" He gestured towards the shooting gallery. "Have at it, gentlemen. Show 'em what you've got."

They all walked over to the carnie booth, Mrs. Carroll still tagging along, and Sonny watched as Milo picked up the BB rifle and sighted down the barrel while the carny set up the targets. This was an old game, Sonny saw. The point was to drill out a small red star from a sheet of cardboard and the trick was that every speck of red had to be drilled from the paper.

Milo's first few shots were off a little. He paused to give himself a little break and after sighting down the barrel again, gave a meaningful look to his brother. Sonny guessed what it meant. He remembered his own days on the boardwalk down in Coney Island and how the carnies there had weighed the rifles and mis-aligned the rifle sights. He grinned as Milo's eyes met his; Sonny nodded in understanding.

This just wasn't a day for the carnies.

Alexis, along with Kristina, Mrs. Carroll and the others, watched as Milo re-aimed. Mrs. Carroll in particular smiled a very pleased smile of her own as he methodically knocked out every inch of the red star and then Max and then Sonny in turn did the same. She shot a mischievous grin at him and then at the carny manning the booth. He was definitely an unhappy man as he set up the next level of targets, brightly colored containers in the shape of old milk bottles. All three men made it clear that they were going to trade up until they won the biggest prizes in the booths."You might want to stack them targets fairly and then set yourself down and relax yourself a while, Daniel. Your brother just missed catching the wrong end of me temper, and I don't expect you'd be wanting a piece of it either. So that means none of your usual tricks, do we understand each other?"

Obviously this Daniel knew her as well as the other carny had. "Yes ma'am, Mrs. Carroll."

This time, Sonny, Max and Milo took aim one after the other and each stack of bottles fell down like dominoes. Their shooting gathered a small crowd In very little time, that began applauding every time they completed one level of shooting and kept choosing to up their ante and go for the next. The third go-round were paper targets again, this time the symbol a small red circle, and the fourth involved them having to aim through suspended hoops to hit a bullseyes and knock down a metal star stacked on top of a narrow pillar. And each time the three of them finished, they were cheered on by a growing crowd.

"How about it, Princess?" he said to Kristina."Would your menagerie be happy with a new addition?" When Kristina laughed and agreed, Sonny nodded towards the prizes hanging along the edges of the booth. "Which ones would you like, sweetheart? You can have any one of those you want."

"Any one of them?" Kristina's wide-eyed expression showed clearly that she could hardly believe it. The look she gave Sonny after that made him sure that today made him the Best Dad. Ever.

And Sonny realized that this was just fine with him.

"Mommy has one from you, Daddy, and so do I, so this one is for Molly." she declared. She turned to Alexis. "Which one do you think Molly would like, Mommy?"

Another wave of contentment stole over Sonny as he watched Alexis and Kristina start talking happily about favorite colors and favorite animals while they looked over the prizes waiting on their choice.

"It's a rarity to see such good shooting, gentlemen." Mrs. Carroll said from behind him.

"It's not my first time at a carnival." Sonny said with a little smile.

"Nor your first time handling a gun, either, I'd be betting." She looked at him, and Sonny got the impression that she was seeing more than he might be comfortable with. "But nevermind an old woman's nosiness." she said with a chuckle. "I think we'll both agree that 'tis a gift/skill that's allowing you to give a better gift than you'd ever thought possible."

"Mrs. Carroll, I can't argue with that." Sonny said. "And after what I've seen, I wouldn't even if I could." He couldn't help it, but flashed his dimples at her in a wide grin of his own.

"Smart man. And charming too - even though you're wasting it on this old bird."

"It's never a waste to compliment a wise and beautiful woman. And age has nothing to do with that."

Mrs. Carroll laughed and waved a hand at him. "Go on with yourself. Are you sure you don't have a bit of the blarney in you? You've got the tongue of an Irishman for sure."

Sonny laughed with her. "I'm pretty sure I don't, but hey, you never know."

She looked at him with another one of her piercing gazes and again Sonny had the feeling that she wasn't saying all that she was thinking, but before he could follow that train of thought, a sudden crack of thunder sounded overhead, startling them all. Seconds later, the rain began. And what started off as a random patter of drops quickly turned into a torrential downpour. Beneath the pounding rain, the crowd that had gathered around them scattered, running for their cars.

"You from out of town? Heading south?" Mrs. Carroll words weren't a question. She peered across the fairground. The pouring rain had drawn a gray veil of water and the figures running for their cars were barely visible. She pointed out several police cars, blue lights beginning to flash on some of them as they started up and left. "Not that the direction matters much; I'm afraid you're in for more than a bit of trouble. The sheriff and his deputies are going to shut down the main bridge for the night with warning signs. We locals know better than to try any of the smaller ones. We've had quite of bit of rain in the last few weeks and the rivers and creeks around here are already just below flood point. A storm like this..." and she gestured to the still growing wind and rain. "...will send the rivers into full flood. You're stuck here for the night, at least."

Before anyone could voice the question about what they should do next, once again Mrs. Carroll provided the answer. "Not to worry, though. You'll come home with me. I've got plenty of room."

"For all of us?" Sonny asked. As much as he tried to hide it, his unbelief was very much evident. "Are you sure, Mrs. Carroll? Maybe there's a hotel you can point us in the direction of instead..."

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I wouldn't say so, if it weren't so, young man." Her voice was stern for a moment, then a smile graced her face. "I guess I didn't get around to explaining that my home is actually a wee little bed and breakfast. I just had it done over with some renovations, so there's no other guests - excepting yourselves. You'll be sleeping in your cars otherwise, and that won't do for the wee ones, will it?"

Sonny couldn't argue with that and he guessed that admission showed on his face because Mrs. Carroll beamed at him again even before you spoke. "You're right, Mrs. Carroll, and we all thank you for your generosity."

"And you're very welcome." She opened her purse and dug through it for a moment. "Daniel," she said as she located and then tossed him a set of keys. "If you'd be so kind as to bring my car around. It wouldn't do for an old woman like myself to get wet, now would it?" The carny man looked as though he would have liked to have said no, but somehow didn't quite dare.

She managed to hold in her laughter until he'd disappeared into the rain. And they all couldn't help but join in. Even Kristina, not getting the joke laughed happily, just happy to see her parents happy. Molly, snuggling sleepily in her mother's arms, simply sighed in contentment.

Sonny couldn't help but feel the same.


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

_I can't say that I'm altogether displeased at the notion of being "stuck" here with Sonny, away from Port Chuckles for the night._

_Did I just say Port Chuckles? Ouch. Luke must be rubbng off on me. I'll have to find a way to remedy that._

_But anyways, I can see that the idea has Alexis a little nervous, but at least she's managing to conceal the deer in the headlights thing tripping in her brain. What she needs to do is relax. After all, what could possible happen with her and the girls here?_

_Nothing that I don't want to happen, at least. Up until now, I'd been content - 'and hadn't we been using this word a lot today? - to bow out gracefully and allow Sonny and Alexis to enjoy one another without any interference from me. Well not much - someone had to kick start a thing or two. But the situation had changed, and things could get... interesting._

True to her word, Mrs. Carroll's bed and breakfast was a "wee" little inn, as she'd explained. Warm, cozy, intimate and after driving through the still intensifying storm to reach it, very welcoming.

Sonny, Max and Milo had gone after the cars and then come back for the ladies. After that they'd followed Mrs. Carroll back to her house. It was a classic gingerbread design, although none of them had a chance to appreciate it as they were too busy trying not to get any more soaked than they already had gotten getting to their cars.

Once they were inside and away from the wet, Mrs. Carroll gave them a quick description of her inn as she showed them to their rooms. It boasted a huge eat-in kitchen, with a separate dining room, living room and her own living quarters on the first floor, a family suite on the second and three small apartments on the third floor, at the top. It had been an unspoken agreement that Max and Milo and their lady friends would take the apartments, while Sonny, Alexis and the girls would take the family suite. This was given over entirely to a two bedroom arrangement, with a huge sitting room between them.

Mrs. Carroll led them proudly upstairs to it and gave Sonny and Alexis a brief tour.

"I'd be happy to give you a real tour, except, we'd best get these wee ladies into something warm and then get something warm into them." Mrs. Carroll told them as they walked into the main sitting room. Sonny had been carrying Kristina and a bag with Molly's things; now he set her and it down while Mrs. Carroll pointed first to the door on the left. "There's the master bedroom and there," she pointed to the right is second bedroom, "...where the girls can rest their heads."

Alexis sat Molly down next to her sister who busied herself pulling out some of her sister's toys, while her mother followed Mrs. Carroll as she showed her and Sonny into the master bedroom. Alexis studiously avoided more than a glance of the king sized four poster bed, draped in lace curtains. Likewise, she ignored the fireplace that took up a great portion of the wall opposite the bed.

_Myself, I couldn't help but run my hand over the down comforter and mattress. For purely comparison purposes. Thread count and all. Honestly._

Thankfully, they left the bedroom quickly enough as Mrs. Carroll led them back into the sitting room and then through a third door that brought them into a pristine white, green and gold bathroom, pointing Alexis in the direction of the tub, where she began to run a warm bath for the girls while Mrs. Carroll gathered up an armful of fluffy warm towels for them.

"My proudest rennovation has the bathroom for the master bedroom. In fact, I spent the most care on those two rooms, I think. Between the fireplace dividing the bedroom from the bath and the sunken tub I had installed in the bathroom, it's my thinking that it's just the thing to remind a mother and father to forget for just for a moment or two that they're parents and remember that they're a man and a woman." She beamed at them. "And I couldn't think of a nicer couple to be the first to enjoy it."

Alexis felt her face warm at her words, but she told herself it was just the steam from the warm water. She busied herself getting Molly ready for her bath, not daring to look at Sonny once.

"Can't say I can argue with that." Sonny said quietly. His eyes glowed at the idea, though one glance at Alexis and the way she kept her gaze stubbornly on the tub, made him do his best to keep any further opinions to himself. He'd been given far more than what he'd hoped for today and would be happy and satisfied with that. But he couldn't help but smile. Sonny knew Alexis well enough to know that Mrs. Carroll's words had flustered her good, no matter how well she tried to hide it.

"I have a crib stored downstairs and I've got some robes and pajamas as well. I keep extras for guests, but since I hadn't planned on any this season, they're downstairs in the main linen closet. Nothing fancy, but they'll do while your own things dry." Mrs. Carroll said to Sonny, "If you'll bring it up, I'll show you where it is, while I see about throwing together a quick something for everyone." She turned and left the room, leaving Alexis and Sonny alone for the moment.

"Are you all right here?" Sonny asked Alexis. He was all too aware of the unspoken question of sleeping arrangements hanging in the air between them. He knew what he wanted, but what Alexis wanted, he had no idea.

His question - and the unspoken, deeper one behind it - forced her to raise her eyes to his in answer. "I'll be fine." Alexis reassured. "I have done this before, you know." she added with a smile, doing her best to ignore the sudden quickening of her heart. This closeness wasn't something she'd planned for. Spending the day with Sonny was one thing...but now... spending the night..that was something altogther different and truthfully, she didn't know if she was all right or what.

"Just trying to help."

"I...I'm fine." Alexis insisted.

Sonny smiled what she was sure was meant to be a reasuring smile and left.

Alexis turned her attention and her thoughts determinedly to the tasks at hand. She got the girls bathed and wrapped in dry towels. While she was at it, she heard Sonny return. He called out and told her that he'd put the pajamas for the girls in the main bedroom, so she could dress them there while he took care of the crib for Molly in the other bedroom.

That brought her back to the question of her own sleeping arrangements. So much for her determination, Alexis sighed. All of her nervous flutterings came back triplefold. Actually, there was no question at all, she told herself. She'd sleep with the girls, of course. That's where she belonged. Wasn't it?

While her mind said yes, her treacherous body said something altogether different. And her heart? Her heart simply didn't know.

_And neither did I._

And what would Sonny want?

As if on cue, she heard Sonny return and he called out to her that he'd put her change of clothes in the master bedroom while he went into the second bedroom and put the crib together for Molly. The sound of his voice, warm and -yes - happy, brought the strangest feelings to her insides. Strangely, the sound of his voice made her happy in the silliest way and gave rise to other feelings, feelings that she didn't know if she were ready to face. So she didn't. Instead she laughed and played with her daughters and when she had gotten both Molly and Kristina bathed and wrapped in towels, she took them with her into the bedroom. Surely the giggles and laughter of two little girls would keep her safe - from herself, if nothing else.

Without Sonny's presence in it, she took in the surroundings with a sigh. The room had definitely been decorated with romance in mind. The walls were a deep forest green, creating an air of intimacy in the room, while the bed, piled high with pillows in green, ivory and rose, was wide and deep and soft, she realized as she sat on it to dress the girls. She could't help but imagine how the cozy it would feel to lie in this bed with the curtains loosed, closing its occupants away from the rest of the world in tints of the softest shade of rose. Alexis forcibly pushed her mind away from any more thoughts about the bed and turned her mind to the task at hand to get the girls together.

When they were dressed in their pajamas, Kristina played peek-a-boo with Molly on the carpet at her feet, while Alexis sat on the edge of the bed toweling dry her own hair. In spite of her earlier convictions, her eyes traveled around the room again, feeling the softness beneath her while unthinking, one hand reached up to touch the lace draping the bedposts. Her eyes fell on the fireplace wall dominating the room and that alone was enough to send her thoughts scattering all over the place and set her imagination to work as she wondered what the future - at least the next few hours - would bring. Unbidden, her thoughts spun briefly around the idea of she and Sonny alone here. And just as quickly, she pushed those thoughts away. It's too soon, she told herself. There was no way was she ready for this.

_But ready or not, here it comes... the choice, I mean. Neither one of us had planned on this situation, but I didn't know any more than Alexis did, what to do...or what I wanted. But I was smart enough to know that this has to be something we both want, Alexis and I, or the show's over before it's begun._

She tried busying herself with toweling herself off and started to change into the deep rose pajamas Mrs. Carroll had provided, making a stubborn effort to keep her thoughts under control. But try as she might, she couldn't. She reached for her buttoned top slowly, her treacherous thoughts still dancing in her mind. It was Kristina's question that startled her back into the here and now.

"Mommy, this room is so pretty - are you going to sleep in here with Daddy tonight?"

"What, Kristina?" Alexis was surprised that Kristina would even ask the question, and she knew Kristina couldn't possibly know what she was asking. She hoped that she'd hid her shock as she looked into her daughter's eyes. Alexis could see the innocence in it as well as what had prompted her question. Today, Kristina had gotten the fantasy of her mommy and daddy together and she wasn't ready to let it go.

"Mommy - are you going to sleep in here with Daddy?" Kristina asked her question again. " It's okay. I can take care of Molly and me in our room."

"Honey, I really hadn't thought about it." Alexis said, stalling for time.

_Liar. _That had been all she'd thought about since she'd walked in the room.

"That's what mommies and daddies do, don't they?" Kristina peristed.

"When they live together, yes." Alexis said slowly. "But Kristina..."

There were no "buts" in Kristina's mind. She was on a mission. "But we're all together _now_. And when mommies and daddies are together, they should be together." Before Alexis could react, Kristina had already made the decision. "I'm going to tell Daddy too!"

"Kristina!" But it was too late, she was already disapearring through the doorway.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

By the time Alexis got to her feet and scrambled after Kristina, it was too late. She was already chattering away at her father. Molly had toddled after her and finding her way to her toys, turned her attention to them, oblivious to the sudden change in the room.

Alexis halted in the doorway, one hand gripping the door jamb so hard, she wouldn't have been surprised if the wood had splintered under her fingers. Just her luck, Sonny had finished putting Molly's bed together and had been on his way back to the master bedroom, halfway through the sitting room when Kristina had caught him before Alexis could catch her. Helplessly, she couldn't do anything but listen as Kristina made the same demands of her father that she'd made as her mother.

She saw the same surprise in his eyes that must have been in hers. And then, as he registered her presence in the doorway, Sonny's eyes flew up to hers. There was no doubt he was as startled by Kristina's question as she had been, but Sonny handled it a lot better than she had. Or at least he tried to.

Sonny couldn't believe what his daughter had asked him. Even so, her question sent a thread of heat crawling through him that he couldn't deny. He had to face the fact, that in spite of what he had promised himself, to be about what Alexis needed and not what he wanted, bottom line was, yes, he wanted nothing more than Alexis in his bed. He knew that Kristina had no way of knowing what she was asking. But he had to answer her with something. He paused. No matter what he said, Sonny realized that he had to find a way to let her know that she could ask him anything. He could only imagine how important something like this was to her. And it was just as important to him too, suddenly, that she not be scared off by him. Their future was being crafted here, he was trying to forge a new life for them all here, and what he said here might very well set the tone/path for their future together.

He knelt down so he could look Kristina in the eye and gentled his voice as much as he could. "Some mommies and daddies sleep together, but not all of them, you know that, right?"

"But Daddy..." Kristina, remembering what her father had told her earlier about catching flies with honey, started to try for a pout, but she saw that this time, it wasn't working. "I know." she admitted in a tiny voice.

"Kristina," Sonny began, his voice soft but firm. "I didn't say that we will or we won't..._" There was no way he'd ever be able to explain to her that he wanted nothing more than to share his bed with her mother, that he knew what he wanted, but he didn't know if he dared to hope, not now, not yet..."_ ...but that's something for mommies and daddies to decide together - and not their little girls." His eyes came up to meet Alexis'. "If Mommy and Daddy ever decide that we want to sleep together, then we will." He smiled at her to take the sting out of his words, but Sonny's expression turned to one of dismay as Kristina's face crumpled into sadness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad." Her voice began to tremble and her next words devastated him. "_Pleasepleaseplease_ don't be mad and go away again, Daddy."

_Go away again?_

Her plea rocked him. Sonny looked up at Alexis, with shock, then puzzlement and pain in his eyes. He could understand why Kristina might think that he would be mad. Little kids were literal that way and he was sure he could soothe her fears. But why would she think that he would go away? He turned back to his daughter and asked her softly. "Why would you ever think that I would go away?"

Her answer stunned him into silence.

"Because you always do. I know that's why you don't come to see me as much as you see Michael and Morgan. They say they see you all the time. So they must be good, 'cause they see you way more than me. But it's because I've been bad, right? That's why you don't come to see me." her eyes filled up with tears. "I was good and you came to see me today... I'll be a better girl, honest I will - I...I promise. Just don't go away again..."

As they both watched in growing alarm, Kristina's voice trembled and her next words came out in a rush. "I didn't mean to be bad...I didn't! But I was bad again and that means now you'll want to go away for a long time again and we won't all be together like this any more after today, doesn't it? You and me and Mommy and Molly - we won't ever be all together again!"

Alexis felt her daughter's pain deep inside her own; it welled up inside of her as tears spilled down Kristina's cheeks and she couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless as to protect her daughter from pain. Kristina had never ever said this to her and she'd had no idea her daugther had felt this way.

Then again hadn't she felt the same? Hadn't she felt that Sonny was punishing the both of them for her own sins? And it had hardened her own heart against him. She'd had to, if she wanted to keep both her sanity -and her heart - safe. Had her own pain blinded her to her child's? She felt the guilt rise up in her.

Kristina was trying hard to stop, but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I won't ask for you to do any thing any more, I promise... I'll be a good girl, I promise I will..."

Sonny's heart broke as he remembered all the times he'd stayed away, so wrapped up in his own issues, so busy trying to get his life in order, searching for his own happiness, he'd had no idea of how much he had devastated her life by his unintentioned absences or how much of her happiness he'd stolen away. He reached up and wiped away her tears with a gentle touch. "_Hija mia_...my daughter... you couldn't be more wrong. I never stayed away from you because I was mad at you."

"You didn't?" There was still a trace of disbelief in her voice.

"Never." Sonny promised, with all of his heart in his words. "I could never be that mad at you, not ever. I love you Kristina, with all of my heart."

"Then why did you go away?"

Sonny's heart ached for her. Kids thought the world revolved around them, and worse still, they believed their actions made things happen. He knew this beause he was suddenly forcibly reminded of his own childhood. Of thinking time after time after time that if he had been a good son, a better little boy, maybe this time Mike would stay, maybe this time Deke wouldn't hit him and lock him away...if he hadn't have made his step-father mad, then he wouldn't take it out on his mami...as hard as it was, he shook himself free of those painful memories, suddenly miserable that he had perpetuated the same thing on his own daughter and had never even realized it.

He searched for the words that would make it all better for his little girl, but before he could find them, she hit him with another blow.

"Were you mad at Mommy?"

His eyes flew up from Kristina's face to Alexis' where she stood by the door, as still as stone. She looked at him helplessly, as though she were afraid of the answer he might give. He saw the shine of tears in her eyes and knew while most of them were for Kristina, some of them were for herself. Because of him.

Sonny forced himself to look into himself as he struggled with the answer. He had to face a painful truth, and the truth was, a part of him had been angry with Alexis. He'd never known if it had been misplaced pride, hurt...or heartbreak... or a combination of all three. He faced a second truth, that he had never allowed himelf to take a closer look at his feelings - that had never been him - at least not when Alexis hadn't been a part of his life, his calm and steady rudder through his emotional storms. So instead, he'd stuffed those feelings deep down inside of him, where he didn't have to deal with them at all, while he told himself to get on with the business of living in the here and now. But he hadn't meant to take out his buried anger on his daughter - or had he? His heart sank a little lower at the thought.

He'd been so blind to so many things. Could he ever make it right? He didn't know, but he swore to himself that he would try. But there was something he could do right now. Sonny slipped an arm around her and pulled her close. "It was me, Kristina, not you."

Sonny's eyes flicked up to Alexis' again for a moment. "Not you, and not your mother.I..I think I was mad at myself a lot of the time. I was all mixed up inside but what's most important is that I didn't realize that I was hurting you all along. It's all my fault."

Sonny pulled her close to him, unmanned at the feel of her tiny arms as they wrapped themselves tightly around his neck and the sounds of her crying echoed in his heart. He kissed her tiny face and murmured softly into her ear. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Kristina. I never meant to make you feel sad." He looked up at Alexis again, willing her to see the apologies in his eyes and know that they were meant for her as well. "I'm so very, very sorry, baby." he whispered.

The emotions loaded in Sonny's gaze threatened to weaken Alexis' legs. So much was still unsaid between, but somehow, in this moment, it didn't matter. She knew she was seeing truth in Sonny's eyes and she was forcibly reminded of the times gone by when that had gone both ways between them. The sense of deja vu washed over her so strongly that she felt as though a tidal wave of emotion was drowning her senses.

Alexis didn't know when she moved, but between one soft sob from her child and the next, she found herself sinking to the floor beside Sonny and Kristina. Oblivious to the heavy currents of emotions swirling around them, Molly climbed into her lap. Alexis used one hand to cuddle Molly to her. Sonny looked at her again, for just a moment, but in that brief space of time she caught a glimpse of the source of his pain and saw traces of the lost little boy he used to be in his eyes.

To see the both of them hurting was almost more than her own heart could bear. While Sonny had been talking, Alexis had been wondering how she could armor her heart against his words. But all of that meant nothing now. Her worries were nothing against their pain. All she could think to do was to be there for the two of them. At a loss for words, Alexis reached out with a comforting hand to caress Kristina's back. She could feel the emotions in her as they set her entire body trembling. And then she felt Sonny's hand move to cover hers and then surprise to realize that he was shaking too. He was trying hard to hide it, but she could feel it nevertheless.

When he raised his head to meet her eyes, Alexis could see it. In silent answer, she let her fingers slide in between his. His grip tightened, almost to the point of pain, but she didn't let go.

They sat there for a time, with Sonny stroking Kristina's hair with one hand while holding onto Alexis with the other. No one spoke, until at last, Kristina pulled back a little to look into her father's face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Shhh, baby, don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. All you did was love me, and how could I ever be mad at that?" Sonny smiled at Kristina, and was rewarded with a tiny smile in return. "As a matter of fact, I bet I know why you asked what you asked, sweetheart. It wasn't because you were trying to be bad..." Sonny searched for the words that would take the last of the fear he could still see in his daughter's eyes away. "...it's just that...well, today has been a special day for you, hasn't it?"

Kristina sniffled and nodded. "_Real_ special."

"For me too." And his eyes went briefly to Alexis' again. "And all you really wanted for Mommy and Daddy to be just as happy as you are, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Sonny hugged her close again, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Well, we are, honey. Today has been a special day for all of us. You and me and Mommy and Miss Molly here." To lighten the mood and hopefully to bring the light back into his daughter's eyes, Sonny scooped Molly up in one arm and dropped a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. He turned his gaze back to his Kristina, wanting her to be reassured and above all, to feel loved. "I want you to promise me something, can you do that?" when she nodded yes, he continued. "I want you to promise me that you will never ever be afraid to come and ask me anything - ever. And I promise that I will never ever get angry at you for asking for anything. Can you do that for me?"

Her eyes began to clear and she smiled a little at her father.

"I want to tell you something else, Kristina." Sonny said. His eyes came back to Alexis to underscore the truth in them and then came back to Kristina's. "I can't remember the last time I was happier than I've been today - and you know what the best thing about today is right now?"

Kristina shook her head.

Sonny looked back up at Alexis, and this time she could see the hope in his eyes. The glow of it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after the storm, casting its warmth over all of them. "That it isn't over yet."

* * *

A/N: I know I usually post in three's, but the characters took over and things went in a direction I hadn't planned on, so I posted what I had and then went back to polish the rest. And oh yes, for those of you that do the youtube thing, I've posted a new sexis mvid, set to I Remebe3r by Keysha Cole - Check the profile for the link!


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**

Evening had turned into night and the storm had strengthened as the darkness fell, but even as the storm roared outside, inside Alexis felt safe, safer than she could remember being in a long, long while. With all the chaos that had been in her life lately, tonight felt like some sort of dream, but if it was, she thought to herself, then it was one she didn't want to wake up from, never mind how cliched it might sound. She couldn't count the number of times she'd smiled to herself today, but she could feel yet another one stealing across her face as the memories of the last few hours came back to play themselves over in her mind.

After Kristina's tearful outburst, the four of them had sat there together on the floor. Alexis' heart had fluttered in her chest as she watched Sonny soothe his daughter's tears and fears away with soft words and loving arms. When Sonny had held Kristina close to him, she couldn't help but reach out and cover his hand with hers. He'd glanced at her again then, and a moment later, she'd felt his fingers twine themselves into hers. In that moment, that simple gesture had touched her more than any passionate embrace could have.

After a long while, Kristina was comforted at last, raising a tear-stained face to her father's. Sonny smiled at her as he kissed the last of her tears away.

"I'm never going away again, Kristina." He promised her. His eyes left her face for a moment, to touch Alexis' and she knew without words, that his promise was for her, too. They had looked at one another in silence, realizing that they had forged another kind of link in their relationship.

_And this link that had spun out of a little girl's heart, hopes and fears had unexpectedly caught us both in its web. I won't lie, it was a troubling thought because it was one I hadn't planned on and it left me with an unsettling feeling inside that I couldn't quite identify. Somehow, I wasn't as in control of my feelings as I had been a mere few hours before... and worse still, I wasn't sure whether or not I liked that. _

But now was not the time to ponder about where this unexpected turn of events could take them. Now it was time for their family and so the four of them had gone downstairs to dinner where Mrs. Carroll had served up a hearty beef stew with fresh baked rolls. Instead of the formal dining room, they had dinner in her kitchen, where it quickly became a time of laughter and conversations and underlying it all was a quiet kind of joy, one that Sonny and Alexis shared with a look or a smile. And it was enough for the both of them.

As the meal ended, the excitement of the day had finally caught up to Kristina; despite her protests, she was sleepy-eyed and yawning as the grownups began clearing the table. Sonny fixed the problem by suggesting that it would be a treat for him if she would allow him to tuck her in and tell her a bedtime story. Her eyes lit up at the idea and so it was that soon after, the four of them had soon returned to their rooms as soon as they finished helping Mrs. Carroll clear the kitchen.

This same sense of quiet joy still filled her now, as it had at dinner. Alexis sat curled up in a well-padded rocking chair with Molly snuggled in her lap, already asleep, while Sonny was on the bed next to Kristina, reading to her from a big book of stories that the miraculous Mrs. Carroll had conjured up with a smile. Alexis' eyes glowed as she took in the view across the room from her.

Sonny and Kristina were curled up into each other's arms, momentarily oblivious to her warm gaze as the glow from the lamp on the nightstand beside them cast its warm golden glow over their heads. As they leaned into one another, the dark strands catching the light with a deep chestnut sheen, Alexis realized that she had known almost from day one that Kristina was going to take after her father, and looking at both dark heads together now, she could see that promise had held true throughout the years as she had grown. They shared the same dark tresses and even the same sable eyelashes, lush and almost criminally long.

She smiled as the words drifted through her mind, and as though Sonny had guessed at her train of thought, he lifted his head and smiled at her. If she had never allowed Sonny to know his daughter, she would have never been able to forget him; he would have always been there before her, in her daughter's eyes.

That earlier air between them of teasing and innuendo had faded away. Earlier, it had been a return to the bantering they used to have, infused with a sense of "them" as they teased and challenged one another's hearts. But this was different now. The them of today was not the "them" that was tonight. Tonight, it was not just her and Sonny, but her and Sonny and Kristina and Molly. It was indescribably deeper and sweeter than what they had had before. And all of that came to her in a single glance. Tonight was them - all of them - together, the way she had never dared to dream to be. They were a family. Her family.

Alexis drew in a shaky breath at the thought.

As sleepy as she might have been, Kristina was reluctant to lose a single second with her father so she struggled against sleep. But her father's loving voice proved too much of a lullaby and after a while, at last Kristina' head drooped down and her eyes closed a final time as she slid off into sleep.

Alexis noticed, if Sonny hadn't. But she was more just as content as Kristina had been to allow his voice to fill the room with its warmth. Even Molly, already deep in dreamland, sighed aloud as a soft smile passed across her lips as she snuggled deeper into her arms. Alexis closed her eyes and rocked her youngest daughter, not allowing herself to think about any else at all, just content to live for the here and now.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

Sonny continued to read aloud, even as he felt Kristina's head begin to nod sleepily against him. He smiled to himself, feeling her fight against sleep as it came for her. She didn't want to lose a single second of this very special time.

And neither, Sonny realized, did he.

This moment, right here and right now, with his little girl curled in his arms was one reason. And that thought made him look up at the other reason why. The lamp lit the room with a soft golden light, and the sight of Alexis, eyes closed, rocking a sleeping Molly in her arms with a smile on her face in that glow was one of the most beautiful sights he could remember seeing. For several moments he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

It took a few moments for Sonny to realize that he'd been staring at Alexis. Before she could catch him, he quickly dropped his eyes back down at the book in his hands. He tightened his arms around his daughter and continued to read. As he felt her small warmth relax even more against his as she slipped into sleep, Sonny felt a strong wave of caring and protectiveness sweep through him, leaving his heart pounding in its wake.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Sonny said quietly. He shifted his body slightly, eased her head down onto the pillow and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat there for a minute, reaching out with a gentle hand to stroke the dark mass of hair so like his own. If Alexis had never told him the truth about his daughter, he realized he would have always wondered a "what if" every time he saw her. He saw so much of himself in her that he realized that he would have never been free of Alexis and the memories of that one night they'd made love and created a beautiful new life.

But in spite of themselves and the mistakes they'd both made, here they were. What was happening today was something that he'd never dared dream they could have and Sonny wanted to hold onto this feeling as long as he could.

Sonny leaned down and brushed his lips against his daughter's head, then drew the blankets up, tucking her in. He stood up slowly and turned to see Alexis also coming to her feet and watched as she went to the crib and laid Molly down. Alexis tucked her little one in, letting one hand drift across her dark curls. The smile that graced her face as she turned back to Sonny was as much for her daughters as they were for him.

Sonny saw the quiet joy in her face and saw it for what it was, that Alexis' joy and contentment was about all of them, and not just himself. And seeing it, made it easy for him to remember his promise to be whatever it was Alexis needed and let it not be all about him. He promised himself that he would live in the here and now. And right now it was all good between them. He was going to hold on to that with both hands as tight as he could and for as long as he could. Not that it was going to be an easy promise to keep. The way she looked just now in the warm light of the lamplight caused an ache to well up from deep inside him as Sonny remembered how beautiful she'd looked to him in the glow of candlelight on another night so long ago, and suddenly he was seeing all of the trust and the ...yes, love that had been in her eyes.

And the thought that he'd walked away from that was like an unexpected punch in the gut.

"How about I get us some coffee?" he asked, trying to cover the rush of emotion that had poured through him as the thought hit him hard.

"That would be nice." Alexis said, warming to the idea quickly. It would be nice and cozy ... and safe. All of a sudden, safe was very important.

Even if her treacherous thoughts couldn't help but wonder about what the opposite of safe might mean on a night like tonight after a day like today. Without putting it into words, just the thought of it sent an undeniably pleasant thrill through her. It wasn't hard to realize why, Alexis thought. Standing in the soft light, she was suddenly reminded of how she and Sonny had looked into one another's eyes in the candlelight on a night oh so very long ago. But she couldn't allow herself to think about that. If she did, goodness knows what could happen...

_Goodness would have nothing to do with it... I couldn't help myself as I whispered the thought in Alexis' ear. Sneaky ?--yes. Insidious?- absolutely. Downright manipulative and reprehensible?- no doubt. But it has to be said. We both knew that deep down inside, no matter what alarms might be going off inside her head...we both felt the attraction and it was real. Sonny had done a good job of hiding it throughout the day, but the desire in his gaze was very much evident. But even so, I had to agree with her. I wasn't sure if we were ready for Sonny - not like that - not just yet. And for Alexis' sake, I think I..um...we... ought to err on the side of caution._

_I think._

"Okay, I'll take care of that and leave you to say goodnight to the girls." Sonny said, fighting the desire to take her in his arms. The truth was, Alexis looked so beautiful in this quiet moment that his heart was full with it. And because of this, he didn't trust himself not to do or say something that would ruin the moment.

He was forcibly reminded of the night they had made love, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he wanted her again. But at the same time, he knew he also wanted more, even if he didn't have the words, didn't know what it was he wanted. Something had changed between them tonight when the four of them had sat together, and whatever else happened, all he knew was that he didn't want to lose any part of that.

* * *

Alexis had no idea of the jumble of thoughts behind his gaze; all she saw was the warmth that came through and she smiled back at him with the same emotion just before he turned and left. Alexis stood and looked after him for a moment, almost wanting to call him back, even if she didn't quite know why. Instead, she turned her attention to her girls, bending over each of them in turn and whispering sweet words and good nights in their ears. When she straightened up from kissing Kristina goodnight, her eyes went to the main bed. And out of nowhere, it seemed, her next breath was shaky, in spite of her new-found resolve.

Staring at the bed, the bed where...the plan was... she would sleep alone...or was it...she felt all of her old fears rise up, drowning her reason. She tried to reach for the memories of the day. The Sonny that had let her walk away once so long ago, was not the Sonny who had shared this day with her, she reminded herself. She had to believe that with all of her heart, only her heart was afraid to be hurt all over again.

Alexis walked out of the room, closing the door part-way behind her, in case one of the girls woke up and needed her. She walked into the main sitting room, finding it lit only by a single lamp. The sound of the storm seemed to intensify, and thunder rumbled overhead, echoing the heavy beating of her heart.

"Alexis?" Sonny's voice coming from the master bedroom, startled her.

"I'll be right there." she called out in answer, but she didn't move. Suddenly her feet felt frozen to the floor. The sound of his voice coming from the master bedroom, made the intimacy of the what might lie ahead all too real to her. Suddenly the few steps separating her from the other room turned into an abyss as wide as the Grand Canyon.

Alexis' emotions wavered, torn ragged between desire and doubt. If she stepped through that door, what decision was she making? Was she opening a door she just plain wasn't ready for?

Not admitting even to herself, that she was putting off making a choice, Alexis looked around for her bag and then located her cell phone. She tried to phone Nikolas, but was unable to get a signal. Maybe she'd thought that hearing Nikolas' voice would break the spell the storm had woven.

_And maybe the sorry truth she was that she just didn't know what she wanted. Not that I would admit it under oath, but then again, for once, I didn't have an answer for her either. If that makes the both of us sorry, then so be it._

Alexis took a moment and dropped her face into her hands, trying to get a grip on her feelings. They were all over the place. Yes, a part of her was afraid, but it was as though someone else were living inside her. And that other part of her wasn't afraid of what might happen at all.

_You'd better believe it... we were not going to run scared here, not if I could help it. I don't care how afraid Alexis might be, we were not going to dwell on everything that could go wrong. After all, what's the worse that could happen? Sneaky, I know, but I slipped an image of Sonny, Alexis and a roaring fireplace into her Alexis' head and it didn't take much for the fantasy to take off on its own... _

Alexis had a sudden vision, of the fantasy that could become reality tonight - and just as quickly shoved the treacherous thoughts out of her mind. I fell like a schoolgirl the last time, Alexis argued to herself, I can _not _let that happen again.

_True enough...no silly schoolgirl fantasies - but what about showing Sonny what kind of woman he's been missing out on all these years? Take control and show him all he'd missed.After all, one night had hardly been enough to show him everything in our bag of tricks...isn't that right?_

_Oh I know, normally I wouldn't interfere like this, I just wanted to make sure that Alexis examined all of her options before she made a decision one way or the other._

_I'm quite the little helper, aren't I?_

Unbidden, in her mind's eye, Alexis walked through the bedroom door. Sonny turned to face her as she untied the belt on her robe and let it slip to the floor. She walked forward, not talking, capturing his gaze with her own, pressing her body softly against his smoothly muscled body and then leaning forward to snare his lips with hers, her kisses teasing, tasting, twining with his as passion rose between them...and with a blink, Alexis snapped herself out of the fantasy. _I can't do that.._.Alexis thought frantically_...I can't lose my head again... or my heart..._

_You won't, I wanted to promise her - it's not your head you're afraid of losing..it's your heart! I pressed the thought home. And that's the last thing you should be afraid of! Stop being afraid of life - of love. _

This is ridiculous! Alexis banished the argument inside her head. I am not going to stand here and have an argument with myself!

But yet there she stood, alone in the center of the room, torn between running back to the so-called safety of the room where her daughters lay sleeping, or walking through the door before her - into the unknown territory - of her heart.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**

Suddenly she could hear Sonny's voice from long ago.

_You're a great lawyer and a great friend._

And even then they had both known she and he had become so much more.

_We can keep it that way or we can keep dancing indefinitely. All you got to do is walk out that door._

She looked at the door just the way she had before. She hadn't run then and she shouldn't run now. Alexis drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She wanted... and she didn't want, all at the same time. And all of it scared her.

_It's...it's sudden._ she whispered in her memory...

_Hey, hey, not for me..._Sonny's voice, soft and heart-stoppingly sweet, echoed in her head...

Alexis closed her eyes as a pang of memory rippled through her. One day, she had every hope that they would find themselves in that place again. It would happen when they were both ready. Today was a step in that direction, but only a step...wasn't it?

Alexis didn't have an answer for that; but she drew in a deep breath, gathering her senses and her strength. The only thing she could do is face her fears and with that thought firmly in her mind, she crossed the room.

Alexis paused to stand in the doorway, watching Sonny kneel in front of the fireplace, as he worked the flames with a poker. She watched the firelight play over his face as he concentrated on the task before him, looking at him with new eyes, as though she hadn't seen him in years. In a way, that was true. She hadn't seen Sonny like this, with the walls of distrust and betrayal that had stood between them for so long turned suddenly into air. Now she allowed her eyes to drink their fill of him, seeing how well the years had treated him. There was a slight dusting of silver at his temples, and a few new lines of worries in his face, but beyond that, he was still as handsome as he ever was. And her heart wavered yet again.

The only sounds in the room were the warm crackle of the growing flames and the whistle and whip of the storm outside. It cocooned them away from everything and everyone else.

"Looks like we really are in a port from the storm." she said at last. "Thank goodness for our Mrs. Carroll."

"In more ways than one." Sonny agreed as he finished with the fire and stood to face her. Neither one of them moved. "Couldn't think of a better way to be stranded." he said, smiling at her. Sonny looked a little closer at Alexis, sensing the nervousness she was trying to hide. "Is everything all right with you?"

Alexis couldn't help but return his smile as she nodded her head, but it was followed by her biting her lip a she admitted what she'd done. "I tried to call Wyndemere, but I couldn't get through."

"With this storm, can't be surprised at that. Yeah, looks like it's just you and me." Sonny said. He took a step towards her, still studying her intently. "You okay with that?"

For a moment, she was lost in the sweet darkness of his gaze, then Alexis caught herself. " Yes...yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sonny asked. He didn't think she was lying, not exactly, but there was something in her voice...there was something she wasn't telling him...as he thought about that, it all came together for him. The hesitancy in her voice, even the reason why Alexis had taken so long before coming into the room. It came to him slowly...Was she worried that he was assuming that she would just fall into his arms and into his bed? And what if she thought that another one night stand was what he was expecting? What an idiot he was...he thought to himself. He would never disrespect her that way. But he had once, and she had no reason to think otherwise - in spite of the day they had spent. He had hurt her once, hurt her badly, and one day wasn't going to change that fact.

Sonny's heart sank a little. Maybe he should just let her go, he though to himself, and so Sonny gave her an easy out. Unable to look her in the eye while she walked away, he turned his attention to the growing fire. "If you're not comfortable, or if you're tired..."

"No, I'm not tired." Alexis answered quickly - almost too quickly,she realized a little too late. "And I'm not uncomfortable - talking sounds just fine."

Sonny wanted to put her mind at ease and so he stopped himself and started over with the truth. "Alexis, I just thought that maybe you'd want to chill out in front of the fire for awhile - or something - maybe you'd want to keep me company for a little bit. I mean to talk..." he added quickly as he realized what his words must have sounded like to her. "Just talk..." he let his voice trail off. So much for all of his promises... "Unless you don't want to, I mean..."

Alexis looked up at him and saw a trace of the struggle going on inside him in his face. Her own fears melted a little bit at the sight. "There's nothing else I'd rather do than...chill... with you." she said as she gave him a reassuring smile, one that was meant to tell him she understood exactly what he'd meant.

"I seem to remember we'd gotten pretty good at that." She paused again, and then plunged ahead, opening the door between them a little bit wider. "And sometimes I even missed it."

Sonny relaxed a little. Somehow, Alexis had managed to make him not feel like such an chauvinistic idiot. Somehow, that one smile made him feel better. Then again, Sonny remembered that once upon a time he could always count on her understanding him, even when he didn't know what to say or how to say it. It was good to have that feeling back again.

"Me too." Sonny turned at the sound of her voice. "Look, you know that I never was all that good with words - not like you were - are. When it really counts, I mean. But what I'm trying to say is that I meant it when I said to Kristina that today was special and the best part of it was that it wasn't over yet. And I don't mean to assume anything between us. And I mean that in particular... " he added as he jerked one hand towards the bed. "What I mean is just being here with you tonight - just like this." and he gestured again to show him and her just standing here - together. "...just being us - it's enough for me."

In the face of this startling admission, Alexis felt her more of her own apprehension begin to fade away and that gave her the courage to walk further into the room. "Is that true? Are you sure?"

"I mean it, Alexis. Today has been more than I had ever dared to dream." Sonny moved to meet her halfway and he reached out to take her hands in his. He paused for a moment, struggling to find the right words. "I don't get many chances to think about what might have been - that if I coulda, woulda, shoulda stuff. I can't afford that in my life. But today showed me what I could have had, if I had been honest with you - and with myself." Sonny sighed and a weight seemed to tumble off of him. "This was as close to a 'normal' day as I probably will ever get. And I don't want it to end. Not yet."

"It doesn't have to. Not yet."

Sonny wasn't sure what he was seeing in Alexis' eyes, but a moment later it didn't matter as she stepped closer to him, searching his face with her eyes. After a long moment, she moved again, this time to melt into his arms.

Alexis exhaled slowly as she let her eyes close, feeling the tension in her melt away. Alexis felt her resolve weaken just a little bit more as Sonny's arms came up to hold her close. She closed her eyes as his lips came down to touch hers and they lost themselves in the sweetness of a single gentle kiss. When it ended, she looked at him again, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Alexis?" Sonny's voice was quiet but questioning as they pulled back slightly from one another.

"I'm sorry." Alexis said. She pulled away from him, moving away from him but his hand on her arm stopped her. "I think I'm giving mixed signals here, and that's not what I mean to do."

"You don't have to apologize. Not to me. It's all right if we kiss. In fact, before the night is over, I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to kiss you again." Sonny couldn't help but flash a smile at her at his own words, but then his expression quickly became serious again. "But that doesn't mean I expect any more from you than that, Alexis.

"I meant what I said. That just being here with you means a lot to me. And I didn't forget what you said to me earlier. I intend to...step... to you with more than another one night of passion."

"You think you can handle that?" Alexis asked lightly. In spite of herself, she felt a sense of happiness rise in her like tiny bubbles of champagne.

"I know I can. You want what every woman wants - what every woman deserves... to be cherished, desired...and not just physically. It takes time to build that kind of trust, and I'm going to give you exactly what you need."

_We both raised an eyebrow at that._

"Is that so?"

"It is." Sonny spoke with a sureness that touched her. "What's important right now is that I need for you to understand that I want you to enjoy our time together without any expectations hanging over our heads. So don't apologize for doing what you felt like doing. In fact, feel free to kiss me all you want tonight." His dimples deepened as he grinned at her. "I ain't mad at you."

Alexis couldn't resist the teasing smile on Sonny's face. "I'll just bet you aren't." she said dryly. "You're probably just a touch too pleased with yourself at the moment. Being all noble and such."

"Is this one of my character flaws that you used to love to point out?" He grinned inside as they slipped so easily into their old banter.

"I could add it to the list". Her eyes told him that Alexis was just as happy to see that they found themselves so easily this way.

"Well, while you're at it, I've got something else for you to add. Well maybe it's something you want to amend. 'Cause if I remember right, it's already on the list."

Okay, so now she was intrigued. "Do tell, Mr. Corinthos, just what is it you have in mind?"

Sonny turned and walked over to a small table that sat to one side of the fireplace. "We've got a pot of coffee,and a little something extra." A whiffling sound filled the air as Sonny turned around and riffled a deck of cards at her. He raised a box of matchsticks in the other hand as he grinned at her. "I remember someone accusing me of cheating at poker once upon a time."

"I remember someone winning way too many times to attribute to luck." Alexis snarked back.

"How about skill?"

"How about you just deal the cards. Or better yet, I'll deal."


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT**

One pile of matchsticks was decidedly larger than the other.

"Who was it that once upon a time said that who cheats?" the question was asked.

"It's skill, not cheating." _ It was also two against one, but hey, it is what it is. _

The area in front of the fireplace had clearly been set up as an space to lounge in, complete with low to the floor tables and several large plush velvet soft floor pillows, colored in deep soft earthy hues. Alexis and Sonny had quickly found themselves comfortable positions sprawled out on the pillows across from one another and started playing cards. It was easier to be comfortable with each other and let the memories do the talking instead of each other. The storm outside made them all too aware of how intimate the setting really was, but they did their best to keep their conversation - and their feelings - light and of no consequence.

Even if inside, each of them were all too aware of the body across from them, and the memories of holding and touching that body were drifting just below the surface of their minds, like a heavy undercurrent. As the time passed, neither one of them could ignore the intimacy of the night as it built between them.

And even if they refused to speak about it - about them - it was all right because it made the night all the sweeter because neither one of them was bothering to deny their feelings. Without words, they let their feelings happen, let them become a part of the night, a part of them. It was there in a shared glance, an accidental touch, in their laughter as Sonny and Alexis both let themselves sink in the comfortableness and the joy of just being. Of being Alexis and Sonny - together. Port Charles and all of its complications was a lifetime away.

And so it was just Sonny and Alexis, together.

They spent the next little while just enjoying one another. In between hands they talked of little things. Of their day, of Kristina and Molly, of picnics and park swings and carousels. Of everything and anything.

Except what was really in their hearts. That little matter, they danced all around it and enjoyed it all at the same time.

Eventually, Alexis went to go check on the girls. While she was gone, Sonny got up to stretch his legs. He wandered over to the window and pushed the curtains aside to stare out into the dark. He exhaled slowly. This had been some rollercoaster he'd been on for the last few days. So much had happened and it seemed like his whole world had changed. All because Alexis had decided to walk back into it.

Was he ready for that, with all that it could mean? Could he be the man today, that he hadn't been before? That admission, even if it were just to himself, chilled Sonny inside and an unconscious shiver went through him.

"A penny for your thoughts.."

Sonny hadn't even heard Alexis re-enter the room or come to stand beside him. And because of that, some of what he had been thinking was still in his eyes when he turned to face her before he could even begin to hide it away.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Alexis saw the shadow in his eyes.

"Nothing." Sonny tried to lie, but the look on her face told him that it wasn't working.

"Try again, Mr. Corinthos."

Sonny relented. "I was just thinking about...stuff."

"Any stuff in particular?"

Sonny exhaled slowly again. "You know..." he finally said. He couldn't remember feeling so helpless.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

"Us stuff." Sonny admitted. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? His eyes fought to stay away from the bed...even while his thoughts lost the battle.

"That sounds nice." Alexis answered with a smile that sent a wave of warmth through him.

"Yeah, it does."

_Just like Alexis, I was carefully avoiding all thoughts of the bed behind us. It was the elephant in the room, but if Sonny didn't bring it up, well then, neither would I. But that didn't mean I stopped thinking about it. And no matter how hard he tried, I'd bet that Sonny was thinking about it too._

"Care to share?"

Sonny couldn't resist it and his dimples found their way into his face. "That's a loaded question, councilor. You wanna answer that first?"

Unknowingly, Alexis dimpled back at him as she realized the double entendre she'd accidently let slip out. "I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it would incriminate me."

"Don't worry about it... there's no witnesses - except for me. And I can be bought. If not, maybe you can get some time off for good behavior."

"Since we're so determined that I be good..." the words escaped her lips before she realized what she'd said.

Sonny lifted an eyebrow at that and laughed at her, even as he took her into his arms. "Yeah, we are. Remember - we made this choice together. And I'm cool with it."

Alexis relaxed in his arms. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit to considering the alternative."

Unable to resist the urge, Sonny leaned forward and brushed a kiss against her lips. "You sure about that?"

Alexis shrugged. "As sure as I am about anything...then again, the crazy way things have been lately, that may not mean much."

"You mean us?"

"Among other things... look, let's be honest here, Sonny. A few weeks ago, would either of us have imagined finding ourselves here?"

"Probably not. But here we are - and I ain't complaining."

"Neither am I." Alexis admitted with a smile of her own. "But that doesn't make it any less crazy."

"Or any less real." His eyes were warm on her, not just from the flames but from a heat within that reached out to Alexis; she could feel it on her skin. And deeper still.

Sonny's eyes looked into hers with an intensity that threatened to take her breath away. The steady downpour outside insulated them from the rest of the world, even the one just outside the door. Unspoken and unacknowledged, they were both all too conscious that it was him and her...and a bed that was only footsteps away. But even as she acknowledged it, Alexis couldn't help but respond to it. Her body tingled with that knowledge. "Stop that..." she breathed softly.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that..."

"Like what?" Sonny's voice was low and teasing.

"Like nothing else exists but you and me...like you want to..." her voice trailed off and she felt her face blush when she couldn't go on. She dropped her eyes for a moment and heard Sonny chuckle softly. A moment later, she couldn't help but join in. "You are SO wrong..."

_...and so tempting..._

"No, this time, I think I got it right." Sonny said. He hesitated as he searched her face and then seeing the invitiation in her eyes, Sonny leaned forward and slipped his fingers under her chin, raising her face to his. A moment later, his lips were touching hers. Unable to help himself, his mouth moved over hers softly at first, but slowly it deepened, drawing Alexis closer, feeling her shiver as she responded to him. All the while Sonny stayed conscious of his promise, but he almost lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth parting softly under his.

When the kiss finally ended, they only drew a little way away from one another, still close enough that she could see the flames reflected against his skin, close enough so that the heat of his body was hotter than the heat of the flames. Alexis' eyes opened slowly, but when she did, her eyes glowed at him. "Wow."

The warmth Sonny felt had very little to do with the fire in front of them either. "Hey, I told you I was probably going to want to kiss you again...how long did you think I was gonna be able to hold out?"

"You did good." Alexis agreed.

"But you did better."

"It's the lawyer in me - I can bluff better, that's all."

_And besides, it is two against one..._

Alexis slipped one hand up behind his head and brought his lips back down to hers, letting her mouth do a little teasing of her own. But beneath the lightness of it, Sonny could taste the desire she was holding carefully in check. "That was just to let you know that it isn't one-sided. I feel it too."

The intimacy of the moment only made Sonny that much more aware of Alexis' indecision. "But I hear a "but" in there, don't I?"

Alexis looked at him for a long time without speaking. Instead she allowed her hand to caress his face while she studied him just as carefully as he done moments before. Then she shifted in his arms. Sonny let her go and she moved to stand before the fire, staring into the dancing flames. "Aren't you perceptive today?" she said, her tone light. "I'm amazed."

"When it comes to you, I'm seeing a lot more clearly than I think that I've ever done before. It's a little scary too." he admitted with a grin. But his eyes grew serious after a moment, even though he tried to keep his voice light. "Do I have to remind you again that there's no pressure for you to do anything you don't want?" Sonny fell silent, willing himself not to move - even though he wanted nothing more in this moment than to wrap Alexis up in his arms and kiss her until all of her fears were gone. But if he started kissing her again, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop...

She turned to smile at him. "No."

"Then that's that." Sonny said with more conviction than he was actually feeling. He was surprised by her answer.

"And that's where you're wrong."


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER FIFTY NINE**

Sonny made his way to the window, needing to move before all of his good intentions went out the window. He pushed aside the curtain to stare out into the storm-driven night. "If I have to say it again I will. I'll say it as many times as I have to, as many times as you need to hear it. Don't think that the night has to end the way you think I might want it to."

Alexis stood up and followed him, standing a little ways behind him. "You're not saving me from you, you know. Do you really think that you are the only one who...who wants to?" She gestured helplessly with one hand towards the bed. Somehow she couldn't bear to put what she wanted into words. The truth was, there was a part of her wanted to make love to Sonny so much that if she let it loose, she might never be able to let their lives go back to what they were before tonight. To say those simple words - "I want you - I need you" - would make it that much harder for her to say no to the desires she was realizing had never really died, even after all these years.

"No, I don't." Sonny turned and surprised Alexis by taking her hand in his and drawing her a little closer. "And you're not the only one who thinks it just might be better if we wait to be...together."

He took her hand and laid it over her heart. Alexis could feel the strong and steady beat beneath her palm. "Tonight could be a night we could make love. And it would be sweet and good, and in it's own way, right - we both know that, right?"

Alexis nodded slowly. "Tonight, we could be...alone... in our own little world." she answered him, her voice soft and low and sweet and the wanting in it almost broke Sonny's resolve.

"And we are... " His voice was firm, even if his resolve was not. "But tomorrow we have to return to the real world. To your life - and to mine." _And ours..._ he wanted to say, but right now, it would only be a lie. And that's another reason he could - would - wait.

Sonny released her hand and spread his hands apart as he struggled to find the right words. "I'm just trying to say I'm not rushing anything. This isn't about one night of sex, or even making love to you - not that I don't want to. You know that I do - but at the same time, I want more. I want you for more than one night, Alexis. But..but it's like today...today went beyond a fantasy. Today I wanted more - and I got more; more than I ever thought was possible for a guy like me with a life like mine. And that hasn't changed. Even tonight. For this one night, there won't be no phone calls, no situations to deal with, nothing on the table that I got to deal with when the morning comes."

"And you've never thought about having this kind of life before?" She wanted to add "not even with Carly?" but refused to let that name past her lips. Like Ric, Carly was one of those names that were words that belonged in the world that existed anywhere and everywhere but here. She was out of his life, just the way Ric would be soon enough. Sooner or later they would have to talk about them - but hopefully, not tonight.

_I could make that hope a promise. Whatever happened or didn't happen, that was one situation we were not going to deal with. Not tonight. _


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

Sonny walked over to one of the windows and parted the curtains to stare out into the darkness. "I never allowed myself the luxury." he said with a laugh that held no humor in it.

Alexis heard the bitterness that tainted it and the sound of it drew her to stand beside him.

"Not ever?" she asked, even as she ached inside with the heavy truth of it. One thing hadn't changed over the years. A part of Sonny still believed that he was undeserving of happiness and was doomed to always be hurt. And her actions hadn't done anything to change that. "You never wondered what your life might have been like if you hadn't chosen the life that you did?"

"I would have never met you. That kinda makes it all worth it, in a way." Sonny's eyes flashed at her with a look that said so much that her heart beat faster in spite of her earlier resolves and his own promises.

Before she could reply, Sonny turned back to the window, and began talking, as much as to himself as to her. "Did I never wonder if I could have had a day like today? I'd be lying if I said I've never thought about it, wondered what it might be like. But that's been a fantasy I never allowed myself to dwell on. And I never did - not until now. My life is what it is, Alexis."

Sonny found himself admitting things that he had never spoken to another soul. It had been so long since he'd been able to let down all of his walls... and it had only been with Alexis that he'd ever been able to do it at all. "Nothing I do now can change that. I can't just can't walk away from it - it would leave too many people vulnerable - too many doors open - not just me, but anyone who ever meant anything to me - that means not just you, Alexis, or your girls - but Carly, the boys, even Mike... anyone who ever was close to me - ever. Anyone I called friend, anyone who had ever meant anything to me - they could become either a weapon or a target. I have to hold on to my power, not just to protect myself, but for the people I care about or who's lives I've touched. Robin, Elizabeth Webber, Luke...even Spencer, your nephew's son. I know I don't talk about it much - but I never forgot that he is my dead sister's child. I just thought it would be safer for him if he grew up never knowing who I was, and not letting my life touch his."

"I get it now. The way I didn't before. Why you tried so hard to keep Kristina a secret from me. For exactly the same reasons. When I first found out, I told myself that it was all about you trying to punish me for walking away... "

"Sonny, I can't say I'm sorry enough times to even begin to make up for the lies I told." Alexis started to say, but before she could finish, Sonny cut her off.

"And you don't have to. Don't you get it? I know why you did it. You chose our daughter's life over mine... or even yours. It wasn't about me - it wasn't even about you...you just wanted to protect her."

"Not from you." Alexis said.

"From my life." Sonny said. He smiled another sad smile. "I told you, I get it now."

"It was never you. And some of it was me. If we're being honest, then I have to say it. I was all mixed up with hurt and anger and fear and I just didn't know what to do." Alexis insisted. She wasn't going to let Sonny take all of the blame for the mistakes that had been made. There was enough to go around for the both of them. "But I won't lie and say it was only your life. How can I? Have you forgotten my family history? You weren't the only danger in her life..."

Sonny cut in again. "Just the one you could control, maybe?"

Alexis thought about that for a moment. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that was part of it. But that's all said and done now, Sonny. What's important now is the here and now."

"And can you tell me what that is?" Sonny turned around to face Alexis and reached out to grip her shoulders. "What do we do now?" Sonny was holding himself with iron control, but his need and desire was clear in his voice. Sonny didn't wait for her answer.

He couldn't think anymore with the feelings that suddenly surged up inside him. He murmured her name once, almost like a prayer.

"Alexis..." Then he was pulling her back into his arms, almost helplessly crushing his mouth to hers. There was tenderness still in his kiss, but it was swiftly drowned under his growing need. One hand swept up to bury itself into her hair, slanting her mouth to fit ever more closely into his own.

Alexis met him, her mouth just as suddenly hungry for his as his mouth was for hers. _Just for a moment, _she whispered to herself, just for a moment, she would forget all about the shoulds and should nots. Instead she remembered the promise she'd made to herself to live in the here and now and so she gave herself wholly to his kiss. And for a moment, all the world went away, swept into nothingness until all she knew was the pressure of Sonny's mouth on hers.

His lips parted hers, soft and warm, touching lightly but deliberately, with the lightest of touches until every nerve in her body tingled with it. His tongue stroked its way into her mouth, searching and finding her own. It was as though it were their first kiss and she lost herself in it as she had done that night so long ago. And just like that night long ago, inside she felt herself melting, and her feelings... her emotions bloomed like a rose opening its petals to the sun, unfolding from somewhere deep inside her under the heat and light that was Sonny's long remembered, never forgotten touch and taste.

For the both of them, the kiss was sweet and hot and endless until the moment came when it threatened to spill over from being sweet, uncomplicated into something deeper, hotter, hungrier. And in an unconsciously shared thought caused them both to end it.

Sonny and Alexis both took a long shuddering breath as they tried to pull themselves back into some semblance of normalcy. But neither did they pull away from one another. Instead, they remained in one another's arms, gazes locked and voices silent for a long, long moment in time.

Alexis tried to think, to get her thoughts back in order after that sensuous onslaught on her senses, tried to answer the question Sonny had asked.

"What do we do now? I don't know the answer to that any more than you do."

"So much time has gone by. And you've grown more beautiful, if that's possible." Sonny let one hand come up to trace the contour of one cheekbone gently. "I never expected to get a second chance with you, but here it is..." his fingers traced a heated path across her lips. One that was followed by the brush of his lips against hers. His mouth touched hers softly, not demanding but simply moving over hers with a gentleness that sent her pulses racing and threatened to take her breath away. Almost reluctantly, Sonny drew back. "But I don't think you're ready for that next step. Not yet."

His voice was rough with his desire but he ruthlessly drowned it. "And neither am I, because I want more than one night with you, Alexis." _I want a life with you - my life with you..._ he wanted to say, but would not speak the words aloud. Say a wish out loud and you killed it.

"I don't know if I'm not." Alexis said quickly. But beneath his knowing eyes, she was forced to admit the truth. "But I don't know if I am either." She wasn't especially proud of that either. Here they were, in as romantic a place as any woman could want, here she was in his arms, alone with the man she had given her head, her heart, everything that she was, to once upon a time, but something inside her was ...afraid to let go, afraid to all...again. "I don't know if I can be with you for one night..and then let the world separate us all over again."

"I knew that. And it's all right. Because the more I think about it, the more I'm starting to believe that I'm not ready yet either. We're not doing the one night thing again. Not ever." Sonny kissed her again , soft and long and sweet. Then he looked deep into her eyes. "But do you think you could..." he hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't ask..."

"Sonny?" Alexis wasn't used to a Sonny at a loss for words. "Whatever it is...please..."

"I wanted to ask if you would stay here with me tonight." he looked at her with a new tenderness in his eyes."Sleep with me."

She stared at him in surprise and this time it was her turn to be at a loss for words.

Sonny shook his head, needing her to understand exactly what he was asking. "I want to go to sleep with you in my arms, and I want your face to be the first thing to see when I wake up in the morning. If this day never happens again, and we both know how easily what we plan ends up never happening at all, then..." he hesitated for a moment, then plunged ahead "...then I want the whole dream, Alexis. If we wake up tomorrow and go back to Port Charles and the world shifts beneath our feet, then I want whatever I can have of you right here and right now. If that is all you can give me tonight, then it's all I want. If you can't, then I understand. But either way. I'm asking." his eyes held his plea.

Alexis was quiet for a long moment. "I'd have to insist on one thing."

"Name it."

"You have to promise to tell me a bedtime story too."


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER SIXTY ONE**

The rain hissed down outside the windows in a steady downpour. It was a gentle rhythmic drumming that shouldn't have awakened Alexis, but something had. It was a slow awakening, her mind unfolding itself slowly then floating upwards towards a dim and misty place that was somewhere between dreams and reality; somewhere beyond time, beyond the here and now. A soft growling rumble of faraway thunder sounded and echoed its way into her half-dreams. Alexis floated, she let herself simply be, as the sound of the rain and winds rocked her senses like a lullaby. Outside the worst of the storm seemed to be finally passing them by, but it hardly mattered because here all was quiet and still. And warm. As her mind slid closer towards wakefulness, so did the rest of her senses.

There was the earthy, natural scent of the embers still glowing in the fireplace and then – oh so slowly - she became aware of the solid warmth by her side, reminding her of where she was and who was with her.

Sonny.

Next, she became aware of his breathing, soft and deep and even. A rush of emotion rippled through her as she wondered when had been the last time Sonny had slept so soundly. She wondered if – back in Port Charles - he slept soundly at all. Knowing him as she did – as she had – she had to admit to herself that over the time when they had been apart, there had been too many times when she had wondered – no, worried – about that. Even as she scolded herself for giving a damn either way. And there had been too many sleepless nights of her own when she had damned herself for being a fool to worry about him to begin with.

But now, everything had changed, and all of her concerns were coming back in full force all over again. She fancied that he hadn't slept well –until now. There were traces of circles under his eyes that told her all she needed to know of his own sleepless nights. And call it foolish pride if she must, her woman's heart could not help but take pride in the fact that having spent the day with her and her daughters, had given this gift to him. That thought sent a wave of warmth through her and a smile crept over her face in response. She smiled up into the semi-darkness, knowing the reason was silly, but unable to not smile anyway.

Her eyelids were heavy as she opened her eyes partway; her actions slow, almost reluctant to leave the sense of completeness that had accompanied her as she'd fallen asleep. She didn't want to lose that, but couldn't help it as her senses came fully awake and she slowly became more aware her surroundings. She stared up into the flame-kissed darkness. The curtains draping the bed made the faint light from the fireplace soft and hazy; the last flickering glow from the embers in the fireplace lit the room with the softest golden-orange ombred glow, cocooning them away from the rest of the world.

Still half-asleep, Alexis sensed from the quiet that lay round about as deep and heavy as the shadows, that it was some time in the deepest darkest middle hours of the night and everyone else in their world was sound asleep - except for her.

Lulled into a sweet calm by the soft cadence of Sonny's breathing, the slow and steady beat of his heart and the heat of his body, she found herself unable to resist the urge to move closer to him. And there was no denying what the touch of his body to hers did to her. She nestled into his heat. In response, Sonny reached for her, turning towards her in sleep, even as his arm reached out to wrap itself around her. Alexis closed her eyes, cherishing the warmth of their bodies touch. For the briefest moment, she enjoyed the fantasy that she was still dreaming, but then the memory of the hours before she'd fallen asleep came back to her and inside, she smiled. Because now, more recent memories came to mind.

....Alexis had fallen asleep to the sound of Sonny's voice, gentled into a sweet slumber, feeling safe and warm in his arms. Just as she'd asked, Sonny had indeed, told her a bedtime story.

He had told her the story of _them_.

He told the story of them from the day they'd met, through the good times – and the not-so-good times - that had brought them together. In a soft voice, e told the story of all the things that had happened to make them move from client and lawyer to friends and all that had happened to lead them to an ever increasing friendship. And more.

Alexis had been surprised how much Sonny had remembered, not just the stand out moments of their lives, like the time he'd thrown her out of the way of a hail of bullets meant for him, but the small moments too: the quiet times, the conversations, the times they'd laughed or argued with and at one another....how their lives had tangled themselves together in a way that neither of them had ever expected. And had left them both changed forever.

She remembered how Sonny had told her of the time when he'd first put himself out there for whoever to see as more than just her client, and of the days that had been their first tentative steps into friendship, and if they had known to look for it, had really been the beginning of "them" all along.

When Sonny had found out that she was trying to protect her brother Stefan from one his mother's murderous plots, he had surprised her. He hadn't asked any questions - just offered his help in any way that she needed it. Even when Jax had appeared and had tried to dissuade her from confiding in Sonny, he'd been there, unwavering in is loyalty.

He'd tried to hide his concern behind a façade of selfishness – a lie they both knew was being told even as the words left his mouth. Sonny had claimed he was just being selfish by taking care of the people that took care of him, but they both knew the truth that lay behind his claims. They'd stood face to face, and Alexis had remembered how she'd struggled with the realization that she had someone to help her... it was hard for someone like her, someone who had learned at too early an age that there were very few - if any - people who were truly able to help her in the world she'd been born into. Even within her own family, there had been only Stefan for the longest time. And even he was not always able to be there to protect her from all of the darkness.

Her life up until then had made it hard for Alexis to admit to needing anything or anyone...but looking into Sonny's eyes that day; she had seen that he understood. It made her try and explain...

_"...What I can tell you - is that the past doesn't always stay gone."_ she had said to him. In those the walls were still very firmly in place.

_"Not always."_

_"And sometimes there are people that you dislike that just never go away."_

_"That's right."_

_"That's it, that's all I can tell you."_

Sonny hadn't blinked. She remembered the look in his eyes saying it all – that he understood and accepted her need for secrecy. She also saw that none of it was going to swerve him from his own intentions one single bit. _"You have security as of now." _

Alexis remembered how the intensity that had come into his eyes as he told her what was going to happen. The look that had pierced her soul and made her realize that if she had ever doubted that she'd mattered to him before that moment; she couldn't after that moment. The expression that had come over his face had made it impossible for her to deny it any longer...they were more than lawyer-client. They were _friends_.

By now, Alexis was snuggled close to him; her head resting on his shoulder. She was content to let his words lead her back down memory lane, because like him, she had never forgotten any of the times that had marked their becoming closer and closer.

_"You don't have to..." _ She'd had to smile to herself again as she heard the protest in her voice and how quick Sonny was to cut her off.

_"Listen, you can't change the past, but whatever's coming is not going to get to you if I can help it."_

And she had remembered believing that in that moment, that suddenly everything was going to be all right.

Just because Sonny had said it would be.

***

"_You are my friend – and I am yours…"_ Sonny called to mind another memory from their very checkered past, from when she had first admitted that she card for him beyond a lawyer's interest in her client. "And I offered a toast – to our future and whatever our future might hold. Who knew way back then where our friendship was going to take us?" Sonny asked softly.

Surprising her all over again, Sonny had gone on to admit so many other things about that time in their lives; things that they both had known, but neither had ever spoken of. That time in particular when he had offered his protection not only to her, but to her brother - that that day had been the day when Sonny had first begun to realize what being a Cassadine meant for Alexis' life. It made her unique among all the women that had ever been in his life because she'd grown up in a life that was full of death and danger and none of it had come from their association with him. And if there was any bright side, any silver lining at all to that, it was that her own life made it possible for Alexis to see him not just as the man he was, but the man it had always become possible for him to be. That was the man she'd fallen in love with, even when he didn't quite exist.

It was Alexis, he realized, that had brought him to a realization of what his life could be with the right woman by his side.

"That was when I started to realize that you meant something to me. I told myself that it was all about my own self-interests, since you were - are - one heckuva lawyer. But I think I knew even then, that deep inside, it was more than that..." Without thinking, Sonny's arms tightened around her, and in a gesture that was pure impulse, he leaned down to briefly touch his lips to the top of her head. "You were important to my life - I knew that much. And I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to you...even if I didn't know the real reasons why. Even when I tried to tell myself that I was protecting an asset, I knew it was a lie... even if I wouldn't admit it out loud, I knew that somehow, you had become important to me...and there was no way I would let anything hurt you even if I didn't know exactly why."

Alexis, curled up against him, found it easier to talk to him without having to look into his eyes. His eyes had always had the power to undo her rational thinking – that and those dimples. And that smile.  
"I think that that's when I started to realize you were more than just a client, too..." She'd admitted. "And even though everyone tried to warn me about you, there was something that just wouldn't let me walk away, even though that's exactly what my head was telling me I should."

And so they laughed and talked and remembered all the times they'd spent together, as Sonny went on to tell about all the events of the last few years, the small and large events that when woven together, had made up the rich tapestry of their friendship, the ups and the downs of their lives that had brought two seemingly opposite souls to a place where they realized in spite of their outward differences just how alike they really were.

After that, they'd fallen into a contented silence, one that lasted until Alexis, wrapped in Sonny's arms, had felt herself sliding towards sleep.

"We wasted so much time dancing around each other..." she heard Sonny say softly.

"I liked dancing around you..." She'd murmured back.

"I liked you dancing around me too…" ...his voice as he spoke those words echoed in her head, bringing back memories of the night Sonny had said those very words to her. And all that had followed.

It was with those sweet memories in her mind's eye; she had finally fallen asleep, feeling his arms, his words, and his heart around her own as she slid away into the sweetest dreams.

And so she had never heard Sonny whisper the end of the story.

_But I was definitely all ears._


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER SIXTY TWO**

Sonny felt Alexis's body relax against him as he'd talked, and was so in sync with her in the moment that he felt the very moment when she actually drifted off into sleep. His body tightened as he felt hers slowly melt against his. As her breathing softened, Alexis' warmth seemed to spread out and surround him, wrapping him in a blanket of sweetness that caused Sonny to smile up into the semi-darkness of the room, feeling oddly at peace with himself. The half-ache of desire that had sprung up when they had lain down together had ebbed away, to be replaced with a surprising sense of completeness instead.

Even though he knew she could no longer hear him - and Sonny smiled to himself because maybe it was exactly for that very same reason - Sonny continued to speak. His voice was soft, not wanting to wake her, telling the story now as much as for himself as he was for her.

"You know, we wasted so much time dancing around each other, but it was all worth it because it all led to today, Alexis. Today - this week – really, was the first dance of the beginning of the rest of our lives. And that's a promise, Alexis. I don't care how long it takes. This time, the dance is going to last forever." Sonny paused, an odd feeling coming over him. It was a moment before he recognized it for what it was. He was _afraid. _ Him - Sonny Corinthos – afraid. Well, the old him had been afraid; he knew that now. Afraid of the strength of the feelings between them. But he wasn't afraid anymore. This Sonny, with this woman in his arms had found something he had thought was lost forever. There wasn't any reason to be afraid of what he had thought he had felt then, and what he knew he felt now. Keeping his voice low, Sonny spoke into the dark of the room, tasting the words on his lips, believing Alexis wasn't ready to hear them, but needing to say them anyway.

"I love you, Alexis. I didn't know it, even when I was falling for you, because I had never fallen like that before. It wasn't the hot rush of passion that I was used to feeling, and it wasn't a thunderbolt out of the blue. It just kinda slipped up on me when I wasn't looking and scared the hell out of me. To cover that I lied to you, to myself and everyone else when I let you walk away the last time. And every time I saw you after that, I let that lie live itself out."

He shook his head slightly. "If I had only known how much pain that lie ended up costing us both. I know it now, though. Enough to know a second chance when it's staring us in the face. And this time around – no more lies, Alexis. I'm gonna step up, just like you want. I'm gonna love you and keep on loving you as long as you let me."

Sonny shifted just enough to brush his lips along the top of her head again, afraid to do more in fear of waking her. The feel of the heavy silk of her hair against his lips was enough for now. "And I'm hoping that will be for the rest of our lives." He whispered.

With that promise in his heart, Sonny closed his eyes and followed her into his dreams.

**

_I know that both Alexis and Sonny have the best of intentions. I can't argue with their logic. Take to dance slow this time, don't push things. Be careful and be sure. _

_But whoever said I was logical?_

_There are times when logical is overrated. And this might be one of them._

_Logical would be that technically at least, Alexis was still a married woman. And even if it was Ric that was involved, that might leave Sonny with some qualms about taking things further with Alexis. Not that I expect him to admit it, whether to Alexis or himself, but Sonny has a huge possessive streak in him and while it might be a tad warped, he does have a sense of honor. _

_By all the gods, did I just refer to Sonny's code?_

_Heavens forbid. Especially when there were much better things about Sonny to have on the brain. Especially right now, with him being so close and the rest of the world being so far away…_

Drawn to the warmth like a moth to a flame, she let her body shift itself until she was face to face with him. It was a pleasure to be able to look at him, to drink in the sheer handsomeness, the maleness of him, without his being aware.

_I could see the vulnerability in him now. It was there, along with the peace that I knew eluded him so often. The cares and the stresses of the life he lived back in Port Charles were momentarily erased from his face. Combined, it was a powerful aphrodisiac, and one I wasn't sure I could resist._

_Or that I wanted to._

_I should probably close my eyes and let us get some much needed rest. It had, after all, been a day full of surprises and revelations. But then again, doing what we were 'supposed' to do was what had caused too many problems in the past. Ric being chief and foremost on the list. _

_My eyes traveled over the man before me. Ric who?_

_The sight of him oh so close was wreaking havoc with our memories, blurring the distinction between Alexis' and my own. But what was very clear was the level of desire. Crystal, in fact. _

Without thinking, she watched as her hand came up slowly to brush softly against a lock of ebon hair that had fallen across his brow. From there, her fingers traced a line down the side of his face. Each touch drew her to another one, so that before she knew it, her palm was curving to fit itself to the firm curve of his jaw.

_And with every moment that passed with this deceptively simple touch, I could feel the desire beginning to blossom in me. In this moment, this space of time, Alexis' memories were my own. Every memory that she had had of the night they had made love, every treacherous fantasy that had followed, all of it had combined to force the truth to the surface. I let my hand slip down to cover his heart. And it all became clear._

_That she – we – loved Sonny Corinthos. That she, Alexis, had never stopped loving him. And that maybe – just maybe – I finally understood why._


End file.
